Mi error
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Draco es hijo de uno de los mafiosos mas peligrosos de Londres. Hermione es una simple oficial de Londres. Un operativo. Una mision. El amor seria simplemente...un error.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _La pérdida_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- Bien hecho Granger, sabía que lo conseguiríamos.- me felicitó Dumbledore dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras el oficial Lupin colocaba las esposas alrededor de las manos de Malfoy.

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta mientras observaba aquellas tersas muñecas siendo apresadas. El rubio giró el rostro hacía mí, la expresión indescifrable y sus ojos fríos penetraron en lo profundo de mi pecho. Afirmé el agarre alrededor de mi arma, sentía que, si no la sujetaba firmemente, se escaparía de mis manos y terminaría en el suelo.

\- Draco...- hablé dando un paso hacía él ante la mirada confundida de los oficiales que nos rodeaban.

\- Malfoy para ti... oficial Granger.- me dijo fríamente mientras le obligaban a ponerse en pie. Sentí que algo apretaba mi corazón ante la rudeza de aquellas palabras. Le había traicionado, pero...era mi deber...él era...el malo y como policía mi deber era hacerle pagar por sus delitos.

Era mi saber. Era lo correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que terminaría arrepintiéndome? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo algo valioso? ¿Por qué se sentía incorrecto?

... Mucho tiempo atrás...

Caminaba por las calles del centro de Londres con una sonrisa en mis labios. Había estacionado mi auto en la cera contraria mientras me compraba algunas cosas en la librería Ollivander. Ahora, cargando cinco libros, me apresuraba a mi vehículo. Debía encontrarme con mi Víctor en diez minutos para almorzar antes de regresar al trabajo.

Caminé presurosa por la calle, los carros conducían presurosamente, dos mujeres esperaban en la parada del tren y un vendedor ofrecía helados cerca de una panadería. Cruce hacía mi vehículo, un Nissan Versa color gris platinado. Con un último suspiro me adentré en el vehículo, dejé los libros en el asiento del copiloto y lo encendí.

Era un hermoso jueves, me hallaba en mi hora de "break". Había aprovechado para comprar algunos libros que moría por leer, y estaban en oferta solo por esta semana, así que tomé ventaja. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lancé hacía él una mirada. El nombre de Harry se reflejó en la pantalla y, aunque no debía hacerlo, terminé agarrando el celular y respondiendo.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Apresúrate a venir al café que se encuentra a tres cuadras de la comisaría!- me dijo el pelinegro alterado, arrugué el gesto ante su tono de voz, parecía realmente preocupado.

\- Voy de inmediato. ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogué preocupada mientras me las arreglaba para tomar la salida que me llevaría a mi destino. El pelinegro al otro lado de la línea guardo silencio por más tiempo del imaginado consiguiendo preocuparme.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?- insistí, su silencio conseguía que un escalofrio recorriese mi cuerpo.

\- Es Víctor...solo llega.- murmuró y cortó rápidamente la llamada, el celular se resbaló de mis manos y ni siquiera preste atención de su paradero. A mi vista quedo la cafetería "La madriguera Weasley", como solíamos decirle. Al llegar, fui consciente de que habían dos patrullas cercas de la cafetería y una ambulancia. Me estacioné lo más rápido posible y me acerqué.

\- ¡Hermione!- Harry corrió hacia mi tan pronto me vio, nos encontramos a mitad de camino. La calle estaba desierta, una música ligera provenía de la cafetería que seguía brindando sus servicios. Aunque algunas personas asomaban la cabeza hacia nosotros, Bill Weasley entre ellos. El pelirrojo parecía realmente curioso por lo que ocurría afuera.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Víctor?- interrogué preocupada.

\- El...está muerto...- respondió Harry, sentí una presión sobre mi cuerpo y comencé a sentirme mareada. Harry me sujetó impidiendo mi llegada al suelo. Me aferré a él mientras las lágrimas se aproximaban a mis ojos. ¿Muerto?

\- ¿Dónde está?- interrogué, Harry se alejó y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que le siguiera. Caminamos hasta una esquina rodeada de banderines que decían "Bajo investigación". Víctor estaba tendido en el suelo bocarriba, tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro y su camisa gris tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en el costado izquierdo.

\- Víctor...- susurré dejándome caer a su lado. Mis manos se apresuraron a acariciar el suave cabello castaño. No puedo creer que ya no volvería a escuchar su acento al decir, incorrectamente, mi nombre. Su rostro no tenía rasguños, ni ningún rasgo que diese a entender que hubiese estado peleando con alguien.

\- Lo lamentó mucho. Tan pronto supe que era él te llamé.- me dijo Harry arrodillándose junto a mí.

\- Víctor...- susurré nuevamente bajando mi mano hacía su mejilla derecha. Estaba fría, como nunca lo había estado, como nunca volvería a estarlo. Ser policía es peligroso, pero jamás pensé que...Simplemente, no estaba preparada para perder a alguien tan importante.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- pregunté girándome hacía Harry, el pelinegro suspiró, paso una mano por sus oscuros cabellos antes de responderme.

\- Todavía estamos preguntando, pero alguien asegura haber visto a un hombre discutiendo con Víctor. Al parecer en el callejón de la esquina, se escucharon disparos y luego Víctor intento arrastrarse hasta la cafetería, pero no logró llegar. - me explicó Harry.

\- ¿Llamaste a sus padres?- pregunté poniéndome en pie, secando las lágrimas que seguían bajando por mis mejillas. Por más doloroso que fuese, no podía quedarme ahí tirada llorando.

\- Si, vienen en camino.- murmuró Harry, tomé una respiración profunda y baje mis ojos para, nuevamente, recorrer al castaño que yacía tendido en el suelo.

\- Harry, quizás quieras oír esto.- escuché la voz de Ronald, nos giramos a mirarle y nos indicó que le siguiéramos con un movimiento de su mano. Miré a Víctor y luego decidí seguir a Harry.

Caminamos hasta un callejón a poca distancia, manchas de sangre conducían hacía este como si fuese el principal lugar del altercado. Ron llamo a un joven de apenas unos trece años, el cual vestía unos pantalones raspados y una camisa verde que tenía una tabla de surf como único diseño. El niño nos miraba nervioso, su fleco marrón oscuro cubría de vez en cuando los ojos claros.

\- Él escucho todo. Cuéntale a Harry lo que oíste muchacho.- le dijo Ron con una cálida sonrisa, el joven nos miró y luego tomó una larga respiración antes de disponerse a responder.

\- Yo estaba jugando a las escondidas con mi hermano mayor, decidí esconderme en el vertedero porque nunca me encontraría. Pasado un rato escuché pasos, se oían voces discutiendo. No logré escuchar bien la conversación, pero cuando asomé el rostro, logré ver a un hombre. No recuerdo su rostro pero, tenía un tatuaje. Una serpiente. Lo último que vi fue al hombre caer al suelo, estaba sangrando mucho, el otro se fue y luego él intentó arrastrarse hacía la cafetería. Yo estaba muy nervioso y...no me atreví a salir de mi escondite. - nos dijo el joven nerviosamente.

\- Gracias, ve con la chica de cabello rojo...ella hará un dibujo de lo que viste.- le dijo Ronald, el joven salió corriendo rápidamente hacia Ginny, quién se encontraba de pie junto a Longbotton. Harry se giró a mirarme.

\- Hermione, lamentó que...lamento esto.- me dijo Ronald luego de que el joven se hubo ido. Las lágrimas amenazaron con empañar mis ojos, pero me obligue a no llorar. Si no había llorado cuando asesinaron a mi padre, no lo haría ahora. Aunque llegada a casa, cállese sobre la cama y llorase como una niña.

\- Víctor sabía que...trabajar de encubierto tendría sus desventajas.- susurré.

\- Atraparemos al asesino.- me dijo Harry sujetando mi mano. Me giré a mirarle y asentí lentamente.

\- ¿Lo trasladaran a la sala forense?- interrogué

\- Si, estará bajo investigación unos días.- me explicó Ronald.

-¿Días?- cuestioné intrigada.

\- Creemos que esto está ligado a los "Dragon's".- explicó Harry acomodando sus espejuelos.

\- ¿Los "Dragons"? ¿Ese no es el operativo de mañana?- cuestioné intrigada.

\- Si, mañana estaremos de infiltrados en la Nigth Gala del museo de arte, se nos llegó un aviso de que intentarán robar el "Main Life", una obra de arte valorada en más de veinte mil dólares.- susurró Ronald pasando una mano por sus rojos cabellos.

\- ¡Mi hijo!- escuchamos un grito. Salí corriendo del callejón y pude ver cómo la mama de Víctor se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo inerte. Sentí una presión en el pecho, la imagen era dolorosa. Una mano en mi hombro me brindaba consuelo, levanté el rostro y vi a Harry, el pelinegro me abrazó de los hombros en señal de apoyo.

\- ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi hijo?- gritaba la mujer apretando el cuerpo cerca de su pecho mientras su esposo le acariciaba el hombro. Las lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas, había intentado retenerlas lo más posible, pero dolía. Dolía mucho.

\- Llorar te hará bien.- me susurró Harry, me giré y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Sentía mis lagrimas manchar su camisa, dolía más de lo imaginado.

\- No es justo...- susurré bajando mi mirada hasta mi mano izquierda. Allí, en mi dedo anular, reposaba mi anillo de compromiso. Cumplía veinte y cinco años el mes que viene, y ese mismo día teníamos planeado casarnos.

\- Lo se, lo sé.- susurró Harry, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda suavemente en un intento inútil de calmar mi dolor. Seguía doliendo, dolía más cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No puedo seguir aquí...- susurré alejándome, me encontré con los ojos esmeralda y contemplé la preocupación en ellos, Harry asintió lentamente.

\- Le diré a Dumbledore lo qué pasó, él entenderá porque no llegaste a comisaría. - me dijo Harry, asentí.

\- Te veo en casa.- susurré antes de apresurarme hacía mi auto, al subir al mismo, contemple desde la distancia la escena. Sería la última vez que la contemplaría, aquella sería la última vez que vería a Víctor. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Encendí el auto y me puse en marcha. Conduje lo más rápido posible hasta que, dejando atrás algunos edificios viejos y el ajetreo de la zona urbana, me adentré a la zona más rural. Mi casa se alzó a la vista, una casa de dos plantas color beige, con un bonito jardín lleno de orquídeas y Rosales. Me estacioné, quedándome en silencio por algunos minutos, mi vida paso delante de mis ojos como una película.

Hace unos siete meses había perdido a mi padre, apenas comenzaba a reponerme de esa pérdida y ahora perdía a mi novio. Las lágrimas amenazaron con empañar nuevamente mis ojos así que me seque rápidamente las mejillas y entre a la casa. Antes de que mi madre saliese a saludarme corrí hasta mi cuarto en el segundo piso, cerré la puerta y me arrojé a la cama.

-No es justo...- susurré abrazando la almohada cerca de mi pecho.

Llore durante horas, hasta que mis pupilas ya no eran capaces de producir lágrimas. Llegado aquel momento de desgaste, comencé a caer en un estado de somnolencia. El rostro de Víctor se cruzó por mi mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su tez clara. La manera peculiar en la cual decía mi nombre, su acento único.

\- Hermione...Hermione...- me llamaba una voz, le escuchaba lejos, apenas un murmullo incomprensible que intenté descifrar.

\- Hermi...- insistió, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos color esmeralda resguardados por unos redondos espejuelos. Harry.

\- Harry... ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogué tallándome los ojos a la vez que me sentaba.

\- Salí de trabajar. Vivo aquí ¿lo olvidas?- dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que no respondí, porque mi cuerpo no tenía deseos de mostrar alegría o de sentirla.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Sé que esto es duro...- me dijo Harry sujetando mis manos entre las suyas. Hui de su mirada, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, pero yo me limité a asentir.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que Krum está muerto.- susurré abrazando mis piernas.

\- Saldrás de esta.- me dijo mi mejor amigo abrazándome, me escondí en su pecho y volví a llorar. Rápidamente las lágrimas volvieron a extenuarme y antes de que me hubiese percatado había caído en un estado de inconsciencia. Mi rostro recargado en el chaleco negro que Harry vestía mientras el acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

 _Era de noche, un viernes hermoso, había quedado con Víctor en la cafetería Weasley. Nuestra primera salida como pareja oficial. La cafetería no estaba muy llena y lo agradecía. Entramos agarrados de mano, el castaño me contaba sobre su primera misión como encubierto. ¡Él se hallaba enamorado de su trabajo! Además, le habían ascendido, y esto significaba mucho para él._

 _\- No conseguimos revelar nada sobre los Black. Son una compañía demasiado poderosa, además, tienen todo tan escondido que, dejarles al descubierto es casi imposible.- me comentaba Víctor mientras tomábamos asiento._

 _\- ¿Entonces, ellos trafican drogas ilegalmente? ¿Bajo el nombre de esta compañía de perfumes y cremas?- cuestioné arrugando el gesto._

 _\- Exacto, su empresa es tan poderosa. Son el cartel más poderoso aquí en Londres..._

 _\- Pensaba que ese era el puesto de los "Dragon's".- comenté riendo, Víctor me acompañó con una risa contagiosa y depósito un corto beso en mis labios._

 _\- Todos esos tipos están locos. - comentó_

 _\- Los podremos tras las rejas algún día.- le dije dándole otro beso en los labios._

 _\- Por lo menos, lo intentaremos.- me dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía creer que pudiésemos, algún día, ejercer la ley sobre esos mafiosos. A veces, también yo lo dudaba, ellos eran los grandes en esta zona. Si derribas a los Dragon's, o a los Black's, derribas más del ochenta porciento de las ventas de drogas. Los pequeños consumidores se quedarían sin proveedores._

 _-Dejemos de hablar de mafiosos, no estamos en horas laborales.- me dijo Víctor sujetando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso. Me sonrojé ante el gesto y le dediqué una sonrisa._

 _\- Tienes razón, es que me apasiona tanto.- susurré sonriendo, hacer valer la ley era mi pasión. Me sentía como en una de esas novelas que solía leer desde muy jovencita. Los malos siempre terminaban tras las rejas y los buenos terminaban felices._

 _\- Bonita. ¿Qué comerás?- me interrogó con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba la carta y observaba el menú. Su mano izquierda permaneció jugando con mi mano mientras pensaba en que pedir, sus dedos acariciaban el dorso de mi mano con tal suavidad que me hacían sentir tranquila...segura...amada..._

Me removí inquieta en la cama, luego de algunos segundos abrí ellos ojos y me percaté de que Harry me había arropado con las sabanas antes de irse. Todavía sentía la mancha de las lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir llorando. Ya había llorado mucho, y seguir llorando no me traería a Víctor de vuelta. Nada lo haría.

Me puse en pie, sujeté mi cabello a una coleta y salí del cuarto. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando bajé las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, escuché la televisión encendida y supe que mi madre debía estar observando la novela de las ocho. Seguramente, Harry ya le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con mi novio. Entre a la cocina, Harry estaba allí, el pelinegro se giró cuando abrí la nevera.

\- Pensé que no saldrías del cuarto. Por lo menos, no hoy.- me dijo antes de seguir cortando unos ajos.

\- Tenía sed.- expliqué sirviéndome jugo de frutas y sentándome a mirarle. Seguramente estaba preparando espaguetis, era lo único que realmente sabía cocinar.

\- Hablaré con Dumbledore mañana, para que te saque de la misión. No creo que estés en tu mejor momento para ir a una exposición y fingir que estás alegre.- me dijo Harry, la preocupación era palpable en su tono de voz, pero no podía permitirme hacer eso.

\- No, Harry, yo estoy bien. Estaré allí, Víctor hubiese querido que lo hiciera, está es una oportunidad única. ¿Y si ustedes tienen razón? ¿Y si los "Dragon's" asesinaron a Víctor? Quiero estar ahí cuando los atrapen, quiero estar ahí cuando los pongan tras las rejas.- le dije con la mirada perdida. Ellos pagarían por todos sus crímenes, tantas vidas inocentes, tantos robos, tantos asesinatos, tanta maldad. Pagarían por Víctor.

\- Como quieras. El sepelio de Krum será en dos días.- murmuró Harry. Guarde silencio. No sé si podría estar allí...no sé si deba ir...no sé si podré mantenerme en pie mientras le entierran.

\- ¿No lo tendrán bajo investigación un tiempo?- interrogué sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

\- Su madre se negó, Ginny se quedó haciendo todas las pruebas necesarias. Dijo que intentaría sacar provecho de las horas que tenga el cuerpo en su laboratorio.- me explicó Harry.

\- Creo que volveré a dormir...- susurré poniéndome en pie.

\- ¿No piensas comer algo? - me preguntó mi amigo dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Me comeré un yogurt.- susurré antes de abrir la nevera y agarrar un yogurt de vainilla. No tenía hambre. Pero, si quería estar bien para el operativo de mañana, debía alimentarme. Lo haría por Víctor. Encontraría a su asesino...y lo haría pagar.

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? No olvides seguir la historia y si te gusto déjame un comentario con tu opinión. Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _Al otro día_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Me levanté temprano la siguiente mañana, el sol apenas se asomaba con suavidad por la ventana cuando abrí mis ojos. Los traviesos rayos de sol se colaban con rapidez, el tono rojizo-amarillo pintaba suavemente la cortina blanca. Mis ojos se detuvieron allí por algunos segundos, luego, medio adormilada me senté a observar mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi imagen se reflejaba en la coqueta claramente, los ojos color caramelo ligeramente enrojecidos y mi cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre. Abracé suavemente mis piernas, reclinando mi rostro de mis rodillas mientras pensaba. Los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a pasar, como una película rallada, por mi cabeza. Una lagrima se resbaló por mi mejilla y murió en mis rodillas.

Suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y murmuré un "adelante". El rostro de Harry me salió al encuentro, el moreno vestía su pijama blanca con rayas azules y me miraba tras sus espejuelos con curiosidad y preocupación. Le dediqué un intento de sonrisa y él entró, ubicándose a mi costado en la cama.

\- ¿Segura que vendrás a trabajar? Dumbledore no dirá nada si te tomas un descanso.- me dijo sujetando mi mano izquierda.

\- Estoy bien, Harry. Me vendrá bien distraerme. ¿Mami lo sabe?- cuestioné, Harry asintió.

\- Le comenté ayer, se entristeció, quería hablar contigo, pero prefiero dejarte descansar. Ahora está durmiendo.- me comentó.

\- Iré a bañarme. ¿Desayunamos en la madriguera de los Weasley?- interrogué

\- Claro, no tardes.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacía la puerta. Me miré nuevamente en el espejo antes de ponerme en pie y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Harry vivía con nosotros desde que tengo catorce años. Le conozco desde que tengo nueve, el pelinegro es huérfano. Estuvo pasando por diferentes hogares, por el transcurso de unos seis años, hasta que mami le adoptó. En realidad, yo le convencí para que lo hiciera, no quería que mi mejor amigo siguiese pasando por tantos maltratos. Él siempre había estado ahí para mí, aun cuando yo era la rara de la clase, la chica que todos rechazaban por ser una "sabelotodo".

 _\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- grité corriendo hacia el pelinegro que cruzaba la calle en dirección a su casa. Él se giró a mirarme asustado, un golpe en su ojo izquierdo me espantó. Me llevé las manos a los labios sorprendida y él bajo la mirada e intento esconder, tras su fleco extremadamente largo, el moretón._

 _\- No es lo que parece.- intentó engañarme._

 _\- Eso es un golpe, Harry. Fue tu cuidador ¿Cierto?- interrogué enojada._

 _\- No, no...- dijo negando varias veces._

 _\- Harry no me mientas.- declaré cruzándome de brazos. Mi posición pareció asustarle porque bajo el rostro, suspiró y asintió._

 _\- Se enojó porque dice que como demasiado. Pero apenas tomé dos manzanas, él no había cocinado y tenía mucha hambre.- me explicó el moreno._

 _\- Le diré a mami para que llamé al departamento.- le dije antes de abrazarle, él escondió su rostro en mi hombro y me abrazó con fuerza._

 _\- Gracias...- susurró_

Tras diez minutos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha salí rumbo a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me calcé con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa violeta y unas botas negras. Tras pelear un rato con mi cabello conseguí hacerme una coleta alta que me hacía ver medianamente decente. Minutos más tarde bajé las escaleras, Harry esperaba cerca de la puerta de salida. Vestía unos jeans negros y un polo color verde grama.

\- Puntual como siempre.- comentó dedicándome una sonrisa, intentaba animarme, lo veo en su mirada. Intenté sonreír, pero, seguramente, una mueca se reflejó en mi rostro. Harry no comentó nada, sino que abrió la puerta para dejarme salir.

\- Tenemos treinta minutos.- dije mientras subía a mi auto, Harry lanzó una mirada al reloj que reposaba en su muñeca y asintió.

Diez minutos luego, estábamos en la cafetería de los Weasley. Estacionarme allí me hizo recordar el suceso de ayer, pero sacudí la cabeza para despejar la mente. La mano de Harry alrededor de la mía me tranquilizaba. La calle estaba como nueva, no parecía que apenas ayer hubiese ocurrido un asesinato. Al entrar a la cafetería, el olor a panes, a café recién colado y a dulces llegó a mi olfato.

Las mesas con coloridos manteles de flores estaban vacías por lo temprano de nuestra llegada, pero la música suave y alegre ya sonaba. En el mostrador, Bill Weasley acomodaba los panes y los dulces que parecían recién salidos del horno, mientras Molly atendía a una joven de cabello negro. La familia de Ron era muy peculiar, era muy buenos con todos, quizás por su amabilidad es que retenían a sus clientes; además de su sabrosa comida.

\- ¡Lindo día, chicos!- nos saludó Molly al vernos.

\- Buen día, Molly.- saludó Harry con una sonrisa, yo intenté sonreír, pero nuevamente no lo conseguí.

\- ¿Lo de siempre?- interrogó Molly, asentimos y ella se perdió en la cocina.

\- Lamentó lo de Víctor.- me dijo Bill acercándose a nosotros.

\- Era un riesgo.- susurré bajando la mirada. Harry me acarició la espalda, tomé una respiración profunda e intenté volver a sacarme eso de la cabeza. Era muy reciente la pérdida, y cualquier otro estaría en su casa llorando o preparando el funeral. Pero, a Víctor le gustaría verme fuerte, trabajando por poner a los malos tras las rejas.

\- Aquí está chicos.- nos dijo Molly tendiéndonos la comida en una bandeja color verde menta. Harry le pagó y con una sonrisa se despidió. La señora me miró con preocupación y antes de irnos me dijo que sentía lo ocurrido con mi novio, que contaba con ella si necesitaba hablar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta a comer, sentía la mirada de los Weasley sobre mi cuerpo. Probablemente, hablando de mí y de mi reciente pérdida. Volver a vivir lo que había vivido hace poco tiempo con mi padre era difícil. Sentía que mi vida era un viejo casset y que alguien se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de darle un poco hacía atrás.

Cuando volvimos a subir al auto, con el fin de encaminarnos hacia la comisaría, tomé una respiración profunda. Todos allí, probablemente, estarían diciéndome que me acompañaban en mi pérdida, y realmente no deseaba escuchar eso. Solo quería sacarme lo ocurrido de la cabeza por un rato.

\- ¿Lista?- me interrogó Harry cuando nos estacionamos, él sabía lo que venía. Suspiré y asentí, Harry apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo y bajamos del auto rumbo a la comisaría.

Al entrar nos encontramos de frente con Longbotton. Se hallaba en el recibidor hablando con Parvati. Los dos guardaron silencio al vernos, incluso nos siguieron con sus miradas. Luego de firmar nuestra hora de entrada nos encaminamos a la sala de papeleo.

\- Hola, Ron.- saludo Harry cuando nos encontramos. El pelirrojo se hallaba tras una pequeña montaña de papeles, pude leer en nombre "Malfoy" en una, me parecía haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

\- Hola, Harry. Dumbledore los estaba buscando.- nos dijo antes de seguir tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

\- ¿Para?- interrogué

\- Creo que tiene que ver con el operativo de esta noche. - nos comentó Ronald sin mirarnos, le vi sujetar una dona y darle un mordisco sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué haces?- interrogó Harry, observando con el ceño fruncido los papeles que Ron ojeaba de vez en cuando.

\- Dumbledore se empeñó en que hiciese el papeleo sobre el caso "Dragon's". Dice que si el operativo de hoy no sale exitoso tiene un as bajo la manga.- nos dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Subiremos a hablar con Dumbledore.- susurré señalando las escaleras. Camino allá nos encontramos a Ginny, la pelirroja tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo los párpados, una pila de papeles en su mano izquierda y una taza de café en la derecha.

\- Siete tazas de café para mantenerme despierta. Pero he descubierto algo en la ropa de Krum. Una sustancia extraña, como un polvo, algún tipo de droga.- nos comentó medió adormilada.

\- Víctor no usaba drogas.- declaré frunciendo el entrecejo, conocía muy bien a mi futuro esposo, era un hombre de bien. Su único vicio eran las donas glaseadas con chocolate.

\- Él no, pero quizás su asesino si.- me dijo Ginny lanzándome una guiñada antes de seguir caminando en dirección a Ronald, frente a su hermano dejo caer la pila de papeles que sostenía. Escuché el reclamo del pelirrojo mientras su hermana seguía caminando sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que fuesen los "Dragon's".- comentó Harry mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Por qué ellos le asesinarían?- cuestioné, más para mí misma que para Harry. El pelinegro no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros, al parecer esa sería una pregunta que nos tomaría mucho tiempo poder responder.

Tras recorrer un corto pasillo nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la oficina de nuestro coronel. Se escuchaba un silencio bastante incómodo en el lugar, pareciera que no se hallaba nadie en aquel pasillo, ni en las oficinas. Harry tocó tres veces seguidas, y la voz de Dumbledore nos indicó que podíamos entrar.

\- Coronel.- saludo Harry, yo me limité a un movimiento de cabeza. El coronel nos dedicó una sonrisa y tomó asiento delante de nosotros.

\- Qué bueno que estás aquí, Hermione. Pensé que no te presentarías a trabajar.- me dijo el hombre de blancos cabellos sujetos a una larga coleta.

-Me viene bien despejarme.- expliqué sentándome delante suyo, Harry se ubicó a mi lado.

\- Supongo que Weasley les dijo que quería verles.- nos dijo Dumbledore abriendo un cartapacio que se hallaba en su escritorio.

\- Supone bien.- respondí con una sonrisa.

\- Tengan, quiero que estudien a estas personas. Han estado presentes en los últimos cuatro robos, creemos que son parte del cartel de los "Dragon's".- nos dijo teniéndonos unos "folders".

\- En el operativo de hoy habrá mucha gente, es un museo extenso y debemos tener cubierto la mayor parte del terreno. Este cartel es muy difícil de atrapar, son...una plaga. Si ven a alguna de estas personas necesito que no les quiten la vista de encima. - nos pidió el coronel.

\- Los estudiaremos.- le afirmó Harry antes de que nos pusiésemos en pie.

\- Lupin estará al frente del operativo, él les asignará una misión a cada uno. Vayan preparados para todo.- nos advirtió antes de que saliésemos de la oficina.

\- Esto es emocionante.- comentó Harry mientras caminábamos a nuestros escritorios.

\- ¿Crees que logremos algo? Este cartel, estos hombres, son gente peligrosa y ...muy lista.- comenté arrugando el entrecejo. Llevábamos años siguiéndole las pisadas y parecía que jamás conseguiríamos atraparles, por momentos parecía que no cometían errores.

\- Por lo menos, lo intentaremos.- me dijo Harry, me senté en mi escritorio, cerca del de Longbotton y comencé a ojear el folder.

Dentro de aquel escuálido "folder" habían varias fotos. Parecían haberse tomado al azar, pero causalmente habían personas que se repetían. La primera foto mostraba a un joven de no más de veinte y cinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. El chico vestía de traje y parecía sujetar causalmente una copa de vino. Observé con detenimiento la foto, percatándome de que la mujer que le acompañaba salía con él en otra foto.

Era una muchacha rubia, de bonitos ojos color azul y sonrisa risueña. Ambos sonreían en todo momento, y para cualquiera, serían solo una simple pareja que comparten el gusto por exposiciones antiguas. Fruncí el entrecejo mientras les observaba, hasta que el cabello castaño de aquel extraño me hizo pensar en Víctor. Las lágrimas amenazaron con empañar mi mirada así que dejé las fotos a un lado.

La imagen de otra chica rubia quedo delante de mis ojos, está tenía los ojos claros y una sonrisa coqueta. Parecía estar sola en todas las fotos, a veces junto a la mesa de ponche, otras observando la exhibición, pero en todas las fotos parecía estar cubriendo algo con su cabello. En algunas fotos parecía que hubiese movido los labios para hablar, pero no había nadie a su lado.

Aquel último rostro se me hacía conocido, era un chico trigueño de ojos oscuros. Estaba junto a una chica de cabello negro, pero esta aparecía dándole la espalda, y no parecía aparecer en todas las fotos, solo en una o dos. Intenté buscar en aquella foto algo que les hiciera ver sospechosos, pero no lograba ver más allá. Parecía un simple observador más, un simple chico que gustaba de las obras de arte.

\- Parecen simples mortales.- comentó Longbotton inclinándose hacia mí, levanté el rostro de las imágenes y le dediqué un intento de sonrisa.

\- Eso parece.- susurré.

-Lupin nos reunirá a las 4. Comentó está mañana que quería que estuviésemos temprano allí, y observar a los invitados.- me comentó el pelinegro acomodando los papeles sobre su pequeño escritorio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - susurré volviendo a mi trabajo, en otra ocasión, quizás me pondría a hablar con Longbotton, pero no tenía ánimo para eso. En realidad, siendo sincera, las fotos no lograban sacar la tristeza de mi pecho. Pero lograban distraerme por momentos.

Pase gran parte de la mañana sentada investigando sobre las personas que aparecían en las fotos. Todos los eventos que habían sido víctimas de estos robos habían publicado reseñas parecidas. El evento finalizaba y nadie parecía percatarse del robo. Al día siguiente se lanzaba una noticia diciendo que las obras más caras habían sido robadas y en su lugar se hallaban réplicas bastante semejantes al original.

\- Hermione, sal de tus pensamientos. Lupin nos espera.- la voz de Harry me saco de mi nube, le enfoqué y le hallé reclinado de mi escritorio tendiéndome una taza de café. Aquella taza me vendría bien así que no tardé en tomarla y ponerme de pie.

En la reunión estábamos Harry, Ronald, Longbotton, Padma, dos jóvenes que no creo conocer realmente, Lupin y yo. Me senté a la parte delantera para escuchar claramente la explicación de nuestro líder. Lupin habló sobre su plan durante un rato antes de decirnos que haríamos cada uno. Al parecer, todo era bastante sencillo, dos estaríamos en una guagua a la parte izquierda del museo, monitoreando en movimiento de afuera. Dos estarían monitoreando a la parte derecha del museo, y los otros cuatro estarían adentro.

Suspiré aliviada cuando Lupin me asignó para la cabina derecha, quedarme en la camioneta al pendiente del movimiento realmente era lo que deseaba hacer. No sé si estaría lo suficientemente alerta como para estar dentro vigilando movimientos extraños en los invitados. Lupin se quedaría conmigo en la camioneta comunicándose con el grupo y evaluando que todo estuviese bajo control.

\- ¿Qué haremos si vemos algo extraño? ¿Tenemos autorización para abrir fuego?- interrogó Ron.

\- No, habrá mucha gente, si abren fuego pueden herir a un inocente. Eviten a toda costa un enfrentamiento, necesitamos agarrarles en el robo, y detenerles. - explicó Lupin.

\- Entendido.- murmuró un joven escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, clásica aptitud de novato, seguramente llevaría muy poco tiempo en el recinto.

\- Si no hay dudas, les veré en una hora para salir. Recuerden que van de encubiertos chicos, así que...deben vestir como invitados comunes.- les comentó Lupin antes de abandonar el lugar.

-¿Qué haré sin mi eterna compañera?- me cuestionó Harry con un puchero. Le empujé del hombro ante sus palabras, siempre nos tocaban las misiones juntos. Sería extraño no estar con Harry.

\- Sobrevivir.- le dije sonriendo, esta vez, había conseguido sacarme una sonrisa genuina. Harry siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, podía sacar me de mi miseria con uno de sus comunes comentarios.

\- Eso intentaré.- me dijo poniéndose en pie, colocándose los espejuelos ya que se los había quitado mientras prestaba atención a Lupin.

\- Esto es emocionante. ¿Crees que el líder del cártel se deje ver?- le preguntó Padma a Ron. Me giré a escuchar su conversación con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué les emocionaba tanto ver a esa gente? Sí, es intrigante, pero no una cosa tan extrema.

\- ¿Los Malfoy? Lo dudo, jamás están presente en los robos. Ellos envían, no hacen.- le respondió Ron. Internamente asentí, esos tipos eran la escoria más grande que existe. Nunca se les veía, creo que solo he visto a Lucius Malfoy una vez, en una entrevista que le hicieron cuando lanzo a la venta un nuevo producto, pero estaba muy lejos y no logre verle bien. Normalmente, un sujeto llamado Slughorn es el que está al frente del negocio y en las reuniones.

\- No entiendo porque teniendo una empresa de vinos tan prospera están metidos en esto.- comentó Padma.

\- El poder. Además, creo que iniciaron su negocio de vinos con dinero clandestino. Ya adentro, no pudieron detenerse.- aportó Longbotton. ¡Claro! ¡Son las mayores exportadores de vino y de drogas en todo Londres! ¿Cómo podrían detenerse? ¡Estaban corrompidos por la sed de dinero!

\- Slughorn anunció en una conferencia que pronto el señor Malfoy se retiraría y dejaría como presidente de la empresa a su hijo.- comentó Padma.

\- Nadie conoce a su unigénito, al parecer es un chico no muy dado al público.- comentó Longbotton.

\- Creo que solo ha estado presente en una ceremonia que se llevó acabo en las instalaciones de la empresa. Una celebración de aniversario o algo parecido.- siguió hablando Padma.

\- Chicos, con Malfoy presente o ausente. Los Dragon's, hoy, van a caer.- les interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa victoriosa. Quería estar tan segura como él lo estaba, pero tenía mis dudas. No sé si seamos lo suficientemente buenos para atraerles.

Además, no estamos hablando de cualquier cartel. Es la sede más poderosa aquí en Londres, los tipos que corrían todo el negocio clandestino de drogas bajo el nombre de una empresa famosa de vinos. ¡Gente tan lista que, luego de tantas investigaciones, no hemos conseguido probar que sean distribuidores ilegales!

-¡Yo apoyo a Harry!- declaro Ronald dándole un golpe en el hombro animadamente.

"Si yo te dijera que lo que sucedió no me causo dolor, estaría mintiendo." Película _El ladron de palabras_

Continuara…

* * *

 **xemelheart** : Hola! Gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado la continuación! besos!

Si te gusto el capitulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario...Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Robo ciego_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- ¿Están todos en sus posiciones?- interrogó Lupin sentado a mi lado en la cabina de nuestra guagua. Nos habíamos estacionado a la parte trasera del edificio donde se estaba realizando la actividad, cerca de los estacionamientos. La guagua vieja pasaría desapercibida fácilmente y teníamos a nuestra vista la calle que conducía a la carretera principal.

Escuchamos varias respuestas afirmativas por el transcurso de algunos minutos así que permanecimos en silencio a la espera de alguna notificación. La calle estaba silenciosa, los carros pasaban de vez en cuando por la carretera principal haciendo un ruido lejano, que pronto desaparecía a medida que se alejaban. Permanecí en mi asiento, observando en silencio las cámaras que nos daban una vista de lo que ocurría alrededor.

Todo parecía extremadamente tranquilo, así que mi mente dio un rápido apagón y se desconectó. Me hallé lejos de la camioneta, lejos de Lupin y del operativo. Me encontré sentada frente a Víctor, frente a la playa...

 _El sol delante de nosotros dejaba ver sus últimos destellos. El cielo se pintó de naranja, de rojo, de amarillo, una mezcla de colores brillantes que anunciaban la puesta del sol. Sentía la arena bajo mis pies, adhiriéndose a mis piernas mientras mi cabeza reposaba en el hombro medio húmedo de mi amado. Podría permanecer recostada de su hombro durante todo el día sin cansarme._

 _Allí recostada me sentía tranquila, él sabía convertir un espectáculo, aparentemente sencillo, en algo perfecto. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, así que levanté el rostro encontrándome con sus ojos. Una sonrisa se resbaló de sus labios y me dio un beso en la frente._

 _\- Te quiero.- susurró_

 _\- Yo a ti...- respondí abrazándole, el rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos pegándome más a su cuerpo. El calor que él emanaba era agradable, deseaba permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre._

 _\- Quiero morir muy viejito, sentado en la playa...contigo.- me comentó, podía imaginar su sonrisa aun cuando, por la posición, no podía verla._

 _\- O rodeado de nuestros hijos.- comenté reclinando mi cabeza de su pecho._

 _\- O de gatos.- bromeó._

 _\- A Croonkshank no le gustaría escuchar eso.- susurré divertida._

 _...minutos luego…_

 _\- ¡Ven acá! - gritó mi castaño tirando de mi cintura e impidiéndome llegar al agua._

 _\- Me atrapaste.- dije divertida rodeando con mis brazos su cuello._

 _\- Eres mi todo.- me dijo sonriendo antes de tropezarse y caer a la arena. Comencé a reír tendida sobre él hasta que le sentí afirmar su agarre en mi cintura. Me perdí en sus ojos y me incline más cerca, él me sujeto suavemente del cuello y me termino de acercar, atrapando mis labios en un mi beso dulce. Cerré los ojos firmemente mientras mis manos se perdían en su cabello y un sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas._

La voz de Lupin me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le escuché hablarle a alguno de los chicos así que supe que debía enfocarme. Intenté prestar atención a las cámaras, pero la conversación de Lupin parecía ser más interesante.

-Tengo localizado al chico castaño de la foto.- le escuché decir Ron.

\- Perfecto, no lo sueltes de vista.- le dijo Lupin.

\- Yo tengo a la rubia solitaria.- dijo Harry por la otra línea, sonreí orgullosa, ese era mi chico.

\- ¿Esta sola esta vez?- interrogó Remus.

\- No, esta con un muchacho de cabello oscuro. No creo haberle visto en la lista.- respondió Harry.

\- ¿Crees que hayan cambiado de táctica?- me preguntó Lupin girándose a mirarme. Me detuve a pensar un rato, cabía la posibilidad de que no siguiese la misma rutina siempre. Eran gente inteligente, sabían que seguir la misma estrategia podría llevarles a ser descubiertos.

\- Debemos esperar a ver.- fue mi contestación.

\- Vayan con cuidado, chicos. Está gente es peligrosa.- les volvió a advertir Remus.

Me enfoqué en las cámaras observando el estacionamiento que teníamos vigilado. Estaba desbordando de vehículos, muy elegantes para que negarlo, estaba claro que solo gente de dinero venía a estas exhibiciones. Recliné mi cabeza en mi mano derecha mientras mis ojos paseaban por las imágenes. Entonces, recordé el motivo por el cual odiaba quedarme en las cabinas. A veces, no hacías nada; y yo odiaba no hacer nada.

Pasado un rato mi celular sonó, vi el nombre de mi madre reflejado en la pantalla y arrugué el ceño intrigada. Ella no suele llamarme en horas laborables, así que debía ser algo importante, o quizás había olvidado que me encontraba trabajando todavía. Fuese el motivo que fuese, necesitaba responder, podría ser algo realmente importante. Me puse en pie, dudando por un momento mis acciones; estaba en medio de algo importante. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Todo esta tan tranquilo!

\- Ve y responde, tengo todo bajo control. Pero se precavida.- me dijo Lupin. Salí de la camioneta luego de acomodar mi arma en mi costado. Tengo una puntería exageradamente buena, podría matar a cualquiera de un solo tiro aun en la oscuridad.

Caminé varios pasos, deteniéndome en la calle que conectaba con el estacionamiento. Se hallaba completamente desierta, silenciosa y oscura. Al estar medió apagada, la camioneta no brindaba ningún tipo de iluminación. Y los postes que debían alumbrar el lugar parecían haber dejado de realizar adecuadamente su función hace mucho tiempo. Distraídamente comencé a rebuscar la última llamada en el teléfono, ya que mi madre había colgado antes de que pudiese responderle.

\- ¡Hermione! Estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué no has llegado a casa?- me interrogó mi madre al otro lado de la línea. Arrugué el entrecejo y luego rodé los ojos. Había olvidado decirle que había un operativo.

\- Estoy en medio de un operativo, mama. Olvidé decirte.- me excusé rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lamento interrumpir!- respondió.

\- No importa, estaré en casa en unas horas. No me esperes despierta.- le dije, estuvo de acuerdo y luego colgó la llamada. Escuché un ruido, poco perceptible a mis espaldas, así que me giré. Una motora negra y blanca corría apresuradamente en mi dirección.

Cerré los ojos asustada, pensando que terminaría recibiendo un fuerte golpe. Para mi sorpresa el golpe no llegó en ningún momento, pero me tropecé y terminé sentada en el asfalto. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré de frente con la motora. Al parecer, la persona que conducía había frenado al verme, casi terminando encima de mí.

La oscuridad me impedía distinguir claramente a la persona, la cual vestía completamente de negro. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero que cubría incluso su cuello, solo sus manos pálidas quedaron a la vista. Su rostro era cubierto por un casco de motora, tan negro como todo lo demás que vestía. Me quedé completamente paralizada, mis manos apoyadas en el asfalto, mi respiración acelerada y mis piernas medio estiradas casi tocaban la goma delantera de la motora.

El extraño pareció detenerse a comprobar mi estado por solo segundos, porque siguió conduciendo apresuradamente luego de un rato. Salí de mi asombro poco después, tomé un largo respiro y miré el rastro que habían dejado las gomas en el asfalto; prueba de lo rápido que había frenado para no golpearme. Me puse en pie, sacudiendo mi ropa, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar que pude haberme llevado un golpe extremadamente doloroso. Saliendo de mi asombro, me apresuré a volver a la guagua. Lupin seguía allí sentado, observaba de vez en cuando las cámaras y murmuraba algo por el micrófono.

Me ubiqué en mi lugar, volviendo a custodiar las cámaras en silencio. Todavía pensando en lo ocurrido hace apenas algunos minutos; luego de un rato decidí que no podía quedarme pensando en eso. No había movimiento afuera, todo seguía callado y tranquilo. Si fuesen a robar, ya debían haber hecho la jugada. Pero todo estaba tan sereno que dejaba claro que no había ocurrido nada. Quizás se habían enterrado de que estaríamos vigilándoles y habían decidido no llevar a cabo su robo.

\- No puedo creer que no ha pasado nada.- me comentó Lupin pasando sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de confusión y desconfianza. Él había planeado esto durante la última semana, habíamos averiguado todo sobre los robos, sobre las estrategias, el valor de los cuadros que se hallaban en esta exhibición sobre pasaba los demás. Y no había ocurrido nada.

\- ¿Nos retiraremos?- interrogué.

\- La exposición está por terminar, será lo mejor.- dijo Lupin cuando ya eran las once de la noche. Los chicos salieron y media hora más tarde estábamos en la comisaría dejando el equipo en su lugar.

\- Estuve vigilando a la rubia por mucho tiempo, no hizo ningún movimiento extraño. Solo, miró los cuadro, tomó del vino, comió algo de suchi y siguió observando los cuadros.- me comentó Harry camino a casa. Yo manejaba en silencio, pensando en la noche que recién habíamos tenido.

\- Tampoco vimos nada extraño. Bueno, excepto por una motora que casi me atropella.- comenté recordando el pequeño incidente. Era lo único ¿emocionante? Que había ocurrido en todo el operativo.

\- ¿Motora?- me preguntó intrigado.

\- Si, seguramente algún invitado que se fue temprano.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Seguramente.- susurró Harry pensativo.

Llegamos a casa minutos más tarde, me encontraba tan exhausta que me deje caer en la cama y caí dormida. Despertando horas luego, cuando la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Di una vuelta sobre mi propio cuerpo y golpeé el despertador exasperada. ¡Estaba cansada! Cuando volvió a sonar, supe que, si no me ponía en pie, Harry entraría por la puerta y tiraría de mi sabana hasta despertarme.

Salí del cuarto tallándome los ojos, mañana sería el sepelio de Víctor, su madre no me había llamado aun, cosa que me parecía realmente extraña. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, medio adormilada. El ruido del televisor llegaba a mis oídos, al parecer Harry había vuelto a madrugar para ver las noticias. Me incliné hacia la sala, hallando allí al moreno que aun vestía su pijama.

Como había imaginado, se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Inclinado hacia el televisor con el ceño fruncido. Sus codos inclinados en sus rodillas y el control remoto en su mano izquierda. Le observé desde el marco de la puerta y luego llevé mis ojos a la pantalla. Estaban anunciando que sería un día lluvioso, hoy y los siguientes.

-Buen día.- saludé, el pelinegro me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Buen día. Estoy comprobando que todo está bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. Estaba por dar media vuelta e irme a bañar cuando la noticia que salió en la pantalla consiguió que el aire escapara de mi cuerpo durante algunos segundos.

"Roban obra denominada "El Dragon de la orilla"; la misma tiene un valor de un millón de dólares" decía el interlocutor que luego comenzó a entrevistar a dos hombres y una mujer. Abrí mi boca sorprendida, no podía ser, habíamos estado allí toda la noche. Nadie había entrado ni salido del edificio por otro lado que no fuese la puerta principal. No había forma de que robasen algo, era…era imposible.

-Son…son una plaga.- murmuró Harry apretando el control remoto entre sus manos, el enojo era palpable en su tono de voz.

\- Es imposible, debe haber un error…- susurré acercándome y dejándome caer a su lado para escuchar la noticia. Harry sacó su celular y no tardó en llamar a alguien. Yo seguía con la mirada perdida en el televisor. Habían robado en nuestras narices y ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado.

-Sí, lo estoy viendo. Esto debe ser un error.- le escuché decir a Harry, le miré y él me verbalizo, sin hablar, la palabra Ron con sus labios. Me limité a asentir, el pelirrojo debía estar igual de sorprendido, y Lupin debía estar arrancándose los cabellos en su casa. Había trabajado tan duro, se había esforzado tanto…y no habíamos conseguido nada.

\- Esta mañana el dueño de la pieza ha venido a llevársela y…al sacarla notamos que el cuadro era más pesado de lo normal. Cuando lo revisamos, no tenía la firma del dueño, sino que era una imitación. Esto ha sido una gran pérdida.- decía un hombre de cabellos oscuros, se veía enojado y frustrado, pero intentaba mantener un gesto relajado.

-Hermione…- me llamó Harry, me volví para mirarle y dejé de enfocar la televisión.

-¿Crees que la persona que viste en la motora tenga algo que ver? Es lo único anormal que ocurrió en toda la noche.- me dijo Harry luego de haber colgado la llamada. Me quedé pensativa, no podía decir que sí, pero tampoco que no. Aunque, la persona parecía tener prisa por salir. ¡Como no lo pensé!

\- Estaba tan sobresaltada por el incidente que…no me detuve a pensarlo.- admití

-No es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabríamos que alguien abandonó el estacionamiento en una motora si tu no lo hubieses dicho, aunque… ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cabina?- me preguntó

-Mama llamó, olvidé decirle que llegaríamos tarde.- expliqué

El teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar, vi el nombre de Dumbledore reflejarse en la pantalla. Suspiré y me puse en pie mientras mi amigo respondía. Seguramente Lupin va a querer reunirse con todos en poco tiempo así que mejor debía cambiarme y estar lista para salir hacia la comisaria. Una hora más tarde, luego de haber desayunado, salimos hacia la comisaria en silencio. Harry condujo todo el trayecto, yo me quede mirando por la ventana.

Los árboles poco a poco fueron quedando atrás y la zona urbana nos salió al encuentro. Los largos edificios, la plaza, el bullicio de los carros. En la comisaría todo era un desastre, escuchamos la voz de Lupin tan pronto pusimos un pie dentro. Oficiales caminaban de un lado a otro llevando papeles u hablando mientras se dirigían a sus puestos.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- nos llamó Ginny cuando entramos, la pelirroja se veía realmente agotada, pero una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Te enterraste?- le preguntó Harry cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro.

-Sí, es de lo único que se habla desde que abrieron este lugar. ¡Lupin está muy enojado! Pero, para sorpresa de todos Dumbledore está tranquilo, dijo que ahora se haría cargo del caso personalmente. Aunque realmente no sé qué quiere decir eso.- nos decía la pelirroja dándole un sorbo a su taza. Harry y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación. Dumbledore solo se hacía cargo de los casos extremadamente complicados.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- interrogué con curiosidad.

-Subió a su oficina hace un rato, luego de haber hablado con Lupin y Ron. Dijo que estaría llamando a algunos oficiales para un "operativo especial".- nos explicó la pelirroja antes de despedirse y encaminarse a la salida, seguramente a comprar otra taza de café.

-¿Qué crees que planee Dumbledore?- me interrogó Harry mientras caminábamos hacia el área de papeleo.

-No lo sé, podría ser cualquier cosa.- susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegan!- gritó Ron al vernos, el pelirrojo se hallaba sumergido, nuevamente, tras una montaña de papeles. Lancé una ojeada al detenernos junto a él, los papeles parecían ser documentos … ¿Qué estaría investigando el pelirrojo?

\- Parece que estas cargado.- comentó Harry

-Es para el "operativo" de Dumbledore. Me pidió que introdujese una información falsa a una torre de datos.- nos comentó.

-¿Información falsa?- cuestionó Harry intrigado.

\- Sí, creo que ya se a quienes utilizara en su operativo.- nos dijo el pelirrojo lanzándonos una guiñada. Me intrigó su comentario así que me crucé de brazos, odiaba cuando Ronald sabia más que yo. ¡Porque era como girar la naturaleza de la vida! ¡Era como poner a un puerco a volar y a un pájaro a arrastrarse por el lodo!

\- ¿A quién utilizará?- interrogué mientras me inclinaba sobre su hombro para poder leer la pantalla. Arrugué el gesto confundida al ver que se hallaba en la página de Harry cambiando su información por otra. "Harry Collingwood" ¿De qué iba eso?

\- ¿Qué clase de operativo es este? ¿Encubiertos?- interrogué antes de arrebatarle el cartapacio al pelirrojo. Ronald no dijo nada, sino que siguió escribiendo otra información mientras yo paseaba mis ojos por los papeles.

Una de las hojas tenía la información de Harry. Cambiaron su nombre, lugar de nacimiento, oficio, incluso decía que sus padres estaban vivos. La otra tenía la información falsa de Ginny, sorprendentemente mantenía su nombre de pila. Y el ultimo tenía mi nombre, pero cambiaba mi apellido: "Hermione Aldrich". Repasé en silencio los cartapacios, sintiendo como Harry leía por encima de mi hombro.

-Harry, Hermione, vengan.- la voz de Dumbledore nos sacó de nuestra lectura. Al girarnos, le vimos ubicado en la parte alta de la escalera. Ginny se hallaba junto a él, con una taza de café entre sus manos, un gesto cansado y las ojeras más pronunciadas que antes. ¡Esa pelirroja necesita dormir! ¡De eso no hay duda alguna!

-Creo saber de qué va esto.- me comentó Harry mientras caminábamos, me giré a mirarle y asentí. Yo también creía tener una idea, aunque, luego me daría cuanta de que mi idea no era una tercera parte de lo que realmente haríamos.

Meterse en la boca del enemigo jamás es una buena idea, y menos cuando tu enemigo es el grupo más astuto de todo Londres. Pero al inicio…a todos nos pareció una idea digna de admirar. No sabíamos que, pasado el tiempo, saldríamos muy heridos. No sabíamos que, pasado el tiempo, aquellos que veíamos como enemigos…ganarían un lugar en nuestros corazones.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Lineyzv** : Hola! Graxx por comentar! Que bueno que te guste! Besos!

 **MARUVTA** : Hey! Estoy súper bien y tuu? Que bueno que te guste la historia! :D jajaja pues estás en lo cierto, pronto se conoceran Hermione y Draco XD Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el capítulo! Besos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _El plan_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Pensativa seguí de cerca las pisadas de Harry; aun conociendo las tretas de los dragon's me hallaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez, en el transcurso de estos tres años, que mi equipo de trabajo era burlado de esta forma tan vergonzosa. Esta gente había realizado su jugada delante de nuestros ojos como si nosotros no estuviésemos presentes. Eran una especie de fantasma, imposible de detectar.

Al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore vimos a Ginny de pie junto a la señora Mcgonagall, la segunda en mando, para mí, ella era un ejemplo para seguir. Harry intercambio una rápida mirada conmigo antes de que nos ubicáramos junto a Ginny. La pelirroja parecía completamente ajena al plan de nuestro coronel, porque bajo la capa de cansancio conservaba su aire jovial. Me sorprendía que Dumbledore le tomara en cuenta para este tipo de trabajo, Ginny nunca sale al campo, siempre se encuentra encerrada en su oficina haciendo pruebas y rebuscando en los archivos.

-Llevamos…meses intentando agarrar a estos hombres. Esperando la oportunidad de que cometan un error para nosotros poder agarrarles y meterles al lugar donde pertenecen. Este cartel, estos "dragon's", han burlado cada una de nuestras trampas. Me parece que es hora que cambiemos de estrategia y por eso: si el enemigo no se deja ver, nosotros hallaremos su rostro. Llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a ciegas, el líder de este cartel…el cual creemos, es el señor Lucius Malfoy, ha permanecido por mucho tiempo en el anonimato. Pero, podemos confirmar nuestras sospechas si trabajamos con cuidado.- nos comentaba Dumbledore sentado en su imponente silla. Me percaté de algunos papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio, algunas fotos y unos escritos.

-Por eso, les he llamado, se nos ha filtrado información sobre unas pruebas que se estarán llevando en dos días. Al parecer diez miembros de este cartel fueron asesinados recientemente así que estarán reclutando personas. Pero, para entrar hay unos requisitos, entre ellos, deben llevar su papeleo hoy a las cinco de la tarde a la dirección que les estaré proveyendo. Y, en segundo lugar, deben pasar estas pruebas que ellos tienen. Nuestro plan, es infiltrarnos dentro del cartel, así poder saber quién es el verdadero líder y conseguir pillarles en uno de sus envíos ilegales.- siguió explicándonos Dumbledore.

-Coronel, creo que se ha equivocado. Yo no soy oficial de calle, soy forense.- le interrumpió Ginny con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

-No, no me confundí. Necesito que alguno de los tres sepa reconocer e identificar ciertas sustancias. A ti te quiero para que te acerques al encargado de distribuir estas drogas, que te ganas su confianza, que puedas tomar una muestra de lo que venden para tener pruebas contra ellos.- explicó Dumbledore.

-Con respecto a ustedes dos, Granger y Potter, los quiero cerca del líder. Estudiando sus movimientos, al pendiente de los envíos, no quiero agarrar a estos hombres en cualquier transmite bobo. Queremos atraparlos en un envío grande, uno que asegure su hundimiento total.- nos dijo el coronel mirándonos fijamente.

\- Así será.- le dijo Harry acomodándose los espejuelos.

-Excelente, sabía que contaba con ustedes. Ronald debe estar terminando el papeleo. Quiero que tengan claro que esta gente es peligrosa, no pueden revelar nada de su vida personal, ni siquiera lo que parezca insignificante. Ronald les estará entregando unos cartapacios, en los mismos se encuentra la dirección del callejón "muelles". Este se encuentra en un lugar llamado "callejón diagón", es un barrio bastante apartado de aquí, así que deben irse con tiempo. En el callejón habrá un hombre, seguramente vestido de ropas elegantes, a él le entregaran los cartapacios. Dirán que vienen de parte de "George Dunne", es un narcotraficante falso que creamos hace mucho con el fin de infiltrarnos en las instalaciones Malfoy. Pero no conseguimos suficiente información sobre sus negocios fraudulentos.- nos comentó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué haremos si llaman a este "George Dunne"?- pregunté cruzando mis brazos por encima de mi pecho mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de que fuésemos descubiertos y no saliéramos con vida de ese callejón.

-El número que tienen de Dunne es un celular confidencial que siempre traigo a la mano, así que pueden dar la información tranquilos. No les estamos poniendo en peligro.- me dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si este hombre les da el pase, podrán presentarse en las pruebas. Así que lleguen temprano, luego de cierta cantidad de personas suelen rechazar a todo el que llega.- nos dijo Mcgonagall.

-Así lo haremos.- sentencié asintiendo con el gesto.

-Eso sería todo chicos…les enviare la información que hemos obtenido de los últimos reclutas de los "dragon's", para que vayan preparados. Pueden retirarse.- nos despidió el coronel y no tardamos en salir de la oficina.

-Esto me pone nerviosa.- acepto Ginny mientras comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Es normal, no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de misiones. Normalmente, estas en la tranquilidad de tu oficina realizando pruebas.- comentó Harry.

-Por cierto, ya descubrí cual fue el arma con la cual le dispararon a Víctor. Era una "glock 19". El casquillo que quedó atorado en el costado de Krum tenía escrito un extraño nombre en el borde; se dobló al hacer contacto con el cuerpo, pero, logre descifrarlo…decía "drol" estoy intentando descifrar que quiere decir. – nos comentó Ginny pensativa.

-Ese es un trabajo excelente, si conseguimos encontrar el arma asesina tendríamos al culpable.- habló Harry, yo guardé silencio, quizás porque hablar del caso de Víctor me recordaba que hace apenas un dos días atrás, él y yo estábamos felices pensando que nuestra boda seria la celebración más hermosa.

\- ¿Tienes los cartapacios listos?- le pregunté a Ron reclinándome de su escritorio, el pelirrojo sacó la cabeza del papeleo y asintió aun con la mirada fija en el computador delante suyo. Ronald tanteo en el escritorio sin prestar mucha atención y nos tendió descuidadamente los papeles antes de mover su mano, agarrar su dona de chocolate y darle un mordisco.

-Agradece mi eficacia, este trabajo te correspondía.- me dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

-Por lo menos, haz hecho algo bien.- comenté ignorando sus primeras palabras. Él tenía razón, normalmente el papeleo solían dejármelo a mí, yo amaba leer y sentarme a estudiar la información recopilada me apasionaba.

-Has tenido suerte, enana. Te han dado mi lugar.- le dijo Ron a su hermana, Ginny le dio un golpe en la nuca consiguiendo que el café que el pelirrojo estaba por beberse cayese sobre su pantalón. El pelirrojo mayor le asesino con la mirada mientras la pelirroja reía.

-Realmente no tengo mucho interés en ir, pero no pienso llevarle la contraria al coronel.- murmuró Ginny abriendo el portafolio y ojeando los papeles.

-Escuché que se infiltraran en el cartel de los dragon's ¿Es cierto?- nos interrogó Longbotton inclinándose hacia nosotros, su escritorio no quedaba muy lejos del de Ronald así que solo tuvo que resbalar su silla algunos metros para quedar más cerca.

\- Sí, es cierto.- le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es peligroso, me sorprende que les encogieran a ustedes. No se ofendan, pero, normalmente meten de encubiertos a gente con experiencia.- nos dijo el pelinegro con su mirada asustada, sus ojos abiertos enormemente mientras, seguramente, pensaba en lo que podría ocurrirnos si se descubría que éramos policías.

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! ¡Apenas llevo unos meses trabajando en este recinto! ¡Deberían haber escogido a otra!- sentenció Ginny, me pareció captar cierto agobio en su tono de voz. Quizás se sentía insegura, después de todo, como ella misma ha dicho, no cuenta ni con experiencia laboral, ni con experiencia en el campo; la poca experiencia que ha ganado ha sido en el laboratorio como forense.

-Tranquila, Gin. Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Harry acariciándole suavemente la espalda, la pelirroja tenia un rostro agobiado, y las ojeras que le acompañaban últimamente contribuían a su rostro de desesperación y miedo.

-Deberíamos salir hacia el callejón diagón, después de todo, no sabemos bien llegar. Así que será mejor salir con anticipación.- les interrumpí, no podíamos detenernos a quejarnos de nuestra misión.

-Hermi tiene razón, debemos irnos.- dijo Harry.

Salimos de la comisaria minutos luego, Ginny se había quitado su bata blanca de laboratorio y vestía simplemente unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, se veía agotada, pero el café la mantenía despierta y funcionando correctamente. Harry decidió guiar hacia el callejón, yo leía mi portafolio en silencio; en un papel aparte Dumbledore nos había colocado las características que se buscaban en los reclutas.

Pasado un rato saqué los ojos de los papeles y me dediqué a observar el camino delante de nuestros ojos. A la parte de atrás del carro escuchaba a Ginny golpeando continuamente el "suelo" del carro con la punta del pie. Se hallaba nerviosa, y lo había dejado claro; incluso me llevó a cuestionarme la decisión de Dumbledore. La pelirroja era una excelente forense, y podría identificarte cualquier tipo de droga, pero se veía aterrada con la simple mención de los dragon's.

-Debe ser por aquí…- le escuché murmurar a Harry, nos adentramos a un barrio llamativo. No parecía el clásico barrio de bandidos, pero tampoco el lugar donde gente de "dinero" decidiría dar un paseo. Luego de un rato, un letrero viejo y desgastado señalaba el nombre de "callejón diagón".

-¿Esto es un barrio?- pregunté intrigada y sorprendida.

\- si, boba, mira, aquel es el callejón muelles. Allí hay un hombre.- nos dijo Ginny señalando a lo lejos. Mi cerebro no tardó en realizar unas rápidas conexiones y reconocí al hombre que allí se hallaba.

-Ese es el chico de la foto.- exclamé entre sorprendida y emocionada. Era un chico trigueño, de cabello negro, vestía un suéter rojo y unos jeans desgastados que daban la apariencia de haber sido pasados por muchas piedras; pero seguramente eran nuevos.

-Estaciónate allí.- susurré señalando un estacionamiento que nos quedaba cerca, Harry no tardo en hacerme caso y luego de bajar nos encaminamos hacia aquel joven.

El chico nos estaba dando la espalda, estaba hablando con alguien por celular. A medida que nos acercábamos su voz se hacía más clara. Era una voz gruesa, pero un tono jovial y carismático se desprendía de la misma. Parecía ser este tipo de persona que, aun sin conocerle, era agradable. Dejé que Harry fuese adelante, después de todo, el pelinegro suele tener ideas buenas cuando de engañar a desconocidos se trata.

-El jefe las tenía, jamás las tomamos. Él personalmente lo hizo.- le escuchamos decir cuando nos detuvimos cerca, pareció sentir nuestra presencia porque se giró y nos miró con el rabillo del ojo antes de murmurar algo en un lenguaje que nos fue imposible descifrar. ¿Ruso quizás? ¿O francés?

-Hola, nosotros, vinimos a dejar esto. Nos envió George Dunne.- habló Harry tendiéndole nuestros portafolios. El chico trigueño nos miró con cierta desconfianza, sus ojos marrones paseaban sobre nosotros con lentitud. Se tomó un rato para inspeccionarnos, luego colocó una pistola sobre la mesa delante del y dejó caer uno de los portafolios abierto.

-¿Harry? Intuyo que eres tú…- comentó leyendo el portafolio, luego centró sus ojos en mi mejor amigo, le evaluó en silencio y se decidió por abrir el segundo portafolio.

-¿Hermione? ¿Cuál de las dos?- interrogó fijándose en Ginny y en mí.

-Yo soy Hermione.- hablé firmemente, cruzándome de brazos y evaluando su mirada. Me sostuvo la mirada por un rato, luego dejó salir una sonrisa, realizo un apunte, cerró el portafolio y abrió el tercero.

-Ginebra…bonito nombre…para una bonita chica.- comentó el moreno, levantó la mirada y la clavó en la pelirroja. Para mi sorpresa Ginny no hizo ningún comentario, ni expresión, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Aquella respuesta pareció agradar al chico, porque una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios mientras estudiaba a mi amiga, incluso me pareció que permaneció evaluándola más tiempo del necesario.

\- Perfecto, les veré en dos días.- nos dijo arrojando los portafolios a un bulto negro, tomando su arma y volviéndola a guardar. Me pareció que simplemente la había dejado a la vista para intimidarnos, pero al no conseguirlo, no veía motivo para seguir dejándola expuesta.

-Excelente.- respondió Harry, estábamos por darnos la vuelta cuando la voz del moreno nos detuvo.

\- Bonita…- llamó el moreno, mi cuerpo se paralizo, no sabía si me hablaba a mi o a Ginny. Aunque, me hacía más sentido que aquel tono coqueto fuese dirigido a mi amiga; los chicos no suelen dirigirse a mí de aquella manera. Mi único novio había sido Víctor, y…bueno…pretendía que fuese el hombre de mi vida. Pero los dragon's lo habían arruinado todo.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- interrogó Ginny dando media vuelta, noté su tono de voz frío, supe de inmediato que estaba asustada, pero intentaba cubrir su miedo bajo una capa de frialdad que no mostraba a la verdadera Ginebra Weasley.

\- ¿A quién más? ¿No nos conocemos de algún sitio? Tu rostro se me hace conocido.- le dijo el moreno inclinándose de la mesa, una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios y si no supiese que era un criminal sin sentimientos diría que su forma de hablar y actuar era agradable y jovial.

-No lo creo, no suelo venir aquí.- le respondió Ginny antes de darse la vuelta, el moreno no dijo nada. Pero mientras nos alejábamos sé que nos estaba evaluando con sus ojos.

-Pasamos la etapa uno.- susurré cuando entramos al auto, me sentía nerviosa, pero segura. Después que estuviésemos bajo la identidad falsa nada malo nos pasaría. Solo debíamos mantenernos en nuestro personaje, no revelar mucha información y ganar la confianza de esta gente.

-¿Crees que este hombre sea influyente en el cartel? A mí no me lo pareció.- comentó Harry encendiendo el vehículo.

-No lo sé, esta gente engaña. Incluso el podría ser el líder y nosotros estar creyendo que es Lucius Malfoy.- respondí mientras Harry ponía el vehículo en marcha.

-A mí, aunque no me pareció el líder, me pareció que era mono.- comentó Ginny sentada a la parte de atrás, su tono juguetón y bromista había regresado. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario, hace unos minutos le había hablado al chico con una frialdad digna de admirar y ahora está diciendo que le pareció mono. ¡Le pareció mono un criminal! ¿En que está pensando esta chica?

-Es un criminal, Ginny. Mantén eso fresco en tu cabeza.- le dije negando varias veces, no podíamos ponernos a jugar con esta gente.

\- ¡No he dicho nada malo! ¡Solo me pareció mono! ¿Lo vas a negar? ¿A ti no te lo ha parecido?- me preguntó la pelirroja divertida, suspiré ante su pregunta.

-Me ha parecido bastante ordinario.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No seas tan seria, si voy a estar metida en este lio con ustedes dos, por lo menos intenten seguirme el rollo.- exclamó la pelirroja dejándose caer contra el respaldar del asiento y dejando salir un suspiro de frustración.

-A mí también me pareció ordinario.- comentó Harry bromista, dejé salir una pequeña risa ante el comentario. El pelinegro comenzó a reír mientras conducía, Ginny le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y le acompaño en la risa.

-No sé qué haré con ustedes dos. No olvido que ayer me dijiste que la rubia te parecía atractiva.- le dije a mi mejor amigo divertida.

-¿Qué rubia?- interrogó Ginny curiosa.

-Una rubia que Harry estuvo vigilando anoche, a mí me parece que tienen cara de prepotente.- expliqué.

-Dije que era atractiva, pero no quiere decir nada.- dijo Harry riendo, su sonrisa contagiosa siempre me hacía acompañarle cuando reía.

\- ¡A Harry le gustan las rubias!- se burló Ginny, su tono burlón y el sonrojo que asomó en las mejillas de Harry me hizo reír. El pelinegro me lanzó una mirada enojada.

-¡No me gustan las rubias, chicas! ¡Hablo enserio!- se defendió el pelinegro mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Ginny.

-Muy seguro, me gustan las morenas. Pregúntale a Mione.- le dijo mi amigo, y debía apoyarle en esas palabras, desde que conozco a Harry solo le conocí una novia pelirrubia, las otras dos fueron morenas. Y a pesar que quería molestarle un rato, conocía lo suficiente a mi amigo como para saber que aquella rubia no le gustaba.

-Vale, vale, te creo. Tendré que conseguirte una morena en el cartel para no ser la única que encuentra mono a uno de esos criminales.- comentó Ginny riendo, rodé los ojos.

-Deja de bromear, pelirroja.- le dijo Harry.

Luego de aquello el carro quedo en silencio, yo me incliné hacia la ventana, a observar las calles que íbamos dejando atrás a medida que el carro avanzaba. Como me ocurría últimamente, mi mente comenzó a desconectarse de mi cuerpo. Estos últimos dos días han sido realmente complicados e intensos. Aun cuando trato de bloquear todos los pensamientos tristes, es imposible, quizás por lo reciente de mi perdida.

Con los ojos fijos en la ventana, una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla al pensar que mañana sería el sepelio de Víctor. Sequé la lagrima antes de que fuese a llegar mis labios y cerré los ojos. Harry encendió la música, una música suave que, en lugar de animarme, me invitaba a hundirme más en mi tristeza. Pasado un rato me hallé a mí misma recordando la última vez que vi a Krum con vida.

 _Salí corriendo de casa, Harry se había ido con Ronald hace una hora cuando yo recién me había metido a bañar. Encendí el auto y quince minutos más tardes estaba entrando por las puertas de la comisaria. Saludé a todo aquel que me encontré en mi camino con una sonrisa, la cual se hizo más grande al distinguir una cabellera castaña a lo lejos._

 _Me acerqué sin realizar mucho ruido, mi castaño se hallaba sumergido tras una pila de papeles escribiendo unos reportes. Observé en silencio durante un rato y luego cubrí sus ojos con mis manos. Le escuché reír, y luego llevó sus manos a las mías. Tanteando suavemente sobre mis dedos hasta que tocó el anillo de compromiso que me había regalado hace un tiempo atrás._

 _-Mi castaña…reconocería ese anillo en cualquier lugar.- comentó girando su silla para encararme, descansé mis manos en su cuello con una sonrisa._

 _-Buenos días.- le dije sonriendo, me incliné hacia él y deposité un casto beso sobre sus labios._

 _-Te ves más hermosa que nunca.- me dijo descansando sus manos en mi cintura y mirando hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con mis ojos._

 _-Gracias, no tuve tiempo para peinarme.- comenté sonriendo._

 _-Sigues siendo hermosa.- respondió el, volví a darle un corto beso por el cumplido._

 _-¿Trabajando?- interrogué alejándome, él volvió a mirar la pila de papeles y asintió._

 _-Un poco atrasado.- dijo antes de suspirar._

 _-Entonces te dejaré trabajar. ¿Comemos en la madriguera de los Weasley?- interrogué_

 _-Claro, te veré allí.- me dijo antes de volver a la pila de papeles, yo me alejé hacia mi escritorio._

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Giré el rostro hacia la cartera, introdujé mi mano y luego de tantear entre las cosas que estaban allá adentro conseguí mi celular. Al sacarlo vi el nombre de la mama de Víctor reflejado en la pantalla y no dude en responder rápidamente.

-Señora Krum.- susurré, hubo silencio por algunos segundos al otro lado de la línea.

-Mi niña, lamento no haberte llamado antes.- se disculpó la señora, tenía la voz rasposa, probablemente, había estado llorando hace un rato atrás.

-No se disculpe, debí haberle llamado yo.- respondí.

-Te llamo porque…enterramos a Víctor esta mañana, sé que hubieses querido estar presente, pero decidimos hacerlo rápido. Solo yo y mi esposo estuvimos presentes. Nosotros, queremos salir de viaje hoy mismo…no…no podemos soportar un minuto más aquí.- me dijo la señora, se quebró su voz a medida que hablaba y sentí unos deseos de llorar con ella.

-No, no se disculpe, yo, comprendo y créame que…me hubiese gustado estar ahí, pero entiendo su dolor. Si puede, enviarme luego el lugar donde le enterraron. Me gustaría pasarme por allí.- le dije conteniendo los deseos de llorar.

-Te los enviaré, no tengo la información conmigo.- me dijo

-Gracias…- susurré

-Cuídate mi niña.- se despidió, y colgó.

-¿Estas bien?- me interrogó Harry luego de que hube colgado el teléfono.

-Sí, era la mama de Víctor. Le enterraron hoy, pero no invitaron a nadie, porque querían hacerlo personal.- expliqué.

-Entonces…podemos ir a dejar flores si quieres.- susurró Harry.

-Sí, lo haré luego.- susurré

Continuará…

"Existe un breve momento en el que te sientes mas perdido que nunca: ese momento es el principio de un encuentro."

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quién quiere que aparezca Malfoy? XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **Classychic:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que a medida que avance te siga pareciendo interesante! Besos! Y gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Las pruebas_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este cuando salí de mi casa rumbo al cementerio. Era un sábado ligeramente soleado, pero algunas nubes grisáceas asomaban en el cielo, dando a entender que llovería en un rato. Harry me había comentado que quería acompañarme a llevarle flores a Víctor, pero prefería ir sola. Además, al medio día debíamos estar presentándonos en el callejón diagón, por lo cual, prefería ir sola a llevar las flores.

Se respiraba un aire cálido y mañanero alrededor, probablemente por lo temprano del día. Me detuve frente al cementerio, aun dentro del auto, y observé las lápidas desde aquella distancia. Volví mi mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto y contemplé las orquídeas blancas que había comprado. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que llevaría flores a alguien más, además de mi padre. Bajé del auto con las orquídeas en las manos y caminé hasta encontrar la lápida con el nombre inscrito.

Un sentimiento de dolor me estrujó el pecho al contemplar el nombre de mi amado. La lápida estaba decorada con varias flores y la pulcritud de la misma anunciaba lo reciente de la muerte. Me arrodillé delante de la lápida, coloqué las orquídeas junto a las demás flores y guardé silencio. No había nadie, además de mí, en aquel lugar. Era un lugar de olvido, de tristeza, de abandono, o por lo menos así se sentía.

-Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo…-susurré pasando la yema de mis dedos por las letras talladas en la lápida. No sé porqué motivo guardé silencio, pero era como si esperase que alguien respondiese a mis palabras.

-Creo que vine a decir adiós y a prometerte que encontraremos a tu asesino.- susurré poniéndome en pie, no había nada que hacer, no tenia motivo para quedarme allí arrodillada lamentándome por lo que ya no podía cambiar. Guardaría en mi memoria nuestra historia, guardaría en mi alma nuestros recuerdos. Teniendo claro en mi cabeza que, el amor que sentía por Víctor, no volvería a sentirlo por nadie. Nunca amaría a nadie como lo había amado a él.

Tras una última mirada al lugar, comprobando nuevamente que me hallaba sola, salí rumbo al carro. Desayunaría y luego iría a recoger a Harry y a Ginny. Me detuve en la madriguera de los Weasley y a comprar mi desayuno, me sorprendí cuando me encontré con Ginny sentada en una de las mesas. Normalmente, la pelirroja no suele venir a la cafetería de su familia.

-Buen día, Hermione.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me saludaba con un gesto de mano.

-Buenos días, Gin. ¿Madrugando?- interrogué deteniendo mi camino hacia Molly.

-Estaba un poco nerviosa, no podía dormir. ¿Tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado.

\- Fui a llevarle flores a Víctor.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Me ubiqué junto a Ginny, la pelirroja guardó silencio por un rato.

\- Tengo algo que no te había enseñado.- comentó Ginny introduciendo su mano en su enorme cartera roja y extrayendo unos papeles. Le miré con curiosidad mientras ella rebuscaba y desdoblaba un papel.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- interrogué observando la imagen que me mostraba, era una serpiente enrollada.

\- El asesino de Víctor tenía este tatuaje. El chico que presenció la discusión lo vio.- me explicó Ginny, me quedé en blanco por algunos segundos y la imagen de aquella serpiente enrollada quedó quemada en mi mente.

\- ¿Vas a comer algo, Hermi?- me preguntó Molly con una mirada cariñosa mientras nos interrumpía, sacándome de golpé de aquel instante tenso.

\- Un omelet y juego de naranja.- respondí

\- Te lo traigo en un rato, mi niña.- me dijo la señora Weasley antes de irse. El silencio volvió a reinar en la mesa hasta que vi que Ginny tenía "El profeta" a su costado y lo ojeaba mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

\- Escuché que habrá una exposición de vinos en empresas Malfoy este fin de semana.- comenté observando que la pelirroja leía el horóscopo distraídamente.

\- Si, también lo escuché. Estaba pensando en las pruebas que tomaremos hoy.- cambio el tema la pelirroja.

\- Dumbledore dijo que se trataban de: astucia, rapidez y presición. Las pasaremos, estoy segura.- le animé.

Estuve sentada junto a la pelirroja por largo rato, ella me comentaba sobre algunas investigaciones que había estado realizando y sobre una sustancia adictiva que encontró en una víctima. Pasado el rato, salimos juntas de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a recoger a Harry. El pelinegro estaba esperándonos afuera, sentado en la cera frente a la nuestra casa.

\- Sube...- le dije bajando el cristal, con una sonrisa acompañando mis palabras, el moreno me observó divertido y luego me obedeció rápidamente.

\- Buen día.- saludó Harry dejándose caer a la parte de atrás del auto.

\- ¿Listo, Moreno?- le interrogó Ginny girándose a mirarle desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Nervioso, estuve hablando con Ronald hace un rato. Me dijo que se rumorea que Malfoy estará presente en la evaluación.- nos comentó Harry mientras yo tomaba una salida a la izquierda y me incorporaba a la carretera principal en dirección al callejón diagón.

\- ¿Crees que el rumor sea cierto? Lucius Malfoy no suele ponerse al descubierto tan fácilmente.- respondió Ginny.

Les escuché en silencio, evaluando las palabras de Harry, los comentarios e impresiones de Ginny. Los semáforos cambiaban con la misma parsimonia de siempre, la gente caminaba por las ceras distraídamente y los conductores parecían tener un poco de prisa. Tomé la salida hacía ese extraño barrio llamado callejón diagón. En poco tiempo hubimos llegado allí.

A diferencia de hace dos días, el deseado lugar se hallaba repleto. No muchos carros estaban estacionados alrededor, pero una gran cantidad de motoras y bicicletas. Nos estacionamos un poco lejos del resto y comenzamos a caminar hacia el callejón dónde habíamos conocido al chico moreno días atrás. Los chicos que nos rodeaban producían en mi cuerpo desconfianza.

Mientras caminábamos observé que habían hombres vestidos de negro en algunos lados del callejón donde nos reunirían. Caminamos entre algunos jóvenes, la mayoría parecía tener diez y ocho años, máximo veinte y dos. A lo lejos distinguí la figura morena del hombre con quien habíamos hablado. Vestía una camisa color morado y unos pantalones negros. Estaba hablando con un chico grande, de cabello negro y mirada amenazante.

\- ¡Qué bueno verles! Las pruebas inician en un rato.- nos dijo el moreno cuando nos vio, me sorprendió su carisma y su saludo tan jovial. Nos ubicamos en un espacio vacío en el callejón; el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que todos estuviésemos allí sin incomodarnos.

A mi lado, Ginny movía la pierna izquierda y daba rápidos puntapiés en el suelo. Decidí ignorar aquel gesto nervioso y me fijé en un dibujo que cubría la pared que nos quedaba delante. Era una mujer, con enormes ojos grises; el rostro de esta cubría casi toda la pared, y el resto estaba decorado con líneas de distintos colores que parecían haber sido lanzadas al azar.

\- Es una obra de arte, tienen talento.- me comentó Harry, le miré y vi que también estaba contemplando el "grafiti" que llenaba la pared.

\- Es...una obra excelente.- acepté

Pasaron varios minutos, jóvenes siguieron llegando, a tal extremo que incluso me detuve a cuestionarme si era posible ser parte de los diez escogidos cuando había tanta competencia. Harry sintió mi nerviosismo, porque envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía y me dedico una sonrisa; su sonrisa me animaba. Luego de un rato, el moreno de mirada jovial se detuvo en el medio. Hizo un gesto con las manos y todo el mundo guardo silencio.

\- ¡Iniciaremos con la primera prueba! ¡En esta, deberán salir corriendo de aquí hasta el callejón peñones! El primero en llegar, no solo gana, sino que está dentro del cartel. ¡Y la prueba empieza...AHORA!- tan pronto el moreno dijo aquellas palabras todo el mundo salió corriendo, me había cogido por sorpresa así que tardé un rato en reaccionar. Busqué a los chicos, pero no estaban, al parecer se habían tomado la prueba enserio. Salí corriendo, insegura de mi camino.

Desconocía el lugar así que, aunque le saqué ventaja a muchas personas no conseguí llegar a tiempo al callejón. Cuando logré identificar el callejón peñones, unas veinte personas ya habían arribado, Ginny entre ellos. Me sorprendí al ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y de pie junto al moreno que nos había enviado a salir corriendo.

\- La ganadora es... ¿Cuál era tu nombre preciosa?- le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- Ginny...- le respondió mi amiga, levanté una ceja divertida. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Al parecer tendrá que darme algunas clases sobre carreras…o sobre este barrio.

\- Recuérdame estudiar este lugar antes de competir.- escuché a Harry, me giré y le vi correr hacia mí. Al parecer, había sido de los últimos en llegar.

\- Recuérdame preguntarle a Ginny como conoce estos callejones.- le dije divertida.

\- ¿Ganó?- interrogó Harry sorprendido, mientras descansaba sus manos de sus rodillas e intentaba recuperar su respiración.

\- Eso parece...- susurré señalándola. Seguía de pie junto al moreno, el cual le dedico una guiñada antes de girarse hacía todos nosotros.

\- La siguiente prueba será peleando. Ustedes son muchos, así que, mientras vayan perdiendo irán abandonando el lugar. Los últimos veinte pasarán a la siguiéndote prueba.- sentenció el moreno.

Luego, de dos en dos los fue enviando a pelear. Harry se alejó un poco de mi, para evitar que nos pusiesen a pelear a entre nosotros mismos. Me sorprendí al ver que los contrincantes peleaban a muerte, no les importaba cuánto daño te estuviesen ocasionando al otro. No les importaba si te hacían sangrar...era la ley del más fuerte. Los nervios comenzaron a comerme por dentro, tenía que ganar eso, teníamos que ganar esto.

El lugar comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente. Al perdedor, dos hombres, vestidos con camisas blancas y jeans, le sacaban del callejón. Los vencedores se ubicaban a la parte trasera, justo detrás del moreno que estaba dirigiendo las pruebas. Me pregunto ¿quién es? Parece ser un miembro importante del cartel.

\- Tu...pelinegro...y tú.- dijo el chico moreno y señaló a Harry, mi amigo trago en seco y se acercó al "lugar de enfrentamiento". Sentía la tensión comenzar a construirse mientras veía a un joven castaño, alto, con un físico bastante construido, acercarse hacía Harry.

Empreñaron bastante parejos, uno golpeaba, el otro evitaba el golpe. Estuvieron así hasta que el chico golpeó a Harry en el estómago, mi amigo se quedo sin aire, lo pude ver en su rostro...incluso pensé que perdería. Pero logró recomponerse y con unos movimientos rápidos acabo la distancia y consiguió derribar al muchacho, tras varios golpes la sangre mancho sus nudillos y el chico grito que se rendía.

Aunque me encontraba feliz por la victoria de Harry, no podía felicitarle o sentirme orgullosa. Jamás me sentiría orgullosa de golpear a alguien sin motivo, solo por entretener a un montón de idiotas. Cuando me tocó enfrentarme a una rubia de ojos verdes, me hallaba un poco desenfocada, pero recibí dos golpes directamente en el rostro que consiguieron traerme a la realidad.

Me tambaleé ante los repentinos golpes, pero me recompuse rápidamente. Cubrí mi rostro, cuidando que los golpes no fuesen a llegar a mi cara nuevamente. Una sonrisa prepotente surco los labios de la joven, seguramente convencida de su victoria. En descuido le propone un golpe en la boca del estomago y ella se dobló sobre su cuerpo, un golpe contundente en la mandíbula le hizo caer al suelo y antes de que pudiese volver a golpearle, levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Había aprendido, luego de recibir innumerables golpes, que jamás puedes subestimar a tu oponente; cuando lo haces, ya empezaste a perder.

Mientras me alejaba, dispuesta a ubicarme junto a Harry. Sentí una mirada sobre mi cuerpo, me giré buscando de dónde procedía, pero jamás di con la fuente. Mi amigo me dio una palmada en el hombro, le dediqué un intento de sonrisa y me detuve a su lado. Cuando solo quedamos veinte personas el moreno se detuvo en medio nuestro con una sonrisa.

\- La siguiente prueba es de puntería, cada uno de ustedes hará fila aquí junto a mí, le disparareis a aquel blanco con esta pistola. El que consiga un tiro perfecto: gana y queda dentro del cartel. - nos dijo el moreno, todos comenzaron a hacer la fila rápidamente, Harry y yo quedamos a la parte de atrás. Desde su ubicación, Ginny nos miraba angustiada, sería un desastre si solo ella conseguía entrar al cartel.

-Ten...- me dijo el moreno tendiéndome su arma cuando fue mi turno. Tomé la pistola entre mis manos, afirmé el agarre, me relajé y apunté al blanco. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Con el blanco en la mira, apreté el gatillo y luego cerré mis ojos. Se hizo un silencio por un rato y cuando abrí los ojos vi que había dado directo en el blanco.

\- Quédate aquí, si nadie más logra el tiro, estás dentro.- me dijo el moreno echándose a un lado para que me ubicara a su costado.

Harry tomó el arma, y como era de esperarse, también dio de lleno en el blanco. El moreno le dijo que se ubicará a mi lado, cuando terminaron de disparar se giró a mirarnos, estuvo un rato acariciando su barbilla pensativo. –

-No pueden ganar ambos esta prueba, así que...

\- Blaise, déjales, ambos ganaron, ambos están dentro.- le interrumpió una voz. Levanté el rostro hacía la persona que había hablado y me encontré con un chico en la pared contraria. El mismo vestía unos jeans negros, y una camisa igual de oscura con una capucha que cubría su cabello. Por el ángulo en el cual se encontraba, incluso era imposible ver su rostro. Pero tenía un tono de voz firme, prepotente, frío y tan cortante como el filo de una espada.

\- Como digas.- respondió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. Luego nos dijo que nos ubicáramos junto a Ginny, la pelirroja sonrío aliviada cuando nos detuvimos junto a ella.

Las pruebas duraron un rato más, pero ya no les preste atención. Me hallaba contemplando a aquel extraño desde mi posición. Él no se había ido en ningún momento, permanecía en la misma posición, evaluando a los competidores. De vez en cuando se giraba y le decía algo a un castaño que se hallaba a su costado.

\- Aquel es el chico de la foto.- susurró Harry a mi lado, asentí, aquel castaño junto al extraño encapuchado era el mismo que había salido en varias de las fotos tomadas en las galerías robadas. Debía ser un miembro activo del cartel.

\- ¡Al parecer tenemos nuestros diez ganadores!- declaró Blaise girándose a observarnos.

\- Escuchen, les estaremos dando un papel, en el mismo habrá una ubicación, deberán estar ahí mañana. Cómo deberían saber, los miembros de nuestro cartel viven en nuestras instalaciones por seguridad.- habló el castaño que anteriormente había estado junto al encapuchado.

\- Así que, tienen hoy para ir por sus cosas. Pero antes, necesito sus nombres para agarrar sus papeles.- terminó de decirnos Blaise y agarró la caja donde había estado guardando los documentos.

Luego de decirle a Blaise mi nombre me giré a mirar al encapuchado, pero ya no se hallaba allí. Arrugué el gesto completamente intrigada, aquel hombre realmente me pareció sospechoso. ¿Sería Lucius Malfoy? El líder del cartel sería la persona ideal para dar una orden como la que aquel personaje había dado.

Pero su voz no soñaba como la de Lucius Malfoy, la de este chico era más menos cortante, recuerdo haber escuchado hablar a Lucius en alguna ocasión. Debe ser muy cercano a los Malfoy, quizás por eso tiene más poder que el moreno. Sacudí los pensamientos lejos de mi cabeza. ¡El encapuchado era lo de menos!

\- Tendremos una nueva casa.- comentó Ginny cuando subimos al auto. Decidí conducir, así que Harry peleó con Ginny por el asiento del copiloto, luego de un rato, Harry consiguió ganarse el lugar.

\- ¿No les resulta extraña esta manera de conseguir reclutas? A mí me parece un método poco seguro, cualquiera puede engañarles.- cambio Harry el tema mientras yo ponía el vehículo en marcha.

\- Opino igual...- susurré

\- Nadie en su sano juicio traicionaría a los Malfoy, por eso nunca los hemos atrapado, porque todos los policías que se han infiltrado o han sido atrapados infraganti o se han unido al rubio.- explicó Ginny inclinándose hacía nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Estuve leyendo archivos y no averigüé nada.- le dije mirándole por el retrovisor.

\- Como forense, tengo paso a más archivos que los demás.- comentó Gin encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oye Gin. Hablando de tus dotes como forense...no sabía que conocieras el callejón peñuelas.- le dijo Harry divertido.

\- No lo conocía, solo que he visto cuando Blaise se metió por un atajo y le he seguido.- explicó la pelirroja divertida.

\- ¿No te parece que el moreno te tiene confianza?- comenté arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Creo que es el encargado de las compras...así que...estoy cumpliendo el operativo.- nos dijo, me pareció que se estaba escapando por los hilos, pero no insistiría. Por lo menos, no en su interés por el extraño criminal de mirada jovial y sonrisa brillante.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- interrogué arrugando el entrecejo, ella solo había estado con él un rato, no es como si algunas horas fuesen suficiente para saber quién es quién en esta mafia.

\- ¿Olvidas que estuve horas junto a él mientras ustedes peleaban e intentaban sobrevivir?- me preguntó divertida. Definitivamente, tendría los humos elevados por algún tiempo. Había logrado ganar una carrera que para mi resultaba una misión imposible.

\- Solo cuéntanos cómo lo descubriste.- le dijo Harry, le vi rodar los ojos por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro ante aquel gesto. El pelinegro me lanzó una guiñada y se giró a mirar a Ginny.

\- Mientras...ustedes, ya saben, intentaban no ser despedazados. Blaise se detuvo a hablar con un recién llegado. El hombre ese, el que luego les salvó el pellejo a ustedes dos cuando dijo que ambos estaban dentro del cartel. Yo les dejé su espacio, porque Blaise me miró desconfiado, pero aún así logré escuchar su conversación.- nos decía la pelirroja.

\- ¿Lograste verle la cara a ese muchacho?- cuestionó Harry, al parecer también a él le pareció sospechoso.

\- No, estuvo cubierto en todo momento. ¿Pero saben qué? Andaba con un castaño pegado a la espalda en todo momento, me parece que es su guarda espaldas, o cuidador, andaba como una lapa sobre el muchacho. - nos dijo Gin, la imagen del castaño paso por mi cabeza y me encontré recordando a Krum sin motivo aparente. Era difícil seguir adelante cuando de repente todo me acordaba a él.

\- El punto es que, el chico raro le comentó que cuando acabaran las pruebas tenían que ir a revisar un cargamento. También le escuché decir algo de una venta, pero luego se alejaron y no logré escuchar nada mas. - dijo Ginny suspirando, incluso me la imaginé cruzándose de brazos ligeramente irritada.

\- Ese hombre, el de la capucha. ¿Creen que sea Lucius Malfoy? Digo, me pareció que la voz se parecía, aunque esta era más suave...- comenté pensativa.

\- He pensado lo mismo. Quizás sea él, aunque los Malfoy's nunca están presente en pruebas de este tipo; sería peligroso exponerse tanto.- recapacito Harry, tras un momento evaluando sus palabras estuve de acuerdo.

Estaba claro que los Malfoy eran muy listos, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo en el negocio. Ellos no se pondrían en riesgo, y mucho menos estarían presentes en unas tontas pruebas. Hablando de las pruebas...algo me dice que no han acabado. Algo me dice que no nos dejaran entrar con tanta facilidad al cartel más peligroso de Londres.

\- Hermione...nos están siguiendo...- susurró Harry a mi costado, llevé mi mirada al retrovisor y vi que dos motoras estaban detrás de nosotros. Una de ellas, negra y blanca, imponente, y la otra, roja y negra, un poco más llamativa y menos clásica.

\- Agárrense, chicos. Me parece que es hora de un poco de adrenalina...- susurré acelerando, eran las seis de la tarde, estábamos cerca de la comisaría y conocía estas calles como la palma de mi mano.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir hacia la comisaría...pueden ser gente del cartel...- me advirtió Ginny mirando hacia atrás. Me sorprendía que ella creyese que hablaba con una novata, claramente habíamos pensado lo mismo.

\- Esa motora...- susurré vigilando la morará negra y blanca por el retrovisor. Tomé una curva cerrada y las gomas del carro hicieron un ruido desagradable, pero excitante sobre el asfalto. Había visto aquella motora antes, pero de momento no me venía el recuerdo.

\- El ladrón...la persona que te encontraste saliendo del estacionamiento.- me recordó Harry, entonces la imagen del hombre vestido de negro sobre la imponente motora se atravesó mi mente. Era él. Entonces si era cierto, aquel era un miembro de los dragon's.

\- Metete a esta calle, saldremos por la carretera que lleva a casa. - me alentó Harry, me percaté que las motoras no nos siguieron. Suspiré y apresuré el paso, las habíamos perdido. Minutos más tarde nos detuvimos frente a nuestra casa, puse el carro en "parking" y suspiré recostando mi cabeza del volante, sentía mi corazón latiendo desesperado en mi pecho.

\- Hermione...será mejor que mires hacia tu izquierda...- murmuró Harry, la tensión en su voz ocasionó que me alarmara. Giré el rostro y me encontré con la motora negra y blanca impidiéndome la salida del carro. Giré el rostro y vi que la otra impedía que Harry saliese.

\- Estamos atrapados, me parece que será mejor hablar con ellos.-susurró Ginny temerosa.

\- No saldremos del carro, bajaré la ventana.- les advertí, moví el cambio del carro y presione el freno. Si ocurría cualquier imprevisto aceleraría el carro y huiríamos.

Bajé lentamente la ventanilla del auto, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y mi respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada. El hombre en la motora vestía unos jeans negros y un chaleco de cuero que le cubría por completo, exactamente igual que aquel día en el estacionamiento. Subí mi mirada por el chaleco negro hasta mirar el casco que cubría su rostro, el sujeto no tenía la intención de permitirnos ver su rostro.

-Me parece que nos has estado siguiendo.- comenté, la ventanilla estaba a medio abrir. El desconocido, para mi sorpresa, bajo completamente de la motora y se detuvo a poca distancia de la ventanilla. Le vi acomodar su brazo derecho en mi auto e inclinarse hacia mí.

-Me parecieron sospechosos, quizás exageré un poco.- comentó, su voz era conocida, arrastraba las palabras con cinismo y me pareció que estaba sonriendo, pero seguramente era solo una percepción.

-¿Te enviaron los dragon's?- interrogué, escuché como alguien tocaba la ventanilla de Harry: era el otro motociclista, mi amigo no tardó en bajar la misma. El chico castaño que habíamos visto anteriormente se asomó, nos miraba con cierto recelo.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron que estaríamos reclutando? ¿Realmente los envió George Dunne? La última vez que hablé con él fue hace mucho.- volvió a hablar el chico de negro, estaba por responder cuando él retrocedió un paso y se sacó el casco.

\- ¿Por qué los malos son tan lindos?- le escuché preguntar a Ginny, estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero el chico había clavado sus ojos grises sobre mí y me estudiaba con recelo. Era un chico pálido, su cabello rubio platinado caía sobre sus ojos descuidadamente, nariz afilada y ojos penetrantes. Me pareció que un ligero sudor recorría su frente, seguramente por la carrera que había realizado en su intento de atraparnos.

\- Nos mudamos hace no mucho a Londres, George nos dijo que el cartel de los dragon's era el más influyente aquí. Estábamos por averiguar cómo conseguir una entrevista con los Malfoy, pero Dunne nos aviso que estarían reclutando diez personas.- expliqué, aquella historia Dumbledore me la había estado repitiendo en los últimos días. La había ensayado con tanto ahínco, que incluso yo comenzaba a creer mi propia mentira.

-Tu rostro me parece conocido… ¿No te he visto antes?- me cuestionó desconfiado.

-Lo dudo mucho.- murmuré.

\- Les tenemos una advertencia.- habló el castaño que se hallaba observándonos del otro lado, luego saco su arma y la dejo a la vista. Tragueé seco, Harry a mi lado apretó los puños y lanzó una mirada hacia el bolso donde teníamos nuestras armas. Escuché como Gin se removió, seguramente ya estaba preparada para defendernos si ese hombre decidía apretar el gatillo.

\- Escuchamos…- murmuró Harry.

\- Si nos traicionan, si revelan nuestra ubicación, considérense…muertos.- nos advirtió el castaño.

\- No teníamos pensado hacerlo.- habló Harry mirando al joven, el mismo le sostuvo la mirada por un rato y luego se giró dispuesto a subir a su motora. Dejé de mirarle y me giré hacia el rubio que había estado reclinado de mi lado. El mismo se había colocado el casco nuevamente y se había alejado un poco.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- me interrogó el rubio.

-No lo dije.- sentencié.

\- Estoy esperando que me digas.- dijo exasperado, se cruzó de brazos.

-No tengo porque hacerlo…- respondí.

-Cambiaras de opinión…luego desearas haberme dicho tu nombre.- comentó orgullosamente, subió a la motora y sin decir adiós, aceleró.

Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente dentro de mi pecho, esos tipos habían conseguido ponerme nerviosa. Me giré a mirar a los chicos, Harry se había dejado caer en su asiento, cerrando los ojos y murmurando palabras incomprensibles. Ladee el rostro y vi a Ginny con los ojos a medio salir, me pareció que estaba temblando.

-Por un momento pensé que nos matarían…- comentó Ginny

-Pensé igual…- susurré inclinando mi cabeza del volante.

-Imagínense yo, tenía esa pistola casi a diez centímetros de mi rostro.- murmuró Harry, seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Me parece que esos dos son los guardianes del cartel…quizás se aseguran de que los nuevos reclutas no sean peligrosos.- comenté mirando el camino por el cual habían desaparecido.

\- A mi me pareció que actuaban con autoridad, quizás sean cercanos a los Malfoy.- comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Quizás sean los Malfoy.- habló Ginny inclinándose hacia nosotros, me pareció que había cierta emoción en su tono de voz. Rodé los ojos ante la sola idea de la pelirroja. ¿Los Malfoy? No lo creo, un Malfoy no se arriesgaría a perseguir a unos desconocidos. Además, Lucius Malfoy es un hombre entrado en edad, y si no me equivoco solo tiene un hijo, no dos.

-No lo creo, además, los Malfoy son gente de clase, algo así como gente intocable. Estos dos me parecieron más corrientes.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Corrientes? ¿No viste aquellos ojazos grises? ¿O el rostro angelical de castaño?- preguntó la pelirroja abriendo sus labios en señal de protesta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Gin? ¿Piensas cambiar al tal Blaise?- le interrogó Harry divertido, entonces se permitió abrir los ojos. Pero los volvió a cerrar cuando la pelirroja le golpeó en la cabeza riendo.

-Solo digo lo evidente…- se quejó Ginny sonriendo.

-Lo que a mí me parece evidente es que producimos desconfianza en ellos. Tendremos que esforzarnos para que confíen en nosotros.- susurré con la mirada perdida.

-Yo llevo camino recorrido con Blaise, me parece que le agrado.- comentó la pelirroja, Harry comenzó a burlarse y ella volvió a golpearle.

-Quizás esto tome más tiempo del que pensé…- susurré para mí misma mientras observaba la carretera desierta.

Continuará…


	6. Charter 6

Hola!!!! 

**Etamin Malfoy** : Hola!! Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante espero te guste la continuación. Besos. 

**Gina Boom** : Hey! Jaja creo que tardé un poco en actualizar XD pero espero te guste la continuación. Besos!!

 **Capítulo 6**

 _La iniciación_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Desperté muy temprano al día siguiente, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y un sentimiento de pesadez en el estómago. Saber que en poco tiempo debíamos partir hacia el "nido de los ladrones", como le había denominado, ocasionaba que el malestar fuese en aumento. Me recosté en la cama nuevamente, luego de comprobar que nadie estuviese despierto, y enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

Hoy se cumplía una semana de la muerte de Víctor, su cuerpo inerte y sin vida seguía fresco en memoria. Giré sobre mi cama en busca de calor, comenzaba a tener frío. Me envolví en las sabanas y suspiré, no podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño por más que me esforzase. Minutos luego, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, intenté salir de la cama, pero había enredado mis piernas con las sábanas. Cuando intenté ponerme en pie para ir hacia la puerta, caí al suelo, la sábana terminó allí conmigo.

\- ¿Hermi?- interrogó mi madre observándome desde el pórtico, levanté el rostro y le miré. Una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios, no pude evitar reírme de mí misma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mama?- cuestioné sacándome las mantas y poniéndome de pie. Mi madre suspiró, abrió la puerta por completo y se acercó a mi hasta quedar a mi altura.

\- Harry me dijo que estarán fuera de casa por un tiempo...- comenzó a decirme, respiré profundamente y me preparé para darle una explicación de porqué no se lo había comentado antes.

\- Sí, es cierto. El coronel nos asignó un caso importante y tendremos que estar ausentes por un periodo largo. Pero te llamaré todo el tiempo, había olvidado comentártelo. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente.- respondí pasando una mano por mis desordenados cabellos.

\- Tranquila, sé que está no ha sido una buena semana. - me dijo dulcemente, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano derecha. Incliné mi rostro hacía el calor de su mano y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias por comprenderme. Debo bañarme, tenemos que recoger a Ginny.- le dije a mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí en dirección al baño.

-Jovencita, este cierto es un desastre.- le escuché comentar mientras salía del cuarto, me detuve en el marco y observé mi habitación. Solo tenía un pequeño desorden en una mesa, algunos papeles que me había traído del trabajo.

\- Recogeré luego...- respondí retomando mi camino.

Una hora más tarde me hallaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras Harry conducía. A la parte de atrás, Ginny leía el profeta descuidadamente y de vez en cuando nos comentaba sobre alguna noticia que le pareciese interesante. Tomé mi teléfono y observé la dirección que habíamos insertado, todavía faltaba media hora de viaje. Me removí inquieta en el asiento, llamando, sin percatarme, la atención de Ginny.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermi?- me preguntó la pelirroja, le escuché cerrar el periódico y sentí su mirada sobre mí.

\- Más o menos, esto de ir a vivir con los dragon's me produce malestar.- respondí pasando mis manos por los jeans que me había colocado.

\- Debo admitir que también estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo será el lugar? ¿Será un callejón? Quizás sea un lugar abandonado para pasar desapercibidos.- decía Ginny emocionada, esa Weasley siempre me sorprende.

\- Pronto lo sabremos...- susurró Harry, su mirada seguía fija en la carretera delante de sus ojos.

Minutos luego, llegamos al lugar indicado. Confundida miré alrededor, nos encontrábamos, literalmente, en medio de la nada. Nos habíamos alejado mucho de la zona urbana, nos hallábamos en una carretera desierta que parecía no tener fin. Intrigada y confundida tomé el teléfono. Además de la dirección, Blaise nos había anotado su número telefónico al costado del papel.

\- Llámale...- le dije a Ginny tendiéndole mi celular. La pelirroja lo tomó sin protestar y se lo puso al oído, luego de un rato me pareció escuchar respuesta del otro lado.

-Hola, Blaise. Ehh...soy Ginny...la chi ... ¡Si! ¡La pelirroja! Es que estamos aquí...en ... bueno, en medio de la nada. Creo que nos perdimos.- explicó la pelirroja. Harry se detuvo en el paseo, incluso no pasaban carros por estos lares.

\- ¿Un letrero? Si, pasamos uno que decía Cabañas del sur.- le escuché decir a Ginny.

\- ¿Dos entradas luego del letrero? ¿Derecha luego? Perfecto. Gracias. - se despidió Gin antes de colgar.

\- ¿Por dónde, señorita?- cuestionó Harry sonriendo, Ginny le empujó del hombro divertida.

\- Sigue. La próxima entrada que veamos...no importa si parece un desierto.- respondió la pelirroja.

Seguimos las indicaciones de Ginny durante quince minutos más. Pasados los cuales comenzaba a desesperarme, pero justo cuando estaba por decir que daríamos la vuelta y llamaríamos a Dumbledore para que idease otro plan, contemplamos un lugar a lo lejos. A medida que nos acercábamos, solo pude guardar silencio. Aquello era una especie de...paraíso. El lugar era enorme...las mansiones de las películas se quedaban cortas.

\- Al parecer llegamos...- susurró Harry, nos detuvimos frente al enorme portón. Allí había un hombre de cabello oscuro, gafas negras, jeans y camisa roja. El mismo camino hacia nosotros al vernos llegar.

\- ¿Nombres?- interrogó hostilmente, le dijimos nuestros nombres, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nos dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

\- Pasen...- nos dijo rato después, el portón se hizo a un lado y pudimos entrar. No tuvimos que guiar por mucho tiempo, Blaise se nos apareció a medio camino. El moreno se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo. Al ver que nos deteníamos comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Felicidades, les daremos palomitas por ser los primeros en llegar!- se burló inclinándose de la ventanilla que yo había bajado.

\- Extra mantequilla para mi.- exclamó Ginny desde el asiento de atrás, para mi sorpresa, Blaise rio.

\- Dejen el auto aquí, y las llaves pegadas. Lucas se encargará de estacionarlo.- nos dijo el moreno alejándose para permitirme la salida.

Debo admitir que me sentía insegura bajando desprotegida en este lugar, pero el moreno sonreía jovialmente y con un movimiento de mano nos indicó que le siguiéramos. Arrastrando nuestras maletas comenzamos a caminar detrás de Blaise. Bueno, Ginny caminaba a su lado, Harry caminaba conmigo, algunos pasos atrás.

\- Formalmente, les doy la bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy.- nos dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, abrí enormemente los ojos. Internamente agradecí que el moreno estuviese tan entretenido en hablar con Ginny. ¿La mansión Malfoy? ¿Estaríamos viviendo en la mansión de los Malfoy? ¡Ósea que...el cartel entrenaba, se preparaba, hacía todo... ¿dentro de la mansión de esta gente? ¿Cuántas mansiones tendrían? ¿Tendrán aquí su almacén?

\- Wow...- le escuché susurrar a Harry mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo. Se hallaba decorado al estilo clásico, cuadros colgaban de las paredes dando un aire misterioso e imponente.

\- Les llevaré a sus cuartos chicas, Harry dormirá del otro lado de la mansión, no quedaban cuartos vacíos cerca.- nos avisó Blaise, me sorprendió que supiese el nombre del moreno. Yo pensaba que solo recordaba a Ginny.

\- Esto está muy silencioso...- comenzó a decir Ginny, y como si hubiese invocado al ruido, el moreno empujó una puerta y llegamos a una antesala repleta de jóvenes hablando y tomando.

\- ¿Decías?- le interrogó divertido el moreno, Gin no respondió. Pasamos entre ellos sin llamar la atención, parecían estar demasiado inmersos en sus conversaciones.

\- Tendréis tiempo para conocerlos, son parte de nuestro grupo.- comentó Blaise mientras subíamos unas escaleras.

\- ¿Y conoceremos a los Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, abrí los ojos y le miré reprendiéndole. El moreno se detuvo, me esperaba lo peor al ver que dejaba de avanzar.

\- Ningún recluta nuevo ve a los Malfoy.- se limitó a decir, pero justo cuando íbamos a seguir avanzando nos salió al encuentro un chico. No tenía que ver su rostro para saber quién era, esta vez no vestía de negro, pero sí de gris oscuro. Además, calzaba aquella chaqueta con capucha que cubría su rostro casi por completo y dejaba que solo una sombra del mismo a la vista. Solo por su forma de vestir conseguí reconocerle.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí...- le dijo Blaise llevándose la mano al pecho, incluso a mí me había espantado. Ese chico era como un fantasma, aparecía de repente.

\- No tienes que saberlo.- dijo el chico, me pareció que había un toque de diversión en su voz.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a Nott? ¿Cómo conseguiste sacártelo de encima? Se ha tomado muy enserio su papel de perro guardián.- comentó Blaise burlonamente, el otro chico soltó una carcajada. Su risa me desagradaba, él me desagradaba.

\- Lo dejé con Luna, estaban hablando y aproveché para escabullirme. Veo que...estás ocupado.- comentó el chico, y se giró hacia nosotros. Desde mi posición, algunos pasos detrás de Gin, pude ver cómo mi amiga intentaba, disimuladamente, ver el rostro del chico.

\- Los estoy llevando a sus cuartos...- explicó Blaise ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?

\- Si quieres lleva al moreno, yo llevo a las señoritas.- se ofreció, no, mejor dicho, ordenó el desconocido.

\- Como quieras.- dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, se giró y con un movimiento de manos le dijo a Harry que le siguiera hacia el pasillo contrario.

\- Vengan...- nos dijo el chico, Gin se ubicó a mi lado y me dirigió una mirada preocupada. Mirada que, por supuesto, también se reflejó en mi rostro.

\- Este será su cuarto.- dijo el desconocido abriendo una puerta, Ginny entró, pero cuando yo pensaba imitarla, él me agarró del brazo con fuerza impidiéndome moverme. Como acto reflejo, le empujé, soltándome de su agarre y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.- me dijo fríamente, me crucé de brazos.

\- Quítate la capucha entonces, no hablo con gente que no puedo ver.- respondí, Ginny me miró desde el marco de la puerta con los ojos a medio salir. El desconocido se giró hacia Gin sin responderme.

\- Cierra la puerta.- le ordenó, mi amiga me miró con cierto recelo, me limité a asentir. No sé por qué motivo este hombre quiere hablar conmigo, pero le pondría en su lugar si se le ocurría intentar hacerme algo.

\- Vale.- susurró mi compañera y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. El chico se quitó de golpe la capucha, di un salto ante la brusquedad de su gesto. Se había girado hacia mi al hacerlo y de pronto me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.

\- ¿Ahora podemos hablar? Ya estás contemplando mi hermoso rostro.- me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida, retrocedí para que hubiese distancia entre ambos. Me desagradaba enormemente su cercanía, sentía cierta aura extraña emanar de él.

\- Claro, escucho.- respondí volviendo a cruzarme de brazos, dando puntapiés en el suelo como señal de mi poca paciencia.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Te estuve observando ayer, Hermione.- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, abrí mis labios sorprendida cuando menciono mi nombre. ¡Desgraciado! Había averiguado mi nombre. Eso confirmaba mis sospechas, era cercano a los jefes, por eso los demás le tenían tanto respeto y temor.

\- Mi padre me enseñó...- respondí

\- ¿En que trabajaba?- me cuestionó ladeando el rostro pensativo.

\- Era constructor, pero tenía un conocimiento muy bueno en peleas.- expliqué, si él era cercano a los jefes, debía convencerle de que soy una recluta confiable, que no hay nada extraño en mí.

\- Hermione...es un nombre...raro...- comentó evaluándome con sus grises ojos.

\- ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?- cuestioné rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan hostil?- me preguntó arrugando el gesto en desagrado. Sus labios se arrugaron en una mueca extraña, como enojo mezclado con asco.

\- Si me dejas ir, no tendrás que presenciar mi hostilidad.- comenté

\- No tienes idea de quién soy ¿Cierto?- me interrogó, me pareció que había diversión en sus palabras.

\- Un... ¿recluta con más experiencia?- cuestioné sarcásticamente.

\- Eres graciosa...te veo en la noche...en la iniciación.- me dijo el rubio antes de alejarse, le vi colocar la capucha sobre su rostro mientras caminaba. Dejé salir el aire tenso que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo y abrí la puerta. Ginny esperaba sentada en una de las dos camas.

\- ¿Que quería el chico sexy?- cuestionó mi amiga sonriendo.

\- Solo alardear porque descubrió mi nombre.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, aquel rubio desconocido era un prepotente y un cabeza hueca.

\- Pero, es cercano a los jefes ¿cierto?- me interrogó la pelirroja.

\- Eso parece.- susurré dejándome caer en la otra cama, era cómoda. El lugar era bonito, tenía todo lo que podrías necesitar. Tras mirar alrededor vi que había un baño personal para nosotras dos.

\- Este lugar es enorme.- me comentó Ginny.

\- Lo es…y peligroso.- susurree recostándome, sentí peso en la cama y vi que Ginny se habia sentado a mi lado y me observaba pensativa.

\- ¿No te parece extraño la actitud de ese chico?- me pregunto la pelirroja.

\- ¿El rubio?

-Si, actua como si tuviese mas autoridad que los otros. Me preocupa que la tenga contigo.- me dijo la pelirroja con el ceño arrugado.

-Es solo un recluta mas, Ginny. ¿Qué podria hacerme? Ademas, si vuelve a molestarme le pondré en su lugar.- le dije con una sonrisa, mi amiga se encogio de hombros y se puso en pie.

-Ten cuidado, él me da mala espina.- me dijo antes de recostarse en su cama. Mi celular comenzo a sonar y lei el nombre de Harry en la pantalla del móvil.

\- ¿Estan bien?- me preguntó el pelinegro cuando respondí.

-Si, estamos en el cuarto. Todo parece normal.- murmuré.

-¿No les dijo nada el tipo ese?- interrogó mi amigo.

-Me parece que es cercano a los jefes, además debo admitir que me causa mala espina.- comenté.

\- Comparto cuarto con un tal Rodolfus...me parece un tipo normal. - nos comentó Harry.

\- Ten cuidado, y mejor hablamos en persona. Vamos a cambiarnos para la ceremonia.- murmuré antes de colgar.

\- Esto me pone nerviosa...espero que todo salga bien.- suspiró Ginny antes de irse hacia el baño.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _La iniciación II_

Ginny y yo permanecimos sentadas en el cuarto hasta la hora de la iniciación. Llegado el momento, me vestí con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, dejé que mis bucles cayesen sobre mis hombros y llamé a Gin. La pelirroja se había adueñado del baño hace una hora, tomé aire profundamente, y toqué suavemente sobre la superficie de la puerta.

\- Ya salgo...- escuché hablar a Ginny, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la cabellera pelirroja están asomándose. Vestía un traje color crema con detalles negros, el cual lucia muy bonito. Me sorprendió verle tan areglada, bajé la mirada haci mi ropa y sentí un pequeño sonrojo. ¿Me había ido demasiado casual? ¿Aquello no era una fiesta o si?

\- ¿Iras así?- me preguntó Gin con un gesto de sorpresa, volví a observar mi atuendo y me encogí de hombros.

\- No es una fiesta...- murmuré con simpleza.

-Por lo menos una falda, Mione.- me dijo la pelirroja pasando un peine por su cabello.

\- Quizás tengas razón.- acepté, entre al baño y me saqué los jeans, sustituyéndolos por una falda negra con un vuelo simple.

\- Quizás te encuentras al chico sexy.- comentó Weasley cuando salía del baño, me encontraba acomodando ligeramente mi cabello cuando le escuché. No tardé en rodar los ojos, al parecer Ginny había olvidado que hace una semana yo era una chica comprometida y muy enamorada.

\- Ginny... ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- pregunté

\- Día de la iniciación...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Víctor cumple una semana de muerto. Sé que parezco fuerte y que podrían llegar a pensar que ya lo olvidé. Pero no lo he hecho, y...no tengo ojos para el "chico sexy". Porque el único chico al que realmente amaba...está muerto Gracias a los jefes del "chico sexy".- se le dije sentándome en la cama, Ginny guardó silencio por algunos minutos, luego se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó

\- Lo siento...solo bromeaba. Sé que lo de Krum es algo duro. - me dijo, escondí el rostro en su hombro y las lágrimas rebeldes bajaron por mis mejillas. Las sequé de inmediato, debíamos ir saliendo, llegar tarde nos restaría puntos.

\- Debemos irnos...Harry debe estar esperándonos...- susurré poniéndome en pie, en ese instante mi celular vibro y un mensaje de Harry se reflejó en le pantalla. "¿Dónde estan?"

\- Ya empezó a meternos presión.- comentó Ginny mientras se sacudía el traje, sonreí ante sus palabras y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

No conocíamos mucho el lugar, solo habíamos caminado junto a Blaise algunos minutos, pero por suerte recordaba cómo regresar a aquella sala ruidosa dónde habíamos visto a los jóvenes reunidos. Harry me había escrito que todos estaban allí esperando a que les dijesen a dónde ir. Al llegar allí vimos a Harry de pie cerca de un retrato.

Aquel retrato llamó enormemente mi atención, era una mujer, una mujer rubia, de piel clara y ojos grises. La misma tenía un gesto severo, se hallaba sentada en una silla que lucía antigua y a su lado estaba de pie un niño de apenas unos seis años. El niño era tan pálido como ella, con unos cabello plateados y unos ojos igual de grises; parecía una réplica de la mujer. La única diferencia entre ambos era, que el ñino, sonreía a la cámara...se veía tan inocente, tan feliz...

\- Tardaron mucho...- nos dijo Harry cuando nos detuvimos junto a él.

\- Ginny tardó mucho en el baño...- expliqué, observé alrededor y comprobé, para tristeza mía, que la mayoría de las chicas vestían trajes o atuendos elegantes. ¡Por lo menos me había cambiado los jeans y colocado una camisa menos casual! ¡Podría pasar desapercibida más fácilmente!

\- ¿Y Blaise?- interrogó la pelirroja ignorando mi comentario.

\- No lo sé, me dejó en el cuarto y luego se fue. Un chico corpulento me avisó que debía esperar aquí hasta que dijesen algo diferente.- nos explicó Harry.

\- Esto es emocionante y estresante.- dijo Ginny observando a las demás personas.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Pueden ir pasando a la Gran sala!- dijo una chica pelinegra, la misma vestía un traje verde esmeralda. Me sorprendí al percatarme que junto a ella se hallaba aquel castaño que anteriormente había estado con el rubio platinado de mirada arrogante y frívola. Además, también estaba una rubia de ojos soñadores y sonrisa consoladora.

\- Son...ellos.- susurró Harry a mi lado, asentí, eran los chicos que solían aparecer en todas las fotos de los diferentes sitios donde habían ocurrido robos de obras de arte.

Comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo a las demás personas. Claramente no todos eran parte de los nuevos reclutas, probablemente estarían todos los dragon's aquí. Entramos a un salón grande, en el cual habían algunas mesas de fondo, unas hermosas lámparas de cristal en el techo y un podio frente a las mesas. El espacio sobrante estaba vacío, a excepción de una mesa en el ala izquierda que estaba repleta de alimentos.

\- Allí está Blaise.- dijo Gin señalando al moreno, el cual se hallaba, para sorpresa nuestra, de pie junto a un rubio. Arrugué el entrecejo mientras le observaba, se hallaban hablando cerca de una pequeña tarima, la cual se encontraba separaba del suelo por un solo escalón.

El moreno vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, estaba sonriendo, como era normal en él. El otro chico nos estaba dando la espalda, pero el cabello platinado definitivamente debía pertenecer al insoportable y acosador "chico sexy", como Ginny le había denominado. Ambos jóvenes se giraron a mirar el grupo luego de un rato, Blaise comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros luego de eso.

\- Hola, ustedes van en la mesa de adelante. Es la mesa de los nuevos reclutas.- nos avisó el moreno con su típica sonrisa jovial.

\- ¿Mesa VIP y todo?- le preguntó Gin divertida, el moreno le lanzó una guiñada.

\- Estoy acumulando puntos.- le dijo él antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa reconocí a algunos de los chicos que habían estado en la competencia. Excluyendo a los diez reclutas, el resto del grupo se componía de unas veinte y cinco personas. Bueno, veinte mal contadas, porque algunos aún no habían hecho su llegada.Tras algunos minutos, Blaise decidió tomar la palabra y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

\- Hoy estamos felices de poder presentar a estos nuevos reclutas. Nadie podra superar en valentía y fidelidad a los que perdimos en nuestra última entrega...siempre los tendremos en nuestra memoria. Pero hay que continuar, y tenemos la certeza de que estos...haran un gran trabajo.- dijo el moreno, luego se hizo a un lado y la chica pelinegra que anteriormente habíamos visto parecía tomar la palabra.

\- Se llama Pansy...me lo dijeron.- me susurró Harry cuando ella estaba por comenzar a hablar.

\- En el día de hoy...estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a estos diez chicos que ahora serán parte de nuestro cartel...pónganse de pie. Nuestro líder, personalmente, ha decidido darles la bienvenida. - aviso la morena. Todos los que nos encontrábamos en la mesa de adelante nos pusimos de pie, me sentía a punto de ser sentenciada a muerte.

\- Es un honor estar aquí hoy con todos ustedes. Sé que no estuve presente en la última entrega...y no volverá a ocurrir. Por eso, personalmente decidí venir a darles la bienvenida a estos nuevos reclutas. A los cuales quiero decir que los dragon's, mi padre y este, su actual líder, Draco Malfoy...les reciben con alegría. Hoy, han hecho un pacto con nuestra asociación, uno de fidelidad, silencio, y compromiso. Espero que lo cumplan, por su propio bien. -miré sorprendida al chico rubio que había tomado la palabra cuando la morena y Blaise se hubieron hecho a un lado.

\- ¡Dragon's!- gritó Blaise y todos gritaron de vuelta.

\- Bienvenidos...- nos dijo el rubio y se hizo a un lado, le vi acercarse a una mesa y sentarse junto a la pelinegra que también había hablado. Está le dijo algo al oído mientras sonreía.

\- Es Draco Malfoy...yo tenía razón...es un Malfoy.- me susurró Ginny, le golpeé por debajo de la mesa y le fulminé con la mirada. No era ni el momento ni e lugar adecuado para que hiciese dicho comentario.

\- Les estaremos asignando sus lugares de trabajo en este día. Como todos saben, perdimos a diez de nuestros mejores reclutas, nuestros chicos de remplazo ya han ocupado sus lugares. Y estos diez que hemos escogido se convertirán en los reemplazos.- comenzó a explicar Blaise.

\- En limpieza de armas tendremos a Harry y a...

\- Yo lo anunciaré, Blaise.- le interrumpió Malfoy, le vi ponerse de pie y por un instante me pareció que estaba ansioso. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Claro, aquí está la lista...- dijo el Moreno tendiéndole un papel. El rubio miró el mismo, negó con el gesto y subió a la tarima sin sostener el papel que Blaise le facilitaba.

\- En limpieza de armas estarán Hermione y Harry. Limpieza de cuartos serán Ginny y Cormac. En la cocina estarán Padma, Lavender y Hannah. Limpieza de exteriores Cedrid y Dean. La Encargada de mi oficina será Astoria.- anunció el rubio, Blaise parecía estar apunto de decir algo, pero el rubio le lanzó una mirada y el Moreno guardó silencio.

\- Desde mañana comienzan.- anunció el Moreno y luego comenzó a sonar una música y todo el mundo se dirigió hacia la mesa a tomar comida o a bailar.

\- ¿Limpieza? ¿Somos los sirvientes?- me preguntó Harry en un susurró.

\- Debe ser un error...- susurré.

\- A mi me parecio que hablaban enserio.- dijo Ginny.

\- Hablaré con Blaise.- sentencié poniendome en pie. El Moreno se hallaba sentado junto a un grupo, diría que son todos los que aparecen en las fotos que tenemos. Excepto por Malfoy claro, a él nunca han conseguido tomarle una foto.

\- Permiso, Blaise. ¿Podemos hablar?- interrogué deteniéndome delante de la mesa. El Moreno estaba sonriendo como siempre, se giró a mirarme y asintió, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando el rubio platinado le sujetó del brazo y le detuvo.

-Yo puedo responder sus dudas, Blaise. - le dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie, los demás en la mesa parecían sorprendidos por la actitud del rubio. Yo solo permanecí inmóvil, no podía tratarle despotamente, el era el jefe después de todo.

\- Sígueme.- me dijo Malfoy, le obedecí sin responder palabra. Caminamos hasta estar lejos de su grupo, incluso lejos de las demás personas. Miré nerviosa como estábamos demasiado apartados, este chico provocaba cierto temor en mi, era como un enigma. Y ahora que sé que es el jefe, no puedo restarle importancia.

\- Entonces...- comenzó a decir Malfoy.

-Yo...creo que hay un error, señor Malfoy. No soy una sirvienta, soy buena con las armas e incluso soy...

\- ¿Perdón? Espera, creo que Georgie no te explicó algo importante.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida, parecía divertirse.

\- Me explicó que estarían reclutando, pensé que seriamos parte del cartel, que iríamos a misiones, que...- me interrumpió la risa burlona del rubio, le fusilé con la mirada.

\- ¿Que irían a misiones? Debes estar loca si pensaste eso. ¿Qué clase de idiota envía gente desconocida a misiones importantes? - me preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. ¡Era un idiota! ¡Prepotente! ¡Orgulloso!

\- Entonces... ¿Solo limpiariaremos?- pregunté incrédula.

\- Por el momento. Aunque...debo admitir que tienes talento. Y eres lista. Si te esfuerzas un poco, si me pruebas que eres de fiar...quizás trabajaras con el grupo algún día.- me dijo el rubio, dio un paso hacía mi, retrocedí inconscientemente.

\- Lo haré, le demostraré que soy de fiar.- sentencié, el volvió a acercarse y yo volví a retroceder.

\- Perfecto. Porque no me fío de ti...en lo más mínimo.- me dijo el rubio, sus penetrantes ojos me golpearon intensamente, casi sentía que me odiaba. Un sentimiento de odio emanaba de ese chico hacía mi persona, pero...ni siquiera entiendo el motivo.

\- ¿Por eso me seguiste personalmente el otro día?- interrogué

\- Sí, hay algo en ti que me inspira desconfianza. Y si llegase a descubrir que no eres lo que aparentas...declárate muerta.- me advirtió antes de girar sobre sus propios pasos e irse a su mesa. Le observé en silencio mientras se alejaba, un escalofrío de temor atravesó mi cuerpo.

\- Prepotente...- susurré volviendo a mi mesa, me senté junto a Harry. El Moreno me miró intrigado cuando me dejé caer a su lado, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- me preguntó Ginny sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- Que no hay ningún error...somos sirvientes...- declaré, no pensaba decirles que el rubio desconfiaba de mi. Al parecer, no es tan idiota, es bastante listo; ha sido el único que ha visto algo en mi que no le inspira confianza.

\- ¿Quieren tomar algo? Voy a por ponche.- anunció Harry, no espero nuestra respuesta, salió disparado hacia la mesa. Gin y yo nos giramos confundidas, siguiendo al moreno con nuestras miradas. En la mesa se encontraba aquella pelinegra que anteriormente había estado hablando en la tarima, Pansy si no falla mi memoria.

\- ¿Debilidad por las pelinegras?- preguntó Ginny a mi lado, la miré acusadoramente y negué rápidamente, no creo que una cosa tuviese que ver con la otra. Harry conoce que sería muy complicado y poco profesional enamorarse de una criminal que probablemente pasé el resto de su vida en un calabozo luego de terminada nuestra misión.

\- Quizás solo tenía sed.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- De la que os habría salvado.- nos comentó una rubia sentándose cerca de nosotras, seguida de una castaña.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- interrogó Ginny

\- A que no les ha tocado estar en la cocina.- explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo?- pregunte confundida.

\- ¿No sabeis?- interrogó la rubia sorprendida, nosotras negamos rápidamente. Me sentía bastante insegura moviéndome en medio de un círculo desconocido y peligroso.

\- Lavender y yo pensábamos que éramos las únicas que no tenían mucho conocimiento sobre estos lares.- comentó la rubia dejando escapar una risa estridente.

\- Baja la voz, Hannah.- le advirtió la castaña mirándole con los ojos a medio salir.

\- Entonces...¿Que ocurre en la cocina?- interrogó Ginny al ver que se estaban desviando del tema que realmente nos interesaba.

\- Bueno, nos comentó Parvati, la otra chica que es nueva. Que a las de la cocina...bueno...a veces se propasan con ellas. Ya saben, a veces los lideres están borrachos y bueno...hay que soportar de todo.- comentó Hannah encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero nos pagan muy bien...así que podemos aguantar eso.- finalizó Lavender encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Paga?- pregunte confundida.

\- Si. ¿No habeis leído el contrato?- me interrogó Hannah divertida, Ginny me dio un codazo. En realidad el contrato lo habíamos entregado en comisaría sin darle una ojeada.

\- No, bueno, lo empezamos pero no lo leímos completo.- explicó Ginny ligeramente nerviosa.

\- La paga aparece en la primera página...pero como sea. El punto es que nos pagaran en efectivo todos los días 18.- terminó de decir Lavender con una sonrisa.

\- Discúlpenme un momento...- murmuré escapándome de aquella conversación, Ginny me lanzó una mirada acusadora y luego fingió una sonrisa y siguió hablando con las chicas.

\- Definitivamente esto es de locos.- murmuré acercándome a una de las mesas donde había ponche y sirviéndome en silencio. Sentí una presencia a mi lado y ladee el rostro nerviosa...era Malfoy.

\- Está muy bueno el ponche...- comentó, estaba por tomar el cucharón y servirme cuando él colocó su mano sobre la mía, su brazo rozó el mío y él ayudó a servir mi bebida.

Esperé en silencio, no me agradaba su cercanía, y su presencia era desagradable, pero siendo el jefe no podía simplemente empujarle para cortar todo contacto entre nosotros. Su aliento golpeó mi oído y tuve que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo esperando que se alejase. Le escuché reír quedamente, pero no se movió, seguía sujetando mi mano, con fuerza, con tanta que incluso me lastimaba.

\- Ya recuerdo donde te he visto...- susurró sobre mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en mi vida experimentaba el miedo en todas sus letras.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad, apreté el cucharón y Draco apretó aún más mi mano. El silencio incómodo reino por algunos segundos y luego él me soltó y retrocedió un paso permitiéndome girarme.

\- Estabas en el local de la exposición de cuadros.- senteció pasando un dedo por su barbilla. La copa que estaba entre mis manos temblaba ligeramente sin que yo pudiese impedirlo, Malfoy se percató de inmediato, porque permaneció observando mi mano hasta que nerviosa dejé la copa en la mesa.

\- Si, fue...una exposición realmente increíble.- intenté remediar la situación.

\- Estabas afuera... ¿Por qué te ibas temprano?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Su rostro pálido tenía un aura peligrosa y acusadora.

\- Bueno...mi madre me llamó...tenía...problemas...si, problemas, se sentía muy mal.- expliqué medio travada, Draco seguía mis gestos en silencio. Cual serpiente a la espera de una equivocación para atraparme en la mentira.

\- No tienes cara de intelectual, no creo que te guste mucho ir a galerías.- comentó el rubio, otra vez sentí una punzada en el estómago y supe que se debía al miedo.

\- Oh, es que no traigo mis espejuelos...cuando me los coloqué cambiarás de opinión.- intenté bajar el ambiente tenso que nos rodeaba. La mirada gris acusadora y desconfiada de Malfoy permanecía clavada en mi con fuerza y determinación.

\- Está delicioso el ponche ¿No crees?- me preguntó cambiando de tema con tanta facilidad que me tomó desprevenida. Sin darme oportunidad de responder se inclinó hacia mi y agarró la copa que anteriormente había servido para mi. La llevó a sus labios y sin quitar sus orbes grisis de mi bebió con aristocracia y elegancia.

-Si, refrescante.- comenté girándole y tomando otra copa para servirme. Volvió a acercarse, podía sentir su presencia a pocos milímetros de mi.

\- Si...- susurró Malfoy, la presencia desapareció y al girarme le vi alejarse rumbo a Blaise. La copa casi se resbala de mis manos así que la sujeté firmemente. Ese rubio me asustaba, era listo...y sé que podría descubrir nuestro engaño.

Estaba por irme a huir hacia el cuarto cuando vi a Harry en la mesa de ponche opuesta, se encontraba riendo animadamente con la pelinegra. Allí estaba "La sonrisa". La sonrisa de bobo que siempre cruzaba el rostro de mi amigo pelinegro cuando comenzaba a gustarle una chica. Y aquello no le convenía, porque no estamos jugando, está misión es importante. El no podía permitirse jugar al enamorado en estos momentos. Me acerqué y me aclaré la garganta llamando la atención de mi amigo quién se giró a atenderme rápidamente.

\- Ella es Pansy, Hermione.- nos presentó con una sonrisa.

\- Un gusto...voy a la mesa.- se despidió Pansy con una sonrisa y se fue hacia dónde estaba Malfoy. La vi colgarse al cuello del mismo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté en un susurro mientras jugaba con el suchi, fingiendo que estaba simplemente pensando que coger.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó Potter como si todo estuviese normal.

\- Tenías "La sonrisa", no es el momento de jugar a buscar novia, Harry.- le dije mirándole acusadoramente.

\- ¿"La sonrisa"? Estás exagerando.- comentó riendo.

\- Harry te he visto. ¿Qué viene luego? ¿Una cita?- interrogué con sarcasmo.

\- En realidad...quedamos en salir en nuestro día libre.- comentó nervioso, escondiendo de mi su mirada esmeralda.

\- ¿Tenemos día libre? ¿Tú sabías eso?- interrogué ligeramente exasperada.

\- No, me acabo de enterar.- explicó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Harry, no juegues con fuego.- le advertí antes de dejarle solo e ir hacia Gin. La pelirroja casi corrió hacia mi intentando escapar de las otras dos chicas.

\- Voy a dormir.- le avisé.

\- ¿Tan temprano?- preguntó mi amiga sorprendida.

\- Si, estoy cansada.- me limité a responder.

\- Bueno, voy contigo. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.- comentó mi amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vamos.- susurré, lancé una mirada a Harry y el moreno se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de volver a mirar hacia Pansy.

\- Te dije que tenía debilidad por la pelinegra.- susurró Gin cuando salíamos.

\- Quiero pensar que tu boca miente.- murmuré.

Continuará...

MARUVTA: Hola! Estoy súper y tuu?? Jajaja ¡Ya se enteró Hermione de quién es el rubio! XD jajaja ¡No tardé en actualizar XD! Besos!

Etamin Malfoy: Hola!! Jajaja No sería Malfoy sin molesta a Hermione XD jajaja Grax por comentar! Besos!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Hermione descubrirá algo sobre el asesino de Krum en el siguiente capítulo! ¿Quién creen que haya sido él o la asesin@?

PD: Si te gusto la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!!! 

**Etamin Malfoy** : Hola!! Jeje más adelante se sabrá si Draco tenía algún tipo de contacto con Víctor XD jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que disfrutes el próximo. Besos!!!

 **Capitulo 8**

 _Le odio_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

 _\- Amor... ¿Vamos a la playa? Es nuestro día libre.- susurré acostándome junto a Víctor en mi cama, el castaño miraba la televisión distraídamente mientras yo colocaba cortos besos en su cuello y hombro._

 _\- Cariño, estoy cansado. ¿A qué playa quieres ir?- interrogó sacando la mirada de la pantalla grande y atrapando mis labios intensamente._

 _\- Bueno...Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny iran a Brington hoy...quizás podríamos acompañarles...- susurré recostándome a su lado, Víctor movió su mano derecha para acariciar mis piernas y se quedó pensativo._

 _\- ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos aquí...solitos...juntos...felices?- interrogó mi castaño girándose para atrapar mis labios, una sonrisa se reflejó en mis labios._

 _\- Pero...realmente quería ir...- susurré entre besos._

 _\- Anda...solo por esta vez...quedémonos solos.- pidió tendiéndose sobre mi._

 _\- Tu ganas...- susurré._

\- ¡Hermione!- el grito de Ginny me sacó de mi ensueño, di un pequeño salto debajo de la ducha y recobré la compostura de inmediato. Cerré la llave y el agua caliente cesó, tomé la toalla rodeando con ella mi cuerpo y salí del baño para que mi compañera pudiese terminar de arreglarse.

\- Lo siento...- murmuré saliendo.

\- ¿Todo bien?- interrogó Gin, me pareció que de momento su tono de voz había cambiado a uno de preocupación así que intenté sonreír mientras buscaba mi ropa en el armario.

\- Si, perfectamente...solo...me quedé pensando bajo la ducha.- expliqué, me giré y encontré a la pelirroja todavía en el marco de la puerta mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Víctor?- inquirió

-Si, es que...éramos tan felices...nos amábamos tanto, éramos tan compatibles, confiábamos tanto uno en el otro...no es justo.- susurré dejándome caer en la cama, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas antes de que pudiese impedirlo.

\- Amiga...- susurró Gin abrazándome, me escondí en su pecho temblando como una hoja. Temblaba de frustración, de tristeza y de dolor...porque jamás volvería a amar como había amado Víctor.

\- Quisiera volver atrás y obligar a Víctor a venirse conmigo de compras...no estaría muerto entonces...- murmuré

\- Hermi, sé que es difícil...pero...ya no se puede hacer mucho...tendrás que aprender a vivir sin él...- me consoló la pelirroja, sus manos acariciaban mis hombros con la intención de tranquilizarme.

\- ¡No les pagamos por dormir!- gritó una voz dando tres golpes en la puerta. No conocía la voz, pero definitivamente la persona estaba enojada en extremo. Nos levantamos de inmediato, yo me moví hacia el baño a ponerme la ropa y Ginny se acercó a la puerta.

\- Son las 7:30...teníamos entendido que debíamos estar abajo a las 8.- comentó Ginny mientras abría la puerta, afiné mi oído intentando escuchar mejor.

\- ¿A las 8? No, tu debes estar en la cocina antes de las 7:50...desayunar y venir a limpiar los cuartos.- sentenció la voz, definitivamente el chico estaba bastante de mal humor.

\- Bajo de inmediato.- susurró Gin y la puerta se cerró.

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunté asomándome, ya completamente vestida.

\- Era el castaño, el de la moto, el que acompañaba a Malfoy...creo que Theodore.- explicó Gin.

\- Parecía enojado...- susurré

\- Me lo pareció también. Deja termino de peinarme y bajamos.- susurró Gin corriendo al baño.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba terminando de golpe un zumo de frutas y corriendo hacia el área de las armas. Del cual, por supuesto, desconocía su ubicación. Estaba por perder las esperanzas cuando me topé de frente con una rubia. Tenía ligeros risos en el cabello, unos enormes ojos azules que parecían escudriñarte y una piel de porcelana que incluso parecía ireal. La chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente al cuadro del que debía ser Lucius Malfoy con una elegante mujer de rubios cabellos y un hombre un de cabello negro.

\- Hola...lamento interrumpirte...- susurré intentado capturar la atención de la chica, quien distraídamente dibujaba en su cuaderno una réplica del retrato que tenía adelante.

\- Hola. ¿Tu eres de las nuevas reclutas cierto? Pareces perdida.- comentó la chica, el tono jovial, suave y amigable me hizo dudar de su capacidad para poder hacerle daño a alguien.

\- Si, soy del área de limpieza de armas y...me perdí.- expliqué nerviosa.

\- Oh, yo soy Luna Lovegood... ¿Y tú?- cuestionó con tranquilidad la chica ignorando el hecho de que estaba perdida y no tenía tiempo de presentaciones. La rubia no parecía captar mi desespero, porque se había puesto en pie con parsimonia y me miraba en espera de mí nombre.

-Soy Hermione...y necesito...

-Llegar al área de armas, te he escuchado la primera vez. - me interrumpió la chica y tuve que tragarme las palabras y dedicarle un intento de sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por dónde es?- interrogué ligeramente ansiosa.

\- Te llevo.- susurró ella con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar, le vi meter su libreta de trazos en un bulto que colgaba de su brazo derecho.

\- Gracias.- susurré.

\- Sabes...no pareces una criminal...- comentó la rubia mientras caminábamos.

\- ¿Y qué parezco?- cuestioné distraídamente.

\- Tienes más pinta de policía, o enfermera, o dentista...- respondió ella distraídamente y yo casi me atraganto, pero ella no me miraba así que no fue consiente de mi reacción.

\- ¿Policías? Para nada...ni nada de lo que has mencionado.- susurré con un tono tan casual que incluso a mi me hubiese engañado.

\- No dije que lo fueras; solo que tienes pinta.- murmuró la rubia.

\- Tu tampoco tienes pinta de criminal.- comenté evaluándole, ella parecía una delicada paloma que no rompía un plato. La sonrisa que se reflejó en sus labios parecía querer decir mucho, pero era imposible interpretarla.

\- Ese es el punto, Hermione. No aparentar...lo que en realidad eres...- susurró deteniéndose delante de una puerta.

\- No lo había pensado...- susurré.

\- Es aquí...- sentenció abriendo la puerta, entré tras ella y rápidamente fui consciente de que aquel lugar era más grande de lo que había pensado y se hallaba repleto de todo tipo de armamento.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas!- exclamó Harry corriendo hacia mi.

\- Me perdí. Luna me ayudó a llegar.- expliqué girándome a ver el sitio con más atención, percatándome de inmediato que a lo lejos, de pie alrededor de una mesa, se hallaban Blaise y Malfoy, a ellos Luna se había unido con su sonrisa y saludándoles con cálidos besos.

\- Ven... debemos limpiar.- me dijo Harry en un susurro arrastrándome hasta que estuvimos a pocos metros del grupo limpiando unas pistolas y revisando que no estuviesen cargadas, vaciando las que si lo estuviesen.

\- Espero que Gin este bien.- susurré mientras limpiaba una de las armas.

\- Disimula un poco...pero mira el brazo de Malfoy...- susurró Harry dándoles la espada y fingiendo que agarraba una de las armas que colgaban de una pared.

Acomodé un trozo de mi cabello y lo más casual posible me moví hasta que tenía una vista perfecta del rubio de mirada acusadora. Vestía de un gris casual, unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubiertos sus brazos. En uno de sus movimientos, mientras señalaba algo sobre la mesa, su antebrazo quedó a mi vista. Sentí como un millón de sentimientos atravesaban mi cuerpo.

Era él. Él había asesinado a Víctor. El tatuaje de la calavera, de la cual una serpiente enroscada salía reposaba en su antebrazo, prueba evidente de su culpabilidad. Era exactamente igual a la que había descrito el niño que presenció la muerte de Víctor. Me quedé como paralizada observando su brazo hasta que, al salir de mi enseñación, me percaté de que aquellos ojos grises me habían descubierto mirándole y me regresaban la mirada de manera acusante y arrogante.

\- ¿Ocurre algo...castaña?- me preguntó Malfoy elevando la voz para que yo pudiese escucharle aún en la distancia. Blaise y Luna dejaron de mirar lo que sea que reposaba sobre la mesa y se giraron a mirarme.

-No, nada.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a limpiar con rapidez y nerviosismo el arma. Les escuché murmurar algo en un otro idioma, francés creo y luego seguir con sus planes.

\- Harry...él...- susurré, sentía que le odiaba más que antes.

\- Si, eso parece.- susurró Harry fingiendo que no hablábamos.

\- Pagará por eso...- susurré.

Disimuladamente volví a recorrerle con mi mirada, él se hallaba inclinado hacia Luna, señalando algo sobre la mesa y arrugando el entrecejo. Una mirada orgullosa surcaba su rostro y sus movimientos eran precisos y cortos. Lo estudié con coraje, con odio, con resentimiento. Le haría pagar el daño que me había hecho al quitarme a Víctor. Le haría tan infeliz...haría que sufriese lo que yo había sufrido...quería que él también experimentase el sufrimiento de perder a la persona que más amas.

\- ¡Bingo! ¡Saldré de inmediato! Si logró enviarlo hoy...en una semana podrá salir el envío gordo.- le escuché comentar a Blaise emocionado.

\- Eres un cerebro, Luna.- comentó Malfoy lanzándole una guiñada a la rubia, esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Incluso yo me sorprendo.- comentó la rubia, y aunque parecía un comentario obstentoso, algo me decía que ella hablaba con sinceridad y no con orgullo u arrogancia.

\- Harry, necesito que dejes eso un momento.- interrumpió Blaise.

\- Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?- interrogó mi amigo de cabellera azabache acercándose a Blaise rápidamente. El moreno susurró algo y pareció darle unas instrucciones, pero permanecí en mi espacio y decidí no pasar por chismosa.

\- Lo haré de inmediato.- murmuró Harry, tomó un sobre que Blaise le tendió y rápidamente salió por la puerta casi corriendo. Blaise salió tras él en la dirección opuesta, seguido de Luna, quien había comentado algo sobre Theodore, porque le escuché mencionar su nombre mientras hablaba con Malfoy.

Yo permanecí en mi asiento, vaciando en silencio aquella pistola. Mis cerebro pensando en que podría acabar con la vida de Draco Malfoy en este preciso momento, como él acabó con la de Víctor. Sin piedad alguna. Seguramente, sin escucharle, sin dejarle la oportunidad de que fuese un duelo justo; seguramente de espaldas, como un cobarde.

Malfoy estaba en el otro extremo de este enorme lugar y yo le miraba, pero él no era consciente de ello, porque estaba distraído observando alguna cosa que se encontraba en la pared. Se había colocado una chamarra gris, cubriendo por completo sus brazos, cosa que me sorprendió. Porque, aunque no hacía calor, porque el aire central estaba encendido, estar aquí con ropa formal no parecía ser lo más normal.

Lentamente me fui moviendo, fingiendo buscar otra arma que estuviese sobre una mesa o algo, entonces pude escuchar un suspiro. Un suspiro de tristeza, me sorprendió, pero no provocó ningún sentimiento de pena o empatía. Yo solo deseaba que él sufriese. Incluso mientras agarraba otra arma me pareció escucharle murmurar..."Te extraño" pero no podría dar certeza de ello: su voz apenas era un susurro inaudible. Estaba por regresar a mi antigua posición cuando él se giró, sus ojos grises dieron de lleno con los míos y le vi sujetar un arma entre sus manos y caminar hacia mi.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente tensado, él sujetaba aquella pistola con tanta naturalidad y dominio que me hacía dudar de mis propias capacidades como policía: me hacía temer por mi vida. Malfoy camino en silencio hasta que estuvo delante de mi, entonces me tendió el arma. La tomé insegura, no parecía estar sucia, aunque si estaba cargada, el peso decía lo obvio.

\- ¿La descargo?- cuestioné

\- Tira al blanco...- sentenció Malfoy señalando un miñeco que estaba a una distancia prudencial, en una pequeña pared completamente vacía, en la cual solo habían tres muñecos llenos de rotos.

\- ¿Ahora?- interrogué nerviosa.

-No, cuando desees.- comentó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Con qué motivó dispararia?- interogué arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Porque soy tu jefe.- sentenció.

\- Disparar no entra en mi contrato.- me negué obstinadamente, él me desagradaba, había descubierto que lo odiaba y ahora le odiaba más porque se creía mi dueño: creía tener poder sobre mí.

\- ¿Por qué no piensas en el ser que más desprecias e imaginas que tienes ahora la oportunidad de asesinarle?.- me dijo burlonamente cruzandose de brazos.

Le miré fijamente y luego miré por el rabillo del ojo el muñeco. Con su rostro en mente levanté de golpe la pistola y disparé, un tiro perfecto en la cabeza. Mis ojos permanecieron fijos en su rostro, respirando rencor y odio. Malfoy me miró por algunos segundos y luego giró el rostro y observó el muñeco por algunos segundos.

-Pensaría que es a mi a quien odias...pero no hay motivos.- susurró él y sin más comenzó a alejarse. Guardé silencio, porque la realidad era que si había motivos para odiarle.

\- Por cierto, me enoja que no me obedezcan de inmediato. - me aclaró sin voltearse a verme y luego abandonó el lugar como Harry había hecho hace algunos minutos atrás.

-Yo te odio a ti...- murmuré entre dientes, volviendo a observar el tiro que había terminado en la cabeza del muñeco.

Los minutos y las horas se iban volando, las armas eran utilizadas con frecuencia al parecer porque cuando me fui a almorzar y regresé me encontré con una nueva mesa llena de armas cargadas que debían ser descargadas. Harry volvió muy metida la tarde, una expresión de incertidumbre recorría su rostro. Ligeramente preocupada me acerqué a él, verificando que nadie estuviese en aquel lugar además de nosotros.

\- ¿Estás bien?- interrogué.

\- Malfoy acaba de salvarme la vida en la entrada...- susurró el pelinegro dejándose caer en una silla delante de la mesa repleta de armas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- interrogué sorprendida.

\- Me enviaron a llevar un sobre a un barco, cuando venía de regreso al parecer un hombre me siguió. Iban a matarme... y ni siquiera me había percatado.- explicó Harry con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eso acaba de ocurrir allá afuera?- interrogué.

\- Si, en la entrada. Malfoy iba saliendo. Le disparó al hombre en las piernas y luego me ordenó que me fuese.- susurró Harry, se le veía nervioso, sus manos estaban sudando y él tembabla como una hoja.

\- Harry...ven.- habló una voz en la puerta, era Blaise, el moreno no tenía su habitual sonrisa, pero al verme intentó sonreír quedamente y saludarme con un gesto de mano.

-Voy...- susurró Potter.

\- Hermione, cierra este lugar. Ya fue suficiente por hoy.- informó el moreno arrojándome las llaves, las sujeté cuando aún estaban en el aire y asentí.

\- ¿A quien le entregó luego las llaves?- cuestioné

\- A Pansy, seguramente estará en el comedor.- respondió Blaise y luego se llevó a Harry.

Observé las llaves que reposaban en mis manos, habían cuatro llaves; al parecer Blaise tenía mala memoria porque les había colgado un papel y escrito allí nombres. Una decía Draco, otra armas, almacén y sótano. La curiosidad picaba mis dedos, pero sabía que no tendría tiempo suficiente para encontrar dichos lugares, revisarlos y luego entregarle las llaves a Parkinson.

Salí de inmediato de la armería, cerrando bien la puerta detrás de mi y dirigiéndome al comedor. Como era de esperarse a las siete de la noche, un grupo bastante grande se encontraba allí. Con un suspiro busqué a Parkinson, pero al no hallarla me escurrí hasta la cocina y encontré allí a Lavender y Hannah. Las dos chicas servían algunos alimentos en unas bandejas.

-Hola, chicas.- saludé con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Hermione. ¿Quieres comer?- preguntó Hannah sonriendo.

\- En realidad, me preguntaba si ustedes han visto a Pansy.- expliqué.

\- Mi morena no ha llegado, pero debe estar por llegar.- explicó una señora de negros cabello que removía el contenido de una holla.

\- Usted es ¿su mama?- inquiri percatándome del parecido.

\- Así es.- respondió la mujer, arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué la madre de una de las líderes de este grupo de mafiosos estaría en la cocina?

\- Entonces, esperaré en el comedor hasta que llegue.- murmuré volviendo a salir, despidiéndome de las chicas con un gesto de mano. Para mi suerte, Gin se encontraba en una mesa cuando volví a salir, junto a ella estaba un chico.

\- Hermi, el es Cormac.- nos presentó, el chico hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y le dediqué una sonrisa.

\- Un gusto.- respondí ante su gesto, sentándome junto a Gin.

\- ¿Y Harry?- me preguntó con su tono casual Ginny.

\- Está con Blaise.- respondí.

\- Por favor, tengo que seguir sirviendo.- escuchamos a Lavender quejarse, los tres nos dimos la vuelta a mirar hacía donde se hallaba la castaña depositando una bandeja sobre una mesa y siendo sujetada por la cintura por un chico de ojos redondos y cabello oscuro.

\- Cariño las demás pueden seguir sirviendo. ¿Por que no te sientas conmigo?- insistió el chico sin soltarle, le miré con desagrado y asco.

\- Por favor.- insistió Lavender, justo cuando estaba por ponerme en pie Malfoy atravesó la puerta del comedor.

Su presencia producía en el ambiente una tensión y un temor que era rápidamente palpable. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que el rubio se percatase de lo que ocurría y caminase hacia la escena. Donde el chico rechoncho y de sonrisa socarrona seguía sujetando a Lavender. Malfoy se detuvo delante de la mesa, parecía estar muy enojado.

\- No quisiera ser el en estos momentos.- comentó alguien a pocos metros.

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí?- interrogó Malfoy cruzandose de brazos.

\- Nada, señor.- susurró Lavender logrando zafarse del agarre.

\- Váyase a la cocina.- le ordenó el rubio sin mirarle.

\- Si, señor.- murmuró Lavender y salió casi corriendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Goyle?- interrogó Draco

\- Nada, Draco. Solo...quería divertirme un poco.- sentido el pelinegro encogiendose de hombros.

\- ¿Saben lo que acaba de ocurrir allá afuera?- interrogó el rubio, parecía realmente furioso.

\- No. ¿Ha pasado al malo?- cuestionó un chico de cabellos castaños que también se encontraba en la mesa.

\- Casi matan a uno de los nuevos reclutas... ¿Y saben que es lo peor?- cuestionó el rubio elevando la voz, se me tensó el estomago ante su tono de voz y Ginny me dedicó una mirada cargada de miedo. Cormac se había puesto en pie y disimuladamente se había lo alejando hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Que mi guardias...en lugar de estar en sus lugares de trabajo...estaban aquí...intentó toquetear a una cocinera. - sentenció el rubio, Blaise atravesó la puerta seguido de Theodore y se acercaron de inmediato a Malfoy.

\- Nosotros, lo sentimos, jefe. No volverá a ocurrir.- se disculpó rápidamente Goyle, parecía el líder de la mesa porque en todo momento Malfoy me estuvo mirando con reproche.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos, Theo se acercó a decirle algo en el oído a Malfoy, este le miró sin expresión y tras murmurar algo salió del comedor así como había entrado. Theo miró a Goyle fijamente por algunos minutos y luego salió tras él rubio prepotente. Blaise permaneció en su posición, parecia meditar en el tenso y desesperante silencio.

\- ¡Escúchenme todos!- exclamó Blaise llamando la atención.

\- El hombre que siguió a nuestro compañero era de la banda Voldemort. Necesitamos que todos estén precavidos, y si salen de las instalaciones deben tener mucha precaución. Y los guardias...no deben abandonar su puesto.- sentenció el moreno antes de hacer un movimiento de brazos que pareció disipar la tensión porque todos siguieron comiendo.

\- ¡Blaise!- le llamó Gin con una sonrisa, el moreno se acercó con su cálida y jovial sonrisa y se sentó junto a nosotras.

\- Malfoy parecía muy enojado.- comentó Gin.

\- Lo estaba; no le gusta utilizar armas.- explicó Blaise, arrugué el entrecejo ante aquel comentario, pero Blaise estaba al pendiente de Gin así que no se percató.

\- ¿Y el hombre? ¿Lo asesinaron?- interrogó mi amiga pelirroja, le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. No era una pregunta que debía hacer tan casual...o bueno...quizás si.

\- Si...- se limitó a responder el moreno encogiendose de hombros.

\- Esto es tuyo, Blaise. No vi a Pansy.- interrumpí tendiéndole las llaves, el moreno las tomó rápidamente, pero en lugar de guardarlas las colocó sobre la mesa y volvió su mirada hacia Ginny.

\- Hay un partido de Baloncesto mañana en la noche...me sobran dos pases. Las invito.- nos dijo el moreno, claro que miraba fijamente a Ginny, quien me miró a mi rogándome que le dejase ir.

\- A mi no me gusta el baloncesto...pero...a Ginny le encanta.- comenté.

\- Si, es cierto. Cuenta conmigo.- declaró Ginny con una sonrisa, la pelirroja siempre iba a los juegos con sus hermanos, Fred y George.

\- ¿Segura que no te gusta, Hermione?- inquirió Blaise mientras se ponía en pie.

\- No, yo paso.- susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Vale, las veo luego chicas. Y es mañana a las siete pelirroja.- se despidió el moreno y salió justo a la vez que Harry entraba en compañía de Parkinson.

\- ¿No te parece que hablan mucho?- me pregunto Ginny mirando hacia la entrada, donde Pansy y Harry hablaban sin prestar atención a los demás.

\- Si, pero intentamos no preocuparnos por eso.- susurré.

Los días pasaron con parsimonia luego de eso, no parecía haber avance alguno en nuestro plan. Harry nos comentó que la Banda le había estado interrogando sobre si había visto algo extraño mientras venía de regreso hacia la mansión pero la respuesta había sido un rotundo no. Ginny logró hacerse amiga de Zabinni, pero cuando se trataba de los asuntos turbios el moreno cambiaba el tema. Habíamos logrado, en resumen, muy poco...y todo parecía indicar que no lograríamos nada.

\- El movimiento será aquí.- comentaba Pansy alrededor de una mesa, junto a ella se hallaban todos: Malfoy, Theodore, Blaise, Luna e incluso una rubia que en las tres semanas que llevamos aquí jamás había visto.

\- A las cinco todos deben estar en sus puestos.- susurró Malfoy.

\- A las siete debemos haber terminado.- sentenció Theodore.

\- Si algo sale mal, aborten de inmediato.- declaró Malfoy con severidad.

Luego todos comezaron a agarrar algunas armas. Harry y yo nos encontrábamos sentados delante de una mesa descargando unas pistolas que Blaise nos había enviado. El moreno y yo intercambiamos mirada y el asintió, debíamos avisar a comisaría que estarían llevando acabo un movimiento esta noche, seguramente un robo. Pero... ¿donde?

Esperamos que los chicos abandonaran el lugar y mientras Harry vigilaba que ninguno fuese a volver yo me acerqué a aquella mesa prohibida. Alrededor de ella se reunían muy seguido, murmurando en francés o hablando en clave. Para mi sorpresa, solo un tablero de ajedrez reposaba sobre la mesa. Con algunas piezas, el rey, la reina, dos peones, dos torres y un alfiler. Intenté descifrarlo, pero no comprendí que quería decir aquello...las posiciones parecían intencionalmente planificadas...pero no podía dar certeza de ella.

Me encontraba a punto de rendirme cuando vi una dirección en un papel que reposaba a la derecha del tablero. El nombre de la calle me era conocida, era la dirección del museo de Londres. Tenían toda clase de obras famosas y costosas...yo había querido ir con Víctor, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad.

\- Viene alguien.- era Harry, me alejé del tablero de inmediato y mientras fingía limpiar una pistola vi a Pansy correr hasta la mesa y coger el papel blanco que se les había quedado.

\- Te veo, Potter.- gritó la morena volviendo a salir, mi amigo sonrió como idiota y yo le tuve que golpear en la espalda para que espabílace.

\- ¿Qué había?- me interrogó Harry.

\- No mucho, solo un tablero de ajedrez, pero tenían una dirección, creo que robaran el museo británico. - susurré.

\- Le enviaré un mensaje a Dumbledore.- susurró Harry, asentí.

\- Yo te cubro, diré que fuiste al baño si alguien viene.- susurré.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo**

 _Héroe sin capa y por obligación_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- ¡Harry necesito que vengas un momento!- gritó Blaise atravesando la puerta, me giré sorprendida, con un paño entre mis manos.

\- Harry fue un momento al baño.- mentí escondiendo mi mirada, fingiendo que seguía con mi trabajo.

\- Entonces ven tu, necesito que alguien le guardé la espalda a Malfoy. Coge una de esas pistolas.- me dijo el moreno.

-Eh, claro.- susurré nerviosa, lo que menos me interesaba era cuidar la espalda de Draco Malfoy, pero si me interesaba salir de estas paredes y tener la oportunidad de descubrir algo más sobre sus negocios ilícitos.

\- Sígueme.- murmuró Blaise, salí tras él en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, mucha gente había salido, nunca dicen a dónde o porqué...solo desaparecen y vuelven en unos días.

\- Escucha...subirás a esta moto y llegarás a esta dirección. Draco está en ese muelle con un hombre muy importante...que Malfoy no te vea. Quiero que te quedes por allí, los chicos están en una misión importante así que Draco anda solo. Hermione...si ves cualquier movimiento extraño...tira a matar.- me advirtió el moreno tendiéndome el pergamino con la dirección y la llave de la motora.

\- Es la motora de Malfoy...- susurré entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

\- Si, lo sé, las demás están en uso. A Draco le dejaran en el muelle, hace apenas unos cinco minutos salieron a dejarle. Te repito,ten cuidado...él no debe verte.- me volvió a advertir.

\- ¿Por qué?- me atreví a indagar.

\- Porque no confía mucho en ti.- respondió Blaise dándome la espalda, mordí mi labio inferior y luego me coloqué el casco negro y blanco y subí a la motora.

Jamás en mi vida había guiado una motora, y menos una que perteneciese a un mafioso, pero esta era una oportunidad de oro. Tras echar una ojeada a la dirección trace una ruta mental y arranqué lo más rápido que pude. En un inicio guiaba con miedo, nerviosa, pensando que podría estrellarme. Luego, más confiada, me movía entre los autos con fluidez.

El aire me golpeaba intensamente, revolviendo mi cabello castaño. Me sentía imponente en aquella motora, como si pudiese tener completamente el control de algo por primera vez en mi vida. Descubrí por qué Malfoy siempre andaba en ella, era cómo estar conectado con el aire. Media hora más tarde estaba disminuyendo la velocidad y entrando por la entrada del muelle, dejando la motora escondida entre unos zafacones y caminando en silencio por el lugar.

El mismo estaba vacío, eran las siete menos quince de la noche, el frío ya se colaba por las calles. El lugar parecía abandonado, silencioso y un ambiente tenso se colaba por entre las embarcaciones que parecían completamente vacías. Tras algunos minutos, unas voces, en un barco a lo lejos llamaron mi atención, parecía una discusión. Corrí hacia allá evitando hacer mucho ruido, con la pistola en mano por si ocurría algún imprevisto.

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?- era la voz de Malfoy; estaba de pie delante de un hombre, ambos se encontraban frente a un barco que tenía por nombre "La calavera".

\- Nada, socio...solo...el señor Tom envío a un amigo a hacernos compañía.- dijo el hombre de cabello largo y espeso.

\- Me voy. Y no hay trato.- sentenció Draco, permanecí escondida tras unas cajas observando desde poca distancia.

\- No te muevas, Malfoy.- declaró el otro, un hombre que podría tener unos treinta años. Sacó su pistola y apuntó al rubio, quien por supuesto también había sacado la suya. De inmediato, fui consciente de algo: al jefe le temblaban las manos al sujetar aquella arma.

\- Nadie me impedirá irme.- murmuró Draco.

\- Si das otro paso lejos, disparo.- sentenció nuevamente el hombre, las palabras de Blaise retumbaron en mi cabeza y supe que era el preciso momento para intervenir.

Salí de mi escondite y muy a mi pesar disparé; le di en la mano a aquel hombre. El mismo soltó la pistola, el otro que le acompañaba, ante el ruido, salió corriendo hacia dentro del barco. Draco cubrió su cabeza y luego se giró hacia dónde yo me encontraba y sorprendido corrió hacia mi. Él estaba por decir algo en son de queja, pero un disparo consiguió que nos escondiésemos tras las cajas, para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me preguntó mientras corríamos, podía escuchar a lo lejos el ruido que ejercían las pisadas de los que nos perseguían.

\- Blaise me envío a cuidarte la espada.- expliqué.

\- No necesito que me estén cuidando la espalda.- sentenció enojado, alguien disparó y tuve que empujar al rubio para que la bala no fuese a perforarle el brazo derecho. Caímos con fuerza entre unos escombros, lamentamente el rubio no se estaba quieto. Cuando caí sobre él, se giró de inmediato y logró que me diese un golpe en la pierna derecha.

\- No seas imbecil.- murmuré tomando su mano para que siguiésemos corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

-Al basurero de la entrada.- respondí bajándome al escuchar otro disparo.

\- Por aquí...- susurró Draco, me sujetó de la cintura y me empujó para que tomase otra ruta, arrugué el entrecejo. El sujetó mi mano con fuerza obligándome a correr tras él, nos encontramos con una larga verja y sentí deseos de golpearle.

\- Sube...- me dijo poniendo sus manos para ayudarme.

\- Por el otro lado hubiese sido más sencillo...- murmuré enojada.

\- Sube...- repitió sin prestarme atención.

Puse mi pie en sus manos y con el debido impulso pude saltar la verja, caí sobre unas bolsas negras y segundos luego Malfoy cayó sobre mi, sacándome el aire por el plazo de algunos segundos. Nos pusimos de pie inmediatamente y para mi sorpresa la moto quedó delante de mis ojos: a solo algunos pasos.

\- Las llaves...- pidió Draco corriendo hacia ella, se las di mientras corría tras él.

\- Avanza...- susurré escuchando los pasos que presurosos se acercaban.

\- Casco.- me dijo tendiéndomelo.

\- No hay tiempo.- susurré.

-No arranco hasta que no tengas casco.- sentenció subiendo sobre la motora, me percaté de que me estaba dando el único casco protector a mi, pero no dije nada porque el momento tenso ameritaba obediencia de mi parte.

\- Vale, arranca.- susurré colocándomelo y subiendo tras él.

\- Viene alguien...- susurró justo cuando encendí la motora y la puso en marcha. Tres disparos sonaron a la vez, cubrí mi rostro y pude escuchar como uno golpeaba la motora, había cerrado los ojos así que no presté más atención.

Salimos raspando el asfalto, cuando volteé a ver habían cinco hombres allí a lo lejos. Quienes se abstuvieron de seguir disparando al ver que ya se les había hecho tarde. Malfoy guiaba a mucha más velocidad que yo, logrando que el viento me golpease con fuerza y tuviese que sujetarme a él, aunque mi deseo era permanecer lejos.

Él condujo en silencio por el paso de algunos minutos y luego, para mi sorpresa, se detuvo en un callejón, estacionó la motora y bajó. Al verle caminar hasta una puerta, no tuve más remedio que ir tras él. Desde mi posición le vi sacar una llave y abrir la puerta en silencio, no dije nada, estaba nerviosa e incluso asustada por lo cual apretaba el mango de la pistola dispuesta a defenderme.

\- Ven...entra...- susurró Malfoy adentrándose en la obscuridad del lugar.

\- ¿No iremos a la mansión?- cuestioné confundida.

\- Ten, llama a Blaise.- murmuró encendiendo la luz y tendiéndome su celular. Agarre su teléfono evaluando que tenía iPhone último modelo y que en la pantalla de inicio tenía una foto suya sonriendo, Theodore, Pansy, Luna y Blaise estaban detrás haciendo muecas graciosas.

\- Tu contraseña...- murmuré tendiéndole el celular, pero él me ignoro y se dejó caer en el sillón de aquel lugar. Parecía ser una pequeña guarida, tenía dos sillones, y tres pizarrones en las paredes, además de una mesa llena de distintos artefactos.

\- Malfoy en minúsculas.- murmuró él, nerviosa coloqué la contraseña y me encontré con otra foto suya en la que salía casi desnudo, un sonrojo atravesó mis mejillas y me apresuré a buscar los contactos y marcarle a Blaise.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Y el vagón? Estás atrasado, los chicos se están desesperando.- dijo Blaise sin dejarme hablar.

-Soy Hermione...el jefe me envió a llamarte...estamos en un callejón. El hombre con el que se fue a reunir parece que pretendía asesinarle o algo así. ¿Qué le digo a Blaise, Draco?- interrogué girándome hacia el rubio.

Llevé una mano a mis labios sorprendida al ver que Malfoy se había sacado el pantalón de vestir e intentaba con unas pinzas extraer una bala que tenía en la pierna izquierda. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, pero pese al enojo que sentía por el rubio...no podía evitar preocuparme. Era un ser humano...uno muy malo...pero un ser humano al final de todo.

\- Blaise, Draco está herido. Voy a...voy a intentar ayudarle...estamos en una especie de guarida en un...

\- Sé donde es, tranquila. Iré con el doctor hacia allá.- murmuró Zabinni y se cortó la llamada de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- interrogué acercándome, Malfoy me ignoró y siguió con su comedido.

\- Te vas a lastimar.- le acusé.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago.- comentó ignorándome, luego mordió su labio inferior supe que la bala estaba comenzando a salir.

\- Déjame ayudarte, sé hacerlo.- comenté intentado sujetar las pinzas.

\- ¿También te enseñó tu padre?- me preguntó perspicazmente.

-No, tomé un curso.- murmuré mientras él soltaba las pinzas, dejándome a mi extraer la bala. Minutos luego lo había conseguido, Malfoy presionaba con su pantalón sobre la herida para evitar la pérdida de sangre.

\- No creas que confió en ti ahora que me has ayudado.- comentó el rubio cerrando los ojos, estaba sudando, y el saco negro que vestía no era de gran ayuda así que pese al desagrado me puse en pie y me incliné hacia él para sacarle el saco.

\- Estás sudando.- expliqué cuando el abrió sus ojos sorprendido de que le ayudase a quitarse dicha prenda.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto, Blaise?- interrogó enojado y unos toques en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención.

\- Debe ser él.- susurré, e iba a correr hacia allá, pero el jefe me sujetó del brazo y guardó silencio.

\- ¡Rubio idiota, abre!- gritó Blaise, Malfoy sonrió y soltó mi brazo para que pudiese abrir la puerta.

\- Traje al doctor.- dijo Blaise, un joven de apenas unos veinte y siete años con más apariencia de maleante que de médico se acercó a Draco de inmediato y comenzó a revisarle.

\- ¿Es médico certificado?- pregunté en un susurro, Blaise sonrío y asintió.

\- Se llama Zacarías, es un excelente médico.- respondió el moreno y luego se alejó hasta dejarse caer en el sillón frente a Draco, me atreví a sentarme junto a él.

\- ¿Qué paso con los chicos?- preguntó Draco mirando el trabajo de Zacarías.

\- Les dije que suspendieran...que hubieron contratiempos.- explicó Blaise.

\- Lestrange estaba allí...- dijo enojado el rubio.

\- ¿Tu Tia?- cuestionó sorprendido Zabinni.

-No, su esposo.- respondió Draco.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- cuestionó Blaise.

\- Nada, no me quedé a escucharlo. Estuvo persiguiéndonos durante un rato con otros hombres, me dieron en la pierna en uno de sus disparos furtivos. Por lo menos, la castaña le debe haber reventado algun dedo a Lestrange.- comentó Draco, una risa escapó de sus labios ante lo último expresado.

\- ¿Le tiraste a los dedos?- interrogó Blaise.

-No quería matarle.- expliqué

-Debiste tirar a matar, fue lo que te dije.- me acusó el moreno.

-No le digas nada Blaise, hizo bien. No sabemos cómo hubiesen reaccionado si le mataba.- comentó Draco, me sorprendió que estuviese de mi lado por primera vez desde que nos conocemos.

\- Esto ya está, estarás bien. No debes apoyar el pie en el suelo, tendrás que usar unas muletas por algunos días.- sentenció Zacarías poniéndose en pie.

\- Te llevo al auto, irás con él, Hermione. Yo me llevaré la moto...tengo un sitio que visitar.- comentó Blaise poniéndose en pie dispuesto a llevar a Draco al auto.

-Yo me voy, no dudes en llamarme cualquier problema.- le dijo Zacarías y se apresuró a salir.

\- Apóyate en mi.- murmuró Blaise ayudando al jefe a pararse.

-¿Qué esperas, Hermione? Vente de este lado a ayudarme.- se quejó Malfoy, abrí enormemente los ojos al escuchar que pedía, a su manera, mi ayuda. Luego, simplemente, obedecí, jamás avanzaría en la misión si seguía peleando con él. Además, no tenía corazón para odiar a un enfermo.

\- Ten, estás son las llaves.- declaró Blaise abriendo el auto y luego pasándomelas. Dejamos a Malfoy en el asiento del copiloto y yo me dispuse a tomar el volante.

\- Cuida que no apoye en pie, es un cabezón a veces.- me pidió Blaise antes de irse hacia la motora.

Subí al auto y en silencio lo encendí, sentía un nudo en el estomago mientras conducía, y para terminar de hacer el momento peor: el tráfico no cooperaba. Llevábamos parados unos diez minutos y ya comenzaba a desesperarme. Draco no decía nada, apenas se escuchaba su respiración acompasado, pero sus grises ojos estaban fijos en mi...los sentía en medio del silencio.

\- Así nunca llegaremos...- murmuré tocando bocina, por supuesto que no logré mucho.

\- Tengo hambre, detente en algún lugar y cómprame comida.- murmuró Malfoy, me giré a mirarle con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Me lo ordenas o me lo pides?- interrogué ofendida.

\- Te lo ordeno como tu líder y jefe.- sentenció.

\- Eres el peor ser humano del mundo ¿sabes?- interrogué, ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba expresar mi pensar sobre su actitud.

\- Si, claro...avanza.- declaró, tomé un curva cerrada para entrar a un McDonald y sin preguntarle que quería estacioné el auto y bajé dando un portazo.

\- Es tan despreciable...- murmuré entre dientes mientras hacía la fila. Entonces si me detuve a pensar en que podría antojársele al rubio prepotente que me esperaba en el auto de un humor no muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué desea?- preguntó la cajera sin prestarme mucha atención.

\- Dame unos "chicken nuggets" con papas fritas y un bacon triple y me da una batida de vainilla grande.- pedí y pagué de inmediato.

Me giré a mirar hacia el auto vigilando que no hubiese nadie cerca del mismo o que no estuviese ocurriendo nada extraño. Minutos más tarde tenía la comida en mis manos y me apresuré a ir hacia el auto. Draco estaba en la misma posición de hace algunos minutos. Le tendí los alimentos todavía enojada y encendí el vehículo.

\- Gracias...- aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios consiguieron que por un momento permaneciese inmóvil.

\- No fue nada...- susurré retomando la ruta. Mirándole comer por el rabillo del ojo, parecía realmente tener hambre.

\- ¿Quieres?- interrogó cuando recordó que me encontraba a su lado.

-No, no tengo hambre.- respondí deteniéndome en una luz roja.

\- Prueba la batida por lo menos.- insistió tendiéndomela.

-No, gracias.- respondí con la vista fija en la luz.

\- Anda.- insistió quitando la tapa de plástico y el sorbeto.

\- No, Malfoy.- sentencié poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

-Vamos.- insistió él, para mi mala suerte, tuve que frenar de golpe y Malfoy arrojó parte de la batida en mi camisa y pantalón.

\- ¡Esta fría!- exclamé sin poder hacer nada porque debía manejar.

\- Es que eres una inútil. ¿Cómo frenas así?- me recriminó Draco y sentí deseos de golpearle, solo que la batida ya se escurría dentro de mi camisa y no me permitía pensar con claridad.

\- ¡Ahora a ver dónde me detengo!- grité enojada ya que estábamos en medio de la autopista.

\- Sigue manejando. Yo te limpio.- se ofreció, y de momento, no pareció una mala idea, yo permanecí con la vista fija en la calle y Malfoy abrió la gaveta del auto y sacó unos pañuelos blancos.

\- Cuidado...- le dije cuando comenzó a limpiar mi camisa.

-No pienso toquetearte, castaña. No eres para nada mi tipo.- me dijo burlón, tuve deseos de pegarle, pero un carro me tocó bocina y tuve que ponerme en marcha.

\- Tengo batida dentro de la camisa, en mi estómago. ¿Podrías limpiarla? Se siente asqueroso.- comenté

\- Luego no digas que te estoy toqueteando.- me advirtió levantando mi camisa.

\- Pero sin levantarla mucho.- le advertí vigilándole.

\- Podría limpiarte sin mirar.- comentó terminando de limpiarme, o por lo menos de dejarme menos sucia que antes.

\- En veinte minutos más llegamos...- comenté tomando el camino desierto hacia la mansión.

\- Lo sé, conozco el camino.- murmuró Draco volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar.

\- ¿No te duele la herida?- interrogué

\- Un poco, estoy acostumbrado.- le resto importancia.

\- Te han disparado muchas veces.- susurré.

\- Más de las que podrías imaginar.- murmuró, le miré y vi que se hallaba observando el camino que dejábamos atrás, reclinando la frente del cristal.

\- Ha de ser difícil ser el líder...- susurré.

\- En realidad...lo difícil es separar mi faceta de líder de mi faceta de amigo.- respondió, no me miraba, seguía perdido en su mundo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogué

-Porque como líder debo tomar algunas decisiones, que como amigo no tomaría.- explicó.

\- Por eso no es conveniente ser amigo de aquellos que deben verte como su jefe.- comenté

\- Así es, pero a veces es imposible...- comentó.

\- Te refieres a... ¿Blaise, Pansy, Theodore y los demás?- interrogué.

\- Si...pero no sé porque te lo estoy comentando.- murmuró él.

\- Estamos hablando.- susurré.

\- Para aquí...- me ordenó Draco cuando atravesamos el portón, me detuve frente a la puerta de entrada.

\- Pensaba detenerme, debo llamar a alguien para que te ayude a bajar.- murmuré, pero cuando iba a bajar del auto Malfoy me sujetó del brazo y me giró hacia él.

\- Espera un momento...- ordenó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestioné con el ceño fruncido.

\- Gracias...te debo la vida.- susurró Draco y para sorpresa mía, me dio un pico en la mejilla como si fuese lo más casual del mundo.

\- Espera, acabas de...

-Es un beso de agradecimiento.- explicó cerrando los ojos y acomodándose.

\- Recuérdame no hacer nada que amerite agradecimiento entonces.- murmuré saliendo del vehículo.

Minutos luego me encontraba atravesando la puerta de mi habitación completamente exhausta. Ginny estaba tendida sobre la cama y al verme llegar dio un salto. Me dejé caer en mi cama, Gin se apresuró a acercarse a mi.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Se comentan muchas cosas en el comedor.- dijo Gin.

\- Te haré el cuento corto. Le salvé la vida a Draco Malfoy, pero le hirieron la pierna. - sentencié.

\- ¿Salvaste la vida del rubio al que odias?- cuestionó Gin sorprendida.

\- Exacto.- susurré sacándome la camisa, dejando a la vista la pistola que tenía sujeta al pantalón y el celular e Malfoy, este último Gin también lo vio porque de apresuró a inclinarse hacia mi y agarrarlo.

\- ¿Es de...Malfoy?- inquirió encendiéndolo.

-Si, no recordaba que lo tenía.- murmuré con la mirada perdida.

-Si supiésemos la contraseña.- murmuró Ginny.

\- Pues...la tenemos...- susurré con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Malfoy en minúsculas.- susurré mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Dios santo! ¿Y este monumento?- interrogó Ginny mirando la foto del rubio, rodé los ojos y le arrebaté el celular.

\- ¿Revisamos los mensajes? Quizás encontramos algo que nos diga información de sus transacciones ilegales.- susurré.

\- Si, revisa. Y luego las fotos.- declaró Gin mirando por encima de mi hombro, le miré confundida.

\- ¿Las fotos?- cuestioné.

\- Si, a ver si tiene otra fotito sexy por ahí.- explicó Gin riendo, le empujé ligeramente y entré a los mensajes, para mi sorpresa no habían muchos.

Uno decía Astoria, Blaise, Theodore y el último no estaba registrado. Entré al de Blaise y curiosie por algunos minutos pero no hablaban de nada que tuviese que ver con el cartel, solo de una chica no identificada con nombre. Con Theodore solo hablaba de tonterías o de la familia. Ligeramente confundida, abrí el chat de Astoria, comencé a subir mirando que la mayoría de lo mensajes era de invitaciones que terminaban canceladas.

\- Sucio.- comentó Gin cuando apareció una foto de la rubia casi desnuda, arrugué el entrecejo, fijándome de que el mensaje había quedado en visto y sin responder siendo contestado tres dias luego con una invitación a un café que terminó cancelada.

\- ¿La novia quizás?- interrogué saliendo del chat.

-Parece, creo que es el teléfono personal.- comentó mi compañera.

\- Falta ese, revísalo.- me insistió Gin, aunque ya yo había perdido la esperanza de hallar algo.

Al entrar a ese último chat fui consciente de que solo habían unos veinte mensajes. Draco parecía escribirle a un doctor, preguntando por una chica y su estado. El doctor siempre respondía lo mismo: mejorando. ¿Por quien estaría tan preocupado?

\- Ahora las fotos, por favor.- suplicó Ginny.

\- Creo que eso sería invadir su privacidad, ahí no hallaremos nada que tenga que ver con el cartel.- le acusé poniéndome en pie.

\- No seas así, Mione. ¡Mira esa foto que tiene de fondo! Puede haber cualquier cosa en esa galería.- comentó Ginny intentado sujetar el teléfono.

\- No, eso es demasiado. Voy a bañarme y luego le llevaré el celular. - declaré metiéndome al baño. Coloqué el celular sobre la repisa, pero la curiosidad pudo más que mi voluntad y lo volví a agarrar.

Había una carpeta que decía "personal", pero estaba bloqueada con una contraseña y fue imposible acceder. Mordí mi labio inferior mirando la galería, era incorrecto, no debía revisarla, pero si quería saber que podría haber ahí, así que entré. El carrete estaba cargado en fotos, en muchas de ellas Malfoy salía sonriendo, junto a Blaise, Theo, Pansy e incluso Luna, con la otra rubia no tenía tantas fotos. Entre esas fotos de sonrisas amistosas habían otras que solo salía el rubio, sonriendo en algunas, serio en otras, y bueno...incluso con muy poca ropa.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Avanza!- era Ginny apagué de golpe el celular y encendí la ducha, un baño rápido fue suficiente antes de vestirme con la pijama gris y salir apresurada a preguntar dónde podría encontrar a Malfoy para darle el teléfono.

\- ¡Hermione!- me saludó Luna, agradecí a Dios que nos volviésemos a encontrar.

\- ¡Luna! Que bueno que estás aquí.- comenté.

\- ¿Estás pérdida de nuevo?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-No, bueno, no exactamente. Estoy buscando la habitación del líder para devolverle algo.- expliqué.

\- Oh, la habitación de Draco está al otro lado de la mansión. En lugar de coger hacia la izquierda cuando estás en el comedor, coges hacia la derecha, subes las escaleras que estan a mano izquierda y en el segundo piso, la tercera puerta a mano izquierda.- me explicó

\- Gracias, me daré prisa entonces.- murmuré apresurando mis pasos, realmente deseaba volver a mi cuarto y acostarme a dormir.

Seguí la indicaciones de Luna y minutos luego me encontraba delante de la puerta indicada. Golpeé cuatro veces en la puerta y justo cuando golpearía otra vez Astoria asomó. Me quedé inmóvil, intentando sonreírle a la chica que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pasa, yo ya me iba.- murmuró entre dientes antes de seguir andando.

Atravesé la puerta, la recámara estaba sumergida en una completa obscuridad, pero tenía encendida una de las lámparas que se hallaban junto a la cama. Logrando por este medio, iluminar ligeramente el rostro de nuestro líder. Malfoy estaba sentado, tenía el cabello mojado, vestía un pantalón corto solamente y me observaba fijamente.

\- Te he traído esto.- expliqué tendiéndole el celular, él estiró la mano y lo sujetó.

\- Me había olvidado del.- murmuró el chico rescostandose y encendiendo el celular.

-Si, cuando me percaté que lo tenía decidí traerlo de inmediato.- comenté.

\- Luego de ver mis fotos...- comentó Draco sorprendiéndome y me mostró el celular. Lo había apagado, pero lo había dejado en las fotos así que era obvio que las había estado observando.

\- Eh...bueno...- comencé a balbucear.

-No pudiste resistirlo.- comentó él, parecía divertido en lugar de enojado.

\- En realidad...

\- Si, lo sé...nadie resiste ante semejante belleza.- argumentó mostrándome una foto suya.

\- No es eso...- comencé a decir, sin motivo aparente me había sonrojado. Nunca debí ceder a la curiosidad despertada por Ginny.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces... ¿Que buscabas en mi celular?- cuestionó levantando su mirada hacia mi.

-Bueno, si...tienes razón...miraba tus fotos pues...porque no se puede negar que te ves bien en ellas.- mentí, no podía decirle que buscaba información confidencial del grupo.

\- Debo admitir que me alaga escuchar eso, aunque...ya lo sabía.- comentó Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Ya te traje el celular así que me voy...estoy...casada.- argumenté girando sobre mis pies para abandonar el lugar.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- exclamó el rubio sorprendiéndome, me giré a mirarle desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches.- respondí antes de cerrar la puerta; repitiéndome que debía ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que tuviese la oportunidad de revisar algo tan confidencial y personal.

Continuará...

¿Les gusto? ¿Quien se enamorara primero? ¿Draco o Hermione? ¿Que creen que ocurra ahora que Hermione salvo a Malfoy?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!!!**

 **EtaminMalfoy:** Hola!! ¿Malfoy enamorado? Buenoo quién sabe XD jajaja que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero te guste la continuacion, poco a poco se irán sabiendo cosas interesantes XD Besos!!!

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Mi error empezó cuando acepté ser...su_

 _guardaespaldas..._

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Me levanté temprano la mañana del jueves, habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con el jefe y agradecía que no me hubiese molestado mucho luego de ese día. Ginny solía pasar mucho tiempo con Blaise, normalmente hablando a las afueras del comedor. Harry siempre estaba conmigo, o en otras ocasiones desaparecía y le veía muy metida la noche. Aquella mañana desayuné con Luna Lovegood, quien se sentó conmigo al ver que me hallaba sola.

-¡Dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a trajabar!- exclamó Theodore Nott entrando seguido de Malfoy, quien aún usaba las muletas por órdenes del doctor aunque parecía haber mejorado.

Ante la abrupta exclamación del que considerábamos el segundo al mando, muchos se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor hacia sus puestos de trabajo. Lancé una mirada a mi reloj y me puse en pie, viendo el humor que se gastaba Nott era mejor irme a trabajar. Rastreé el lugar y no encontré rastro alguno de Ginny y Harry. ¿Dónde estarían?

-Debo ir a trabajar. Te veo en un rato.- me despedí poniéndome en pie, la rubia de soñadores ojos asintió y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la mesa de Malfoy, donde este y el castaño comían.

Me quedé paralizada algunos segundos, contemplando como Luna saludaba a Theo con un corto y rápido beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado. Mi mirada viajó de ellos hacia el jefe, para mi sorpresa, me topé de frente con aquellos ojos grises. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, él sonrió y yo no supe porqué, pero también sonreí. Claro que rápidamente borré la sonrisa y me apresuré a la salida.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó él para que me detuviese, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando le escuché. Me detuve y giré sobre mis pasos, Malfoy caminaba hacia mi apoyado en las muletas y con una manzana verde entre sus manos.

-¿Necesita algo, jefe?- interrogué

-Hablar. Ven.- sentenció comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Le seguí en silencio, viendo cómo mordía felizmente su manzana mientras caminábamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestioné desconociendo aquellos oscuros y extensos pasillos.

-Al jardín.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y luego empujó una puerta dejando al descubierto un jardín hermoso.

-Wow...- susurré en voz apenas audible, Malfoy siguió caminando hacia unos bancos frente a una cancha de tenis y yo le seguí en silencio.

-Hablé con Harry hace un rato.- me comentó buscando como sentarse sin apoyar el pie, le sujeté el brazo para ayudarle y se me quedó viendo fijamente antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Eso tendría que importarme?- pregunté arrugando el entrecejo, sujetando sus muletas mientras él se acomodaba.

-Sí, porque te haré un ofrecimiento parecido al que le hice a él.- explicó.

-Escucho...- susurré

-Pero siéntate.- dijo sonriendo, a la luz del sol mañanero su sonrisa lucia más inocente que nunca, pero yo no confiaba en él.

-Vale.- susurré y me senté a su lado, observando hacia la cancha bajo techo de tenis.

-Tienes un dominio perfecto de las armas, creo que incluso las dominas mejor que yo. Así que dado que mi padre le asignó un negocio a Theodore, él no podrá seguir cubriéndome la espalda. Y decidí que, si estás de acuerdo, serás mi nueva guarda espalda.- declaró Malfoy tranquilamente, abrí enormemente los ojos y me giré hacia él.

-¿Yo?- cuestioné sorprendida.

-Si, tu. No confío en nadie. Solo en los chicos cercanos. Y...entre todas las personas que me provocan desconfianza...tú eres la menos desconfianza que provoca.- sentenció.

-¿Pondrás tu vida en manos de alguien en quien desconfías?- interrogué

-Me salvaste la vida una vez, y sé que volverías a hacerlo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo...estoy disponible.- sentencié, era una oportunidad única. Al fin las cosas parecían ponerse de mi lado, nuestra misión comenzaría a avanzar y sabríamos que tantos negocios ilícitos rodeaban a la familia Malfoy.

-Perfecto. Esta noche tengo una gala, iras como mi acompañante.- sentenció arrebatándome sus muletas para ponerse en pie.

-Espera... ¿una gala?- cuestioné asustada, jamás había ido a una, solo a las reuniones con los demás policías, pero eso no era lo mismo. En nuestras reuniones solo habia karaoke, cervezas, algunos discursos pequeños y todo muy casual y poco obstentoso.

-Si, una gala. No te preocupes, ya le dije a Astoria que te consiguiera algo para vestir. Seguramente ya dejó el paquete en tu cuarto.- me explicó

-Estás lastimado, no deberías...

-Espera...Soy el líder ¿recuerdas? No me dices que hacer...yo digo que hacer.- me silencio antes de que pudiese expresar mi opinión.

-Solo quería prevenirte.- comenté poniéndome en pie, odiaba que no me dejasen opinar o que me cortaran cuando estaba apunto de decir algo que consideraba importante.

-Hermione...tienes...un bonito nombre.- susurró Malfoy, levanté la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos grises. Estaba apoyado en sus muletas, mirándome fijamente:como si nunca antes me hubiese visto. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Es poco común.- acepté

-Es bonito...

-No opino igual, pero gracias.- respondí dispuesta a irme, pero él me sujetó del brazo impidiendo mi misión.

-¿Necesitas algo? Iré al cuarto de armas.- expliqué, me soltó de golpe.

-¿Tienes novio?- interrogó

-No...- susurré y tuve que esconder la mirada porque un centellar de emociones me recorrieron al pensar que precisamente el culpable de que no tuviese novio se encontraba frente a mi.

-Lo has dicho con tristeza. ¿Tenías novio? ¿Te gusta alguien?- cuestionó, me sorprendió la repentina lluvia de preguntas. Draco no parecía una persona curiosa.

-Me iba a casar. Pero...mi novio canceló la boda.- mentí.

-Que imbecil...- murmuró, le miré arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Por qué parecía importarle?

-Ya no importa. No le veré nunca más.- murmuré dándole la espada.

-Hermione...- murmuró Draco, permanecí inmóvil a la espera de sus palabras.

-Que bueno que no te casaste.- susurró y comenzó a caminar, le seguí en silencio hasta que se perdió por completo de mi vida. Sus palabras me habian tomado por sorpresa y ni siquiera sabía si debía o podía decir algo.

Un montón de sentimientos inundaban mi cuerpo. No me había casado porque Malfoy había asesinado a mi novio. Y ahora él estaba diciéndome que era bueno que no me halla casado. Se merecía una doble porción de mi odio. Pero aparentemente, no podía odiarle tanto, solo sentía rencor y enojo...pero el odio que sentía hace algunos días...no estaba del todo presente.

Caminé de prisa hacia el área de las armas y cuando entré vi a Harry inclinado de una mesa hablando con alguien. Di un paso para observarles mejor y pude ver a Parkinson sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. La morena tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras escuchaba a mi moreno hablar.

-Por cierto, quiero que me acompañes a una gala esta noche.- le comentó Parkinson levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mi amigo.

-¿Yo? No creo que sea correcto.- murmuró Harry, se veía nervioso, eso me daba a entender que comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia la morena. Aquello me recordó a Cho...la antigua novia de Harry...no quería verle sufrir de nuevo.

-No seas tontito. Ya le pregunté al jefe y dijo que no le importa...así que tengo su aprovacion para que vengas conmigo.- comentó la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es que no soy bueno con eso del baile...- murmuró mi amigo nervioso, estuve apunto de soltar una carcajada. Harry no era nada bueno bailando...era un total desastre.

-No importa, nos sentamos a conversar.- insistió Pansy, extendió su mano y sujetó la de Harry, mi amigo se quedó en silencio observándole con una sonrisa boba. Elevé una de mis cejas perspicazmente. Al parecer Harry no comprendía que no era conveniente enamorarse en medio de un operativo.

-Bueno...pero, solo si aceptas venir a cenar conmigo en tu día libre.- susurró Harry entrelazando sus dedos con Parkinson, la morena observó sus manos y sonrió.

-Es un trato...- susurró, me pareció que iba a inclinarse hacia mi amigo de manera conprometedora así que hice ruido para que fuesen conscientes de mi presencia y caminé hacia ellos lo más casual posible.

-Hola.- saludé al llegar.

-Buen día, Mione.- me saludó Harry dándome un beso en la mejilla, le percibí incómodo y nervioso.

-Hola.- me saludó Parkinson volviéndose hacia la esquina donde hacia estado antes. Lego miró a todos lados y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

-Entonces...- comencé a decir al ver que la morena desaparecía en la puerta.

-Llegaste tarde...- comentó Harry agarrando un arma.

-Harry... ¿Está ocurriendo algo que yo no sepa?- interrogué elevando una de mis cejas, Harry miró hacia su derecha y escondió de mi su mirada.

-¿Algo que no sepas? ¿Como qué?- preguntó, estaba nervioso, lo percibí en su forma de hablar y sus movimientos rápidos.

-Algo como...Parkinson y tú...- susurré

-No es lo que piensas...no hay nada entre nosotros...- se apresuró a decir, levanté mis manos en señal de paz al ver lo sensible y asustado que estaba.

-Está bien...solo quería estar segura. Sabes que sería peligroso e incorrecto.- susurré acariciandole el hombro, él asintió antes de agarrar un sobre que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que llevarle esto a Blaise, me lo acaban de traer. Vengo en un momento...- me explicó mi amigo, asentí y le vi salir apresurado.

Tarde aquel mismo día me encontraba cubriéndome solo con una fina toalla. De pie frente a aquel traje gris, llamativo, brillante y obstentoso que Astoria había dejado en mi habitación. No era feo. Pero demasiado elegante, entallado y llamativo para mi gusto; yo prefería ropa más sencilla y mucho menos entallada. Aún así...no tenía otro traje que fuese apto para llevar a una gala así que tocaba guardar silencio.

-No soy yo...- susurré agarrando el traje largo y observándolo fijamente, sentía que iba directamente a un sacrificio.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, con el traje cubriendo mi cuerpo me detuve a observarme en el espejo. Me sentía incómoda, sentía que el traje llamaba demasiado la atención y yo deseaba pasar desapercibida. Subí mi traje y ajuste la pequeña pistola que había colocado alrededor de mi tobillo. Tras dar una vuelta sobre mis propios pies y acomodar mi cabello en un recogido, me dispuse a ir al cuarto de Malfoy. Sorprendentemente, el líder no se encontraba en su cuarto, toqué varias veces y no hallé respuesta. Por suerte, encontré a Blaise cuando me dirigía al comedor; descaradamente el moreno me recorrió con sus ojos y silbó a modo de cumplido.

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su traje, iba de negro, impecable como siempre.

-Gracias, buscaba a Malfoy, me dijo que nos iríamos aparte.- comenté ligeramente sonrojada al ver que el moreno seguía estudiándome sin mucho decoro.

-Debe estar en el jardín con Amanda.- respondió. ¿Amanda?

-Claro. ¿Crees que deba ir o no debo interrumpirle?- lnterrogué, lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas, necesitaba que todo marchase bien para que en el siguiente reporte pudiésemos tenerle buenas noticias a Dumbledore.

-Si no le interrumpes se quedará con ella para siempre.- comentó Blaise riendo, asentí y di la vuelta caminando apresuradamente hacia el jardín que hace apenas alguna horas había descubierto.

Al llegar allí escuché ladridos, parecía que alguien estaba jugando con un perro. Grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando a lo lejos vi a Malfoy tendido sobre la grama con una enorme perra husky sobre él. El pelaje gris y blanco lucia imponente desde mi punto de vista. Me quedé gélida al escuchar al rubio reír, jamás le había escuchado. Reía bonito. La perra se salió de sobre él y corrió lejos a buscar una pelota.

Malfoy de puse en pie y nuestras miradas chocaron. Por primera vez, el brillo que vi en sus ojos no reflejaba acusación ni desconfianza...reflejaba amor...humanidad. Bajé mi mirada por su vestimenta y vi que solo vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa gris, su cabello se hallaba revuelto y llevaba un reloj de pulsera. Cuando la sonrisa que reposaba en sus labios estaba por desaparecer, la perra regreso y se arrojó sobre él haciéndole estallar en risas nuevamente.

-Salte, Amanda, debo irme.- le escuché murmurar sacándosela de encima. Así que...ella era Amanda...pensé al escucharle.

-Es una perra hermosa.- me atreví a comentar sin acercarme.

-Si, lo es. Ella es preciosa.- comentó Malfoy lanzando la pelota lejos y agarrando sus muletas para ponerse en pie; le ayudé y en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos entrando por la puerta.

-Paso por mi cuarto y luego nos vamos. ¿Estás armada?- me interrogó mientras caminábamos.

-Por supuesto.- murmuré

-Muy bien.- susurró entrando a su cuarto.

Me recosté de la pared, revisando en silencio mi cartera...allí tenía una navaja y mi máquina del asma. Tras comprobar que tenía ambas cosas la cerré y esperé al rubio en silencio. Hubieron pasado unos cinco minutos cuando él volvió a asomar. Había acomodado su cabello y ahora reposaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, me sorprendió su capacidad de pasar de chico malo a la imagen de niño santo.

-Vamos.- me dijo andando, caminé junto a él mientras le veía acomodar su corbata negra. No podía creer que no estuviese vistiendo un traje todo obstentoso y carisimo. Lucia elegante, pero no tradicional, él parecía tener esa capacidad de poder vestir tradicional en algunos momentos y más simple en otros, pero conservar esa elegancia y el porte aristocrático.

-¿Quieres que me quedé detrás tuyo en todo momento o prefieres que me quedé en una esquina cuidándote?- interrogué mientras subíamos a la limocina, Malfoy permaneció pensando por un rato.

-Permanece cerca de mi.- terminó por decir mientras el auto se ponía en marcha y nosotros nos hallábamos uno delante del otro en silencio.

-Claro.- susurré.

-Por cierto, te ves bonita. - comentó

desinteresadamente, mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias.- respondí sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Bailas?- me preguntó luego de algunos minutos en silencio.

-No es por alardear, pero bailo de todo.- comenté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo no.- aceptó él.

-¿No sabes bailar nada?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Baladas y cosas así. O tango. Pero nada más.- murmuró

-Deberías aprender.- comenté

-Deberías enseñarme.- respondió, me tomó por sorpresa así que abrí enormemente los ojos y luego intenté recomponerme con rapidez.

-Claro, porqué no.- murmuré intentado sonreír.

-Sabes...odio las galas...- susurró Draco.

-¿Y por qué vas?- cuestioné

-Obligación, mi padre va todos los años. Solo para que vean su rostro.- susurró Malfoy.

-¿Se enojaría si no vas?- interrogué sabiendo la respuesta: Si.

-No, me dijo que podía elegir entre ir o no. Pero...realmente no pierdo nada con ir. Y los organizadores son íntimos de mi familia.- murmuró.

-Yo jamás he ido a este tipo de eventos.- acepté.

-¿No has ido a fiestas?- cuestionó.

-Si, pero más sencillas. Fiestas de karaoke donde uno solo va a divertirse. - expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Yo nunca he ido a un karaoke.- comentó tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Nunca?- pregunté sorprendida

-No, mi padre decía que los lugares donde habían karaokes eran peligrosos. Ya sabes, lo malo de ser hijo de un mafioso.- me comentó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo conozco un karaoke que siempre está vacío...creo que está noche está abierto.- comenté distraídamente, recordando el lugar...había ido con Harry y los chicos de la comisaría.

-¿Vacío? ¿Está muy lejos?- me preguntó.

-No mucho. Creo que a quince minutos. - respondí.

-Haremos algo...- susurró Malfoy inclinándose hacia mi, le miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué?- cuestioné intrigada.

-Me presentaré en le gala, saludo a los organizadores y nos vamos al karaoke.- me dijo emocionado.

-¿Bromeas cierto?- pregunté rodando los ojos.

-No, habla en serio.- declaró él.

-No puedes hacer eso.- sentencié, en mi lista de deseos: ir a un karaoke con Draco Malfoy no estaba en ningún lado.

-Llegamos, jefe.- escuchamos que murmuró el chofer bajando la ventanilla para vernos.

-Claro, espere aquí. Solo estaremos algunos minutos.- comentó Draco saliendo, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir y por el periodo de algunos segundos permaneció sujetando mi mano y mirándome fijamente. ¿Por qué me miraba así últimamente?

-Te ves preciosa.- susurró, su mirada permaneció mirando mi rostro y me sorprendió que no bájese descaradamente sus ojos hacia mi cuerpo.

-Gracias.- respondí.

-El distinguido Draco Malfoy.- comentó una voz tras el jefe, quien rápidamente se giró hasta quedar a mi lado y dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Señor Greengrass.- comentó Malfoy extendiendo su mano para saludar al hombre.

-Pensé que vendrías con mi hija, pero ya le vi venir con Blaise. ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera?- interrogó el señor de rubios cabellos y azules ojos.

-Hermione, es una amiga.- mintió descaradamente, una sonrisa fingida se deslizó por los labios del hombre y sujetó mi mano para saludarme mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a saludar.- murmuró Malfoy y sujetó mi mano para que le siguiese. Subimos las largas escaleras que conducían a lo que parecía un enorme centro y Draco saludó al guardia con un gesto de cabeza antes de que entraremos.

-Si alguien pregunta: somos amigos hace dos años.- susurró Draco.

-Claro.- susurré.

-Estás temblando no te pongas nerviosa.- murmuró al detenernos frente a la puerta de cristal que escondía una música suave y un montón de conversaciones.

-No estoy nerviosa.- mentí

-Tu mano está sudando y temblando...así que si estás nerviosa.- sentenció.

-No lo estoy.- insistí.

-Como digas, solo relájate...nadie te va a comer. Actúas como si nunca hubieses estado en medio de un grupo de mafiosos.- se burló el rubio y tuve que tragar, porque en realidad si estaba nerviosa y asustada. Precisamente porque jamás había estado en medio de gente peligrosa a menos que fuese un operativo

Al entrar comencé a sentirme más nerviosa y ansiosa. Todo el mundo estaba tan arreglado, tan elegante, parecían moverse sobre las nubes...gente completamente diferente a mi. Draco caminaba con sus muletas a mi lado, balanceando su pierna lastimada y sonriendo cuando veía a alguien que conocía.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- exclamó un hombre alto, de negros cabellos y tez clara. El hombre vestía de traje negro y tenía un peinado tan elegante como su ropa.

-¡James Potter, que gusto verte!- exclamó Draco y saludó con un abrazo a aquel hombre. ¿Potter? ¿Sería un apellido común?

-¡Que gusto verte, muchacho! Temíamos que no vinieras a la fiesta.- comentó el hombre.

-Por nada del mundo me la perdería, James. Aunque debo irme rápido.- comentó Draco señalando sus muletas.

-Si, me dijeron que tuviste un percance con Lestrange.- comentó James antes de que una mujer hermosa se agarrase de su brazo.

-Draco Malfoy...tan galante como tu padre.- comentó la mujer de largo traje rojo con una sonrisa cálida y amorosa. Sus ojos color esmeralda destilaban un cariño puro al mirar a Malfoy.

-Lily...la mujer más hermosa en este lugar...con todo respeto.- respondió Draco y se dispuso a depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de aquella señora, pero para mi sorpresa ella soltó una carcajada y le obligó a abrazarle.

-Siempre tan orgulloso y frío; un abrazo no se le niega a nadie.- comentó la mujer y le apretó las mejillas a Draco consiguiendo que se sonrojase y escondiese su mirada. Aquello me sorprendió.

-¿Y quién es la señorita?- interrogó James fijando sus ojos en mi.

-Ella es Hermione, es una amiga.- me presentó Draco

-Mucho gusto.- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita, me gusta más que Katherine, Draco. Al parecer estás progresando al elegir tus novias.- comentó Lily mirándome de manera escrutante y consiguiendo que me sonrojase.

-No, Lily. Es solo mi amiga.- repitió Draco, estaba un poco serio, me pareció que un rastro de tristeza recorrió sus ojos ante la mención de aquel nombre: Katherine.

-Así empezamos James y yo.- comentó Lily.

-En realidad...comenzamos peleando.- analizó James soltando una carcajada.

-Eras un idiota.- explicó Lily golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

-Yo, solo quería saludarles y decirles que algunos de mis chicos estarán por ahí. Yo tendré que irme.- se excusó rápidamente Draco.

-Claro, muchacho, no te preocupes. Nos alegras que hayas venido a saludar.- le dijo James y luego se alejaron saludar a otros invitados.

-¿Son los organizadores?- curiosee mientras caminábamos a la mesa de ponche.

-Si, los Potter son muy influyentes.- comentó Malfoy.

\- ¿Han vivido siempre aquí en Londres?- cuestioné, no conocía mucha gente que tuviese por apellido Potter...por lo cual no podía dejar de ligarlos con Harry aunque...los padres de mi amigo habían muerto en aquel accidente que logró dejar aquella marca en la frente de mi amigo.

-Si.- susurró Draco sin prestarme atención.

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestioné sirviéndome una bebida. Draco estaba observando el alrededor en silencio.

-Si, solo estoy buscando a Blaise para avisarle.- me explicó mientras sus grises ojos rebuscaban entre la multitud. Yo bebía mi ponche en silencio, realmente estaba delicioso, ya comenzaba a sonar la música, una balada suave: casi mágica.

-Draco Malfoy...- comentó un hombre de pie tras el rubio, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello negro, vestía un traje gris metálico.

-Tom Riddle...- respondió Draco dándose la vuelta, el tono que empleó me dio a entender que no se llevaban muy bien.

-Me sorprende verte aquí sin un idiota cubriéndote la espalda. ¿Ya aprendiste a utilizar por ti mismo las armas?- se burló el hombre de negros cabellos jugando con su copa de vino.

-Siempre hay gente cubriéndome la espalda, Tom. Solo que nunca te percatas.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

-Si, ya Lestrange me dijo que incluso las mujeres disparan mejor que tú.- siguió burlándose el otro, sus palabras estaban consiguiendo que la curiosidad despertase en mi subconsciente. Acaso ¿Malfoy no sabía disparar?

-Hablando de Lestrange ¿todavía tiene todos sus dedos?- contrataco Draco.

-Puede sobrevivir con uno menos. Pero tú no siempre tendrás protección.- comentó Tom y con un gesto de cabeza se alejó.

-Idiota.- murmuró Draco y se giró, tomó una copa de vino que reposaba sobre la mesa y se la bebió de golpe.

-Draco...- habló Blaise colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio, este dio un salto asustado y casi arroja la copa al suelo.

-Me espantaste.- comentó Draco.

-¿Por que estás tan nervioso?- interrogó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

-Luego te cuento.- susurró Draco, Astoria entonces se acercó a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa y desfilando un corto traje verde que haría juego con los ojos de Harry.

-Hola, tardaste en llegar.- comentó Astoria dándole un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

-Un poco, pero ya me voy.- anunció el rubio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Blaise cruzándose de brazos.

-Me duele la herida...iré a comer algo a cualquier sitio y luego a casa.- mintió el jefe, arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué mentía? ¿No era el líder? Podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin dar explicaciones. ¿O no?

-Espero que sea así, Draco. A tu padre no le gusta que andes solo por ahí.- murmuró Blaise.

-Ando con la vigía.- bromeó Malfoy refiriéndose a mi y desee pegarle una patada en su herida.

-Eso me tranquiliza, pero de todos modos, come rápido y vuelve a la mansión.- susurró Blaise.

-Eso haré, jefe.- se burló Malfoy y comenzó a caminar.

-Cuídalo.- me pidió Blaise, asentí, odiaba que me tuviesen de cuidadora de Malfoy, pero si me ganaba su confianza podría enterarme de todo lo que ocurría en el cartel.

-Anda, Hermione.- comentó Draco sin detenerse, al pasar junto a Astoria está me impidió el paso y se quedó viéndome fijamente.

-Yo lo amo...cuidado con confundirlo.- me advirtió, arrugué el entrecejo y seguí caminando. ¿Confundirlo? No me interesaba Malfoy en lo más mínimo.

-Ayúdame.- me pidió Draco cuando estaba por subir a la limosina, sujeté las muletas y él logró entrar sin esforzar la pierna.

-Dile la dirección del karaoke al chofer.- me pidió Malfoy antes de que pudiese entrar y tras obedecerle subí, sentándome delante del y permanecí en silencio mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

En el silencio de la limosina podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Draco. Las palabras de Astoria se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez sin razón aparenten. "lo amo..." ¿Por que me había dicho esas palabras? Ella no me conoce, y yo no le conozco. ¿Por qué confesarme que amaba al jefe? ¿Pensará que estoy interesada en él?

Levanté la mirada viendo que Draco observaba por la ventana en silencio. Su cabello perfectamente peinado ya se había revuelto un poco y algunos mechones caían sobre sus ojos. Ese aire misterioso y tenso estaba ahí, rodeándole, dando a entender que era un ser que escondía muchas cosas. ¡Yo jamás podría interesarme en alguien como él! Tan frío, tan reservado, tan arrogante a veces, tan cínico, tan egocéntrico...era todo lo contrario a Víctor. Mi amado Víctor era sensible, romántico, leal, sincero, un libro abierto...en cambio Malfoy es un libro cerrado.

"Le amo..." aquella confesión volvió a repetirse en mi mente y no hallé un motivo lógico que llevase a aquella rubia a pensar que me interesaba el líder. Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, observando al jefe cuando el giró el rostro y aquellos ojos metálicos chocaron con los míos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentí que sus ojos leían mi alma...su mirada profunda parecía leer lo profundo de mis pensamientos así que me vi obligada a desviar la mirada. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello, era como si su mirada pudiese ver más allá de mis mentiras. Como si con una mirada, él pudiese descubrir quién yo era en realidad.

-¿Te gusta el mantecado?- me preguntó luego de algunos segundos.

-Si. ¿A quien no?- cuestioné volviendo a mirarle, él tocó la ventana del conductor para llamar su atención.

-Detente en aquella tienda. Compra dos mantecados. El mío de chispas de chocolate y vainilla. Y otro de...

-Vainilla y fresa .- respondí

-Y otro de vainilla y fresa.- ordenó el jefe y el conductor no tardó en obedecer.

-Me encanta el mantecado que venden aquí.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa mientras vigilaba por la ventana. Descubrí que era igual a un niño...aunque tenía esa apariencia fría y distante.

-Es delicioso.- comenté mirando por la ventana.

-Es exquisito yo solía venir con...- comenzó a decir Draco animadamente, se había transformado en otra persona por el periodo de algunos segundos. Se detuvo a media oración y sus ojos se humedecieron así que escondió su mirada y cambió su semblante por uno serio y distante.

-Con mi mama...- susurró

Continuará...

¿Que les pareció? ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Cissy? ¿Que creen que haya ocurrido con los Potter? ¿Tom Riddle? ¡Se irán descubriendo más cosas poco a poco!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!! Gracias a ellos que comentan!! No he podido actualizar mucho porque no tengo mucho internet, pero intentaré actualizar pronto. (Si tardó es que el internet me limita a subir los capitulo) besos al que lee!!**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _No éramos tan diferentes_

El silencio reino por el transcurso de algunos minutos. Draco se había reclinado de su ventana y no me miraba, apenas su respiración era notable en medio del incómodo silencio. Hasta que el chofer regreso y nos tendió los mantecados. Comimos sin proferir palabra alguna y minutos luego nos encontrábamos frente al karaoke.

Draco me ordenó al chofer quedarse cerca de la entrada esperando por nosotros aún cuando le dije que llamaría más la atención. Fue imposible convencerle de que mejor se fuese y regresase en un rato.

-¿No hay vigilancia aquí?- cuestionó Draco mirando el alrededor. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro y con un gesto altivo. La arrogancia era palpable en su gesto al igual que el misterio...y muy en el fondo de sus ojos...la tristeza.

-Normalmente no hay mafiosos por aquí.- susurré

-¿Y qué hay? ¿Policías?- preguntó sarcásticamente, intenté reír, pero se me habían tensado todos los músculos ante su comentario.

Al entrar sonaba una canción que no logré reconocer con un ritmo de salsa mientras una pareja intentaba imitar al cantante en el escenario. Nos ubicamos en una mesa y Malfoy miraba de un lado a otro revisando, seguramente, que todo fuese seguro. Observé los arededores comprobando que ninguno de mis compañeros de la comisaría estuviese presentes, algunos eran tan idiotas que podrían venir a saludarme sin saber que me hallaba con el jefe de los dragons.

-Me gusta el ritmo...jamás aprendí a bailarlo.- comentó Draco golpeando con sus dedos al son de la canción.

-Es salsa, no es tan complicado.- comenté mirando hacia la pareja que seguía cantando entre risas sobre la tarima llena de luces de distintos colores. Víctor jamás acepto cantar conmigo, decía que era muy vergonzoso.

-¿Me enseñas?- interrogó Draco de repente girándose a mirarme.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si.- respondió poniendose en pie, dejando las muletas a un lado.

-No creo que sea el lugar y tú no debes inclinar el pie en el suelo...- susurré

-Es una orden.- sentenció.

-Te recuerdo que: enseñarte a bailar no entra en mi contrato.- advertí.

Malfoy me miró por algunos segundos y luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista. Rode los ojos y suspiré antes de comenzar a caminar tras el. Nos hicimos paso entre algunas parejas y nos detuvimos en medio de la pista.

-A ver...intenta seguirme el ritmo.- le dije sujetando su mano, él colocó su otra mano en mi cintura e intentó imitarme.

-No parece difícil...- susurró mirando nuestros pies; estaba ligeramente tenso así que sus movimientos no eran fluidos sino más bien robóticos.

-Tienes que relajarte...- susurré sin poder ocultar mi risa, se veía muy gracioso. Aquel comentario me regresó años atrás...en esta misma pista de baile...pero con otra persona completamente diferente.

- _Ven...te voy a enseñar...- sentencié sujetando la mano de Víctor para que me siguiese a la pista de baile, Krum se resistía a seguirme._

 _-El merengue no se hizo para mi.- sentenció mi novio cuando le obligué a sujetar mi cintura._

 _-Anda, hazlo por mí.- supliqué._

 _-Pero Mione...- comenzó a quejarse._

 _-Es mi cumpleaños...no puedes negarte.- sentencié con una enorme sonrisa a lo que mi novio simplemente suspiró, me dio un beso rápido e intentó bailar conmigo._

 _-Tienes que relajarte.- exclamé riendo y Víctor comenzó a reír y dejó el baile para atrapar mis labios en un beso._

-Hermione...- la voz de Malfoy me sacó de mis recuerdo.

-¿Ah?- pregunté confundida.

-Te quedaste pensando.- explicó mirándome con el ceño apretado, como si intentase descubrir que había estado pasando por mi mente.

-Lo siento.- susurré huyendo de su mirada.

-Mejor nos sentamos, no debo abusar de mi pie lastimado.- terminó por aceptar y hecho a andar hacia la mesa. Permanecí en la pista por algunos minutos más: intentando dejar a un lado los recuerdos que todavía dolían. Estaba llegando a la mesa cuando Malfoy se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mi con determinación. ¿Que ocurría?

-Esa canción me encanta.- explicó pasando junto a mi, le sujete antes de que pudiese alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogué sorprendida.

-Es un karaoke ¿Puedo subir cierto?- preguntó elevando una de sus cejas. ¿Pensaba cantar? ¿Él?

-Eh, bueno si.- respondí caminando tras el.

Permanecí de pie frente al escenario observando a Malfoy mientras el agarraba el micrófono y con dificultad se disponía a cantar. Era sorprendente como había terminado aquí con el hombre que más se merece mi odio. Y a quien, por increíble que parezca, no puedo odiar. Cuando él empezó a cantar quedé sorprendida, cantaba hermoso, su voz era suave, hermosa. Sus ojos metálicos se habían cerrado y el simplemente disfrutaba el momento.

 _-¿Cantamos?- le pregunté a Víctor señalando la tarima._

 _-Mejor cantas y yo te miro.- me dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose_ _en pie._

 _-Anda...cantemos juntos.- pedí juntando mis manos en pose de oración, el soltó una carcajada y me empujó suavemente hacia la tarima, pero al momento de subir permaneció abajo._

 _-Malo.- murmuré tomando el micrófono mientras mi castaño simplemente me observaba._

When a man loves a woman

Deep down in his soul

She can bring him such misery

If she is playing him for a fool

He's the last one to know

Loving eyes can never see

Yes when a man loves a woman

I now exactly how he feels

'Cause baby, baby, baby

I am a man

When a man loves a woman

Malfoy levantó elevó la voz mientras cantaba sacándome de mis pensamientos y logrando capturar por completo mi atención. Giré el rostro viendo que no solo yo le veía sino muchas de las personas presentes. Él seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y al terminar la canción simplemente devolvió el micrófono a su lugar mientras le aplaudían.

-Debo admitir que cantas bonito.- acepté ayudándole a bajar del escenario. Sus ojos grises fueron a parar en los míos, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios...

-Mi madre siempre decía eso.- comentó con la mirada perdida, no me sonreía a mi, sino a sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué pareces triste al hablar de ella?- cuestioné viendo como su sonrisa poco a poco desaparecía y en su lugar quedaba un rastro triste.

-Porque está muerta.- respondió sin mirarme y caminando hacia la mesa, me quedé helada ante aquella respuesta y sentí pena por él. Me giré a verle, contemplando como caminaba altivamente, siendo felicitado aún por algunas personas que le veían pasar. Malfoy no merecía mi pena, pero no podía evitarlo. Me apresuré a seguirle, hasta que lo alcancé en la mesa.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?- me atreví a preguntar sentándome frente a él.

-Cuando alguien dice que una persona está muerta no debes preguntarle nada más.- comentó haciendo un gesto de mano hacia un mesero, quien se apresuró a acercarse.

-¿Qué desea?- cuestionó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Una botella de vino rosado.- pidió el rubio.

-No tenemos vino rosado, joven.- comentó el mesero mirándole ligeramente apenado.

-Tráenos una cerveza y una Coca Cola.- interrumpí.

-Claro, señorita. En un momento.- sentenció el chico yéndose.

-¿No tomas?- me preguntó

-No.- respondí.

-¿Por qué?- curioseó.

-Cuando alguien te dice que no toma...no debes preguntarle nada más.- sentencié mirándole fijamente, él bajo la mirada y dejó salir una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bien jugado. - susurró.

-Sé jugar tu juego.- susurré.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos. Draco se entretenía viendo a los que cantaban mientras bebía algunas cervezas y yo simplemente jugaba con mi coca cola y observaba distraídamente la pista de baile. ¿Como habíamos terminado aquí? ¿Y por qué motivo no podía odiarle como se merecía?

-Mi mama desapareció hace mucho tiempo.- comentó Draco de repente capturando mi atención. Su voz era rasposa y el olor a alcohol ya se le había pegado, seguramente comenzaba a subirsele a la cabeza.

\- ¿Desapreció?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, un día simplemente no le volvimos a ver. Entendemos que quizás le mataron. - comentó con la mirada triste y dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lo lamento.- susurré.

-Te toca. Cuéntame.- declaró.

-No entiendo...- respondí confundida. ¿Qué debía contarle? ¿En qué parte de la conversación me había quedado?

-¿Por qué no tomas?- cuestionó interrumpiéndose a mitad de frase para suspirar profundamente y dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh, eso. Mi hermana menor murió en un accidente de auto. Iba conduciendo borracha. Desde ese día no tomo alcohol.- expliqué.

-Oh...- susurró.

-Yo iba con ella en el auto...estaba borracha también. Por suerte iba a la parte de atrás y llevaba mi cinturón...- susurré recordando aquel día.

-Sé lo que se siente.- susurró Draco, le miré sorprendida por el comentario y él me miraba fijamente. Jamás le había contado aquello a nadie, solo a Harry...y ahora...al hombre que debería odiar.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente?- interrogué mirándole fijamente, nadie podía saber lo que se sentía: era un sentimiento indescriptible.

-Porque viví algo...parecido...- respondió con la mirada perdida.

-Te sientes miserable. Sientes que tu deberías...

-Estar muerto también.- terminó Malfoy mis palabras. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y asentí mientras percibía que mis ojos se humedecían. Él me entendía...por descabellado que pareciese...Draco Malfoy parecía comprender aquel sentimiento que ningún otra persona había comprendido...ni siquiera Víctor.

-Te sientes culpable aunque sabes que no lo eres.- acepté tras pensarlo un rato. Víctor y muchos en la comisaría incluso me habían hecho sentir culpable...aunque siempre intentaban reparar sus palabras diciéndome que era culpa del alcohol.

-Y buscas la manera de reparar el error...pero es imposible.- susurró él.

-Por eso no bebo alcohol...siento que eso repara mi error.- acepté.

-Entiendo.- murmuró.

-Es increíble.- comenté sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengamos cosas en común?- cuestionó terminando su bebida.

-Si, que podamos entendernos. Es...sorprendente.- expliqué.

-Voy al baño un momento.- se excusó Malfoy poniéndose en pie y alejándose con dificultad.

-Hermione.- murmuró una voz a mi espalda, me giré y me encontré con Ronald.

-¡Ron!- exclamé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Vine con alguien, pero no debe verte...es del cartel.- dije en susurros para que nade pudiese escuchar.

-¿Ligándote a un mafioso?- preguntó divertido.

-No, para nada. Es uno de los nuevos reclutas que...tiene problemas y le invité a distraerse.- mentí. Y aquella fue la primera mentira que dije por cubrir a Draco Malfoy y ni siquiera fui consciente de ello hasta horas luego.

-Oh, pues me iré por allá.- comentó Ron con una sonrisa cómplice y justo cuando comenzó a alejarse Malfoy caminaba hacia mi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién era ese?- cuestionó sentándose.

-¿Quién?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-El pelirrojo con el que hablabas.- respondió.

-Me ha confundido con alguien.- mentí.

-Mmm...Nos vamos. - me avisó poniéndose en pie y dejando caer un paquete de dinero sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestioné agarrando el dinero e intentando que no lo viesen.

-Es para dejar propina.- explicó.

-¿Propina? Si alguien ve que dejas tanto dinero podrían intentar robárnos.- le acusé obligándole a guardar el dinero en su bolsillo y pagando yo.

-Ten quédate con este entonces.- insistió tendiéndome el dinero.

-No, yo invito.- declaré obstinadamente.

-Invitaré la próxima vez.- me dijo arrastrando las palabras y caminando ligeramente desbalanceado. ¡Blaise se daría cuenta que había estado bebiendo! ¡Me iban a matar por traerle aquí!

-No creo que haya próxima.- murmuré.

-¿Por qué no? La pase bien. ¿Tú no?- me preguntó inclinándose hacia mi cuando llegamos a la puerta del establecimiento.

-No creo que debas salir a sitios como este. Eres muy... ¿inocente? - comenté empujándole para que siguiera andando.

-¿Lo dices por el dinero?- cuestionó rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Claro, podrían matarte por andar con tanto dinero.- comenté rodando los ojos.

-Por eso siempre ando con alguien que esté armado.- comentó sonriendo y volvió a inclinarse hacia mi, le empujé cuando percibí que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados.

-Si, ya entiendo porqué.- comenté.

-Con cuidado...- susurré ayudándole a subir a la limosina, no hubo queja de su parte. Subí ubicándome delante de Draco, pero él se movió cerca de la ventana y me pidió que me sentase a su lado.

-Ya no tienes que ir a limpiar las armas, asigné a alguien para el puesto. Solo te encargarás de estar al pendiente de mis salidas...siempre andarás conmigo.- me avisó.

-Claro.- susurré en la otra esquina del asiento, mirando por la ventana contraria.

-Sé que te lo había dicho pero, te ves hermosa.- comentó Draco, giré el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos metálicos mirándome fijamente. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, no estaba el brillo amenazante, acusador y engreído.

-Gracias.- susurré, comenzando a sentirme nerviosa ante su profunda y penetrante mirada. Además, sus ojos bajaron por la silueta de mis piernas y subieron hasta mis ojos nuevamente consiguiendo que un sonrojo amenazara con asomarse.

-Eres...diferente a las mujeres que conozco. No te interesa llamar mi atención. Ni intentas llevarte bien conmigo porqué soy el jefe.- comentó Draco acercándose lentamente a mi; seguí sus movimientos en silencio... ¿por qué se seguía acercando? ¿Sería producto del alcohol?

-Tengo valores éticos y morales...-expliqué acomodando mi traje, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y supe que me incomodaba su cercanía.

-Creo que eso...llamó mi atención. Tu belleza, tu valentía...me tienes sorprendido.- susurró Draco y sentí su mano sobre mi muslo derecho a la vez que sus ojos seguían en los míos.

-Hace mucho no conocía a alguien como tú...- susurró y movió su otra mano a mi mejilla: era fría y tersa. Sus dedos largos y delgados bajaron hasta comenzar a trazar mis labios mientras su otra man subía por mi pierna.

-Esto es incómodo.- murmuré desviando mi mirada y moviéndome ligeramente hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con su mano que trazaba mis labios.

-Me gustas.- terminó por aceptar y aquello me hizo sentir muy mal. Aquello debía alegrarme porque quería decir que estaba ganándome su confianza, aunque no de la manera que había pensado. Aun así me sentía miserable.

-Yo...- comencé a decir, Draco se inclinó hacia mis labios, pero giré el rostro evitando el contacto.

Para mi sorpresa, los labios de Malfoy chocaron con el inicio de mi cuello. No se cohibió, como cualquiera en su posición, sino que divertido mordió aquel trozo de piel que tuvo a su alcance. ¡Por aquel periodo de segundos lo odie con todo mi corazón! Porque me vi obligada a apretar la tela de mi vestido para no aferrarme a él a causa del escalofrío involuntario que recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Quería hacerlo desde hace días...- susurró contra la piel de mi cuello, su aliento caliente chocó contra mi piel y volví a sujetar firmemente el vestido. Y lo supe: estaba borracho...su tono de voz medio arrastrando daba fe de ello.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- le advertí con seriedad empujándole.

-Lo siento, no te gusto, lo sé.- comentó Malfoy acomodando su cabello rebelde. Intentaba mantener su porte y elegancia, pero el alcohol le impedía conseguirlo del todo.

-Entonces no te propases.- le advertí enojada.

-No volveré a intentarlo.- murmuró alejándose a su esquina nuevamente, le vi apoyarse de allá ventana y observar en silencio las gotas de agua que se escurrían por la misma.

El silencio reino hasta que llegamos a la mansión, Blaise se encontraba allí de pie esperándonos. Su rostro de pocos amigos me daba a entender que estaba furioso. Claro que Draco estaba ligeramente alcoholizado así que no se fijó en que el Moreno estuviese esperándonos sino que abrió la puerta y salió.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Blaise pasando una mano por su rostro en señal de desesperación.

-Por ahí...- fue la única contestación de Draco y se apoyó en sus muletas dispuesto a alejarse. Blaise le sujetó del brazo derecho y se inclinó hacia él.

-¡Estás borrachon! ¡Apestas a alcohol! Tu padre se pondrá furioso cuando se entere.- insinuó el de negro cabello. Malfoy sacudió sus brazos cortando el contacto con Blaise.

-¡Soy mayor para hacer lo que se me venga en gana!- exclamó con desgana, elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

-Discutiremos eso mañana; no estás en todos tus sentidos.- sentenció Zabinni intentando ayudar al rubio, este se resistió a ser ayudado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la mansión.

-Contigo hablo mañana.- me dijo Blaise mirándome con seriedad antes de salir corriendo tras Draco y obligarle a dejarse ayudar.

Les miré alejarse y simplemente pasé una mano por mis cabellos ligeramente enojada y entré a la mansión. ¡Jamás debí llevar a Malfoy al karaoke! Los pasillos estaban desiertos en su mayoría, solo algunos reclutas se encontraban en ciertas áreas hablando u terminando alguna tarea. Al atravesar la puerta del cuarto me encontré a Ginny sentanda en forma india sobre su cama.

-¿Todavía despierta?- pregunté sacándome los zapatos.

-Estaba esperando que llegaras. ¿Cómo fue todo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien...- mentí, pero seguramente mi rostro no dijo lo mismo porque la pelirroja arrugó el gesto y se acercó a mi sentándose en mi cama.

-¿Paso algo malo? Tu rostro me da a entender que ocurrió algo que no fue positivo.- indagó diligentemente.

-Nada. Es solo que...no sé porque motivo terminé con Malfoy en un karaoke y...no es nada importante.- comenté liberando mi cabello.

\- ¿A un karaoke? ¿Y te hizo alguna propuesta indecente el rubio de grises ojos?- interrogó mi amiga pícaramente.

\- Contigo no se puede hablar.- declsré ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Solo era una broma. ¿O acaso paso algo?- insistió, cambié el rostro y ella me sujetó de los hombros con los ojos a medio salir.

-¡No pasó nada de lo que este pasando por tu cabeza!- me apresuré a aclarar.

\- Pero el jefe quiere que pase algo...- comentó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Intento besarme.- acepté

-¿Y te dejaste? ¿Que tal besa?- cuestionó mi pelirroja ligeramente eufórica.

-Por supuesto que no me dejé. Detesto a Draco Malfoy, Gin.- le recordé rodando los ojos.

-¿Lo rechazaste?- preguntó mi amiga.

-Pues claro.- respondí.

-Osea... ¿Rechazaste al jefe...al boss...al líder de todos estos mafiosos...al hijo de uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de Londres? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- me interrogó pasando una mano por sus cabellos y agarrando trozos del mismo en su desespero.

-Por supuesto que lo rechacé. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me arrojará en sus brazos y le dijera: Haz lo que quieras conmigo?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

\- Pues no sería una mala idea, tu tranquila y cooperando. - respondió mi amiga y abrí enormemente mis ojos.

-¡Ginny! Como puedes decir eso.- declaré sorprendida.

\- Ay Hermy virgen no eres, así que sabes lo que Malfoy busca.- declaró mi amiga rodando los ojos.

\- No, no soy virgen y tampoco soy tonta...pero te recuerdo que odio a Malfoy. No pienso ponerme en sus manos aunque nuestra misión dependiese de ello.- sentencié.

\- Pero si el rubio no está nada mal.- insistió mi amiga.

\- No puedo creer que digas eso.- comenté llevando una mano a mi cabeza en señal de incredulidad.

-Si quieres le pinto el cabello castaño.- comentó y luego cubrió su boca con su mano al ver que había metido la pata.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que si Malfoy se pareciese a Víctor yo me pondría en sus manos?- interrogué enojada.

\- Lo siento, no quise decir eso.- susurró.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Malfoy, Ginny? El hombre que asesinó al que iba a ser mi marido.- le recordé

-Eso no nos consta...- murmuró mi amiga y luego cubrió sus labios nuevamente. ¿Que había dicho?

\- Tu has visto su tatuaje, es el mismo que describiste.- declaré

-Lo se...pero...hay algo que no sabes.- comentó Ginny poniéndose en pie y alejándose de mi cama.

-¿Qué?- pregunté siguiéndola con mi mirada.

-Es sobre Víctor...- susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre con Víctor?- insistí.

-El día de su asesinato, comenzamos a buscar su expediente y todo...y...bueno...no aparece su expediente...no hay evidencia de que sea un policía.- explicó mi amiga.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay evidencia?- pregunté arrugando el entrecejo.

\- El hombre que lidiaba con el papeleo se retiró un mes luego de acomodar a Víctor y nunca se supo de él. Además...realmente no nos consta que haya trabajado con los dragons.- siguió hablando Ginny.

\- Claro que nos consta. ¡Él reportaba todo en la comisaría!- exclamé poniéndome en pie.

-En realidad, Víctor nunca nos dio ningún reporte. Todos sus reportes iban directamente a su cede en Bulgaria.- murmuró mi amiga escondiendo de mi su mirada.

-¿Insinúas que mi novio no estaba de infiltrado con los dragons y que no era un policía?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

\- No insinuó nada. Solo te estoy poniendo al tanto de la verdad. No estamos aquí únicamente investigando a los dragons...estamos aquí investigando quién es realmente Víctor Krum.- sentenció mi amiga y por fin se digno a mirarme a los ojos.

\- ¿Por que nadie me dijo?- interrogué

\- Dumbledore habló solo conmigo para esa misión; porque yo estaba al tanto de todos los por menores.- murmuró la pelirroja.

\- Debieron decirme.- murmuré volviendo a sentarme.

-Lo siento, yo quería decirte, pero Dumbledore dijo que no convenía.- se excusó mi amiga sentándose junto a mi.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Gin? Víctor me mentía...me iba a casar con un mentiroso...- susurré.

-Aún no podemos sacar conclusiones...quizás sus papeles de perdieron y si trabajo con los dragons y los reportes están en Bulgaria.- intentó consolarme.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste hace un momento que aún no estabas segura de que fuese Malfoy quien le asesino?- pregunté

-Porque...creo que Víctor jamás conoció a Draco.- respondió mi amiga sin titubear.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 _Haremos fiesta_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Todo lo que Ginny me había comentado me había dejado confundida y pensativa. Así me encontraba la mañana siguiente, sentanda junto a Harry en una de las mesas del comedor. El moreno comentaba sobre algunas cosas y yo intentaba escucharle. El bullicio en mis pensamientos imposibilitaba, por momentos, mi misión de concentrarme en nuestra conversación.

-Acompañé a Pansy a la gala anoche.- me comentó el moreno, levanté el rostro de mi plato para verle, tenía su mirada verde esmeralda perdida en sus tostadas con mermelada. Lo que menos deseaba era escuchar sobre la fastidiosa gala. Aunque ante la mención y el hecho de tener a Harry de frente me hizo recordar por milésimas de segundos a los Potter que estaban allí.

-Te gusta Parkinson.- susurré removiendo mi cereal, un incómodo silencio reino por el plazo de algunos segundos. Harry suspiró, el silencio parecía ser una afirmación a mis palabras. Aún así, de la boca de mi mejor amigo nunca salió aquel esperado "si".

\- Ginny debería estar aquí...- susurró dejando el tema a un lado y girándose a buscar a la pelirroja. Gin debía estar con Theodore Nott, les había visto hablando cuando salí del cuarto. Al parecer el castaño le estaba comentando algo sobre Blaise por lo que llegué a escuchar. ¿Qué le estaría comentando exactamente? Tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.

-Harry...no tengo hambre...voy a caminar un poco...estoy un poco indispuesta.- comenté poniéndome en pie, sin esperar una respuesta de mi amigo que simplemente me dejo alejarme.

-Hermione. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.- la voz de Blaise Zabinni me detuvo justo cuando salí del comedor.

El moreno vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de largas mangas color gris abotonada hasta la altura del del cuello y un chaleco de cuero negro que traía abierto. Me giré hacia él, pasando una mano por mi coleta ligeramente suelta en un intento de tranquilizar algunos risos rebeldes que se escapaban de la misma. Blaise parecía tranquilo, pero luego de lo ocurrido anoche cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Ese "Contigo hablo mañana." mezclado con las confesiones de Ginny me habían robado el sueño la noche anterior.

-Escucho, Zabinni.- murmuré

-No quiero regañarte, eres una adulta y en estos meses te has ganado mi confianza y respeto. Pero me veo obligado a llamarte la atención por lo que ocurrió ayer. Sé que el jefe es el jefe y que todo lo que te ordene debes hacerlo...pero en este caso hay un jefe por encima del jefe ¿entiendes?- me preguntó Blaise

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- Interogué

-Exacto. Y por órdenes suyas Draco tiene prohibido tomar alcohol en exceso fuera de la mansion. Tu trabajo es cuidar al jefe, y eso implica impedir que llegue en el estado de anoche.- comentó el moreno dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

-No volverá a repetirse; ya tengo todo claro.- me apresuré a decir.

-Gracias. De todos modos...Lucius se enteró de todo. Dijo que vendría a cerciorarse personalmente de todos los cambios que están ocurriendo.- me avisó, aquello me hizo sentir muy nerviosa.

-Es una persona muy prevavida.- murmuré intentando lucir desinteresada.

-Fue el jefe durante años; una vez se infiltró un tipo del FBI: fue Lucius quién le reconoció. El padre del jefe es...bueno...no hay como describirlo.- comentó Blaise con una sonrisa llena de emoción y orgullo.

-Sería conveniente que venga entonces, luego de tantas cosas que han ocurrido.- susurré ocultando mi nerviosismo.

-Opinó igual, tengo que irme, te veo luego. Y gracias por traer a Malfoy vivo.- me dijo Blaise antes de dar vuelta sobre sus pies y perderse de mi vista.

Lo seguí con mi mirada, me precupaba la visita del ex jefe, pero en estos momentos no podía centrarme en pensar en eso. Las palabras de Ginny seguían haciendo mucho ruido en mi cabeza. Y entre más pensaba: los momentos vividos atraves de los años se decidían por pasarme una factura. Recordándome un montón de situaciones distintas...que hoy día solo me llenaban de incertidumbre y temores.

Víctor era el único novio con el cual había mantenido una relación por más de un año. Éramos compatibles en todo, casi no discutíamos y teníamos confianza uno en el otro. Todo parecía indicar que éramos la pareja perfecta...y ahora...ahora todo parece indicar que me enamoré de una mentira. Si no era un policía, si no estaba infiltrado en el cartel de los dragons. ¿Quién era? ¿Con quién iba a casarme? Salí por la puerta que lleva al jardín y comencé a caminar lentamente por el lugar.

 _-¿Sabes que_ _te amo?- me preguntó mi castaño tendiéndose junto a mi en la cama, sus manos tibias acariciaron mi espalda desnuda mientras depositaba un beso en mi hombro._

 _-No más que yo a ti.- susurré con una sonrisa, mis ojos aún cerrados._

 _-Yo creo que si...- susurró depositando cortos besos a lo largo de mi espalda._

 _\- Creo que no...porque yo te amo muchísimo.- comenté girándome hacia él para atrapar sus labios._

El ruido contundente y estridente de una bola atravesando un canasto me sacó de mis recuerdos, enfoqué el ruido y pude ver al jefe. Vestía un pantalón corto negro con verde y no traía camisa, entre sus manos un balón de baloncesto era tirado una y otra vez al canasto. Me detuve allí donde me encontraba, algunos metros lejos de la pequeña área donde el jugaba. El sol mañanero resaltaba su cuerpo haciendo imposible que mis ojos no se moviesen por el mismo.

Draco era todo lo opuesto a Víctor. Era delgado, con el cuerpo tonificado, pero no con los músculos de Krum. Su cabello rubio caía con gracia: algunas veces, desorganizado, cubría su vista y otras, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, podía dar un aire aristocrático y elegante. Víctor más bien tenía el pelo castaño hermoso y corto, siempre con el mismo estilo. Draco era un mafioso, pero era sincero...si le parecías desagradable te lo decía de frente. En cambio de Víctor...ya no sé que pensar del.

Me crucé de brazos observándo al jefe, sin saber porqué me encontraba allí de pie, como hechizada, mirándolo y comparándole con Víctor. Nuevamente el estridente ruido del canasto consiguió que volviese a dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y le enfocase. Malfoy se había girado hacia mi luego de arrojar el balón, ahora me quedaba una mirada directa de sus penetrantes ojos grises que se detuvieron en los míos con la intensidad que siempre cargaban.

\- No pienso salir hoy, tómate el día libre.- ordenó antes de darse la vuelta e ir a por la bola que al ser dejada a un lado se había corrido algunos metros lejos. Me quedé congelada allí, debería irme...pero simplemente permanecí allí de pie. Sorprendemente, seguía mirando al rubio que tanto aseguraba odiar.

Él se giró a mirarme con la bola en mano y el ceño apretado. El sol y el ejercicio ya comenzaban a mostrar sus efectos: una ligera capa de sudor le cubría no solo el rostro sino el torso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi por algunos segundos. Salí de mi letargo cuando Malfoy me arrojó el balón y tuve que reaccionar rápido para agarrarlo.

-Si vas a quedarte ahí, por lo menos se útil.- me dijo haciendo un gesto de mano para que me acercase. Miré la bola que se hallaba entre mis manos y se la arrojé: él la atrapó y elevó una de sus cejas al ver que comenzaba a sacarme el chaleco negro con el cual me había calzado en la mañana.

Me acerqué indecisa y nerviosa...porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no debía estar dispuesta a jugar el juego de Draco Malfoy. El juego de un mafioso. No debería estar aquí con él...no debería sentirme mejor cuando veía sus ojos grises. Pero anoche, apesar de su intento de besarme, Malfoy conseguido que me sintiese conectada con él. Porque parecía entenderme...porque a pesar de su forma de ser y de lo poco que expresaba...él me entendía.

-Juguemos.- me dijo Draco arrojando la bola hacia mi nuevamente y acomodando su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto totalmente inútil porque el cabello volvió a caer sobre su vista segundos luego.

Bajo la luz de un sol que se volvía cada vez más intenso estuvimos corriendo de un lado a otro. Draco era rápido y listo, además, tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo. Aún así, íbamos casi empatados, él tenía una ventaja de dos puntos y por supuesto no quería ser vencido por mi.

-¡No vas a ganarme!- le aseguré moviéndome delante del para impedir que se siguiese acercando a mi canasto.

No hubo respuesta alguna a mis palabras, pero Draco dio un giro rápido rozando mi brazo derecho con su espalda y arrojó la bola. Le empujé a tiempo para evitar que fuese un tiro perfecto e impidiendo que lograse el canasto. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo no oculté la sonrisa victoriosa que se reflejó en mi rostro. Tomé la bola y me apresuré a correr con ella hacia el canasto de Malfoy, pero él se había adelantado y custiodiaba el mismo fieramente. Su mirada me estudiaba, su cabello cubría ligeramente su mirada y el sudor corría por su rostro con rapidez.

-No pienso perder...- le advertí, elevó una de sus cejas.

-Perdiste desde el momento en que aceptaste jugar conmigo. Nunca pierdo...- me aseguró prepotentemente, una sonrisa socarrona se deslizó por sus labios.

Me aventuré a intentar arrojar la bola al canasto y Malfoy saltó para impedir que llegase. Lamentablemente, terminamos chocando en el proceso y acabamos en el suelo. Una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios al escuchar el ruido que la bola hizo al atravesar el canasto. No había ganado. Pero estábamos empatados.

El sudor corría por mi rostro y la respiración se me difcultaba. El estar en el suelo boca arriba me ayudaba a recuperar el estado rítmico natural de mi corazón...pero todavía me encontraba respirando por los labios con dificultad...casi jadeando. Giré el rostro hacia mi derecha y me encontré con Malfoy quien también jadeaba y había extendido los brazos quedando totalmente tendido en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba jugando con el?

-Empatamos.- susurré.

-Tiró libre. El primero en meter la bola gana.- comentó, pero no se puso en pie, solo tomó una larga respiración y giró el rostro para mirarme.

-Que estemos empatados me parece bien.- comenté sentándome, no quería admitir que realmente no quería que existiese la posibilidad de que me ganara.

-A mi no.- declaró poniéndose en pie, para mi sorpresa extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Me quedé viendo su mano por un rato y él arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿No te levantas?- preguntó al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte. Salí de mi letargo y agarré su mano, me levanto con tanto impulso que terminé chocando contra su pecho. El aprovechó y me tomó de la cintura para mantenerme cerca de su rostro.

-Aldrich...- murmuró él mirándome con sus intensos y profundos ojos grises. ¿Aldrich?

-¿Aldrich?- interrogué confundida.

-Es tu apellido ¿no?- preguntó elevando una ceja, mentalmente me di un golpe y me limité a asentir.

-No me gusta, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.- mentí.

-Aldrich...siempre tengo lo que quiero. No me rindo tan fácilmente.- comentó sin soltar su agarre en mi cintura y subiendo su otra mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

\- Es bueno esforzarse para lograr metas y conseguir cosas. Pero yo...ni soy una meta...ni soy una cosa.- le aclaré empujándolo para que me soltara. Me agarró del brazo con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarme pero obligándome a mirarle.

\- Nunca dije que fueses una cosa...o una meta.- me dijo antes de soltarme e ir a por la bola que se había rodado hasta caer sobre grama.

Estuve inerte escuchando sus pisadas decididas. Por mi mente el primer pensamiento qué pasó fue el de irme a mi cuarto a bañar y dormir un rato: lejos del jefe y sus cuestiones extrañas. Pero al girarme, Malfoy también se giró hacia mi con bola en mano y me la arrojó señalando el canasto. Me quedé con el balón de baloncesto en mano, evaluando mis alternativas. Pordia arrojarlo al suelo e irme, pero...no quería hacerlo...no quería volver a quedarme sola con mis pensamientos.

\- Es hoy, castaña.- me apuró Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. Lancé y como era de esperarse la bola golpeó el canasto, pero no entró...estaba demasiado lejos para conseguir un tiro libre: en conclusión yo no era tan buena jugadora.

-Que conste que quise que ganaras.- comenté dispuesta a marcharme.

-No puedes abandonar un juego así.- me advirtió Malfoy agarrando la bola.

-Lo estoy haciendo.- respondí comenzando a caminar lejos del. Escuché sus pasos detrás de mi y segundos luego sentí su presencia a mi lado.

Sin poder evitarlo giré el rostro, él no me miraba, se encontraba observando hacia adelante. Cambié el rostro dispuesta a apresurar mis pasos hasta que el no pudiese seguirme el ritmo, pero un ladrido nos detuvo a ambos. Malfoy se giró de inmediato y se olvido de mi...le vi acercarse a Amanda. La husky se encontraba ladrando alegremente y corriendo hacia su dueño.

\- Hermosa.- susurró Malfoy arrodillándose a acariciarla. Nuevamente me encontraba inerte mirándole, porque no lograba comprender quién era realmente Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿No te importa si salgo un rato?- pregunté.

-No pienso salir hoy. Puedes ir a donde quieras. Cuando llegues al portón tienes que decir _Verts Dragons_ para que te dejen salir sin mi.- respondió sin mirarme o prestarme la más mínima atención.

\- ¿ _Verts Dragons?_ ¿Es francés?- interrogué.

-Si, mi familia vivió en Francia muchos años.- comentó.

Ante su aprobación simplemente seguí mi camino. Mis pasos me llevaron apresuradamente a mi cuarto, me di un baño y me calcé con una ropa cómoda ames de salir hacia el estacionamiento donde muchos días atrás habíamos dejado nuestro auto. Ningún recluta nuevo podía salir de la mansión Malfoy sin autorización del jefe. Y ahora yo tenía su autorización, podría salir y volver cuentas veces quisiera siempre y cuando Malfoy decidiese quedarse en la mansión.

\- ¿Contraseña?- me preguntó Goyle cuando detuve mi auto en la salida esperando que los portones se abriesen.

-Verts Dragons.- respondí, me miró ligeramente intrigado y sorprendido y luego asintió y abrió permitiéndome la salida.

Manejé por las calles de Londres con los con los cristales abajo; disfrutando del viento que me golpeaba el rostro y se llevaba mis pensamientos consigo. Tras dar varias vueltas, y detenerme en distintos supermercados sin comprar nada, comprobé que Malfoy no había enviado a nadie a seguirle y conduje hasta llegar a mi casa. El auto de mi madreestaba estacionado adelante.

-¡Hola, mama!- exclamé al entrar deseosa de saludarte con un beso y un abrazo.

-¡Mi amor!- le escuché gritar y pude escuchar claramente sus pasos mientras corría en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Segundos luego, después de todo el ruido que hicieron sus pisadas, apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Vestía unos pantalones anchos rojos y una blusa igual de ancha. Al verme sonrió y bajo corriendo las escaleras; me abrazó fuertemente y yo no hice más que abrazarle de vuelta. Escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y llorando. Llorando porque me sentía deshecha, triste, engañado y rota. Y ahora, también sentía empatia por mi enemigo y no me sentía ligeramente mal porque le tendría que entregar a la policia.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó mi madre secando con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas mojadas. Aspiré con fuerza intentado tranquilizar mi respiracion, ya comenzaba a hipar a causa del llanto.

-Es que...me enteré que Víctor me mentía mama.- susurré volviendo a esconderme en su pecho. Ella no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó y acarició mis cabellos. Susurraba una tonada suave intentado que me tranquilizara. Al fin podía desahogarme.

\- Yo...yo me iba a casar con él mama. Lo amaba. Y ahora ni siquiera sé quién era realmente.- susurré.

-Mi amor...no te sigas atormentando por Víctor. Está muerto.- susurró mi madre, me separé un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Ven, vamos recostarnos en la sala y ponemos una película y me cuentas que ocurrió y lloras un rato y luego te sentirás mejor.- me consoló mi madre, me recosté de su hombro y caminamos a la sala. Yo llorando en el transcurso, sin poder ocultar que no me sentía para nada bien.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez mientras me encontraba tendida entre las piernas de mi madre. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos y veía una película, yo lloraba, le comentaba algunas cosas y pasado un rato terminé completamente exhausta observando la película que apenas se escuchaba. Al paso del tiempo, y sin que hubiese acabado la primera película: yo había caído completamente dormida.

 _\- ¿Víctor?- cuestioné viendo la espalda ancha de mi novio, el se encontraba de pie junto a alguien que vestía complemente de negro._

 _-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó asustado, girándose a verme._

 _\- Yo...trabajo aquí.- sentencié señalando la comisaría. Estaba complemente vacía, pero si algo tenía seguro es que era la comisaría dónde he trabajado toda mi vida._

 _-Yo...- susurró Víctor nervioso._

 _\- ¿Quien es el?- pregunté intentando ver por encima del hombro de Krum al sujetó que seguía dándonos la espalda y que parecía no querer ser visto._

 _-Es un amigo.- respondió Víctor rápidamente._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogué_

 _\- Nada, no hacemos nada.- se apresuró a asegurar._

 _-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- interrogué._

 _-No estoy nervioso. ¿Podrías irte?- interrogó elevando un poco la voz y señalando la salida. Abrí enormemente los ojos, pero el desconocido se había girado y había agarrado el brazo de mi novio._

 _\- No vuelvas a levantarle la voz. No es manera de tratar a una señorita.- le advirtió Malfoy mirándole con altivez._

 _-¿Malfoy?- cuestioné confundida._

\- Hermione.- la voz de mi madre me sacó de la inconsciencia, abrí los ojos y me encontré con ella de frente. Me dedicó una sonrisa y una caricia en el cabello.

\- ¿Quien es Malfoy?- me preguntó luego de algunos segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de Malfoy?- interrogué levantándome rápidamente, mi madre sonrió y yo no supe interpretar su sonrisa.

-Dijiste su nombre cuando dormías.- me explicó

-Es...un mafioso de un caso que estamos investigando.- respondí, en parte decía la verdad en parte mentía. Giré el rostro hacia el reloj y me espante al comprobar la hora. Era las seis de la tarde y no deseaba regresar muy tarde a la mansión Malfoy. Era bastante peligroso.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó mi made al ver que me quedaba paralizada viendo la hora. Me recompuse con rapidez y me apresuré a ponerme en pie.

-Debo irme, prometo que vendré a verte. Cuídate y no dejes que entren extraños. Te amo.- me despedí velozmente, le besé la mejilla y salí casi corriendo hacia el auto.

El camino era largo, y había un poco de tráfico que me obligó a perder aún más tiempo. Cuandk tomé el camino desierto hacia la mansión del más allá era las 8:00 de la noche y yo me encontraba nerviosa. El camino estaba silencioso y tenebroso: supe que guiar sin acompañante por aquel lugar no era una buena desiciones. Por suerte, por órdenes de Draco los exteriores de la mansión no podían estar sin vigilancia en ningún momento.

Al llegar, ya no estaba Goyle en la entrada sino Crabble así que me vi obligada a repetir la contraseña para que me dejase entrar. Me detuve delante de la entrada y bajé del auto permitiéndo al encargado de parkearlo hacer su trabajo. Al girarme hacia la puerta grande fue mi sorpresa al ver allí al jefe.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra que tenía un león rugiendo dibujado en el centro. Se encontraba recostado de la puerta cerrada, cruzado de brazos y para mi sorpresa con unas gafas oscuras. ¿Había olvidado que son gafas de sol? Me detuve en el inicio de las escaleras viéndolo. Él no se movió, pero pasados algunos segundos se sacó más gafas.

Sus ojos grises dieron de lleno con los míos y las palabras que le había escuchado decir en mi sueño se repitieron en mi cabeza. " _No es manera de tratar a una señorita"._ ¿Por que el se encontraba en mis sueños? Nos sostuvimos la mirada en el silencio de la noche y él, como abandonando la batalla, simplemente se dio la vuelta y entró a la mansión

¿Había estado esperándome? No lo creo, él no parece el tipo de chico que se preopupa por la vida de una nueva recluta. Aún cuando está le atraiga y le llamé la atención porque la ve como un objeto que puede aumentar su egocentrismo. ¿O me estaría esperando?

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente y casi corrí por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Todavía quedaban allí algunas personas así que me apresuré a acercarme al buffet dónde todavía quedaba comida caliente. Me serví de inmediato y me senté en una mesa complemente sola.

-Hola.- era el castaño que Ginny me había presentado un tiempo atrás. ¿Cormac?

-Hola.- saludé con una sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo a mi jugo de frutas.

\- Habrá una fiesta de Hallowen en unos dias. ¿Supiste?- me preguntó el castaño removiendo sus alimentos.

-Pues no, no estaba enterada.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- El padre del jefe siempre organiza la fiesta e invita a varios de sus socios.- me comentó

-Me parece muy buena idea.- murmuré complemente desinteresada. En la comisaría seguramente harían una fiesta tremenda...me gustaría estar allí...

\- Será estilo gala así que me preguntaba si querías ser mi...- comenzó a decir, estaba observándole atentamente hasta que fue casualmente interrumpido.

-Hermione, ven, necesito hablar contigo.- era el jefe, se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia. Asentí de inmediato y me despedí con un movimiento de mano de Cormac quien simplemente intentó sonreír.

\- Dígame, jefe.- hablé cuando salimos del comedor, estando a medio pasillo. Entre los cuartos del ala A, ósea los de reclutas y los del ala B donde dormía el jefe y algún socio que viniese de visita.

\- Solo quería avisarte que en la fiesta de Hallowen debes estar a mi lado. Mi padre invitará varias personas y hay que ser precavidos.- me avisó sin mirarme.

¿El sabía que Cormac pretendía invitarme? ¿Realmente estaba haciéndome esto? Era estupido que tuviese que cuidarle incluso en su propia casa. ¿Quien intentaría hacerle daño estando aquí dentro?

\- Malfoy no creo que alguien intente algo en tu contra dentro de tu propia casa.- comenté rodando los ojos.

\- No te estoy consultando, Aldrich. Te estoy avisando lo que tienes que hacer.- sentenció.

\- ¿Podrías parar de llamarme Aldrich?- interrogué rodando los ojos. Era el apellido más horrible que pudieran haberme inventado. ¡Viva Dumbledore con su poca creatividad!

\- No, porque soy tu jefe. Y hago lo que quiera.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si no le molesta al jefe...volveré a terminar mi cena.- anuncié. Él me sujetó del brazo con fuerza, cerré los ojos conteniendo los deseos de golpearlo y me giré a verle.

\- Envié a que te compraran un disfraz para la fiesta. Es Hallowen.- fue lo único que me dijo antes de soltarme y alejarse. Permanecí mirándole en silencio...preguntándome si debía preocuparme que él fuese una persona tan decidida y caprichosa.

\- Ya me quitaste el hambre.- murmuré tomando el camino contrario a Draco, dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia mi cuarto. Ginny salía del baño con su bata roja cuando yo entré.

\- Hasta que apareces.- comentó sentándose mientras cepillaba su cabello.

\- ¿Sabias de la fiesta de Hallowen?- interrogué.

\- Lo anunciaron hoy en el almuerzo...pero no estabas.- me explicó mi amiga haciéndose una coleta y acomodándose hasta estar sentada en forma de mariposa.

\- Fui a ver a mami.- susurré.

-¿Saliste?- me preguntó Weasley sorprendida.

-Malfoy me dio su aprovacion.- murmuré.

-Si sigues así conseguirás que te hable de todos sus negocios.- susurró mi amiga emocionada.

\- No le creo tan idiota.- susurré.

-Podría llegar a serlo...si se enamora de ti.- me dijo mi amiga guiñandome.

\- Eso no ocurrirá.- le advertí.

\- No puedes impedirlo.- se burló Weasley.

-Mi rechazo tarde o temprano le desilucionara.- sentencié poniéndome en pie para irme a tomar un baño.

\- O podría ser que te terminara gustando.- fue la idea de Ginebra, me detuve en el marco de la puerta y me giré a mirar a mi amiga pelirroja.

-Eso jamás va a ocurrir.- declaré completamente convencida.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

P.O.V Hermione Granger

-¡Hermione! ¡Te acaban de traer algo!- exclamó Ginny.

Me encontraba acabando de sacar el acondicionador de mi cabello cuando escuché su grito. Cerré el grifo de la ducha, sequé mi cabello con una toalla y luego agarré otra para envolverla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, me encontré con Ginny recostada en su cama y sobre mi cama un paquete bastante grande. Elevé una de mis cejas y me acerqué. "Disfraz" era lo único que decía la caja a la parte de afuera, me vi obligada a rodar los ojos. ¡Olvidaba que mañana sería la fastidiosa fiesta!

-Realmente he comenzado a odiar Hallowen.- comenté abriendo el paquete.

-Yo ya lo hacia.- murmuró Gin con mal semblante y luego se puso en pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté quitando mi mirada del "obsequio".

-Theodore dijo que debemos revisar que todo este impecable para mañana así que...nos quitó el día libre.- explicó mi amiga

-Te veo en un rato entonces.- le dije antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Tomé en mis manos la ropa que se encontraba en la caja y me limité a negar con un gesto de cabeza. ¿Y esto? ¿Minnie? Me interrogué a mi misma evaluando el traje negro y rosa y el montón de accesorios que traía. Si. Definitivamente el traje de Minnie.

-Es un idiota.- murmuré antes de dejar la ropa en su empaque y salir del cuarto en busca del jefe.

Caminé durante un rato hasta que llegué al cuarto de armas. Luna se encontraba allí abrazada a Nott, cuando entré, este le estaba susurrando al oído mientras reían. Me sentí una entrometida, pero ya me habían visto así que no podía simplemente bajar la mirada y huir avergonzada.

-¿El jefe está?- cuestioné.

-Salió con Pansy, creo que están jugando tenis en el jardín.- respondió Theo sin aflojar el abrazo que tenía alrededor de Lovegood.

-Oh, claro. Gracias.- respondí dispuesta a darme la vuelta.

-¿Vas a dónde él? Porque estaba esperando por Harry para que le llevase este paquete. Ya que estás aquí...podrías llevárselo tú.- declaró Luna soltándose del agarre de su novio y corriendo hasta buscar una pequeña caja: como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

-Se la llevo de inmediato.- respondí antes de agarrarla y dirigirme al jardín. Últimamente Malfoy pasaba mucho tiempo allí, normalmente haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio.

Al salir una brisa fresca me acarició el rostro...noviembre estaba pronto a acercarse y con el la ola de frío que suele acompañarle. La husky de Draco corrió hacia mi al verme y me vi obligada a inclinarme y acariciarle. Esa perra era lo más hermoso que había en la mansión. Era cariñosa, juguetona y siempre estaba ladrando alegremente.

-Amaneciste más bonita.- comenté acariciándole detrás de las orejas antes de seguir andando hacia la cancha de tenis. La perra siguió a mi lado y cuando vio a Malfoy a lo lejos soltó un ladrido, pero permaneció conmigo.

El rubio se encontraba, como había dicho Theo, jugando con la morena de azules ojos en la cancha de tenis. Él vestía ropa deportiva color gris y ella unos cortos y una camisa de tirantes. Ante el ruido de Amanda, Malfoy no tardó en mirar hacia dónde yo me encontraba. Me apresuré a acercarme, no queriendo interrumpirles por mucho tiempo; ellos habían detenido el juego al verme.

-Luna envió esto.- me apresuré a explicar extendiéndole el paquete. Malfoy lo tomó y se apresuró a abrirlo: no tuve la oportunidad de ver lo que era porque en ningún momento lo sacó. Él miró y volvió a cerrarlo.

-Gracias. Te puedes retirar.- me dijo antes de dejar el paquete en el suelo. Me alejé para darles su espacio y permanecí sentada lejos sobre la grama. Reclinada de un árbol que brindaba algo de sombra. Amanda se encontraba tendida sobre mi regazo.

Quería hablar con Draco sobre el disfraz que me había seleccionado, así que esperaría a que terminaran su partida. Ellos estaban completamente ajenos a mi presencia, o mejor dicho: no les importaba que yo estuviese aquí. Ambos eran muy buenos jugadores, así que pasaban mucho rato antes de que uno de ellos no pudiese darle a la pelota.

-¡Malfoy! - se quejó Pansy riendo cuando la bola paso muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Mi error!- comentó Malfoy elevando las manos en señal de paz.

-¡Pagarás por eso!- sentenció ella antes de volver a poner la pelota en juego.

En medio de saques y más saques los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Mi mirada seguía el trazo de la pelota mientras mis manos acariciaban a la perra del jefe. Luego de un rato ella se fue y regresó con una pelota que dejó caer cerca de mis pies. ¿Quería jugar conmigo? Yo no era Malfoy, ella solo jugaba con él.

-¿Quieres jugar bonita?- pregunté agarrando la bola y acariciandole detrás de las orejas. Ella soltó un ladrido y movió la cola emocionada.

-Como quieras...- susurré poniéndome en pie, me olvidé por completo del motivo que me había traído hasta aquí y comencé a jugar con la husky.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y yo me encontraba sumergida en lo que hacia. Últimamente solo pensaba en Víctor, y en todas las dudas que tenía sobre él. Así que, cuando conseguía distraerme en algo, realmente me sentía mucho mejor. Arrojé una vez más la pelota de Amanda y mientras ella corría a buscarla sentí que alguien se detenía a mi lado.

Giré el rostro y me encontré con Draco a pocos metros. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y observaba a Amanda en silencio. Miré hacia la cancha de tenis y no había rastro de Pansy. ¿Desde cuando habían terminado de jugar?

-Amanda es hija de una Husky que pertenecía a mi madre.- comentó Malfoy.

\- Es hermosa.- murmuré tomando la bola que la misma me había traído y arrojándola nuevamente.

-¿A qué has venido? Me pareció que querías hablarme.- comentó, giré el rostro para verle, pero él no me miraba. Se encontraba observando hacia adelante, el viento revolvía su cabello dejándolo desorganizado.

-Vi el disfraz que me mandaste a comprar.- expliqué.

-¿Te gustó?- interrogó, pude percibir la burla en su tono de voz.

-Sé que tú puedes ser muy infantil. Quizás no tuviste una infancia plena y por eso no te importa disfrazarte de esa manera, pero yo no pienso vestirme de Minnie. ¿Observaste bien el traje? - me quejé.

-Lo hice...- murmuró desinteresado.

-¿Y te parece que es indicado para mi?- pregunté

-Si, yo mismo pedí que te lo mandaran a hacer. - aceptó y por fin me miró. Y nuevamente...no podía interpretar su mirada.

-¿No podías preguntarme de que quería disfrazarme?- me atreví a cuestionar.

-No, porque serás mi pareja. Lo que quiere decir que: si yo iré de Mickey, tú irás de Minnie.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros y apartando de mi sus grises ojos.

-No te ofendas, jefe, pero mentalmente no estás bien.- le advertí cruzándome de brazos.

-No me interesa estarlo. Ven, acompáñame.- susurró y comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me quedé completamente paralizada, observando cómo el viento le revolvía el cabello mientras andaba. ¿Por que no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo mi mal humor? Él se detuvo luego de dar algunos pasos y se giró a mirarme. Como otras veces, nuestras miradas terminaron encontrándose a mitad de camino. Segundos luego, él volvió a andar y me apresuré a seguirle.

-Hablé de ti...con mi padre.- me comentó cuando logré alcanzarle. Ya estábamos dejando el jardín atrás; nos hallábamos atravesando la puerta que permitía la entrada a la mansión.

-No quiero imaginar cómo me describiste.- comenté con sarcasmo; seguramente luego de que le rechacé su opinión sobre mi había sido modificada.

-En realidad, el hecho: que me parezcas atractiva no influye en mi opinion sobre tus virtudes. - comentó antes de apresurar sus pasos por los largos, oscuros y tétricos pasillos.

\- ¿De qué hablaron?- me atreví a preguntar, Malfoy se detuvo y me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona antes de seguir andando. Caminé en silencio tras él, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta color caoba y sacó un manojo de llaves.

-¿Conoces el museo central de Londres?- me preguntó insertando una llave en la cerradura y abriendo suavemente la puerta. Permanecí con la mirada fija en su rostro, él no me miraba, se encontraba centrado en empujar la puerta.

-Si, lo conozco.- respondí, entró y encendió la luz revelando lo que parecía una enorme oficina pulcra y moderna.

Al entrar lo primero que te quedaba de frente eran dos mesas de un material grisáceo estaban colocadas formando una L y sobre las mismas parecían haber algunos papeles. Un mueblo de cuero negro estaba en la esquina derecha, frente a un escritorio de madera.

-Entra.- me dijo, me apresuré a obedecerle y él cerró la puerta detrás de mi.

El lugar en su mayoría tenía decoraciones plateadas. Las paredes blancas daban un aire neutro y se encontraban en su mayoría vacías; a excepción de una aquella donde estaban las mesas grises. Detrás de ellas había un retrato de una mujer rubia de ojos grises. Draco se sentó en el sillón de cuero y cruzó sus piernas, reposando el pie en su rodilla.

-Entonces...- comencé a decir pasando mi mirada por la oficina hasta terminar en los ojos grises del jefe.

\- Quiero que formes parte de mi equipo, mi padre quiere reunirse contigo mañana y si pasas su aprobación seguirás como mi guardaespaldas, pero podrás ir a algunas misiones con nosotros. Por supuesto, tu sueldo será mucho más favorable y tendrás otros privilegios.- me anunció tranquilamente.

-En una ocasión me dijiste que desconfiabas completamente de mi. - evalué pensativa, pareciera que iba ascendiendo de nivel con una rapidez vertiginosa e incluso a mi comenzaba espantarme.

-Lo tengo presente, por eso tendrás que ser aprobada por mi padre.- me dijo, alguien tocó fuertemente en la puerta y el jefe se apresuró a ponerse en pie y acercarse a la misma.

-Necesito que vengas a ver un cargamento.- era Theodore, permanecí sin girarme hacia ellos, no quería parecer demasiado interesada.

\- Espera aquí, castaña.- me ordenó y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Me giré hacia la puerta con los ojos a medio salir. ¿Acababa de dejarme aquí? ¿En un cuarto que parecía el lugar perfecto para guardar información confidencial? Me acerqué a la puerta y abrí, al asomarme al pasillo solo el silencio me hacia compañía así que volví a entrar y me acerqué a uno de escritorios.

No tenía nada sobre la superficie, extendí la mano hacia los cajones y la gran mayoría estaban cerrados con llave. Observé por el lugar cuidando que Malfoy no fuese a volver y cuando estaba por darme por vencida un sobre se encontraba en una de las mesas grises. Extendí mi mano y lo agarré, estaba abierto.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas con vértigo, sentía que en cualquier momento Malfoy podría regresar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tendida una oportunidad igual a esta. Con manos temblorosas extraje un papel perfectamente doblado y saqué mi celular para retratar el papel.

Me giré y me encontré de frente con el retrato de aquella mujer rubia. Decidí tomarle una foto para enviársela a Ron y que buscase información sobre ella. En ese momento escuché pasos a lo lejos y guardé rápidamente mi celular. Nerviosa me ubiqué dándole la espalda a la entrada y fingí estar observando el suelo pensativa.

La puerta se abrió, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Malfoy. El rubio se acercó al escritorio, agarró una botella de lo me parecía Whisky y se sirvió una copa. No dijo nada hasta que hubo acabado el contenido; entonces se giró hacia mi y paso una mano por sus cabellos.

-Puedes irte; necesito estar solo.- anunció dejándose caer en el asiento. Caminé hacia la salida, pero cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar me detuve, mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

El tono utilizado por el rubio parecía anunciar que le habían dado una mala noticia. No había motivo para que yo sintiese pena por él, pero no podía evitar querer ayudarle. Me volví hacia él y le vi con la cabeza baja. Sentado en aquel sillón, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo y una copa medio vacía entre sus manos.

Me acerqué lentamente, hasta que me senté a su lado, el sillón no era muy amplio así que nuestras piernas se rozaron cuando tomé asiento. Él no se inmutó, guardé silencio esperando a que desease decir algo. Le escuché suspirar, dio un último sorbo a su copa y se giró hacia mi. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y simplemente me tendió su copa vacía.

-Sírveme otro.- ordenó.

-Los problemas no se olvidan bebiendo.- le acusé sujetando la copa y poniéndome en pie.

-Así los olvido yo.- declaró, rodé los ojos.

-Tengo una idea. Por hoy, olvídalos a mi manera.- le dije dejando la copa sobre una de las mesas grises.

-¿Cuál es tu manera?- me interrogó con el ceño apretado.

-Bailemos.- le dije extendiendo una de mis manos para que la tomase.

Malfoy me miró por algunos segundos y luego se puso en pie y se alejó hasta el escritorio. Esperé mientras le observaba, segundos luego un ritmo pegajoso comenzó a sonar. Salsa. Recordé el día en el karaoke.

-Entonces...- comenté extendiendo mi mano. Malfoy no tardó en sujetarla, su otra mano envolvió mi cintura casi superficialmente.

Malfoy mostraba inexperiencia en un inicio, se movía temeroso e incluso me dio cuatro pisotones. Pero luego de un rato había conseguido seguirme el ritmo, cerré los ojos disfrutando el baile y me permití olvidar con quien me hallaba bailando. Por supuesto, no podía olvidarlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Me parece que bailar es más efectivo que beber.- comentó

-Estoy de acuerdo.- murmuré, la música cambió drásticamente a una balada y me detuve de inmediato.

Draco me miró sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento y aferró su mano a mi cintura mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo suave. Un poco incómoda le seguí el ritmo, evitando que estuviésemos tan pegados, pero fue imposible. Luego de un rato Malfoy había acabado con casi toda la distancia que hacia entre nosotros y con los ojos cerrados se limitada a moverse.

-Te haré una pregunta...- susurró el rubio cerca de mi odio; me removió ligeramente incomoda, buscando crear un poco de distancia.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- interrogó, se hizo el silencio por una corta fracción de segundos. En mi mente todo parecía perfectamente organizado. La contestación era obvia.

-Si...- terminé por susurrar. Y sin poder evitarlo...me sentí miserable. Porque Draco Malfoy no era el delincuente sin corazón que yo había esperado. Y sabía que detrás de esa mascara de aparente frialdad había un ser humano que anhelaba amar y ser amado.

-Lo sabía.- murmuró antes de seguir con el baile. Permanecí con los ojos abiertos y la mejilla descansando en el hombro de Malfoy. Allí estábamos... bailando como si fuésemos conocidos de hace mucho tiempo. El decidiendo confiar en mi sin saber que se estaba sentenciando.

Mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mis jeans y di un pequeño saltito alejándome rápidamente de Malfoy. Al extraer el aparetejo del bolsillo una foto de Harry se reflejó en la pantalla. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy sobre mi; cuando contesté mis ojos se toparon con los del jefe. Me miraba sin ningún motivo aparente, solo a la espera de que terminase la llamada.

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Dónde andas?- interrogó Harry.

-Estoy...haciendo unas diligencias. Órdenes del jefe.- mentí dándole la espalda a Draco. Sentía que me escudrianava con su mirada y que seguramente me interrogaría cuando colgara la llamada.

-¿Te toma mucho tiempo? Necesito que hablemos.- me avisó.

-En veinte minutos podría haber acabado.- susurré deseando que Malfoy no me escuchara.

-Perfecto. Te veo en tu cuarto.- murmuró antes de colgar. Permanecí observando la pantalla durante algunos segundos y luego me giré al tiempo que dejaba el celular en mi bolsillo.

Ahí estaban esos ojos acusadores y sospechosos. Ojos grises que seguían intimidándome como meses atrás; como si fuese la primera vez que me encontraba con ellos. Malfoy había adentrado sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris deportivo y había arrugado el entrecejo.

-¿Diligencias por órdenes del jefe?- me interrogó luego de un tenso silencio. Sentí como el miedo se arremolinaba alrededor de mi cuerpo y nerviosamente comencé a mover mi celular de una mano a otra.

-No podía decir que estábamos bailando...- intenté excusarme.

-¿Por qué no? - insistió dando un paso hacia mi, retrocedí un instintivamente.

-Sería extraño. Soy tu guardaespaldas.- seguí mintiendo. La realidad es que no quería que Harry supiese que me encontraba bailando con Draco. Podría mal interpretar la situación.

-Podrías decir que te ordené bailar conmigo.- declaró

\- Como te dije en una ocasión...bailar contigo no entra en mi contrato.- contraataqué.

-Eso quiere decir que bailas conmigo porque te gusta bailar conmigo.- divago el pensativo, una sonrisa divertida resbalándose por sus labios.

-Bueno, en realidad, me sentí obligada a no dejarte aquí solo con la cara que tenias.- declaré cruzándome de brazos, por el momento, crei que había ganado aquella pequeña disputa.

-¿Qué cara tenía?- preguntó inmutable, como si mis palabras no le afectasen en lo más mínimo.

-Parecías un cachorro triste.- expliqué imitando su sonrisa socarrona.

-Y...para borrar mi cara de cachorro triste eres capaz de soportar bailar conmigo durante hora. Eso demuestra lo mucho que te desagrado.- comentó con sarcasmo antes de darme la espalda e irse a sentar en su sillón de cuero. Su pierna cruzada, descansando su pie sobre su rodilla de manera aristocrática y elegante.

-Soy una persona empatica y piadosa, solo intentaba...- comencé a explicar obligándome a detener los erráticos movimientos de mis manos; Malfoy no sacaba de ellas sus escrutadores ojos.

-Castaña. ¿Tienes problemas de ansiedad?- me interrumpió fijo en mis manos, tragué en seco y me limité a negar con la cabeza. Luego recordé que no me estaba mirando directamente así que verbalice un rotundo no.

-Entonces debo asumir que conversar conmigo te pone nerviosa.- inquirió con una sonrisa, y debía admitir que era una sonrisa sensual y hermosa.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- declaré comenzando a enojarme.

-Eso hago todo el tiempo.- sentenció levantando la mirada; nuestros ojos se toparon y el volvió a ponerse en pie. Dio pasos cortos mientras caminaba en forma de zig-zag y se detuvo a poca distancia.

-¿Podría retirarme?- interrogué.

-¿Quién te llamó?- me preguntó ignorando mi pregunta con todo el descaro y la intención del mundo.

-Era Harry.- respondí.

-Ustedes...¿son muy amigos?- inquirió elevando una de sus cejas y luego arrugando el gesto en señal de disgusto. ¿En qué momento él me había tomado la confianza suficiente para indagar en mi vida privada? ¿Con qué derecho lo hacia?

-Lo somos.- respondí.

-¿Desde hace mucho?- indagó.

-Desde pequeños.- contesté desconfiada mientras él caminaba en círculos nuevamente.

-¿Qué tan amigos?- interrogó deteniendo sus pasos justo delante de mi, apenas dos o tres pasos cortos nos separaban.

-¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-Una pregunta de índole muy personal. En realidad lo que deseo saber es si le interesas como mujer.- explicó Malfoy con sus ojos fijos en los míos y con total calma.

-No tengo que responder eso.- sentencié.

-Deberías.- comentó.

-Creo que eres un poco caprichoso. Ya te dejé claro que no me gustas como hombre y espero que respetes mi espacio personal. Trabajo para ti, pero tengo derecho a...- comencé a hablar

-Eres una ilusa.- le escuché comentar y soltó una carcajada antes de darse la vuelta. Su risa era suave, casi insonora. Malfoy se volvió a dejar caer en su sillón de cuero y no ocultó su sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- interrogué confundida.

-Largo. Puedes irte.- me dijo, su tono no era jovial como el de Blaise, ni tan seco como el de Theodore Nott, pero era igual de autoritario y cortante. Aún cuando una sonrisa persistía burlona en sus labios, sus palabras no tenían pista de gracia o burla. Simplemente era una orden que debía ser acatada inmediatamente.

Salí inmediatamente de la oficina, me encontraba enojada, nerviosa, exaltada y ligeramente confundida. ¿Cuál era su problema? Malfoy en todo momento parecía una persona sería y cautelosa, brevemente mostraba la actitud de un niño infantil que no tuvo la infancia deseada y en pocas ocasiones mostraba comprensión y empatía. Entonces estaban esos instantes en los que sus ojos grises como las nubes de tormenta brillaban con anticipación y lanzaba un comentario audaz que te tomaba por sorpresa y debías pensar de prisa para responderle.

¿Como un chico como el podía interesarse en una chica como yo? Jamás me había considerado una chica perfecta y codiciada. En realidad, los primeros años de mi vida era desgarbada, con el cabello hecho un desastre y los dientes bastante grandes. Al paso de los años me consideraba el prototipo de una chica bonita, no hermosa y despampanante, pero no me consideraba fea. Antes de Víctor había tenido dos novios, ambas relaciones duraron algunos meses y no llegaron a más de unos cuantos besos.

Con Víctor comprendí lo que era el amor, la pasión, la tranquilidad, la seguridad. El me hacia sentir la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero yo tenía claro que no era una cosa fuera de este mundo. Víctor era mi chico, yo le amaba y le encontraba ideal para mi; aún así era consciente de que él no era, como dirían por algunos lares, la ultima Coca Cola del desierto. Pero Malfoy...Draco Malfoy si lo era.

Él no era un policía común de la ciudad de Londres como lo era Víctor. Con un sueldo común y un apartamento que debía pagar con el sudor de su frente. Al hablar de Draco Malfoy estaba hablando del hijo del mayor mafioso de Londres. Un hombre que había, según nuestros datos, asesinado a más de doscientas personas y robado más de cincuenta lugares muy conocidos. ¡No había punto de comparación!

El hecho de que ese rubio hijo de papi, caprichoso y arrogante estuviese detrás de mi era altamente aterrador. Si, debo admitir que mi ego comenzaba a subir a grandes zancadas al sentirme en su punto de mira, pero era simplemente por mera vanidad. ¿Y si me mandaba a matar por rechazarlo? ¿Si me obligaba a estar con él?

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión divagando en mis pensamientos. Un poco aterrada de lo que pudiese hacer Draco Malfoy. Aunque una parte de mi cerebro hacia rápidas conexiones y me decía que ese rubio era incapaz de obligarme a hacer algo fuera de mi voluntad, y que asesinarme jamás había pasado por su cabeza. No había motivo aparente para confiar en él, pero yo irremediablemente... había decidido hacerlo.

-Hermione, hasta que llegas.- murmuró Harry poniendose en pie, se encontraba sentado delante de la puerta de mi cuarto en espera de verme llegar.

-Me retrase un poco, entra. Dime que querías.- comente abriendo la puerta, Harry entró cerrando la misma detrás de si. Yo me senté en mi cama en forma india.

-Me encontré con una mujer hace una hora. Zabinni me envió a llevar un regalo a una familia...íntimos de los Malfoy según escuché. Cuando llegue...me recibió una mujer de ojos esmeralda...y...yo sentía que le había visto anteriormente.- me comentó sentándose a mi lado, su tono de voz mostraba preocupación.

-Y lo que más me preocupa es que al verme...ella se quedó como paralizada y...salió corriendo de la sala. Iba a ir tras ella, pero un sirviente me detuvo y me pidió que me retirase.- terminó mi amigo su narración.

Me hallaba procesando toda la información, ligando algunas palabras e intentando descifrar que motivo podía haber llevado a aquella mujer a salir corriendo. Sin motivo aparente el rostro de la señora Potter que conocí en la gala con Malfoy atravesó mi mente. Los Potter eran íntimos de los Malfoy. Podría ser que Lilly haya sido la mujer que salió corriendo. ¿Pero porque? ¿Debería mencionársela a Harry?

-¿Por que estás tan angustiado?- indagué

-Por eso que te dije. Cuando estuvimos de frente...sentía que nos conocíamos...- murmuró quitándose los espejuelos y rascándose la cabeza.

\- Quizás le confundiste con alguien...- susurré, deba indagar sobre la familia Potter antes de comentarle a Harry sobre ellos.

-Podría ser pero... ¿Por qué ella salió corriendo al verme? Creo que también me reconoció.- siguió comentando mi amigo y comenzó a andar en círculos.

-Harry...Harry...- le llamé intentado capturar su atención a la vez que me ponía en pie. El se detuvo y se giró de golpe a mirarme. Podía contemplar la incertidumbre y el miedo en sus ojos esmeralda.

-No se explicar lo que sentí cuando nos miramos a los ojos...me siento confundido.- susurró suspirando, me acerqué hasta abrazarlo como solía hacer cuando éramos más pequeños.

-No sé que decirte, pero...cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- susurré acariciandole la espalda, el aferro sus brazos alrededor mío y me apretó suavemente.

-Gracias, te quiero.- susurró Harry cerca de mi oído. Una sonrisa asomó en mi rostro. Yo también le quería...y descubriría que estaba detrás de los Potter. Descubriría si esa mujer que tan perturbado le había dejado era Lily Potter.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!!!**

 **Etamin Malfoy:** Hey!! Jaja pues quién sabe, quizás son los padres de Harry :3 ¿cámaras en la oficina? Debería tenerlas pero como solo las personas de confianza logran entrar a la oficina pues. Que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Hallowen_

-Es la gran noche. ¿Qué tal me veo?- cuestionó Ginny. Se había disfrazado de bruja. Tenía un gracioso sombrero puntiagudo, el cabello que estaba a la vista se encontraba trenzado en dos graciosas coletas y su traje negro quedaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas. Unos tacones rojos hacían juego con algunos acesorios que se había colocado y con sus labios.

-Para odiar el Hallowen has puesto mucho empeño en tu disfraz.- comenté, todavía me encontraba solo cubierta por mi toalla, sentada en mi cama pensando en el disfraz que lamentablemente debía utilizar.

-Fue idea de Blaise.- explicó Gin girando sobre sus pies para observarse en el espejo.

-Últimamente estás muy animada cuando hablas de Zabinni.- murmuré mirándole con el ceño fruncido, ella miró mi reflejo en el espejo y luego bajo la mirada.

-Intento no parecer sospechosa; debemos actuar con normalidad.- explicó con la mayor naturalidad posible. Sabía que había parte de verdad en aquellas palabras, pero probablemente hubiese intereses ocultos tras esa excusa.

-Espero que no normalices tanto esta vida.- susurré mas para mi misma que para la pelirroja; la cual emocionada se acercó a su cama y agarró una varita hecha de madera.

-¿Te espero allá? Veo que tardas.- me comentó, permanecí sentada en mi cama y me limité a asentir.

Mi amiga me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y rápidamente salió del cuarto canturreando alegremente alguna canción en inglés. Me tendí sobre la cama y luego giré el rostro para contemplar mi traje. El mismo lo había colocado sobre la cama de Ginny; lo oía burlarse de mi en el silencio de la habitación.

Completamente convencida de que no podría retrasar lo evidente, me dispuse a vestirme. La hora me parecía insignificante y para ser sincera no tenía muchos deseos de llegar temprano a la fiesta. El factor: eres pareja del jefe... me hacia desear no llegar nunca. Seguramente el rubio ególatra estaría demasiado distraído en busca de alguna conquista y no prestaría atención a mi ausencia. Claramente solo quería que yo fuese su pareja para evitar que alguien más me invitase... porque estaba encaprichado conmigo. Yo era como un premio que él tenía que ganar para que su orgullo no fuese pisoteado.

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos me detuve delante del espejo a observar mi atuendo. El traje negro y rojo era llamativo y los círculos que rondaban por el mismo lo eran aún más. Los tacones rojos no eran para nada de mi gusto, pero debo admitir que no lucían tan horribles como en un inicio pensé que lucirían. Las medias negras producían cierta calor que me obligó a encender el acondicionador de aire; agradecía que la fiesta fuese en la mansión y que el gran salón, como muchos le llamaban, tuviese aire central.

Me encontraba casi lista, había tranquilizado mis rizos y caían con gracia por mis hombros y aún más abajo. Había utilizado poco maquillaje, porque aquella área de la estética no me había llamado mucho la atención nunca, aún así el labial producía un brillo sutil en mis labios. Me hallaba apunto de salir cuando observé la diadema que hacia juego con el traje. Eran las orejas de Minnie. Y no podía salir del cuarto sin ellas.

Cuando hube tomado aquella diadema-orejas, como no muy cariñosamente bauticé, sentí que, definitivamente, si podía odiar a Draco Malfoy. Me imagino que él no utilizará orejas, seguramente lo hizo con la intención de molestarme, aunque no había un motivo para que lo hiciese. ¡Claro! Le rechacé. Motivo suficiente.

Me coloqué las orejas y salí del cuarto caminando bastante rápido. Iba cuarenta minutos tarde, no lo había planeado, pero el tiempo había pasado deprisa. Los pasillos estaban desiertos en su mayoría; solo me encontré con una pareja a mitad de camino, pero ellos estaban muy concentrados uno en el otro y no me prestaron atención. Cuando estaba cerca del gran salón se comenzó a escuchar música y comencé a encontrarme con gente que eran escoltados hasta el gran salón para que se unieran al festejo.

Al entrar me quedé bastante sorprendida, el lugar estaba a rebosar. Habían varias mesas al fondo seguramente con la comida. Y otro grupo de mesas llenaban el lado izquierdo. Allí se podían ver algunas personas sentadas. Al lado derecho había una tarima con algunas decoraciones de Hallowen y en el centro algunas parejas bailaban.

Nerviosa caminé en busca de algún rostro conocido. Me conformaba incluso con encontrar a Malfoy, pero el rubio no parecía estar por ningún lado. ¡Y yo sintiéndome culpable por llegar tarde! ¡Él quizás no llegue! Seguramente podría inventarse alguna excusa como la que inventó en la gala y su padre le dejaría irse a cualquier sitio. ¡Y yo aquí vistiendo como una infante!

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Luna Lovegood me tomó por sorpresa. Me giré hacia una mesa y me encontré a la rubia, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

-Luna. Te ves...bien.- comenté acercándome, la rubia no parecía estar disfrazada de nada en particular. Vestía un traje azul ceñido y tenía el cabello recogido.

-Gracias, me quise disfrazar de Luna Lovegood. Sabía que nadie pensaría en hacer lo mismo.- me comentó con la misma sonrisa risueña que siempre conservaba y que, admito, a veces yo envidiaba. Y no podía dejar de preguntarme una y otra vez ¿cómo una persona con una forma de ser tan jovial y un rostro tan angelical podía ser una ladrona?

-Muy original.- dije con una sonrisa, debía admitir que Luna lo era. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido disfrazarme de mi misma.

-El jefe te estaba buscando...era un ratoncito enojado muy gracioso.- comentó Luna riendo, sentí cierto temor al pensar que le había hecho enojar. Aunque Malfoy me tenía mucha más confianza que a las demás personas, él seguía siendo el jefe y yo solo la guardaespaldas.

-No le vi al entrar. ¿Dónde está?- me atreví a cuestionar.

-Le vi hablando con Astoria hace un rato.- me dijo mirando hacia algunas mesas adelante. Me giré a mirar, pero no logré ver a nadie que conociese.

-¡Pero que belleza de ratoncita!- comentó Zabinni, reconocería la voz jovial y divertida en cualquier parte del planeta.

Me di la vuelta de inmedidto y me encontré con el moreno en compañía de Ginny. Ambos vestían de brujos como me había dicho mi pelirroja que harían. El moreno también llevaba un sombrero de punta y para mi sorpresa tenía un espesa barba blanca. Se parecía a uno de esos viejos brujos sabios y locos.

-Gracias.- respondí sin poder evitar el sonrojo.

-Malfoy te llama, Luna, sube.- le dijo Blaise a la rubia luego de dedicarme una sonrisa.

-Claro.- susurró Lovegood poniéndose en pie y apresurándose a la tarima. Estaba por seguirla, ya que debía reportarme con Draco, pero Blaise me lo impidió.

-Por órdenes del jefe todos debemos sentarnos. Va a hablar el señor Lucius.- me explicó el moreno tomando asiento donde antes había estado la rubia de soñadores ojos.

-Voy a por algo de beber y vuelvo.- nos avisó Ginny dejándonos solos en aquella mesa.

Nerviosa y temerosa rebusqué entre la multitud en busca de aquel cabello platinado y ojos grises. Claramente, Draco me había ordenado que debía permanecer a su lado en todo momento. ¿Traería consecuencias el ignorar su mandato? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Me despediría? Sentía que moriría de los nervios y las manos ya comenzaban a sudarme vertiginosamente.

-En realidad, eres una suertuda.- comentó Blaise de la nada, dejé de mirar hacia la tarima y le enfoqué. El moreno jugaba con una decoración que reposaba sobre la mesa, era una estatua en cristal de una escoba de bruja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté no muy interesada.

-Caíste en gracia con el jefe. Incluso te cambio el puesto para evitarte dolores de cabeza.- comentó Blaise riendo, había tomado y su tono de voz daba fe de ello, pero no podría decir que se encontraba borracho.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?- indagué, ahora con curiosidad y confusión.

-Se suponía que trabajarías en la cocina, tú y Ginny. Ya sabes... las bonitas, normalmente, van a la cocina y no la pasan muy bien porque... bueno... los chicos son un poco toscos con ellas. Convencí al jefe de que moviese a Ginny, y a último momento decidió cambiarte a ti.- me explicó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé paralizada ante su declaración. Malfoy era un saco de sorpresas, y debo admitir que no me esperaba algo como lo que Zabinni decía. ¿Por qué Draco haría eso por alguien que, según él, le producía desconfianza?

-Atención. Antes de continuar con la fiesta el señor Lucius Malfoy desea decir unas cortas palabras.- anunciaba Luna de pie en la tarima antes de bajar.

Entonces al fin encontré aquel cabello platinado que había estado buscando desde que atravesé la puerta del gran salón. Y no me había engañado cuando dijo que vendría vestido de Mickey. Vestía un traje que parecía mandado a hacer con total exactitud. Camisa negra y pantalón negro con algunos detalles rojos. Y sus dos orejitas llamaban la atención desde el momento que le mirabas.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver. El rostro que en un momento me había parecido duro y frío mirado desde aquel ángulo, y vistiendo ese disfraz solo parecía el de un niño travieso y escurridizo. Estaba serio en su totalidad, pero un aire sereno se percibía de él. No parecía un ratoncito enojado como Luna había dicho. Lucía, muy a mi pesar, como un ratoncito adorable.

Era difícil encontrar ese mismo toque adorable en el rostro de su padre. Lucius Malfoy lucia imponente con su traje negro y su cabello rubio cayendo libremente por su espalda. Su bastón, además de brindarle soporte, le proveía elegancia y un porte aristocrático digno de envidiar. El Malfoy mayor lucia tenebroso, imponente, frío y calculador. Incluso me vi obligada a preguntarme cómo podían dos seres ser tan cercanos, tener rasgos parecidos y, al mismo tiempo, estar rodeados de atmósferas diferentes.

-Gracias a todos por asistir. Los Malfoy estamos contentos de contar con la presencia de cada uno de ustedes. Nuestra asociación agradece la presencia de cada uno. Estaremos regalando una botella de vino a cada familia convidada en honor a nuestro nuevo producto que se estará lanzando al mercado en dos semanas. ¡Que sea una velada digna de recordar! - sentenció Lucius con un intento de sonrisa, pero lucia tan fría y calculadora que solo conseguía que los pelos de me erizasen. El antiguo jefe se hizo a un lado consediendole la palabra a Draco, quién, visto desde mis ojos, parecia ansioso.

-Como a dicho mi padre, estamos agradecidos de su presencia en esta celebración que acostumbramos realizar. Como nuevo jefe, y artífice de nuestra nueva producción de vino estoy orgulloso y refocijado de que se encuentren entre nosotros. Esta es noche de fiesta... ¡viva el Hallowen! ¡Y vivan los Dragons!- exclamó Draco y no se hizo esperar la ola de gritos desde el otro lado.

A mi lado Blaise exclamó un barítono y profundo: ¡Dragons! Por un instante, pensé que perdería mi audición ante el montón de gritos que le siguieron. Claramente eran los chicos del cartel los que estaban haciendo tanto bullicio. Luego de esas palabras los Malfoy parecían abandonar el escenario así que me apresuré a acercarme al mismo.

-Jefe...- llamé a Draco cuando me encontré a poca distancia, se giró rápidamente.

-Castaña.- murmuró cuando nuestros ojos se toparon.

Fueron apenas algunos segundos los que conectaron a nuestras miradas. Porque los grises ojos habían bajado por mi vestimente rápidamente dejando a un lado nuestro contacto visual. La mirada descarada de Blaise siempre me hacia sonrojar, pero la mirada de Malfoy me hacia sentir expuesta y nerviosa. Él te miraba como si puede ver más allá de lo aparente.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- intenté excusarme rápidamente. Draco volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero cuando estaba por hablar alguien le interrumpió.

-Debo inquirir que eres Hermione Aldrich.- habló Lucius mirándome fijamente. Apoyándose completamente en su bastón, sus ojos azules eran meticulosos y profundos...pero no conseguían el mismo efecto que los del Malfoy menor.

-Así es. Es un honor conocerle señor Lucius.- hablé haciendo un gesto de reverencia.

-El honor es mío. ¿Te dijo mi hijo que deseo hablar contigo?- me preguntó

-Si, algo me comentó.- acepté, al parecer el rubio planeaba que habláramos en este preciso instante.

-No puede ser ahora padre, Hermione estará cuidándome.- le interrumpió Malfoy en voz baja.

-Es solo una chica ¿crees que pueda cuidarte?- preguntó Lucius en otro idioma, seguramente francés, siempre utilizaban ese idioma cuando no deseaban ser entendidos.

-Es una excelente tiradora.- habló Draco en el mismo idioma que Lucius, el hombre de largo cabello rodó los ojos y luego simplemente asintió e hizo un movimiento e cabeza.

-¿Discusión padre e hijo?- interrogué arrugando el entrecejo.

-Así es siempre. - expresó, entonces un gesto de enojo le dio aquel toque de ratoncito enojado del cual Luna había hablado. Y para desgracia mía también lucia adorable con aquel gesto.

-Antes de que tu padre... bueno... interrumpiera, quería pedirte excusas por retrasarme, jefe.- volví a excusarme, Malfoy dio un paso para acercase a mi.

-A una ratoncita tan hermosa es imposible no excusarle.- comentó con una sonrisa burlona, pero sin mirarme.

-Me alegra ser excusada.- acepté cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo.

-Ven.- dijo tomando mi mano y obligándome a seguirle. Camibamos entre las personas en silencio, Malfoy dedicaba algunas sonrisas y yo simplemente intentaba imitarle. ¿A dónde íbamos?

Su mano era tersa y de dedos largos. Las había contemplado dias atrás, en una de esas ocasiones que me encontraba recordando a Víctor y cuando volvía en si me encontraba observando cosas que no debería estar observando. En esa ocasión mis ojos descansaban sobre las manos de un Malfoy que se encontraba inclinando las mismas sobre el borde de una mesa mientras escuchaba atentamente a Parkinson.

Tenía las manos de muñeco, como aquel que jamás ha hecho trabajo que requiera mucho esfuerzo. Las uñas perfectamente arregladas y con un brillo que si no estuviese segura que era algún tipo de pinta uñas transparente pensaría que era natural. Él tenía un ligero movimiento involuntario en las manos y cada cierto tiempo, cuando había mucho silencio, podías escuchar el golpe de sus dedos contra la madera.

-¡Draco!- la voz de Astoria consiguió que Malfoy frenase de golpe, y por consiguiente, yo me viese obligada a imitarle. La rubia se encontraba disfrazada de hada; un trajecito violeta, el cabello recogido y unas alas lo suficientemente grandes para no pasar desapercibidas.

-¿Necesitas algo?- cuestionó Draco.

-Si. Un baile estaría bien.- sentenció la rubia con una sonrisa sujetando la mano derecha del rubio. El jefe me soltó al sentir el jaloncito de ella.

Pude escuchar cierta queja en él, no parecía tener el deseo de bailar con la rubia de azules ojos. Aún así, pasados unos segundos de pensarlo asintió. Se giró hacia mi y yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa satisfecha y caminé hasta encontrar al fin a Harry. El Moreno se encontraba con otros de los reclutas que habían entrado al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

-¡Hermione! Al fin llegas.- comentó mi Moreno, unos colmillos de fantasía permitían comprender que se había disfrazado de vampiro.

-Ya no te juntas con nosotros desde que el jefe te tiene como su favorita.- comentó Lavender Brown soltando una risita y el comentario me estuvo agrio en sobremanera.

-Estoy muy ocupada en realidad.- acepté intentado esbozar una sonrisa. Seguramente, una mueca fue lo que se reflejó en mi rostro.

-Estas bonita, Hermione.- me elogió Cormac deteniéndose a mi lado, vestía del capitán garfio. Por un momento me imaginé a Malfoy vistiendo de Peter Pan y tuve que esforzarme por borrar la imagen. ¿Por que pensaba en él?

-Gracias.- respondí sonriendo, el castaño se sentó a mi lado y se quitó el sombrero de pirata antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Al parecer el jefe por fin dejo de rondarte.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Que no te escuche.- susurré sin poder ocultar mi tono cómplice y divertido.

-¿No crees que te acapara mucho? Como si tuviese un interés personal en ti.- intentó darme conversación.

-Soy su guardaespaldas así que no me acapara, mi trabajo es estar detrás del.- expliqué, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Cormac, algo dentro de mi demandaba fidelidad al jefe de cierta forma.

-Claro, tienes razón. Pero hoy, por ejemplo, no había motivo para que te eligiese como su pareja si la fiesta sería aquí en la mansión.- explicó

-En eso debo admitir que tienes razón.- no dude en aceptar dando un sorbo a mi jugo de frutas.

-Me gusta que estemos de acuerdo. ¿Bailamos?- me interrogó poniéndose en pie.

-Por qué no.- respondí sujetando su mano.

Nos acercamos al área de baile y Cormac paso su mano por mi cintura. Sonaba un vals cuando comenzamos a bailar, suave, melódico y envolvente. Mclaggen era un excelente bailador, era él quién nos dirigió a ambos durante el tiempo que estuvimos bailando.

-¿Sabes bailarlo?- me preguntó cuando la canción hubo terminado y comenzó a sonar una salsa.

-Por supuesto.- respondí con una sonrisa.

El baile era agotador, pero disfrutaba al máximo cada segundo. Me encontraba distraída al máximo, la canción duró unos cinco o seis minutos. Pasados los cuales nos detuvimos sin poder esconder nuestras sonrisas. Yo me encontraba lista para la siguiente canción, pero Mclaggen parecía completamente extenuado. Parece que el chico no tenía tanta resistencia.

-Uff...hace mucho no bailaba salsa...- comentó.

-Yo no tanto.- susurré.

Sin poder evitarlo cierto rubio de grises ojos atravesó mis recuerdos. ¿Por que últimamente todo me traía a Malfoy a la memoria? El jefe había conseguido meterse en mis pensamiento sin pedirme ningún tipo de permiso. Me encontraba pensando y evaluando el motivo por el cual Draco Malfoy fuese tan popular en mi mente cuando comenzó a sonar un flamenco. Yo no era experta en ese ritmo, pero me encantaba observar a los profesionales realizar sus hermosos montajes.

Cormac tiró de mi brazo para acercarme a él, pensé que quería bailar, pero para mi sorpresa solo me estaba sacando de en medio. El grupo que bailaba había realizado un círculo alrededor de una pareja. No tenía que esforzarme para saber quiénes eran. Draco y Astoria. La rubia no parecía ser una experta en la materia, pero Malfoy se movía con tal fluidez que me hacia pensar que había tomado clases.

Luego de los primeros segundos Draco soltó las manos de la rubia y esta se hizo a un lado dejándole aél toda la atención. Se movía con gracia, fluidez y ritmo. Todos miraban disfrutando el espectáculo. Draco era un excelente bailarín...era definitivo. Me encontraba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda cuando aquellos orbes grises fueron a parar en los míos y una sonrisa socarrona se resbaló de sus labios mientras se acercaba a mi.

Extendió una de sus manos invitándome a bailar y yo sentí que mis mejillas ardían. Todos nos miraban. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Malfoy no aceptaría una negativa, así que me sujetó de la cintura y me vi obligada a bailar con él.

-Te exigiré un salario adicional por todas las cosas que me obligas a hacer. - susurré, Malfoy simplemente seguía con su baile.

Me obligó a dar un giró cuando la canción ya estaba finalizando. Terminó inclinándome hacia el suelo al tiempo que sujetaba mi cintura para impedir que fuese a caerme. Su rostro quedó cerca del mío, nuestras respiraciones fácilmente podrían ser contadas como una sola y sus ojos, como nubes de tormenta, penetraban en los míos con una profundidad inquietante.

Por algún motivo, que en ese momento no logré entender, la respiración me era pesada y tenía que respirar por la boca. Por reflejo, una de mis piernas se había elevado casi hasta la cintura de Draco y él la sujetaba superficialmente con la mano que no sujetaba mi cintura. Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, esto me sacó del trance, y al parecer también a Malfoy, quien tiró de mi para volver a enderezarme.

-Gracias.- susurró depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano antes de darme la espalda y alejarse.

-De nada...- susurré observando sus espaldas.

Al girarme en busca de Cormac me encontré de frente con aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con enojo. Astoria se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enojada, apenas unos pocos pasos nos separaban. Estuve tentada a darle la espalda y alejarme, pero ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi y yo simplemente esperé que me alcanzara.

-¿No te dije algo?- me preguntó cuando llegó a mi.

-No recuerdo que hallamos hablado hoy.- bromeé intentando reducir la tensión que se acumulaba en el aire.

-Hoy no. Hace un tiempo te advertí que no confundieras a Draco. Él ha sufrido mucho y si se llegase a enamorar de ti sufriría más.- me dijo enojada, sus ojos acusadores me golpeaban.

-¿Por qué sufriría?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Quería saber cuál era su opinión respecto a mi.

-Porque tú no sientes lo mismo que él.- fue su simple respuesta, y con ella, consiguió desarmarme. Luego simplemente se alejó golpeando mi hombro derecho con el suyo en el proceso.

-Maldición...- murmuré entre dientes, ya no tenía deseos de seguir en la fiesta así que me apresuré a la salida.

Había mucha gente en el pasillo camino a mi cuarto, así que decidí irme al jardín. Los Malfoy eran muy meticulosos con sus cosas y probablemente nadie estuviese allí en medio de la fiesta. Al atravesar la puerta que daba al jardín comprobé lo que de antemano sabía. Allí no había nadie.

El silencio y el frío de la noche me recibió con alegría. Podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza a medida que caminaba; era fascinante. Me detuve en un banco de cemento y me acomodé en el mismo para poder contemplar la luna llena. De momento, ser policía, me parecía lo más complicado del mundo. ¿Por qué Malfoy no podía ser un criminal sanguinario y despiadado?

Él era frío, serio, y de pocas palabras cuando estaba total y absolutamente sobrio. Tenía la mirada dura, y en ocasiones, daba la impresión de no tener piedad ni empatía con nadie. Aún así, habían días en los que amanecía regalando sonrisas burlonas y contando chistes cargados de sarcasmo. Lamentablemente, dentro de esas múltiples facetas que podía tener el jefe, jamás había mostrado ser una persona frívola y sin sentimientos. Al contrario, siempre parecía preocuparse por sus "trabajadores" y "socios".

Eso me llevaba a odiar por algunos momentos mi trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que revelarme cosas de su vida privada? ¿Por qué me dijo que su madre estaba muerta? ¿Por qué había tenido que sentirme identificada con él aquel día en el karaoke? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo aún cuando cabía la posibilidad de que fuese el asesino del amor de mi vida? ¿O es que acaso... ya mi mente lo creía incapaz de asesinar a alguien?

-No es bueno estar aquí sola a estás horas de la noche. Y tu deberías estar cuidándome.- habló una voz a mi espalda, me di la vuelta, encontrándome con él.

-Quería tomar aire.- mentí, Malfoy se movió hasta mi lado y se dejó caer en el espacio que quedaba vacío.

El silencio reinó por lo que me parecieron largos y eternos minutos. Draco había inclinado sus codos de sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza baja, escondida entre sus manos, con las cuales acariciaba su cuello. Ahora, aparte del sonido de la naturaleza, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y casi inexistente romper con el silencio. Draco extrajo de su bolsillo izquierdo una pulsera de plata con unas orejitas colgando como adorno.

-¿y eso?- pregunté.

-Pensé que se te vería bien.- explicó extendiendo su mano hacia mi con la intención de colocármela.

-Creo que ya tengo suficientes accesorios...- inicié mi protesta, pero Malfoy colocó uno de sus dedos en mis labios obligándome a guardar silencio y prosiguió a colocarme luego la pulsera.

-Eres la más hermosa de la fiesta...- susurró mirándome fijamente, era sorprendente como podía no decirme nada nunca y de repente hacer aquellas declaraciones tan furtivas y sinceras. Sus dedos, largos y suaves recorrían mi rostro lentamente. En mi interior, temía que volviese a intentar besarme, o hacerme algo, pero dentro de mi, para mi sorpresa, me sentía segura en compañía del jefe.

-Gracias.- susurré, Draco dejó de acariciar mi rostro y volvió a su antigua posición.

-Hermione...algún día...tú y yo seremos algo más que jefe y guardaespaldas.- me dijo con seguridad.

-Eres muy insistente.- me atreví a comentar.

-Lo soy...y decidí que quiero que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti.- me advirtió fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-El amor no se fuerza...- intenté razonar.

-¿Amor? ¿Quién ha hablado de amor? No te emociones, castaña. Amar es algo muy grande.- se burló sin esconder su sonrisa.

-Como sea. Ya te he dicho que...

-Ya se. Te he escuchado. Pero no quiero aceptarlo. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.- sentenció poniéndose en pie.

-Está vez no creo que lo consigas.- le advertí.

-¿Quieres apostar? Ya voy ganando. Lo veo en tus ojos.- afirmó antes de alejarse. Y sus palabras consiguieron alterarme, y dejarme confundida.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? ¿Conseguirá Draco enamorar a Hermione?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!!**

 **Clasichic:** Hey!! Que bueno que te halla gustado el capítulo anterior!! Jaja pues aún faltan algunos capítulos para llegar a la escena cuando Hermione entrega a Draco, pero se irán revelando muchas cosas en el proceso XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!! 

**Capitulo 15**

 _Piezas del puzzle_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Desperté con el horrible sonido del celular. Era lunes, mis ojos se movieron veloces hacia el reloj que reposaba en la mesa que compartíamos Ginny y yo. 7:30... los números brillaban allí con un rojo intenso. Me giré rápidamente hacia el celular y me lo acerqué al oído.

-¿Si?- murmuré medio dormida.

-¿Hermione? - era la voz de mi madre.

-¿Mama? ¿Pasa algo?- interrogué con el ceño fruncido, todavía me encontraba medio adormilada.

-¿Estas ocupada?- cuestionó desde la otra línea.

-Para nada...- murmuré con cierto sarcasmo dando media vuelta sobre la cama sin soltar el celular.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Podrías traerme café? Se me ha agotado el que tenía en la lacena y tus tíos vinieron ayer a visitarme. Ya sabes que tu tío necesita su café en las mañanas.- me dijo animadamente, cerré los ojos y luego los abrí nuevamente.

-Mama...ahora no puedo...- murmuré.

-¿No dijiste que estabas desocupada?- interrogó ligeramente enojada.

-Si, porque estaba durmiendo, pero no puedo ir a llevarte café. - expliqué con voz suave e intentando no volver a quedarme dormida.

-Hermione Jean Granger, es domingo. Al que madruga...

-...Dios le ayuda.- terminé sus palabras antes de que pudiese ella lograrlo.

-Levántese y no me haga enojar. Todavía usted no me ha explicado que tipo de misión le encargaron y porque lleva semanas sin visitarme.- comenzó a hablar, apenas le prestaba suficiente atención.

-Escucha mama, no puedo ir...- insistí

-No me hagas...

-¡Mama!- exclamé, guardó silencio.

-Iré a verte, pero ahora no puedo, te explicaré todo cuando te vea.- declaré.

-Expero verte sin excusas. Cuídate mi amor.- me pidió.

-Te amo.- susurré.

-También te amo.- susurró, y colgué la llamada.

-Eso se escuchaba como la señora Granger.- comentó Ginny desde la otra cama.

-Ella era...- murmuré.

-Amo cuando llega el día libre.- susurró la pelirroja.

-También yo...- acepté volviendo a caer dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada horas luego, mi corazón latía apresurado dentro de mi pecho y me encontraba toda sudada. Había tenido una pesadilla e intentaba recordarla, pero solo el sentimiento de temor y sobresalto había permanecido en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizar mi respiración y me saqué las mantas de encima para poder sentarme en el borde de la cama. Me encontraba con un pantalón a mitad de muslo y una camisa de tirantes color negra.

-Ginny...- llamé, el silencio fue la única respuesta. Seguramente ya se había ido. ¿A dónde? Esa sería una buena pregunta.

Salí de mi cama y me apresuré a escurrirme hasta el baño. Estuve de pie bajo la ducha largos minutos, dejando que el agua tibia cayese sobre mi cabeza, acariciase mis hombros y se escurriese por mi cuerpo hasta acabar deslizándose por las baldosas. Salí rato después, me apresuré a la cocina a pedirle a alguna de las chicas que me preparasen algo.

-Hola.- saludé.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- me devolvió Parvati el saludo.

-¿Les quedará algo para desayunar?- pregunté.

-Si es para ti, por supuesto.- comentó Lavender con una sonrisa pícara.

-Shh...- le escuché murmurar a Parvati dándole un codazo a la castaña, arrugué el ceño intrigada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- cuestioné.

-Nada.- interrumpió la morena nerviosa.

-Ayy, Parvati, el jefe no se va a enterar.- comentó Lavender mirando a todos lados antes de inclinarse hacia mi.

-Lav, no le digas.- insistió Parvati, pero la chica de rizo cabello le ignoró.

-El jefe está mañana ordenó que te guardasen desayuno porque no te vio bajar al gran salón.- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa picarona. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, sentí el calor del sonrojo atravesar mis mejillas.

-El señor Malfoy se va a enojar si sabe que te contamos. No digas nada.- me pidió Parvati.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.- contesté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Y es cierto ¿estás saliendo con el boss? Se nota que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.- comentó Lav, le miré con los ojos a medio salir al tiempo que agarraba el plato que Parvati me tendía. Contenía un plato de revoltillo y algunas tostadas.

-En realidad, solo somos jefe y guardaespaldas. - expliqué, las otras dos soltaron unas carcajadas que me dieron a entender que no creían aquella explicación.

-Ay, por favor, Hermi. A otro perro con ese hueso. - exclamó Parvati dándome la espalda y yéndose a sacar algunas cosas de la nevera.

-Si no quieres contar, no lo hagas.- dijo Lavender mirándome acusadoramente.

Seguí con mi comida, ignorando las miradas que ambas chicas me lanzaban. ¡El jefe estaba llevando su capricho muy lejos! A este paso, todo el mundo pensaría que estábamos saliendo. Aún peor, todos comenzarían a creer que yo era una caza fortunas que había engatusado a Malfoy por su dinero.

Terminé el desayuno de prisa y salí de la cocina luego de exclamar un sonoro "Tengan lindo día". Me encontraba caminando en busca de Harry o Ginny, pero terminé encontrándome con Theodore Nott. El castaño de mirada profunda y desconfiada terminó chocando conmigo cuando doblamos en un pasillo. Él parecía venir del cuarto de armas y yo me dirigía hacia el mismo.

-A ti iba a llamarte.- comentó.

-Aquí estoy. - dije extendiendo mis manos dramáticamente.

-El señor Malfoy te está esperando en el despacho.- me dijo volviendo su vista a los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Claro, voy hacia allá.- respondí apresurándome a darle la espalda y alejarme.

¿Que quería Draco? Se suponía que este era mi día libre, pero eso al rubio de grises ojos no parecía importarle. Últimamente, no respeta mi espacio personal, ni mis días libres, ni nada. Él hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y no hay quien diga lo contrario. Me detuve frente a su puerta y toqué dos veces, no se escuchó respuesta, pero simplemente abrí y asomé el rostro. Me sorprendí al encontrarme, sentando en el sillón de cuero, a Lucius Malfoy. Espalda recta, pie cruzado descansando de su rodilla y una mirada tenebrosa en su rostro.

-Lo siento, me dijeron que el jefe me llamaba.- me excusé rápidamente.

-Así es, quiero hablar contigo.- respondió.

-Claro.- susurré entrando, permanecí de pie cerca de la puerta bajo la mirada fría y calculadora del antiguo jefe del cartel.

-Mi hijo me comentó sus planes contigo.- habló luego de un prolongado silencio. Si Draco te hacía sentir intimidado e insignificante; Lucius podía reducirte a nada.

-Él quiere hacerte parte de su círculo de confianza. Para eso...debes pasar una prueba.- explicó poniéndose en pie para servirse una copa.

-¿Qué prueba?- interrogué.

-Un robo.- dijo con sencillez. Tragué en seco viendo como el líquido color amarillo oro caía en la copa y Lucius se volvía luego hacia mi.

-¿Un robo?- pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Si. Ya te diré el sitio. Te asignaré tres ayudantes. Si el robo termina perfecto podrás formar parte del equipo.- explicó Lucius volviéndose hacia su silla.

-Esperaré sus instrucciones entonces.- respondí.

Lucius se dejó caer en el sillón y sostuvo su copa en su mano derecha con un porte elegante. Su pierna derecha descansaba sobre su rodilla izquierda y sus ojos me estudiaban. Él dio un sorbo a su copa, disfrutó el sabor en silencio y luego se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Hermione cierto?- preguntó.

-Así es.- respondí.

-Mi hijo...es importante para mí, por él haría cualquier cosa.- comenzó a decir sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de mi.

-Cuando Draco habló conmigo; y anoche que les vi bailando. Me pareció que tú le gustas. - declaró sin sondeos; se puso nuevamente en pie, colocó su copa sobre la mesa más cercana y sujetó su bastón para apoyarse.

-¿No es así?- cuestionó.

-Si, así es.- respondí, no me atreví a responder con una mentira. Sentía que él ya lo sabía todo.

-Pero...a ti, él no te gusta...- comentó pensativo.

-¿O me equivoco?- insistió.

-No, no te equivocas.- susurré, cada segundo se acercaba más y su cercanía me producía temor.

-Iré al grano. ¿Cuánto quieres por satisfacerle durante algún tiempo? Él se cansará de ti...no eres su tipo.- declaró con total tranquilidad. Abrí enormemente los ojos, en primer lugar me hacia sentir como una mujer de la calle y en segundo, me tenía como poca cosa.

-Lamento declinar ante su oferta. No pienso engañar al jefe.- sentencié.

-Esto es así, Hermione. Mi hijo está muy sensible desde que perdió a su antigua novia en un accidente. No se había interesado en nadie desde ese entonces y ahora que te conoció a ti parece que por fin se recuperará de ese evento. Tu solo pon un número. Te lo pagaré ahora mismo.- insistió. La historia no la conocía, y admito que me intrigaba, quería saber que había ocurrido con Draco.

-Mi respuesta es no.- repetí.

-Está bien, no insistiré. Aún así, la oferta está en pie por si cambias de opinión. Te haré llegar un sobre con los detalles del robo en unos días.- declaró deteniéndose a mi lado. Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y luego él se giró y se volvió hacia el sillón.

-Me retiro.- avisé saliendo rápidamente. Sentía que el corazón me latía vertiginosamente, me había sentido presionada y asustada. Completamente indefensa.

Casi corrí hasta el área de las armas deseando encontrar a Harry. Atravesé la puerta todavía pensando en la oferta del señor Lucius y en su corta historia sobre la exnovia de Draco. ¿Sería ella la persona que le hacía sentir culpable? ¿A ella se refería cuando hablaba conmigo aquella noche en el karaoke? ¿Por qué Lucius decía que yo no era para nada su tipo?

-Hermione.- me giré hacia la voz que había pronunciado mi nombre sorprendida. Allí estaba él. Como siempre, apareciendo de la nada con su mirada profunda. Grises ojos de tormenta que parecían penetrar en tu alma. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros con algunos raspones en las rodillas.

-Buenos días, jefe.- saludé.

-¿Buscas algo?- me preguntó inclinándose de la mesa donde había estado, al parecer, trabajando.

-Buscaba a Harry.- respondí.

-Le envié con Blaise.- explicó.

-Claro, entonces me...

-Sé que es tu día libre, pero...quiero que hagas algo.- me dijo saliéndose de detrás de la mesa y acercándose a mi.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunté.

-Enséñame a disparar.- me ordenó.

-¿Enseñarte? Espera... ¿no sabes disparar?- cuestioné sorprendida.

-No. Deberías saberlo, todo el mundo lo sabe. Por eso cuento con gente que si sabe hacerlo.- contestó no parecía muy orgulloso de dicho hecho.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el jefe no sepas...

-Soy el jefe hace no tanto tiempo. Jamás aprendí, soy bueno planeando robos...eso es todo.- aceptó, se notaba que le era difícil aceptar aquello.

-Yo...podría enseñarte...- terminé por ceder.

-Empecemos.- sentenció girándose a agarrar unos auriculares que disminuirían el ruido del disparo y tendiéndome unos.

-¿Nunca has disparado?- pregunté girándome a agarrar una de las pistolas que se hallaban cargadas.

-Una sola vez.- respondió sin explicar nada más.

-¿Y podría saber la circunstancia?- me atreví a preguntar. Si él no sabía disparar ¿quien había asesinado a Víctor?

-Tuve una novia hace dos años. Disparé para defendernos en medio de una persecución. Nos accidentamos en medio de la misma.- explicó mientras yo terminaba de revisar que la arma estuviese asegurada. Levanté hacia él mi mirada, era como si el destino conspirase para que yo supiese quién era aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo era ella? ¿Está viva?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Era...no quiero hablar de eso.- sentenció con los ojos vidriosos, me dio la espalda unos segundos y luego de pasar una mano por su rostro, seguramente secando las lágrimas se volvió hacia mí.

-Ten, agárrala.- le dije tendiéndole el arma, nos acercamos al área donde estaban los muñecos de práctica.

Malfoy sujetó la pistola con ambas manos y apuntó al muñeco. Me ubiqué a su lado derecho, acomodando su posición. Aunque le acomodé en dos ocasiones, cuando yo retrocedía, le temblaba el pulso y terminaba moviéndose. No estaba tan mal, al parecer tenía un problema de balance, pero nada que fuese algo complicado.

Retrocedí medio paso, observándole. Allí, con el rostro fijo en el muñeco, las manos firmes en su arma, las gafas transparentes que protegían su visión, y los gruesos auriculares que ambos utilizábamos...incluso podría pasar como policía. Y sin motivo alguno, me cuestioné en en silencio porqué le había tocado el peor lado. Él podría ser parte de los buenos, pero había nacido en el lugar equivocado.

-Respira...mantén la mirada fija en el objetivo.- susurré acercándome medio paso, coloqué mi mano en su codo para darle un último acomodo.

-Ahora...- susurré, Malfoy seguramente no me escuchó con claridad porque los auriculares impedían el paso del sonido.

A poca distancia nos encontrábamos cuando Draco giró su rostro hacia mi al tiempo que disparaba. Debería mirar hacia el muñeco que seguramente había recibido el impacto, pero había quedado presa en aquellos ojos grises que se hallaban atrapados detrás de aquellas gafas transparentes. Ojos penetrantes y fieros que podían hablar en medio del aparente silencio.

Y por el periodo de segundos, aquellos destellos grises eran la constelación más hermosa del mundo. En ellos encontré una nube de sentimientos desorganizados, pero profundos. Me llené de miedo cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente...porque hacia mucho tiempo no latía de aquella manera. Más tarde comprendería que, había encontrado el amor, escondido en aquellos trozos de metal.

Giré el rostro para trazar el camino de la bala y casi suelto una pequeña carcajada al ver que la misma había acabado en donde debían estar los genitales de una persona. Volví a mirar hacia Draco, él me seguía observando, una sonrisa socarrona surcaba sus labios. Prontamente me saqué los auriculares y él no tardó en imitarme.

-No está tan mal...dejarás a tus enemigos sin hijos.- comenté.

-Eso no me salvará.- comentó volviendo a mirar hacia el muñeco.

-Es cuestión de algunos intentos...tienes poco aguante en las muñecas.- expliqué quitándole el arma de las manos.

-¿Poco aguante? Soy muy ágil.- comentó arrugando el entrecejo.

-No lo dudo. Pero tienes muñecas débiles.- expliqué sujetando su mano derecha para tocar su muñeca.

-No creo que...- comenzó a quejarse el rubio.

-Conocí a alguien que le ocurría lo mismo que a ti. Quizás si usas algún arma menos pensada se solucione.- comencé a decir pensativa sin soltar su mano, pero con la mirada en las armas que se encontraban en la pared tras Malfoy.

-Me gusta la idea.- susurró, saqué de las armas mis ojos y volví a chocar con los suyos. Él dio un paso hacia mi, acomodó un rizo tras mi oreja y se inclinó más cerca.

-Ya hablamos...- susurré, aún así permanecí completamente inmóvil.

-Lo se.- murmuró Malfoy, su aliento con olor a menta se unía con el mío a causa de la poca distancia. Los ojos se me cerraron, estábamos a tan poca distancia, el momento parecía tan mágico, pero luego de una larga espera: no ocurrió nada.

-Hueles a fresas con vainilla.- murmuró Malfoy acercando su rostro a mi cuello; volví en si y le empujé suavemente para separarle algunos centímetros.

-Sigue practicando. .- anuncié, estaba nerviosa, pero intentaba disimularlo. Aún asi, huía de la mirada del jefe.

-Espera.- pidió sujetando mi brazo.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunté.

\- ¿Que arma me recomiendas?- interrogó antes de girarse hacia la pared dónde diferentes tipos de pistolas estaban colgando.

-Veamos...- susurré moviéndome hacia las armas. La mirada del jefe me seguía en medio del silencio.

Un rato luego de elegirle un arma que consideré adecuada, me despedí y él no volvió a retenerme. Cuando salí por la puerta escuché un disparo y supe que seguía con su práctica. Si él no era bueno disparando a poca distancia, y lo mejor que podía hacer era disparar a los genitales ¿quién le había disparado a Víctor? Y ¿por qué?

Con tantas dudas en mi cabeza decidí salir a ver a mi madre. Allí, tirada en mi cuarto en busca de dormir antes de tener que regresar a la mansión Malfoy hice otro descubrimiento sobre Draco. Estaba mirando distraídamente las fotos del celular cuando me encontré con una foto que había tomado en la oficina del jefe. Parecía un carta, o más bien una queja.

9/25/2014

Los resultaron dieron positivos. ¡Voy a tener un bebé! No le he dicho nada a Draco, sé que se enojara mucho cuando se entere; probablemente también tú te enfades un poco. Esto es algo que no planeé, pero estoy feliz de tener en mi vientre un hijo de Tom. Sé que no que te sentirás defraudado, pero esto es producto del amor.

Con amor, tu hermana.

La carta parecía escrita con letra apresurada y tenía una mancha que daba a entender que la persona que la leyó 9 la que la escribió había llorado. Arrugué el gesto, la carta parecía dedica a Blaise, pero se encontraba en manos Draco. ¿Motivo? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Mi madre pego un grito y me levanté para ir a donde ella. Estaba sentada en la mesa con mi tío. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Era un intelectual medio hippie que siempre iba a todos lados con una taza de cafe. Llevando de lado a lado sus ideales y pensamientos; no obligando a nadie a aceptar su punto de vista, pero fiero cuando querían pisotear aquello que consideraba cierto.

-Me contaba tu madre de lo ocurrido con Víctor.- comentó mi tío cuando me senté a la mesa y mi madre colocó la taza de café delante mío.

-Si, todavía estamos investigando cómo pasó todo.- comenté, descubrí que ya no solía hablar de su muerte. Al parecer, había comenzado a sanar por dentro.

-Dicen que fueron mafiosos los que le asesinatos. ¿Andaba en malos pasos? ¿No sería un corrupto o si?- me preguntó dando un sorbo a su taza roja.

-No lo creo, pero aún estamos investigando.- repetí, envolví mis manos alrededor de la taza sintiendo el calor del liquido que contenía.

-Es una lastima, ustedes hacían una pareja hermosa.- comentó la esposa de mi tío ubicándose a su lado. La Tia Pam, como cariñosamente habíamos denominado, era una rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto y mucho más alta que yo. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y las bromas estaban al borde de sus labios.

-Si...lo éramos.- murmuré, di un sorbo a mi bebida incómoda y ligeramente pensativa. Ya no estaba completamente segura de que fuésemos una pareja tan perfecta.

-Sigue contándome de ese negocio que piensas hacer, Horacio.- le dijo mi madre a mi tío tomando asiento ya que había terminado de servir la bebida.

-Son una familia con un buen sustento económico; tienen un negocio de quesos bien prospero. Pensamos hacer una inversión de capital en el negocio para impulsar un nuevo producto.- explicó mi tío dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo se llama la empresa?- preguntó mi madre distraídamente.

\- Empresas Potter. Son muy conocidos en todo Paris. - contestó mi tío, me ahogué con mi bebida.

-¿Empresas Potter?- pregunté recuperándome.

-Sí, la familia vive aquí en Londres. Es por eso que vinimos para acá.- explicó mi tío.

-Hablas de ¿James y Lily Potter?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Los conoces?- cuestionó mi tío intrigado.

-No muchos. Les conocí de pasada.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Son una pareja bonita, una lástima que si les ocurre algo no tienen hijos que prosigan con sus negocios.- comentó mi Tia bebiendo de su botella de agua.

-¿No han teñido hijos?- curiosie.

-Tuvieron gemelos. Uno murió en el hospital y el otro murió en un accidente. Parece que están maldecidos.- comentó mi Tia antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Hace cuánto?- pregunté como quien no está muy interesada.

-No recuerdo. Pero creo que el primer niño murió un año antes de tu nacimiento.- dijo mi tío.

Mi celular vibro dentro del bolsillo de los jeans y me apresuré a ponerme en pie y disculparme. Me alejé hasta casi estar cerca de la puerta de salida; verificando que nadie estuviese cerca y saqué el celular. La foto de Harry no tardó en reflejarse en la pantalla.

-¿Si?- cuestioné.

-¿Dónde estás?- como el celular anunciaba: era Harry.

-¡Contestó!- era la voz de Ginny, se escuchaba lejos, pero era obvio que había gritado.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogué con el ceño fruncido.

-Le hicieron una emboscada a Theodore y otro integrante, Blaise salió con el jefe. Te estaban buscando, pero no te encontraron.- explicó Harry.

-¿A qué hospital fueron?- pregunté extendiendo mi mano para agarrar mi. Haqueta negra de cuero y colocarla sobre mi hombro.

-Te enviaré por texto la dirección y el nombre. - habló en voz baja el moreno.

-Te veo luego.- me despedí guardando el celular en mi bolsillo y colocándome la chaqueta sobre mi camisa blanca.

-¿Te vas cariño?- preguntó mi madre asomándose desde la entrada a la cocina.

-Si, despídeme con el tío. Se me presentó algo urgente.- explique agarrando las llaves de la auto.

-Cuídate cariño.- me pidió mi madre. La preocupación, como cada noche cuando me veía partir a una nueva misión, se reflejó en su mirada.

-Lo haré. Te amo.- susurre acercándome rápidamente y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Te amo.- respondió

El hospital quedaba a una distancia como de treinta minutos. No había mucho tráfico, pero tardé un poco en conseguir un estacionamiento. Bajé apresuradamente y corrí hacia sala de emergencias. Estaba repleta de gente, pero logré reconocer a Blaise en la distancia.

-¡Zabinni!- exclamé logrando alcanzarle.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó el moreno girándose hacia mi al escuchar mi grito.

-Salí a pasear un rato...- mentí

-Como sea; Draco está adentro con Nott. Ten, estos son los papeles de Theo, hay que entregarlos en el registrador; luego te dirán dónde está el jefe. Debo ir a avisarle al señor Lucius lo que ocurrió.- me dijo el moreno y me entregó los papeles, dejándome, segundos luego, completamente sola en aquella fila.

-Vale...yo...lo hago.- susurré antes de acercarme a la ventanilla para entregar todo.

Veinte minutos estuve de ventanilla en ventanilla, luego me dirigieron hasta una sala en la parte interna. Había mucho menos gente, algunas sillas, vacías en su mayoría, y una que otra persona tomando una taza de café. Me acerqué a una enfermera a preguntar si había visto a alguien con la descripción del jefe.

-Estaba sentado en aquella silla...sé veía muy perturbado. Una compañera le ofreció una taza de café. Creo que está en la cafetería.- me dijo una enfermera muy amable, de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Es por allí.- me dijo señalando un pasillo. Minutos luego me encontré frente a la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Que hago aquí?- me pregunté en un susurro. Definitivamente, esto no era parte de mi misión.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y me adentré en el lugar. La cafetería era pequeña, tenía unas seis mesas y un "counter" de fondo. Las paredes era color crema y las mesas eran de madera tratada. En su mayoría el lugar se veía rústico y con un toque hogareño.

La mayoría de las mesas estaban repletas, y en ninguna de ellas encontré al jefe. Pasé mis ojos por el lugar hasta que me lo encontré apoyado en la pared opuesta. Cerca de la barra dónde se atendía a la clientela. Vestía, cómo esta mañana, unos jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Solo que ahora traía un chaleco de cuero marrón y traía una gorra negra que cubría su cabello rubio.

Una taza reposaba entre sus manos, él tenía los ojos cerrados según mis ojos me permitían ver. El corazón latió con rapidez dentro de mi pecho al ver la aflicción reflejarse en su rostro. Me conmovió su capacidad para preocuparse por Nott; entonces descubrí que él también sabía amar de verdad. Pasé entre las mesas hasta lograr ubicarme a su lado, el movimiento pareció alarmarle porque abrió los ojos.

-Aldrich...- susurró antes de llevar la taza de café humeante a sus labios.

-¿Cómo está Nott?- pregunté.

-No lo sé, no me han dicho nada.- contestó

-¿Qué paso?- cuestione.

-No lo sé.- repitió quitando sus ojos de los míos.

-Tu ¿estás bien?- interrogué

-No lo sé.- susurró clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Hay algo que si sepas?- interrogué cruzándome de brazos.

-Que estoy preocupado.- respondió volviendo a mirar su taza de café. ¿Por qué aquella respuesta tan sencilla le hacía lucir fan hermoso y tierno? Era como ver que había algo detrás de aquella apariencia ególatra y dura.

-Todo estará bien.- me atreví a afirmar y, movida a compasión y empatía coloqué mi mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

-¿Eso es una muestra de afecto?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Se suponía.- acepté sintiéndome incómoda, aparté mi mano inmediatamente.

-No actúes como si yo fuese un depravado, acosador que está obsesionado contigo. Puedes acercarte, no intentaré nada.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Hay que desconfiar de ti.- expliqué

-Familiares de Theodore Nott acercarse a área intensiva.- se escuchó por las bocinas.

Malfoy dejó el café en la barra y salió caminando rápidamente; me apresuré a ir tras él. Llegamos al área indicada en menos del tiempo esperado. Allí había un doctor sujetando una carpeta que parecía estar leyendo. ¿Serían malas noticias?

-Soy Draco Malfoy, hermano adoptivo de Theodore Nott.- habló Draco, le miré sorprendida por aquella declaración. ¿Hermano adoptivo?

-Bueno, el señor Nott estará fuera de peligro tan pronto consigamos un poco de sangre. Tiene tres disparos aparentemente poco peligrosos, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y eso si nos preocupa.- habló el doctor.

-¿Cuánto les tomará conseguir la sangre?- preguntó rápidamente Draco.

-Envíe a revisar la reserva, si no hallamos la suficiente, necesitaremos un donante. Por lo pronto pueden pasar a ver al joven.- nos dijo el médico antes de marcharse.

-Todo saldrá bien...- susurré sujetando la mano del jefe. Se giró a mirarme y luego simplemente camino hacia el área donde se encontraba Nott.

El castaño estaba tendido en una cama conectado a una maquina. Ojos cerrados y respiración regular anunciaban que se encontraba inconsciente. Draco permaneció a una distancia bastante considerable. Simplemente observando al chico de pocas palabras y risa silenciosa.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?- me atreví a preguntar entrelanzando mis manos por detrás de mi espalda antes de detenerme junto al jefe.

-O positivo.- respondió

-¿Crees que haya suficiente?- interrogué.

-Si no, podemos conseguirla de inmediato.- respondió sin detenerse a meditarlo. Recordé que eran mafiosos y ladrones. Conseguir un poco de sangre no debía ser complicado.

-No sabía que Nott fuese tu hermano.- comenté.

-Adoptivo. Mi padre se hizo cargo del cuando tenía diez años.- explicó Draco.

-¿Y sus padres?- pregunté.

-Su madre murió el día que nació. Su padre era muy amigo del mío. Unos policías le asesinaron en medio de un robo. - murmuró Draco, su voz se volvió profunda; con un toque barítono que le alejaba completamente a su tono natural.

-Una persecución...- susurré pensativa.

-Seguramente. Si estuviste en Londres hace quince años, tienes que haber escuchado del robó al castillo de cristal.- siguió hablando sin mirarme. Me transporté años atrás, cuando aún vivía mi padre...y recordé con claridad aquella conversación que tuvo con mi madre.

Era un hermoso domingo, mi padre no había llegado a dormir el día anterior. Mi madre me había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo. Nos encontrábamos sentadas a la mesa, Harry estaba con nosotras. Unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa fue mi desayuno aquel día. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me puse en pie de inmediato: debía ser papá. Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Papa! - grité arrojándome a sus brazos.

-¡La princesa más hermosa de este reino!- exclamó él elevándome del suelo y girándome antes de colocarme sobre mis pies. Traía su uniforme de policía como el día anterior, pero se veía cansado.

-¿Atrapaste muchos villanos? - pregunté.

-Muchísimos.- me dijo.

-Ve a terminar el desayuno, Hermione.- interrumpió mi madre asomándose seguida de Harry.

Mis padre se quedaron en la entrada hablando. Harry y yo aprovechamos su descuido para escondernos a escuchar su conversación en lugar de comer el desayuno. ¡No éramos chismosos solo un poco curiosos! Nos gustaba escuchar las historias que papá contaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mi madre sujetando sus manos.

-Los Dragons abrieron fuego contra nosotros. Perseguí al jefe y a uno de sus ayudantes. Según los informes, un tal Nott. Lamentablemente, no paró de dispararme, me vi obligado a defenderme. El jefe escapó.- explicó mi padre.

Volví al hospital por el ruido que emitía la máquina de Nott. Draco seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida. Le observé en silencio, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Theodore. ¿Mi padre le había dejado huérfano? Siempre había visto a mi papá como un héroe atrapando villanos, jamás me detuve a pensar que esos villanos...también tenían una familia.

-Theo no pudo enterrar a su padre porque no podíamos reclamar el cadaver sin que fuese sospechoso. Además, sus demás familiares no tenían una buena relación con el señor Nott. - explicó el rubio, guardé silencio. En esos instantes no buscaba conseguir información para mi caso...sentía pena por Theo.

-¿Y...supiste...quien asesinó al padre de Theodore?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Si...- respondió, sentí un apretón en mi estómago.

-Un oficial de apellido Granger. Le asesinaron antes de que mi padre pudiese hacerlo.- comentó Draco, un toque de rencor reposaba en sus palabras.

Permanecí en silencio, ellos sabían de mi padre y de cómo había muerto. Si supiesen quien soy, seguramente no dudarían en asesinarme. ¿Guardarían odio contra los Granger? ¿Lo habrían olvidado? Todas mis preguntas Malfoy se encargó de disiparlas.

-Hay un Granger en la comisaría más vieja de Londres. Ha intentado echarnos a perder varios robos, junto con Lupin, un oficial muy entrometido. Jamás logré encontrármelo, no lo considero una gran amenaza.- me comentó. ¿Un Granger? ¿Él creía que era un hombre el que se apellidaba de dicha manera?

-Pareces bien informado de lo que ocurre en esa comisaría.- me atreví a decir.

-Tenía un sapo adentro.- aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elevé una de mis cejas, su sapo era bastante inepto si le había dicho que el oficial Granger era un hombre.

-Tienes gente en todos lados...- susurré.

-Así es...era un chico bastante extraño y con acento fastidioso. Le asesinaron.- comentó distraídamente. Su descripción logró que el rostro de Víctor pasase por mi mente. ¿Era él? ¿Víctor era el sapo? No es posible.

-¿Le asesinaron?- pregunté

-Si, hace algunos meses. Le habíamos enviado a buscar una información sobre el teniente Dumbledore, y nunca regresó. Luego vimos en las noticias que estaba muerto.- explicó Draco. Todo parecía concordar. No había duda. Era Víctor.

-¿Quién le asesinó?- pregunté, necesitaba saberlo.

-No lo sé...- fue la simple respuesta de Draco; se giró hacia mi y nuestras miradas se encontraron a medio camino.

-La primera vez que te vi...pensé que eras policía. - aceptó levantando una de sus manos y trazando mi mejilla sin tocarla.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- pregunté.

-Estuviste en el museo aquel día...el día del robo. Y cuando tropecé contigo, me pareció que llevabas un arma en la cintura. Pero estaba muy oscuro para poder afirmarlo.- habló, su tersa mano entonces acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Y ya no piensas que lo soy?- pregunté.

-No. Si fueses una policía no soportarías escuchar mis historias, no bailarías conmigo, y mostrarías desprecio hacia mi persona.- simplificó.

-Buen resumen.- acepté.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor asomó con una sonrisa que solo podía significar buenas noticias. Como lo había predicho, el hombre de blancos cabellos nos dijo que había sangre y nos pidió que abandonáramos el lugar. Nos fuimos a la sala de espera y permanecimos sentados allí por un rato. Draco había acomodado su gorra en varias ocasiones y supe que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

-¿De quién te escondes?- pregunté luego de una hora de silencio en la cual me limité a leer una revista.

-De todos.- resumió

-No entiendo.- murmuré

-Si alguien de cualquier cartel enemigo me reconoce podría enviar a alguien a matarme o a hacerle algo a Theo.- explicó.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, por algo tu guardaespaldas está aquí.- bromeé lanzándole una guiñada, y desde aquel momento, ya había aceptado dentro de mi que había nacido para protegerle.

-Sé que eres buena en eso, pero no serias nada frente a diez maliantes armados.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no llevaron a Nott a un hospital más seguro?- cuestioné.

-Lo trajo una ambulancia y no podíamos llevárnoslo por su seguridad.- comentó. Eso tenía sentido.

-Si quieres me quedo a cuidar a Theo para que puedas irte. Mientras no te vean a ti pasaran más desapercibidos.- me ofrecí.

-No puedo irme hasta que Luna llegué. En eso quedé con Blaise.- me dijo volviendo a acomodar su gorra hasta que solo una parte mínima de su rostro quedaba a la vista.

-Claro. - susurré.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos. Draco movía con nerviosismo sus manos y daba puntapiés en el suelo. Me limité a observar sus reacciones, tenía algunas preguntas con respecto a su pasado, pero debía moverme con cuidado para no perder la confianza que él empezaba a tener en mi. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de contarme?

-Aquella noche en el karaoke, me contaste sobre un accidente del cual te sentías culpable. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurrió?- pregunté girando el rostro hacia el jefe. Draco respiró hondo y luego levantó la mirada hacia mi.

-Exactamente eso...un accidente. - respondió.

-Vale, no quería ser entrometida.- me excusé rápidamente.

-Mi novia casi pierde la vida en ese accidente.- murmuró luego de algunos segundos; ya no me miraba.

-¿Tu novia?

-La que era mi novia en ese entonces. - explicó.

-Acabas de decir que casi pierde su vida; lo que me hace asumir que vivió. ¿Por que se dejaron?- tantee el terreno sutilmente.

-Quedó muy mal luego del accidente...- contestó.

-¿La dejaste por qué sufrió daños físicos?- pregunté indignada.

-No fueron daños físicos.- respondió girando el rostro para mirarme; ardía una llama al final de esos ojos grises.

-¿Entonces?

-Sufrió daños cerebrales. Es como si fuese una niña; no reconoce a nadie, ni recuerda a nadie. Ningún doctor a logrado identificar que tipo de trauma tiene.- me contó.

-Debió ser duro.- murmuré.

-Lo fue aún más para Blaise, era su hermana.- comentó Draco cruzándose de brazos. Y volviendo a mirar hacia Theodore.

Como si las piezas fuesen engranando en un puzzle comencé a conectar la carta que había encontrado en la oficina de Draco con la novia de la que me hablaba. Era hermana de Blaise, novia de Draco y, según la carta, estaba embarazada de un tal Tom. Entonces me pregunté ¿Era Draco el culpable de que les persiguieran provocando que se accidentaran? ¿O era ella la que lo había provocado?

Continuará..

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren conocer más sobre la ex novia de Draco? XD ¡pronto se irán revelando más secretos de la familia Malfoy! ¡BESOS! ¡Si te gustó no olvides comentar!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

 **Littlevampiresexy:** Hola! Jaja Al parecer si, la ex de Draco si acepto la propuesta XD jaja ¿quién será el tal Tom? Más adelante se sabrá. Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Capítulo 16**

 _El también fue mi salvador..._

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Luna había llegado dos horas y media luego de que Blaise se hubo retirado del hospital. Draco me ordenó quedarme con la rubia; orden que acaté aún no estando completamente de acuerdo. De cierta manera, mi trabajo de cuidarle se había vuelto parte de mi ser. Lovegood se sentó junto en un sillón que se encontraba a la derecha del castaño inconsciente. Yo me encontraba cerca de la puerta observando el suelo pensativa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, me apresuré a abrir. Me encontré con Ginny, la pelirroja me pidió en un susurro que saliera. Volteé hacia Luna, la rubia estaba acariciando el cabello de Nott mientras tarareaba una canción que me era desconocida. Salí del cuarto hacia el pasillo que se hallaba completamente vacío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

\- Vine a sustituirte. Órdenes del jefe.- explicó Ginny.

-¿Dumbledore sabe lo que ocurrió?- pregunté mirando a todos lados.

-Si, antes de venir acá fui a avisarle. Me comentó que ya estaban enterados y que al parecer fue otro cartel el que atacó a los dragons. Mataron al acompañante de Theo.- me contó en voz apenas audible.

-Me voy a pasar por la comisaría antes de volver al cartel. ¿Crees que sea seguro?- cuestioné.

-Estuve pendiente de que nadie me siguiera y me parece que están muy ocupados en otras cosas.- respondió Gin

-¿Y Harry?- interrogué.

-Se quedó en la mansión. - contestó.

-Te veo en un rato entonces.- me despedí.

Apresuradamente salí del hospital; subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha rumbo a la comisaría. Mientras manejaba observaba por los espejos comprobando que nadie sospechoso cerca. Como Gin había dicho, parecía que todos en el cartel estaban al pendiente de cosas más importantes. Llegué a la comisaría y me estacioné donde nadie que pasase por la avenida pudiese ver mi vehículo.

-Hola, Cho.- saludé a la morena que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Hermione, que bueno verte.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ron está está en su puesto?- cuestioné.

-Si.- respondió.

-Gracias.- murmuré antes de atravesar la puerta hacia el área interna, donde estaba Ronald.

El pelirrojo no fue muy difícil de reconocer, se encontraba sentado frente a una pila de papeles y una computadora. Su cabello rojo intenso llamaba la atención aún a la distancia. Me acerqué sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando iba a asustar a Weasley fui interrumpida.

-¡Hermione, que bueno verte!- era Neville; el mismo apareció detrás de mi dándome un buen susto. Ron se giró de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras yo me llevaba las manos al pecho.

-¡Neville! ¡Me espantaste!- le acusé antes de girarme a abrazarle. El de cabello azabache me abrazó mientras reía.

-Ya te extrañábamos por aquí.- comentó Ron desde su silla con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y yo a ustedes.- respondí desorganizandole el cabello a mi compañero y amigo pelirrojo.

-Pero... ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó en voz baja cuando Neville volvió a su puesto.

-Quería saber si ya tienes la información que te pedí.- susurré.

-¿La de los Potter o la de la foto?- interrogó

-Ambas.- contesté, Ron se puso en pie.

-Déjame ir a por la carpeta, la dejé escondida en el área restringida.- me dijo antes de alejarse hacia aquel cuarto al que solo algunos policías tenían acceso.

Me senté en su asiento y lancé una mirada hacia lo que estaba escribiendo. Parecía ser un informe sobre algún asesinato, pero no estaba enterada del mismo. Ron seguramente estaba deseando que yo regresara, le estaban encargando el trabajo del cual yo solía hacerme cargo. Me encontraba ojeando los papeles cuando mi celular vibró y me apresuré a contestar. El número no lo tenía registrado, así que diplomáticamente pensaba presentarme.

\- Hermione Gra...

-¿Aldrich?- cuestionó aquella voz del otro lado. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer la voz del jefe. Estuve apunto de revelar mi verdadero nombre; internamente rogué para que Draco no se hubiese percatado.

-¿Jefe? ¿Necesita algo?- pregunté nervioso y en voz baja.

-Si ¿Donde estás? Envié a la pelirroja a sustituirte.- preguntó a modo de reclamo.

-¡Aquí lo tengo, Hermione!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia mi, deseé golpearle. Me giré hacia él y le hice un movimiento para que guardase silencio.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás acompañada?- cuestionó Draco desde la línea. Ron me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, el temor se reflejó en su mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Escuché la voz de un hombre ¿dónde estás? ¿Con quién andas?- exigió saber.

-Mi vida personal creo que no...

-Aldrich, no estoy para tus estupideces.- me advirtió el jefe.

-No son estupideces. Estoy en el parque; me encontré con un conocido.- mentí

-¿Qué parque?- insistió en saber.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- interrogué.

-¡Porque se me antoja! ¡Porque soy tu jefe! ¡Y porque si!- sentenció.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, señor Malfoy, creo que está llevando esto a un ámbito personal.- intenté razonar.

-¡No me interesa escuchar tu filosofía! Y llevo esto al ámbito que se me antoje. ¿Quién es ese conocido? ¿Otro súper amigo como Harry?- insistió.

-¡Basta, Malfoy!- grité completamente fuera de mi y luego sentí un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas al saber que todos me miraban. Ronald estaba delante de mi con los ojos a medio salir y aquel gesto de miedo que solía acompañarle cuando no sabía que hacer.

-¿Acabas de gritarme?- interrogó Draco entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Si, acabo de hacerlo. ¿Contento?- pregunté moviéndome hacia Ron y arrebatándole el cartapacio que él sujetaba antes de caminar hacia la salida con el celular pegado al oído.

-No te permito que me grites.- me dijo el jefe, ese tonito mandón y orgulloso estaba en su voz. ¡Odiaba que se creyese mi dueño!

-Pues tampoco te permito que me grites. Vine a tomar un poco de aire al parque en mi día libre. Y sí, tengo amigos: Hombres. Por cierto, muy atractivos, para que estés bien informado y para evitarte que me lo preguntes. - seguí hablando enojada mientras abandonaba la comisaría sin saludar a nadie.

-¿Con ese descaro me lo dices?- cuestionó, su tono ofendido me desesperaba.

-¿Te parece que es un descaro de mi parte? ¡Déjeme recordarle que yo no soy nada de usted, señor Malfoy! ¡Soy su guardaespaldas! ¡No soy su novia, ni su conocida, ni su amiga, mucho menos amiga con derechos! ¡No existen motivos para que usted me reclamé si estoy con otro hombre o no! ¡Es más; si yo estuviese en un hotel con otro hombre, o en la playa, o si saliese a una cita de índole muy personal, no habría motivo para que me reclames!- terminé de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro del pecho al tiempo que encendía el vehículo.

-¡Te reclamo lo que se me antoje!- gritó, hizo una corta pausa antes de seguir hablando. Vaya que tenía su carácter el jefe.

-¡Te quiero en la mansión ahora!- declaró y colgó. ¡Niño mimado!

-¡Niño de papi!- grité enojada lanzando el celular hacia el asiento trastero y poniéndo en marcha el carro. ¡Draco era un imbecil! ¡Un niño infantil que obstinadamente quiere conseguir un juguete y que no deja de llorar porque no puede tenerlo!

-¡Es un imbecil!- sentencié deteniéndome en una luz. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero dado a que lo había arrojado a la parte trasera no podía cogerlo. Sabiendo que la luz estaba roja, lancé una mirada hacia el celular, podía ver la foto de Ginny reflejada en la pantalla.

No quería detenerme para agarrar el teléfono así que simplemente me encaminé al hospital donde la pelirroja debía estar. Cuando pregunté por Nott me dijeron que estaba mejor y que al día siguiente le darían el alta. Luego de agradecer la información me adentré en el hospital y abrí la puerta del cuarto donde anteriormente había estado.

-Te estaba llamando.- me dijo Gin cuando me detuve a su lado. Luna seguía en la misma posición de hace más de una hora.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué necesitabas?- cuestioné.

-Harry me preguntó a dónde habías ido. Mencionó que el jefe estaba enojado y que te mencionó a ti cuando Harry le pregunto que le ocurría. Me preocupé así que te llamé.- explicó en voz muy baja Gin, para que Luna no fuese a escucharnos.

-Te cuento luego.- susurré mirando por el rabo del ojo a la rubia.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que le den el alta.- nos avisó Luna girándose a mirarnos.

-Yo me quedo a acompañarte; Hermione debe irse.- le dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. - respondió la rubia, Theo se removió y la chica de soñadores ojos se giró hacia él de inmediato.

-Mi amor...- susurró Nott sonriendo, debía admitir que eran una pareja adorable.

-¿Te sientes bien? Revise que no se te hayan subido piojos en el cabello cuando te caíste.- le dijo Luna logrando que el castaño riese quedamente.

-¿Y Goyle? - preguntó Theo con el ceño fruncido.

-Está muerto.- respondió Luna.

-Eran gente de Tom. - susurró Nott, el coraje era palpable en su voz. ¿Tom? El enemigo de ellos era un tal Tom Riddle. ¿Sería el mismo Tom de la carta?

-Lo sabemos. Pero no pienses en eso, descansa, mañana te darán el alta.- susurró la rubia depositando un beso en la frente del castaño.

-¿Y Draco? ¿Está aquí?- preguntó Nott suspirando, Luna le acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estuvo aquí unas horas, cuando llegué se fue. - murmuró.

-¿Se fue solo? ¿Está seguro?- siguió preguntando. En aquel momento comprendí que ellos también eran una familia. Una familia igual que Harry, Ron, Neville y todos los de la comisaría.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Me envío un mensaje diciéndome que llegó a la mansión.- le tranquilizó ella.

-No debió irse solo.- murmuró Theo.

-No es un niño.- le dijo Luna sin esconder su sonrisa cómplice.

-Sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño.- sentenció Nott.

-Pues tu hermano pequeño está sano y salvo.- susurró Luna dándole un pico en los labios.

-Me voy, cualquier cosa avísame.- le susurré a Gin.

-Me siento incomoda aquí, creo que vigilaré afuera.- susurró Ginny.

-Yo haría lo mismo.- acepté antes de salir. Escuché como Ginny se acercaba a los otros dos, pero luego de cerrar la puerta no pude escuchar la conversación.

Llegué tarde a la mansión Malfoy, la luna ya estaba en el cielo cuando tomé aquel camino al desierto que llevaba a mansión. Crabble se encontraba en el portón y al verme hizo un gesto de saludo y me concedió el paso . Con una sonrisa le di las llaves al hombre encargado de llevar el auto al estacionamiento y me giré hacia la entrada.

Allí estaba él. Como si hubiésemos intercambiado papeles y él fuese mi guardaespaldas. Me quedé completamente paralizada mirándole. Estaba frente a la puerta, apoyado de la misma con un gesto serio e inmutable. ¿Acaso se encontraba esperándome? No lo creo; parecía muy enojado cuando hablamos por celular.

Nuestros ojos batallaron intensamente por el periodo de algunos segundos y luego él se dio la vuelta y entró. Al parecer, si me había estado esperando. Negué varias veces con el gesto y caminé hasta mi cuarto.

Allí me encontraba frente a los documentos que Ronald me había provisto. Moría de curiosidad e intriga ante la expectación de lo que podría encontrar. Acomodé la información y me preparé para leer sobre la rubia de la foto. Como había pensado era la señora Malfoy. Narcissa Black.

No había mucha información registrada acerca de ella; solo información muy supercial. Tenía una hermana llamada Bellatrix Black y se había casado una sola vez con el empresario Lucius Malfoy. Draco parecía ser su único hijo. Se registraba muerta por desaparición; y su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

Pasé las páginas hasta llegar a la información de los Potter; tampoco parecía haber nada que me ayudase con mi investigación. Parecían ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. No mencionaba el nombre de sus hijos, aunque registraba la fecha en que habían nacido. Era la misma fecha del cumpleaños de Harry. Al final se mencionaba un hospital que me era conocido; allí habían llevado a los Potter cuando tuvieron un terrible accidente hace más de diez años.

Además de esa información, no parecía que hubiese algo útil entre los papeles. Los guardé y me fui a dar un baño. El agua caliente consiguió relajarme. Pude dormir bastante bien aquella noche; aunque las dudas seguían rondando por mi cabeza en busca de ser respondidas.

Al siguiente día desperté muy temprano, fui a desayunar y busqué a Malfoy durante casi una hora sin tener ningún éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Me despediría por gritarle? ¿Seguiría enojado? Caminé rápidamente hacia el cuarto de armas, pensando que en algún momento del día él tendría que pasarse por allí. Entré al lugar y quedé sorprendida ante la imagen que me quedó a la vista. Parkinson se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, Harry se encontraba inclinado hacia ella y compartían un beso. Ya lo había visto venir, pero me sorprendió la imagen.

-Permiso.- susurré, Harry se separó tan rápido que parecía apunto de salir corriendo. Pansy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione...- susurró mi amigo con los ojos a medio salir.

-¿Malfoy no ha pasado por aquí?- interrogué.

-No.- respondió Harry nervioso.

-Salió hacia el hospital. Por cierto, el señor Lucius te dejo un paquete.- interrumpió Pansy bajando de la mesa y yendo a rebuscar en un bulto.

-Gracias...- murmuré cuando me tendió el sobre color naranja.

-Ten cuidado.- me dijo la morena mirándome fijamente y luego regresó a su posición. Harry se acercó a mi nervioso.

-Podemos hablar.- me pidió en apenas un murmullo.

-Ahora no. Luego.- declaré apresurándome a la salida. Me fui a mi cuarto a abrir el sobre que seguramente contenía dónde sería el robo que debía realizar y los planos del lugar.

Allí estuve una hora. Sentada en la cama observando aquellos planos una y otra vez. Yo no era una criminal, odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero era por un bien mayor. Si Malfoy podía realizar un robo perfecto, entonces yo podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Las tres personas que Lucius me había asignado para ayudarme eran desconocidas, pero me había apuntado sus nombres y en una nota me había dejado saber que podría encontrarme con ellos en dos días para explicarles lo que haríamos.

Tras algunas horas de mucho pensar y analizar salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta. Escondí los papeles debajo de las sabanas de la cama y me puse en pie para abrir. Era Blaise.

-Hola.- saludé.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el jefe?- me preguntó entrando sin preguntar y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Con el jefe? ¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogué.

-Está de un humor horrible. Me acaba de enviar a revisar un cargamento casi a gritos. Además, salió hacia el hospital hace unas horas y dijo que no quería que le acompañaras. ¿Qué hiciste para que esté tan enojado?- me preguntó el moreno.

-Nada, tuvimos una pequeña diferencia.- declaré con tranquilidad.

-Pues ve y arréglalo. Ya no lo soporto.- sentenció Zabinni.

-¿Qué lo arregle? ¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida cuando Zabinni tiró de mi brazo para sacarme del cuarto.

-No lo sé. Haz lo que quieras. Llévale rosas, cómprale chocolates, pídele perdón, pero no le soporto más.- declaró Blaise

-Está bien, está bien. Iré a disculparme.- susurré.

-Gracias.- me dijo Zabinni.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?- cuestioné.

-En su despacho...

Y allí me encontraba yo. De pie frente a la puerta del Malfoy debatiendo internamente entre si entrar o no. Sabía que disculparme era necesario por causa de mi misión, pero también pensaba que Draco debía disculparse primero. ¡Él se creía mi dueño! Estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió y me encontré con aquellos ojos grises. Malfoy me miró intensamente en medio del silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-Saber si necesitas algo...- hablé.

-No, no voy a salir. Tampoco mañana. Haz cualquier cosa. Ayuda a la pelirroja con la limpieza.- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en mis narices. Quedé petrificada con los ojos a medio salir.

-Ególatra caprichoso.- susurré entre dientes.

Así pasaron cuatro días, aquello me había beneficiado grandemente porque pude planear el robo que llevaría acabo con más precisión. La noche pasada me había reunido con las tres personas que Lucius me había concedido como ayudantes y ya todo estaba completamente revisado. Hoy era el día. Era de noche, en dos horas debía estar en el lugar indicado.

Me coloqué la ropa negra. Un pantalón ceñido, una camisa negra de manga corta y unos tenis. Nerviosa me encontraba de pie frente al espejo, los chicos de confianza del jefe parecían estar al tanto de lo que yo haría porque no me preguntaron nada cuando me vieron salir. A Draco no le había visto en todo el día, pero seguramente él estaba al tanto de todo.

Estaba saliendo de la mansión con un bolso dónde había guardado varías cosas que le había solicitado a Blaise. Este no me pregunto para qué las quería solo me las dio y murmuró un "ten cuidado". Sorpresivamente, todos los chicos habían dicho las mismas palabras; aquello, de ciertamente manera, me preocupaba. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Lucius Malfoy salió de un auto negro que se hallaba estacionado delante de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, jefe.- saludé colgándome la mochila a la espalda.

-No tan buenas para ti, recibí informes de que la policia fue alertada sobre el robo. Tendrás que ir solo con dos de los chicos y tener mucho cuidado.- me advirtió; sus palabras me sorprendieron e intrigaron. Había hablado con Dumbledore sobre lo que me veía obligada a hacer y dijo que no enviaría ninguna brigada al lugar. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión?

-Claro...- respondí entrando al vehículo donde los dos ayudantes que Lucius me había provisto estaban sentados. Uno de ellos manejaba el auto en silencio.

Mientras íbamos camino al edificio de la subasta me encontraba pensando en lo que acababa de comentarme el señor Lucius. Deseaba llamar a Dumbledore y preguntar que cuerpo policiaco estaría vigilando el robo, pero me veía imposibilitada. Además, no podía dejar de preguntarme porqué el teniente enviaría a vigilar un robo sabiendo que yo me encontraba en medio del asunto. No me cuadraba, pero debía olvidarlo y concentrarme en mi meta.

-Ustedes sigan el plan; tienen diez minutos para desactivar las alarmas. Yo entraré por la ventana del baño del primer piso pasados esos minutos.- les dije a los chicos antes que nos separásemos.

El tiempo comenzó a correr; yo me encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos, cerca de la ventana que yacía entreabierta porque estaba dañada y no la habían arreglado. El tiempo corría a prisa, y de la misma manera mi corazón latía desesperado dentro de mi pecho. El sonido de una patrulla consiguió alarmarme, utilicé la primera línea que había instalado en mi celular para comunicarme con uno de mis ayudantes.

-¿Cómo va todo?- interrogué.

-Creo que nos vio alguien; estamos intentando hacerlo.- susurró del otro lado, se escuchó una interferencia y perdí el contacto.

\- ¿Están ahí?- pregunté cambiando a la segunda línea. Parecía que les había perdido a ambos.

-Probemos suerte...- susurré abriendo la ventana.

Entré al lugar, la oscuridad impedía ver con total claridad. Cuando asomé mi rostro al pasillo logré escuchar las voces de personas hablando. Lucius había mencionado que se estaría celebrando una subasta en el lugar. Era de esa subasta que se aprovecharían para obtener una buena ganancia.

-Tranquila, solo sigue el plan.- susurré para tranquilizarme.

El tiempo comenzaba a correr, debía darme prisa o la subasta terminaría y me encontrarían saqueando el lugar. Recordé el plano que tenía gravado en mi memoria y me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta donde estaban las joyas. Estaba actuando por fe, no sabía si los chicos estaban vigilando que nadie entrase al cuarto o si habían quitado las alarmas que el mismo tenía.

Mientras me apresuraba a abrir la puerta con una técnica que había aprendido en la comisaría, escuchaba como alguien gritaba un claro "¿Alguien ofrece más?!". La puerta cedió, la abrí lentamente y asomé el rostro. El lugar estaba lleno de joyería. Debían valer una fortuna.

Entré y observé, no habían alarmas y todo parecía tranquilo. Abrí el bulto vacío que había traído y lentamente comencé a hacer huecos en los escaparates de cristal que contenían las joyas. La adrenalina corría presurosa por mis venas; aunque sabía que no estaba obrando ilegalmente por gusto, sabía que estaba mal hacer algo así. Aunque luego de acabar todo, me encargaría de regresar las joyas a sus legítimos dueños.

Estaba terminando de tomar el botín cuando escuché voces acercándose. No, no eran policías. Me parecía que eran algunos de los encargados de la subasta. Si me hallaban aquí estaba perdida. Cuando iba a salir corriendo por la puerta, la rejilla del ventilador de aire se abrió y alguien salió de allí.

Era alto y vestía completamente de negro. Un chaleco de cuero cubría por completo sus brazos y la oscuridad se encargaba de ocultar lo que la ropa no hacia. Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara igual de oscura. No era ninguno de los chicos que me estaban ayudando, ellos no entrarían por aquella rendija.

-Está atorada. Ábrela.- escuchamos una voz. El desconocido se giró hacia mi y tomó el bulto, lo arrojó hacia el ventilador de aire con precisión y destreza. ¿Me estaba ayudando?

-¿Te conozco?- me atreví a preguntar en un susurro, él no me miró, solo hizo un gesto para que le siguiese y saltó hacia el ventilador. Me apresuré a ir tras él. Justo cuando cerramos la rejilla alguien abrió la puerta.

-Apresúrate.- murmuró el desconocido, su voz tenía un toque barítono que me era conocido. A causa de la circunstancia y la adrenalina no logré identificarle.

El espacio por el cual nos movíamos acababa en un cuartucho viejo, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de cristal. El desconocido se acercó a la misma, la empujo un poco consiguiendo que abriese, luego tomó el bolso y lo arrojó. Yo me llevé las manos al rostro conteniendo el grito que quería salir de mis labios. ¿Él sabía la importancia de aquel bolso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a arrojarlo de dicha manera?

-¿Qué crees qué haces? Ese bolso costaba más que tu vida.- le acusé.

-Luego me lo agradeces.- murmuró, esa voz, socarrona y ególatra me era conocida.

-¿Draco?- pregunté sorprendida, él se saco la máscara y comenzó a sacarse el chaleco de cuero revelando que no tenía nada bajo el mismo. Solo piel pálida ilmunida por la luz de la luna.

-Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, te iban a llevar a prision si te agarraban allá adentro.- me acusó girándose hacia un bulto y sacando una camisa del mismo.

-Lo tenía bajo control.- alardeé.

-Jamás lo puse en duda. - se burló sacándose el mahón.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces?- interrogué evitando mirarle, debía admitir que era un poco descarado al desvestirse sin ningún pudor delante de alguien más.

-No hay por donde salir, solo es posible por la entrada. Ten, ponte esto.- me dijo tendiéndome un traje gris y unos tacones.

-Debo aceptar que eres listo.- susurré muy a mi pesar y agarré el vestido.

-Es la voz de la experiencia.- comentó, el egocentrismo se escurría de sus palabras de manera tan palpable que era imposible no percibirlo.

-Date la vuelta.- le advertí sacándome la camisa mientras le daba la espalda. Decidí creer que no me espiaría y me saqué los jeans y los tenis.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado por la intensa luz de la luna que se colaba por el enorme ventanal que había en el fondo. Hacia un frío tremendo, tanto que los bellos de mi piel se habían erizado. Dejé que el traje cayese por mi cuerpo y me di a vuelta hacia Malfoy. Como todo un caballero, me había dado la espalda y había seguido vistiéndose. En aquel cuartucho viejo descubrí que incluso el peor de los bandidos, podía ser alguien digno.

-Ya.- hablé rompiendo la armonía de la noche. Draco no dijo nada, solo se volvió hacia mí mientras acomodaba el lazo de su cuello. Luego pasó una mano por sus cabellos y, por primera vez, me vi obligada a recorrerle con mi mirada con el mismo descaro con que él siempre me recorría.

Traje negro y camisa blanca hechos a la medida. La clásica ropa de salir, aquella que nunca pasaba de moda. Un lazo que le daba un toque llamativo y carismático. Cabello perfectamente colocado hacia atrás y aquella mirada fiera que era, por momentos, imposible de interpretar. Debía admirtilo...podría enamorarme de alguien como él.

-Dame la ropa que traías.- me dijo, se la tendí rápidamente; él se acercó a la ventana y la arrojó hacia dónde había arrojado el bulto. Al caer no hacían casi ruido así que había algo amortiguando la caída.

-Vamos.- me dijo él, me sorprendí al ver que no comentó sobre mi vestimenta, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarme. ¿Seguiría enojado?

-¿Conoces el lugar?- pregunté cuando salimos a un pasillo iluminado y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de subasta.

-Bastante bien, aquí fue mi primer robo.- respondió.

\- ¿Llevas muchos?- inquirí.

-No tantos.- respondió

-¿Te gusta lo qué haces?- me atreví a preguntar, ya no era Hermione Aldrich la que hablaba. Hermione Granger quería saber si, moralmente, aquel rubio de ojos grises estaba destruido.

-Pienso dejar de hacerlo algún día.- respondió Draco, giró el rostro y nuestros ojos conectaron. Entonces sí, todavía quedaba moral detrás de aquellos destellos grises, todavía había un ser humano que deseaba ser alguien mejor.

Estábamos de pie a lo alto de una escalera, ya había gente en los alrededores. Se escuchaba un bullicio abajo cuando comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. "Alguien ha robado" sentenció la voz de un hombre.

-¡Desalojen a todos los subastadores!- declaró una voz, nos mezclamos con los invitados que nerviosos ya comenzaban a hacer algo de algarrabia. Se escuchó un disparo, un cristal se rompió y se escucharon algunos gritos.

-Es el momento.- susurró Draco cerca de mi oído.

-¡Salgan, salgan!- gritó un hombre mientras las personas se arremolinaban cerca de la salida buscando escapar.

Sarcásticamente, entre el desespero por evacuar a todos los invitados terminamos saliendo Draco y yo. ¿Quién había disparado? Era una duda que me corria por las venas mientras nos movíamos entre las personas. Draco sujetaba mi mano derecha intentando hacerse paso entre las personas que se movían nerviosas.

-De prisa.- murmuró Draco tirando de mi mano y metiéndome por un callejón oscuro. Al fondo, escondida por la oscuridad había un enorme contenedor de basura.

-Vigila.- me ordenó Draco y se inclinó hacia el contenedor, sacó el bulto que hace un rato había arrojado y metió nuestra ropa al mismo antes de tomar nuevamente mi mano y obligarme a caminar a su lado.

Cuando volvimos a mezclarnos con el gentío, todavía el miedo y los nervios eran palpable en el ambiente. Nadie nos estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera eran consientes de que cargábamos un bulto. Draco actuaba con tal naturalidad que incluso a mi me hubiese parecido natural verle entre los invitados. Con nuestro actuar tranquilo conseguimos llegar al estacionamiento donde ya muchos habían llegado y se encontraban evacuando el lugar.

Draco había traído su motora, guardó el bulto y luego encendió nuestro modo de transporte. Yo subí tras él y me agarré cuando se puso el marcha. Mientras nos alejábamos, el alboroto que seguía habiendo en aquel edificio se hacia más insignificante. Yo me preguntaba ¿cómo nos habían dejado salir? ¿Por qué los guardias no habían revisado cada vehículo que abandonaba el estacionamiento?

El viento golpeaba mi rostro a medida que Draco conducía; no se dirigía a la mansión, había tomado otra ruta. ¿A dónde íbamos? No lo sabía y no tenía deseos de preguntar y comenzar una discusión con Draco. Solo permanecí sujetándome del jefe durante todo el trayecto; hasta que se detuvo frente a una entrada: St. Jame's Park. En mi cabeza solo se repetía una cosa: ser "salvada" por Malfoy, nunca debió ocurrir.

 _"No fuiste antes ni después, fuiste a tiempo. A tiempo para que me enamorara de ti."_

 _Jaime Sabines_

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido?

PD. Si llegamos a **5** comentarios subo el próximo capítulo este **sábado**

Si te gustó el capítulo no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia. ¡Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!!!!**

Llegamos a lo establecido en el capítulo anterior y lo prometido es deuda! (Aunque hoy es viernes XD, pero ya que tenía el chapter escrito así que para qué hacerles esperar XD) 

**Nuria16:** ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! :3 jaja ¡actualice antes! XD y gracias por avisarme lo del nombre, ya lo arregle, no se porque se había cortado XD Besos! 

**MagicisFidem** : ¡No tuviste que esperar al sábado! XD Grax por comentar! 

**artemisa313** : Grax por comentar! ¡Aquí está lo prometido! :D

 **AJaneth.gonzales** : Hey! Que bueno que la historia te guste! Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y gracias por dejar un comentario. ¡Besos! 

**Classicchic** : :3 ¡Deja que venga él momento cuando Hermione entregue a Draco! ¡Adrenalina al maximo! XD ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Besos! 

**Dreiana** : Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Y con respecto a cómo iniciará su historia de amor, en realidad ya inicio, con las pequeñas cosas que han ido ocurriendo...solo que Hermione no se estaba percatando, pero pronto no podrá seguir ignorándolo XD ¡Besos! ¡Que disfrutes el número capítulo! 

**Guest** : ¡Hey! Jajaja ¡Me convenciste con eso de que hasta el sábado es mucho tiempo! ¡Decidí actualizar hoy viernes! ¡Que Bueno que la historia te tenga enganchada y espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! ¡Besos! 

**LittleVampireSexy** : Jajaja ¿Sospechas de Dumbledore? Jajaja bueno quién sabe XD jaja salió rapido el Harry (en este capítulo verás que no es el único que salió coqueto. ¡Gracias por comentar y besos! 

¡Sin más! ¡Les dejo leer! 

**Capítulo 17**

 _Nuevos sentimientos_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Había una extensa fila en la entrada del parque. Conocía el lugar, Víctor era un aficionado del fútbol y había venido a acompañarle en más de cinco ocasiones. Parecía una total burla que Draco me estuviese trayendo a este lugar. Como si el destino quisiera fastidiarme la existencia con el recuerdo de Víctor. En estos momentos no quería pensar en él, porque mientras más analizaba nuestra relación más me sentía engañada, me sentía una completa idiota.

La fila para entrar al parque era extensa, prácticamente llegaba al portón de entrada. Fácilmente podrían haber más de quinientas personas en la misma; pero el jefe se acercó a un guardia y este se dispuso a abrirle paso. Estuve tentada a detenerle, a pedirle que hiciese la fila como todos los demás estaban haciendo, pero sería ponerme en evidencia. Llegamos al taquillero, Malfoy dejó caer un paquete de dinero y luego nos dejaron entrar al estadio. El lugar estaba a reventar. Para mi sorpresa un guardia caminaba junto a Draco y nos dirigía hacia una puerta. ¿No veríamos el partido desde las gradas como todos?

-Está es la llave. Disfruten el juego.- le dijo el guardia a Draco, el jefe asintió y el hombre no tardó en alejarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta revelando un estudio.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero era acogedor y cómodo. Tenía dos sillones de cuero negro y una enorme pantalla que dejaba ver el partido. Además había un ventanal adelante que daba una vista panorámica de lo que ocurría en el campo de juego. Draco se acercó a una mesa y agarró una Coca Cola antes de dejarse caer en el sillón. ¿Pensaba ignorarme? ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

-Entonces...- susurré de pie junto a la puerta, Malfoy se había encargado de colocarle el seguro y había dejado la llave colgada del picaporte.

-Siéntate.- fueron sus únicas palabras. No me miró, y no parecía tener la intención de explicarme el porqué nos encontrábamos aquí o porqué me había ayudado en el robo cuando se supone que yo debía probarle que era digna de pertenecer a su equipo.

Suspiré completamente extenuada y me acerqué al ventanal. Al parecer nadie podía observar hacia nosotros, pero nosotros podíamos observar hacia afuera. La gente esperaba ansiosa el inicio del juego, y aunque yo no les escuchaba podía imaginar que estaban comentando sobre el posible ganador.

El futbol me apasionaba tanto como la lectura, quizás un poco menos; siempre creí que Víctor y yo teníamos todo en común. Incluso apoyábamos al mismo equipo: los Chelsea Football Club.

-¿Quienes juegan?- pregunté girando el rostro hacia Malfoy. Vi un cartelón que decía Chelsea, pero quería saber contra quienes competirían.

-Chelsea contra Queens Park Rangers.- respondió Draco, me miró mientras hablaba y luego saco de mi sus ojos y se tendió completamente en el sillón.

-¿A quién apoyas?- cuestioné, era incómodo estar aquí con alguien que no parece tener deseos de hablar, aunque solo fuese del juego.

-A los Queens. Son el mejor equipo.- declaró con tranquilidad, elevé una de mis cejas, no compartía para nada su opinión.

-No lo son, pero allá tú con tu rollo.- murmuré, seguramente él no me escuchó, porque siguió tendido en el sillón ignorando mi presencia.

Me giré nuevamente hacia el ventanal. Los jugadores comenzaban a ubicarse. La grama verde, los equipos, los carteles, las gradas, todo me recordaba a Víctor. Su recuerdo, hace algunas semanas, era lo más bonito que me quedaba, ahora era era lo más fastidioso y doloroso. Odiaba tanto dudar de su integridad, pero todo apuntaba a que no era quien yo pensaba. Yo tenía una imagen perfecta del que creía mi chico ideal; y la realidad me había mostrado que solo era un espejismo.

 _-Ten, frappé de frutas.- habló Víctor sentadose a mi lado en la grada y tendiéndome la bebida._

 _-Gracias.- respondí agarrándola._

 _-Hubiese preferido que viniéramos solos.- murmuró inclinándose cerca de mi y hechando una mirada hacia nuestros compañeros de comisaría._

 _-Siempre estamos juntos, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos.- le acusé en voz apenas perceptible._

 _-Pero cuando estás con ellos no me prestas atención.- se quejó dándome un beso en el cuello, le empujé suavemente._

 _-No seas lloroncito.- susurré antes de girarme para escuchar la conversación que tenían Ron y Harry._

El juego dio inicio, yo me encontraba con la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Viendo el reflejo de Draco sin ser consciente de ello. Antes extrañaba a Víctor, ahora no comprendía mis sentimientos. Giré el rostro hacia Malfoy, como si yo no estuviese presente, él seguía tendido. Muy dentro de mi me preguntaba cómo me trataría si fuésemos algo, algo más que jefe y guardaespaldas. Volví mi vista al ventanal; de pie allí, contemplando en silencio el juego, me perdí en mis pensamientos, me encontré imaginando lo que jamás debí imaginar...

 _-¿Y cuál es tu equipo preferido?- cuestionó una voz varonil cerca de mi oído. Unos brazos delgados, pero firmes se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura._

 _-Los Chelsea.- contesté girando el rostro, mis ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos color mercurio y él me dedicó una sonrisa._

 _-Perderán de todas formas.- se burló, me vi obligada a tornear los ojos y volver mi vista a los jugadores que intensamente se movían de un lado a otro._

 _Draco seguía rodeándome con sus brazos, yo con mis manos acariciaba la tela blanca que cubría los mismos, delineando la silueta de su reloj negro Paket Phillipie, el cual reposaba en su muñeca derecha. Sentí su respiración chocar con mi oído y luego su barbilla descansar en mi hombro derecho. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que sus ágiles manos subiesen trazando el contorno de mi cintura y saltasen hasta mover un mechón de mi cabello que cubría mi cuello._

 _-Estoy orgulloso de que formes parte de mi grupo.- susurró delineando con sus labios parte de mi cuello y hombro. Moviendo a un lado el tirante del vestido gris._

 _-También lo estoy...- susurré girándome para encararle. Le sentí acomodar mi tirante en el lugar indicado y bajar sus manos hasta atrapar mi cintura._

- _Te ves hermosa.- susurró llevando una de sus manos a mi cuello, hechando un mechón de cabello rebelde a un lado para tener contacto con mi piel._

 _-Gracias.- susurré bajando mis ojos por su vestimenta, vestía camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro; preservaba el lazo de cuello. Moví una de mis manos a su mejilla y me incliné para acabar la distancia entre nuestros rostro._

 _Draco se inclinó más hacia mi, hasta lograr que mi cuerpo terminase tocando el frío cristal del ventanal. Mi respiración se hizo pesada y suavemente atraje a Malfoy. Él sujetó mis manos, colocó besos suaves sobre las mismas. Nuestras miradas permanecieron conectadas. Batallando por obtener una victoria sobre la otra._

 _-Hermione...mi Granger...- susurró a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y yo atrapé sus labios suavemente. Compartiendo un beso lento y único. Envolviendo ansiosamente mis manos en su suave cabello._

Sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de aquel trance. Me encontraba con mi brazo derecho rodeando mi otro brazo y observando el juego. Cerré y abrí mis ojos sorprendida de mis pensamientos, me encontraba tan sumergida en ellos que no era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Me dispuse a girarme hacia Malfoy, pero le encontré a mi lado. Camisa blanca con las mangas subidas hasta sus codos, reloj y pantalón negros. Una mano apoyada en el ventanal mientras observaba lo que ocurría abajo. Tragué con dificultad, mojando lentamente mis labios al ser consciente de cuánto se parecía aquella imagen a la de mi sueño. Con la diferencia de que, en el sueño, me tenía aprisionaba contra el ventanal, y era a mi, a quien esos ojos color mercurio miraban.

-¿Por qué me miras?- interrogó el jefe girando el rostro. Quedamos cara a cara. Eché una ojeada a sus labios por el lapso de algunos segundos; recordando la suavidad de ellos en mi subconsciente.

-Me pregunto que hacemos aquí...- escondí la realidad rápidamente, Draco sonrió y luego se volteó hasta apoyar su espalda del ventanal.

-Quería ver el partido. Y no tenía con quién venir.- mintió, si tenía con quién venir, podría venir con cualquiera.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- cuestioné.

-Aldrich...no me gusta que me interroguen tanto.- declaró.

-Lo siento...- murmuré mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Debería estar enojado contigo.- se atrevió a comentar; sabía que había tardado mucho en reclamarme como un niño haría.

-¿No crees que la ofendida soy yo?- inquirí.

-Para nada. No te he faltado al respeto nunca.- sentenció con total seguridad.

-¿Te metes en mi vida personal como si fuese pública y dices que no soy la ofendida? - le presioné indignada, girándome completamente hacia él, quien seguía recostado del ventanal.

-¿Te ofende que defienda lo que quiero para mi?- preguntó.

-Me ofende que no respetes mi decisión.- expliqué moviéndome hasta estar delante suyo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué decisión? Me gustas y te atraigo. ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó descaradamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuanta humildad! ¿De dónde sacas que tu me atraes rubio delgaducho?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-De ti.- declaró con total tranquilidad. Con una de sus manos me sujetó repentinamente de la cintura consiguiendo que diese un pequeño salto y acabase muy pegada a él. Mi cuerpo tembló, para desdicha mía, y él movió su otra mano para suavemente acariciar mi mejilla.

-Te hice una advertencia. No eres nadie para tocarme cuando se te antoje.- le advertí, busqué su mirada, pero esta se encontraba en mis labios.

-Ni lo pienses.- verbalicé ante lo que seguramente pasaba por su cabeza.

-No lo pensé, tú lo hiciste.- susurró con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé, no porque lo hubiese pensado en estos momentos sino porque lo había imaginado minutos atrás.

-¿Sabes? Ese vestido, te hace lucir hermosa.- me halagó atrayéndome suavemente a él, temblé nuevamente imaginando que acabaría con la distancia, pero él solamente se acercó a mi cuello para impregnarse de mi aroma.

-Jefe...- susurré.

-Dime...- murmuró, su aliento golpeó mi cuello.

-Suélteme.- demandé.

-Como órdenes.- susurró y sus manos liberaron mi cintura y mi cuello. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y sorpresivamente él me dio un beso. Duro segundos, una sonrisa burlona asomó en sus labios.

-Idiota...- murmuré.

-Tus órdenes son ley para mi.- se burló sin esconder su sonrisa. Retrocedí medio paso, tomé una corta respiración y le golpeé directamente en la nariz.

-Espero que lo sean.- le adverti cuando se llevó las manos al rostro y expresó con un quejido el daño que le había causado.

Estaba esperando que me encarara, que me gritara, que me despidiera, pero él me dio la espalda mientras se cubría el rostro. Pasó un rato y él aún no me miraba; no había dicho nada y permanecía dándome la espalda con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. ¿Era hora del drama Malfoy? ¿Por qué no me decía que me largara?

-Malfoy...- le llamé. ¿Y si le rompí la nariz?

-Malfoy...- murmuré tocando su hombro para que me mirase.

-Draco. ¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

-Si, nunca me habían golpeado.- explicó luego de pensarlo, enconces se volvió hacia mí. Respiré tranquila al ver que no había rastro de sangre.

-Lo siento.- susurré.

-Yo igual. Nunca pretendí hacer nada que no quisieras.- se disculpó para mi sorpresa.

-Mira Draco, yo...no puedo decir que me eres indiferente.- acepté. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios: aquello seguramente le llenaba de orgullo.

-Pero no me gustas. No sé si me entiendes.- comenté dando una vuelta sobre mis pasos.

-No... ¿Te gusto o no?- preguntó directamente

-Eres mi jefe, y debo admitir que en este tiempo que te he ido conociendo te has ganado mi cariño.- admití, no podía negármelo a mi misma.

-Prosigue.- comentó con él ceño fruncido.

-Pero...no es que sienta algo hacia ti. Eres atractivo y lo sabes, pero...yo busco algo más que eso.- expliqué.

-¿Buscas un príncipe o algo parecido?- interrogó rodando los ojos.

-No, ya había encontrado un prínceipe y no me fue muy bien.- admití, el rostro de Krum pasó delante de mis ojos.

-Entiendo...- susurró

-No sé lo que busco. Quizás un sapo que se transforme en príncipe o un ogro que me ame y me respete. No lo sé. Pero no quiero una aventura...y no quiero ser juguete de nadie.- le advertí

-¿Crees que quiero jugar contigo?- me cuestionó Draco quitándose el lazo de cuello con un movimiento precisó y dejándolo caer al suelo descuidadamente.

-Estoy segura que solo estás detrás de mi porque no soportas que te rechacen.- le aseguré.

-Lo admito. Me dolió que me rechazaras.- aceptó pasando una mano por sus perfectos cabellos platinados.

-Negarlo sería verme la cara de estupida.- declaré.

-Pero...- habló dando un paso hacia mi.

-¿Pero?- insistí

-No puedo negar que eres hermosa. Me gusta bailar contigo. Además, creo que tenemos cierta química. Somos como dos imanes que se atraen.- comentó ubicándose a menos de dos pasos de distancia.

-Insistes en que nos atraemos...- comenté rodando los ojos.

-Sigue negándolo, pero yo sé que es asi. Tu y yo nos atraemos. Si quieres te lo pruebo.- declaró obstinadamente.

-¿Probármelo? Malfoy, mejor dejemos el tema.- sentencié sacando del mi mirada y fijándola en el juego a la vez que me ubicaba a su lado.

-Mi padre no puede saber te ayudé.- habló él luego de un rato.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me atreví a preguntar mirándole.

-Quería asegurarme de que lo lograrías.- declaró sin voltear a verme, su vista perdida en el ventanal.

-No me creías capaz de hacerlo sola.- murmuré, me sentía indignada, pero mi voz no reflejó enojo ni indignación.

-Te creía capaz, pero creo que es injusto que solo te proveyesen dos ayudantes. Yo trabajo con un grupo de cinco ladrones como mínimo. Robar una subasta no es cosa sencilla.- explicó.

-A tu padre no le parecía injusto.- murmuré.

-Yo no soy mi padre...- sentenció girando el rostro para encararme.

-Draco...seamos amigos.- propuse.

-¿Amigos? ¿Tu y yo? - preguntó, sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Sí. Como amigo si te acepto.- expliqué.

-Está bien...- respondió con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que me sonreía. Esa noche, frente al ventanal, esa sonrisa decía tanto. Algo cambio en mi esa noche...no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a Draco Malfoy. A mi nuevo amigo.

Subimos juntos a la moto y trazamos el camino a la mansión. Mientras iba sujeta a su espalda las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza como dagas. ¿Por qué nos habíamos conocido de esta manera? ¿Por qué en estas circunstancias? Definitivamente, parecía que estábamos destinados a ser enemigos.

-Dirás que me llamaste luego de escapar del edificio.- me dijo Draco cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada.

-Está bien.- respondí tendiéndole el bulto dónde estaban las joyas.

-Guárdalo. Deberás entregárselo a mi padre.- me dijo antes de adentrar sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dar un paso hacia mi.

-Entonces...que descanses...jefe...- comenté sin apartar del mi mirada.

-Que tengas bonito sueño, dama.- respondió sujetando mi mano, y sin apartar de mi sus ojos, colocó sobre el dorso de la misma, un beso.

-Tu también, jefe.- susurré mientras él me soltaba y tras una última mirada me comencé a alejar.

Antes de abrir la enorme puerta, me giré y lo vi recostado de su moto observándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él sonrió, y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Me descubrí un extraño sentimiento en el estómago y un bombear acelerado en el pecho, pero decidí ignorarlo. Draco se enderezó, y desde su posición me lanzó un guiño; seguí sonriendo y luego simplemente entré a la mansión.

Éramos como dos gotas completamente diferentes. El aceite. Yo agua. Era contra natura intentar mezclarnos. El resultado sería nulo, porque dicha acción era completamente imposible.

¡Además! Yo no quiero que nos juntemos. Quisiera ayudar al rubio, porque sé que no es una mala persona. Pero todo parecía indicar que él ya tenía una cuerda al cuello y estaba próximo a caer por un despeñadero. ¿Por qué nos conocimos bajo estas caóticas circunstancias?

-Hola, Gin.- saludé al abrir la puerta, abrí enormemente los ojos al encontrar a la pelirroja tendida sobre su cama con Blaise sobre ella.

Compartían rápidos besos entre risas. Por suerte, conservaban casi toda su ropa, me habían ahorrado un trauma aún mayor. Al escuchar mi saludo, Gin empujó al moreno y se llevó una mano a los labios mientras abría enormemente los ojos. Blaise solo se hizo a un lado, terminando sobre la cama junto a mi amiga y me miró con total tranquilidad.

-Hermione...- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Yo...- susurré no sabiendo que decir.

-¡Se toca antes de entrar, castaña!- exclamó Blaise riendo, luego se puso en pie, agarrando su camisa que estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento...- me disculpé sonrojada, bajé la mirada evitando observar al moreno.

-Te veo mañana, pelirroja.- se despidió Blaise y no hubo respuesta verbal de parte de Ginny. No levanté la mirada hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas.

Ginebra me miraba con los ojos a medio salir, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Me senté en la cama, todavía evaluando e internalizando lo que acaba de contemplar. ¿Habían enloquecido? ¿Primero Harry y ahora Gin? Si Dumbledore se enteraba los despediría.

-Ginny...- llamé poniéndome de pie. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y Gin se acercó hasta estar delante de mi.

-Sé que me lo advertiste...- susurró sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Estás enamorada de Blaise?- pregunté temerosa.

-Creo que si...- susurró levantando la mirada. Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello en un gesto de desespero y luego suspiré.

-Ginny, no puedes seguir con la misión en esas condiciones.- intenté razonar.

-Te aseguró que mis sentimientos no influirán en la misión. Yo sé que Blaise es un criminal y debe pagar.- susurró mi amiga mirando el suelo.

-Ginny...mi Ginny.- susurré tirando de ella para abrazarla. Me devolvió el abrazó sin decir nada por el plazo de algunos segundos.

-No sé cómo pasó. Él se portaba tan atento conmigo...sé que está mal. Pero quiero disfrutarlo mientras dure.- susurró, escondió su rostro y pude escuchar su tenue sollozo.

-No diré nada...puedes estar tranquila...- murmuré, sabía que no era lo correcto. Pero ¿que debía hacer? Mi celular sonó y Gin se apartó de inmediato.

-Voy...voy a salir un momento.- susurró apresurándose a la salida sin esperar respuesta. Le vi salir y luego fije mi atención en el celular; era el señor Lucius.

-Misión cumplida, señor.- dije al contestar.

-¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que le entregarías las joyas a los hombres que te asigne.- dijo Lucius enojado.

-Estoy en la mansión Malfoy. Perdí contacto con los hombres que me asignó. La policía llegó al lugar, pero logré escapar sin que me viesen.- expliqué rápidamente, Draco me había dicho exactamente que decir.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a la mansión?- preguntó.

-Llamé al jefe para que me buscase en un centro comercial.- mentí.

-Muy bien. Entrégale esas joyas a Parkinson; ella me las hará llegar. Hablaré con mi hijo para decirle que pasaste la prueba. - sentenció antes de colgar. No parecía muy contento con mis resultados.

-Él no confía en mi.- susurré arrojando el celular a la cama.

-Lucius Malfoy no confía.- murmuré. Lucius podría ser un verdadero problema. Porque él...no estaba interesado en mi sentimentalmente.

Pasaron días luego de lo ocurrido; me encontraba sentada desayunando con los chicos cuando Blaise atravesó la puerta exclamando que tenía un anuncio. Harry me miró encogiéndose de hombros y Gin arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Todos saben que asesinaron a uno de nuestros guardias en el atentado contra Theo. Queremos presentarles a la nueva adquisición del cartel.- anunció Blaise.

-Pasa, pelirrojo.- declaró Parkinson quien se encontraba junto a Blaise.

-Ron...- susurró Ginny a mi lado cuando su hermano entró hasta acercase a Blaise.

-Él es Ron Mckraft. Estará en los portones. Bienvenido, muchacho.- comentó Blaise dándole un golpe a Ronald quien nos miraba tranquilo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-¡Todos a terminar el desayuno! - exclamó Parkinson y la vi salir del gran salón.

-¿Qué hace Ron aquí?- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

-No lo sé. No entiendo.- murmuró Gin.

-¿Podría sentarme?- preguntó Ron, como si no nos conociese. A nadie le parecía extraño porque nuestra mesa era la más cerca que había estado del pelirrojo.

-Claro, siéntate.- me apresuré a decir.

-¿Ustedes son?- siguió fingiendo el pelirrojo.

-Yo soy Harry, ella es Gin, Lavender, Cormac y Hermione.- nos presentó rápidamente Harry. Yo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a pelirrojo hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta y justo cuando llevé hacia ella mi mirada me encontré con los ojos de Draco.

El jefe se me quedó viendo allí de pie. Vestía una sudadera negra y una camisa blanca. El cabello lo tenía hecho un desastre y un rastro de cansancio reposaba bajo sus ojos. No le veía hace dos días.

-¡Draco!- le llamó Astoria, una mesa separaba la nuestra de la de la rubia. Malfoy caminó hacia ella rápidamente, le seguí con mi mirada mientras escuchaba, a lo lejos, como Harry le comentaba algo a Ron.

-Te vez cansado.- comentó Greengrass preocupada antes de saludar al rubio con un beso en la mejilla. Draco asintió y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-Fui a verla hoy.- comentó Draco, intenté afinar mi oído para escuchar mejor. Pero asentí fingiendo que prestaba atención a lo que hablaban los chicos.

-¿Otra vez? Fuiste la semana pasada ¿no?- preguntó Astoria.

-Si. Y puedo ir cuentas veces quiera.- declaró Draco mientras colocaban el desayuno delante del.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- susurró Astoria.

-Ella se emociona tanto al verme. Me dio un beso...- murmuró Draco, giré el rostro para mirarlos y vi que él tenía su mirada fija en Astoria y está también le miraba fijamente. Ella le miraba con amor. Ella lo amaba. Realmente le amaba.

-¿Te besó?- preguntó Greengrass.

-Si, yo...recordé viejos tiempo...- murmuró Malfoy.

-Draco...¿Aún la amas?- interrogó la rubia en apenas un susurro.

-Es difícil saberlo... ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?- cuestionó el jefe poniéndose en pie. No había tocado su desayuno.

-Claro, dónde quieras. - declaró Astoria imitándole. Les vi salir y no supe porqué, pero sentí que lo correcto era que estuviesen juntos.

-¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?- interrogó Ron

-Ella es la guardaespaldas del jefe.- respondió Lavender por mi.

-Así es...- susurré para afirmar sus palabras.

-Y también su favorita.- siguió abundando la de cabellos castaños risos.

-¿La favorita? ¿De verdad?- preguntó Ronald elevando una de sus cejas.

-Eso son calumnias.- declaré rodando los ojos.

-Hermione lo niega.- explicó Lavender dejando salir una carcajada.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas.- me excusé poniéndome de pie.

-Te acompaño. Quiero hablar contigo.- me pidió Cormac caminando a mi lado.

-Mejor dime ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es personal.- mentí mientras el castaño abría la puerta para que saliéramos.

-No te tomaré mucho tiempo.- murmuró él cuando estuvimos solos. No había un alma en el pasillo.

-Entonces dime.- hablé dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Quería decirte que...que me gustas.- dijo Cormac y sorpresivamente me sujetó de la nuca y me besó. Me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba aquella acción de su parte, tardé algunos segundos en alejarle con un empujón delicado.

-Cormac yo...- comencé a decir, pero escuché un carraspeo a nuestra espalda y al girarme ahí estaba el jefe con Astoria.

-Chicos, búsquense otro lugar.- nos dijo la rubia entrando al gran salón. Draco permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo sentimos.- se excusó Cormac.

-Vete, Mcllagen.- declaró Malfoy. Incluso a mi me tembló el cuerpo al escuchar su tono de voz.

-Eh...si...te veo luego, Hermione.- se despidió y volvió a tomarme de sorpresa dándome un pico en los labios.

Terminé con los ojos muy abiertos viendo como el castaño se perdía en el pasillo. Al volver la mirada hacia Malfoy le encontré mirándome enfurecido. Jamás le había visto tan enojado. No sabía si debía decir o hacer algo. ¿Y si se enojaba más?

-Felicidades por tu novio.- comentó Draco acercándose.

-Él no es mi novio.- me apresuré a corregir.

-Mmm...bueno...pero lo será pronto, por lo visto.- comentó adentrando las manos en los bolsillos de sus sudaderas.

-No estoy muy segura de eso...- susurré nerviosa.

-¡Ya! ¡Aquí está el desayuno, vámonos!- exclamó Astoria saliendo del comedor. Draco me miró y luego simplemente se fue con la rubia de azules ojos.

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- me pregunté a mi misma.

 _"Aquí no ha pasado nada, mejor dicho, pasan tantas cosas juntas al mismo tiempo que es mejor decir que no ha pasado nada."_

(SABINES) 

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido?

 **5** Comentarios y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Lunes**

PD. Si te ha gustado la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario ¡Besos!

Adelanto capítulo siguiente:

 _-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- empujé al jefe al escuchar los gritos. Era la voz de Zabinni. Malfoy me miró intensamente y luego se separó completamente._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó Zabinni quedando visible para nosotros._


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!! ¡Here I am! 

**MagicisFidem** : Jajaja Buenoo!! No prometo que se arreglara pronto el mal entendido, pero no será un gran obstáculo para la pareja XD Besos! 

**Ailen** : Hey! Jaja a Malfoy no le agrada Mclaggen XD ¡Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el capítulo! ¡Besos! 

**EtaminMalfoy** : Hola!!! ¡Que Bueno volver a leer tus comentarios! Jaja lamentablemente no somos millonarios / Por el momento, el asesinato del padre de Nott no causará problemas, al final el papa de Hermione ya murió. ¿La hermana de Blaise? Ya veras más adelante porque es importante, quizás te lleves una sorpresa XD ¡Los Potter! Todavía no se sabrá mucho de ellos. Jajaja ¡Cormac cogió a Hermione despistada (y no será la única vez que la coja con la guardia baja) jajaja buenooo se acercan MomentoS intensos entre Hermione y Malfoy; de aquí en adelante inicia su "relación" XD. Jaja espero disfrutes el capítulo y besos! 

**Ale Malfoy 20** : Hey!! Bueno, ya hay varios que desconfían un poco de las actitudes de Dumbledore, veremos a ver que ocurre. ¡Gracias por comentar y besos! 

**Guest** : ¡Lucius no confía para nada en Hermione! ¡Y al final tendrá razon! Jeje Astoria parece una amenaza (y de cierta forma lo es) pero te llevarás algunas sorpresas con ella. ¡Gracias por comentar y aquí lo prometido! 

¡Sin mas! ¡A leer! 

**Capítulo 18**

 _Revelaciones_

 _"Todo indicaba...que no debíamos estar juntos"_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté a Ronald cuando logramos encontrarle solo y pudimos arrastrarle a uno de los baños de servicio.

-Órdenes de Dumbledore. Dijo que necesitaba alguien que vigilase cada movimientos del cartel. ¿Qué mejor que un guardia para eso?- interrogó mi amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No es suficiente con nosotros tres? Le hemos reportado todo.- comentó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé, yo solo sigo órdenes. Me parece que todo se debe a que llegó un hombre a comisaría. Un castaño que no logré ver de frente, habló con Dumbledore por mucho tiempo y luego el coronel me envió a llamar.- explicó Ron.

-Eso me da mala espina.- murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Además, al parecer algo gordo se está cuajando entre está gente.- comentó Ronald elevando sus cejas; el desconcierto inundó su mirada.

-¿Algún robo? Draco me hubiese comentado.- me apresuré a afirmar. Ron movió de manera negativa la cabeza y hablo en voz aún más baja.

-Un ataque...contra los Dragons.- murmuró.

-¿Un ataque? ¿Cuándo?- interrogó Ginny.

-No tenemos la información. Dumbledore cree que será contra el jefe del cartel. Anunciaron que Malfoy estará viajando mañana...el coronel cree que podrían estar esperándole en su destino.- explicó Ron.

-Espera... ¿Quién le estará esperando?- cuestionó Harry.

-Según lo que Dumbledore me dijo, alguien de un cartel llamado los Voldemort o algo así.- respondió el mayor de los Weasley.

-Eso es lógico. Son los enemigos más poderosos de los Dragons.- susurré pensativa. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto, pero en este momento no lograba recordar de que se trataba.

-¿Quién les dio la información? ¿Es una persona confiable?- interrogó Harry.

-Pues...fue algo muy extraño. Luego que aquel hombre castaño abandonó la comisaría, Dumbledore me envió a llamar y mientras hablábamos entró una llamada al celular del coronel. Era una mujer...nos dio la información y sin explicar nada más colgó.- nos comentó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

-¡Draco!- grité cayendo en cuenta del detalle que estaba pasando por alto. Mis tres compañeros me miraron confundidos.

-¿Draco? No creo que él halla llamado para dar la información...- comenzó a analizar Gin mirándome como si estuviese loca.

-¡No, no! Draco sale de viaje mañana. No es a Lucius a quien le tienen la trampa, es a Draco.- expliqué.

-Tom Riddle lo odia...no me sorprendería que le enviara a matar.- analizó Harry.

-¿Con quién va a viajar el jefe?- cuestionó Gin

-Creo que solo. No ha dicho nada.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Hace unos cinco días nos habíamos enterado del viaje, pero Malfoy era muy reservado cuando se trataba de decir hacia dónde iba o con quién.

-Temo que será presa fácil.- susurró Harry

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestioné pasados algunos segundos de fúnebre silencio. No podíamos quedarnos simplemente cruzados de brazos.

-No podemos hacer nada...si le advertimos a Malfoy será muy sospechoso.- argumentó Ginny.

-Pero lo van a matar.- intenté razonar.

-Nos matarían a nosotros si descubren que no somos quienes decimos ser.- comentó Harry mirándome fijamente. Tragué en seco e intenté convencerme a mí misma que ellos tenían razón. Aún así, dentro de mi, yo solo podía pensar en que no quería que nada le ocurriera a Malfoy.

-Tienen razón...- susurré...vencida.

-Pero...hay algo que me intriga...- murmuró Ginny. Prestamos atención en ella, nuestra pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo Tom Riddle sabe hacia dónde saldrá de viaje Malfoy? Nadie sabe su lugar de destino.- analizó Gin.

-Riddle es un tipo peligroso, tiene sus medios para saberlo.- murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Salimos de aquel escondite minutos luego, cada cual cogió un camino diferente. Mientras caminaba en busca del jefe, intentaba encontrar una manera de prevenirle o ayudarle. Parecía ser que no había forma de salvarle sin revelar que yo era policía. Suspiré pesadamente mientras observaba el suelo y terminé tropezando con Luna Lovegood. La rubia de soñadores ojos me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me bajaba a recoger unos pañuelos que se le habían caído en nuestro pequeño choque.

-Lo siento.- susurré tendiéndole los pañuelos, al parecer ella misma los había bordado.

-No importa. Busco a Theo. ¿Lo has visto?- me preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No, pero debe estar en la oficina de limpieza. Ginny me comentó que Theodore les había dicho que se reunieran allí.- expliqué.

-Perfecto. Gracias. Por cierto, si buscas al jefe, está en los estacionamientos.- me dijo antes de perderse dando pequeños saltitos. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que dobló en una esquina y se perdió de mi vista.

-Gracias...- susurré cogiendo la ruta hacia los estacionamientos.

Suavemente empujé la puerta que me conduciría al aparqueadero. Era un lugar abierto, habían unos cuantos carros simétricamente estacionados. El sol caliente me golpeó intensamente cuando salí, era un día caluroso. Caminé entre los carros buscando a Draco, pero no lograba hallarle.

Pasados algunos segundos escuché un ruido, parecía ser que estaban utilizando una manguera. Caminé un poco más creyendo que me encontraría con el hombre encargado del cuidado de los vehículos, pero ahí estaba Malfoy. Me crucé de brazos mientras le observaba...

Vestía únicamente unos jeans negros a los cuales les había doblando los bordes exponiendo sus tobillos y pies descalzos. Se hallaban con los auriculares y murmuraba una canción que no lograba reconocer porque apenas podía oírle. Se encontraba echándole agua a un Mercedes Bens negro; un cubo lleno de agua y jabón se encontraba al pie del auto esperando para ser utilizado. Me acerqué dispuesta a interrumpirme, pero me detuve a escucharle cantar...debía admitir que era como escuchar ángeles.

Anoche te vi,

te acercaste a mí

y no eras tu

Hoy te conocí

me miraste

quiero tu alma

Y caminamos de la mano

intentando estar en otro lugar

Y me hiciste el amor

con tus manos, con tu vientre

con tu mente diferente

y me hiciste el amor

me quitaste las cadenas

me quede la noche en vela mirándote

(Canción: Y me hiciste el amor de David Bolzoni)

Vaya que el rubio era intenso. La misma intensidad con la que cantaba estaba presente en sus ojos, en sus palabras, era como si formase parte del. Cuando volví a enfocar a Malfoy, me encontré con sus ojos en los míos y una ceja levantada. Di un paso cerca y él se apresuró a sacarse los auriculares y dejar su celular en una silla negra junto a él.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?- me preguntó agarrando el paño que se encontraba en el cubo y comenzando a lavar el auto sin mirarme. Mojé mis labios mientras observaba cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban con sus movimientos.

-No mucho...- susurré sin poder apartar del mi mirada. Se giró a mirarme y yo intenté desviar la vista e idear un pensamiento coherente.

-Soy muy atractivo. ¿No crees?- cuestionó con total descaro sacando de mi su mirada.

-Yo venía a preguntar si vas a salir o si necesitas mi ayuda en algo.- cambié el tema. Draco me miró y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Una pregunta. ¿Cómo puede gustarte Cormac? - cambió el tema nuevamente. ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que hablar de lo que él quería hablar?

-No me gusta.- sentencié rodando los ojos.

-A él no le golpeaste cuando te besó.- declaró arrojando el paño al cubo. Lo arrojó con tanto enojo que algunas gotas salpicaron cayéndole encima. Yo abrí enormemente los ojos mientras daba un pequeño salto por la sorpresa que me llevé ante su brusquedad.

-No tengo que explicarte eso.- declaré cruzándome de brazos.

-No logro comprender porqué motivo lo prefieres a él. - declaró Malfoy dando un paso hacia mi. Sus ojos como nubes de tormenta intentaban intimidarme.

-No lo prefiero. En realidad, no estoy interesada en él. Y tampoco en ti.- finalicé mis palabras. No me dejaría intimidar por su presencia ni por su mirada. Draco rodó los ojos y se siguió acercando hasta que estuvo a pocos metros. ¿Por qué ahora era tan consciente de cada paso que daba para acercarse a mi?

-Tu me gustas. Creo que me gustas desde el momento en que te vi.- declaró con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Dio otro paso, mojé mis labios intentando mantenerme bajo control en todo momento. ¿Por qué seguía repitiéndomelo?

-Ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces.- razoné.

-Y lo seguiremos discutiendo hasta que también digas que yo te gusto.- sentenció el jefe. ¿Quién se creía?

-Mejor entro, estaré en mi recámara si me necesita.- comencé a despedirme, estaba dándole la espalda cuando él tiró de golpe de mi mano consiguiendo, en el impulso, que terminase chocando con su pecho.

Me sujetó rápidamente de la cintura con sus manos mojadas, mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello como acto reflejo. Por el plazo de algunos segundos, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos grises. No pude evitar bajar mi ojos a sus labios. Suaves, llamativos, tan perfectamente delineados; incluso parecía un insulto no evaluarlos detenidamente.

Mojé mis labios antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos; era necesario que sacara de su boca mi mirada. Mi corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho, tanto que podía escuchar claramente mis propios latidos. Estaba tan absorta en la intensidad de aquella mirada que no medité mis acciones, solo me arrojé a atrapar intensamente sus labios.

Con la misma intensidad él respondió mi beso, afirmando su agarré en mi cintura mientras nuestros labios llevaban acabo un mismo baile. Mis manos subieron a su cabello, era como lo había imaginado: suave al tacto. No tardé en desorganizarlo. Descubrí en aquel beso una necesidad de la cual no había sido consciente. Él se había ido introduciendo en mi poco a poco, con sutileza, con sus palabras, con sus comentarios...era una infección que, para mi pesar, se había propagado por todo mi cuerpo.

Terminé, no sé cómo, apoyada del bonete del Mercedes, este estaba húmedo y mis jeans se humedecieron al contacto con el mismo. Draco se separó algunos segundos, nos miramos a los ojos mientras intentábamos respirar. Antes de que pudiese caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él volvió a besarme mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas y me inclinaba más del vehículo. Moví mis manos a su espalda, arañando la piel tersa mientras sentía sus manos sobre la tela de mi camisa; subiendo y bajando por mi espalda. En aquellos instante ni siquiera yo tenía claro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- empujé al jefe al escuchar los gritos. Era la voz de Zabinni. Malfoy me miró intensamente y luego se separó completamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó Zabinni quedando visible para nosotros. El moreno nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, pasé una mano por mi cabello intentando parecer normal mientras me alejaba algunos metros del jefe. Draco se había cruzado de brazos y miraba con total indiferencia.

-Nada. Hermione me hacia compañía mientras lavaba el auto.- explicó Malfoy. Yo no miraba al moreno porque sentía que el sonrojo cubriría mis mejillas si lo hacía

-Claro. Acabo de hablar con Astoria; su hermana le acaba de llamar. Al parecer no podrá ir contigo mañana.- comentó Zabinni mientras Draco volvía a agarrar la manguera.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Daphne?- interrogó el jefe.

-Parece que su mamá tuvo un accidente.- explicó Blaise.

-No hay alternativa. Iré con Aldrich, ve a sacar su pasaje.- sentenció Draco. Me giré a mirarle con los ojos a medio salir.

-¿Conmigo?- cuestioné asustada y sorprendida.

-Si. Me parece que tienes un problema con tu apellido. ¿Conoces a otra Aldrich en este lugar?- interrogó Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, solo...me aseguraba...- susurré.

-Pero Draco...- comenzó a decir Zabinni, quien no parecía muy convencido de que yo acompañase al jefe a su viaje. ¿Sería un viaje de negocios?

-No hay peros Zabinni. Solo haz lo que te digo.- declaró Draco, el Moreno suspiró y se limitó a asentir.

-Bien. Ven conmigo, Hermione. A sacar el pasaje.- declaró Blaise asentí yendo tras él.

Me giré hacia Draco antes de que pudiese ser invisible para mi y le encontré mirándome. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me lanzó una guiñada. Para mi desgracia, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Él se había vuelto parte importante en mi vida.

-Hermione...no puede gustarte Draco.- fue lo primero que me dijo Zabinni cuando subimos a un auto.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no me gusta el jefe.- declaré ligeramente incómoda mientras el chico ponía el vehículo en marcha.

-No soy tonto. He visto como se miran. Quizás crees que Draco es un tipo arrogante y sin escrúpulos, pero él no es así. Me preocupa que te enamores, y salgas muy lastimada.

-Blaise, no me gusta Draco.- insistí.

-Tu no sabes cómo puedes acabar si te enamoras del jefe.- siguió hablando; ignorando conscientemente mis palabras.

-¿Cómo puedo acabar?- pregunté elevando una de mis cejas.

-Te lo mostraré.- me dijo tomando el camino que nos conducía a la avenida principal.

Estuvimos en el auto casi una hora, Blaise se detuvo en un edificio bastante grande. Parecía un hospital, cuando entramos habían enfermeras de un lado a otro y algunas personas esperando para ser atendidos. ¿Dónde estábamos? Blaise caminó hasta el mostrador, yo le esperé junto a una máquina de chocolate; observando el televisor de la sala de espera distraídamente.

-Ven.- me dijo Zabinni y entramos por una puerta color marrón caoba. Una enferma nos condujo hasta una habitación y luego de abrirnos la puerta se despidió con una sonrisa.

Blaise fue el primero en entrar, yo le seguí en silencio. Observé el lugar con curiosidad, parecía el cuarto de una niña. Las paredes rosas, mariposas pegadas en las mismas, un arco iris en una esquina y dibujos colgando de un enorme pizarrón.

-Hola, Katherine. Te vine a presentar una amiga.- habló Blaise a una muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros. La misma se giró al escuchar al moreno, una sonrisa inocente surco sus labios al verlo.

-Hola.- saludó emocionada, Blaise se acercó a abrazarla. Era una chica de apenas unos veinte y cinco años; tenía enormes ojos color verde, una piel color chocolate y un cabello tan oscuro como el carbón.

-Quería verte.- comentó el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Draco?- cuestionó con ojos esperanzados.

-No, soy Blaise. Su amigo. Él no pudo venir, pero mira...ella es Hermione.- me presentó Blaise.

-Hola...- le saludé con un gesto de mano mientras daba un paso cerca.

-Es muy linda.- habló la chica antes de sacar de mi su mirada.

-¿Ya comiste?- le preguntó Zabinni

-Si. Y ya hice algunos dibujos.- comentó señalando el pizarrón antes de seguir con la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Miré los dibujos y todos eran de una mujer embarazada.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a verla?- pregunté en un susurro cuando nos alejamos algunos metros.

-No. Solo que nunca me reconoce cuando vengo. Cree que todos los hombres que vienen se llaman Draco. - explicó Blaise.

-¿Es tu hermana?- interrogué.

-Si. Está aquí por ser la novia del jefe.- susurró.

Por mi mente pasó aquella carta que había encontrado en la oficina de Draco. ¿Realmente era culpa de Malfoy? El rostro triste y el gesto culpable del rubio mientras me contaba del accidente con su novia todavía estaba fresco en mi mente. Ahora, las palabras de Blaise me hacían pensar que él no sabía toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué dices que está así por salir con el jefe?- cuestioné.

-Ella andaba con Draco cuando intentaron matarle. Por desgracia, ella recibió todos los balazos, fue como un escudo humano que protegió al jefe.- explicó el moreno. No escuchaba rencor en sus palabras, pero si tristeza.

-Lo lamentó.- susurré.

-No quiero que te ocurra lo mismo.- murmuró Blaise sujetando mis manos.

-Tranquilo. No me va a ocurrir lo mismo. Gracias por preocuparte...- susurré sujetando firmemente sus manos. Blaise miró al suelo y luego me miró a los ojos

-Debes creer que soy un pésimo amigo...pero...a Draco le conviene estar con Astoria. Ella se sabe cuidar bien, conoce a los enemigos del jefe y sabe cómo librarse de cualquier problema.- me explicó

-Estoy de acuerdo...ellos hacen un bonita pareja...- susurré, aunque muy dentro de mi no quería aceptar aquello. Dentro de mi, yo deseaba que Malfoy no fuese un criminal...deseaba que entre nosotros...existiese una remota oportunidad.

-¿Por qué solo dibuja mujeres embarazadas?- cuestioné.

-Ella iba a tener un bebé con Draco, lo perdió en el accidente.- contestó Zabinni. Terminé de convencerme de que él no sabía toda la verdad. Según la carta que halle en el despacho de Draco, ese hijo realmente era de un tal Tom.

-Es muy triste...- susurré.

-Solo mantén la distancia con Draco, por favor. Por tu bien.- me alentó Zabinni acercándose nuevamente a su hermana. La morena de giró hacia él dedicándole una sonrisa y le mostró un dibujo que había estado realizando.

-¿Vendrá Draco?- cuestionó la morena.

-No creo que venga hoy...- susurró Zabinni.

Blaise era una persona diferente cuando estaba con Katherine. Ella era muy dulce e inocente, tuvo una sonrisa en sus labios durante todo el rato que estuvimde a con ella. Una hora más tarde se la iban a llevar para una de sus terapias y decidí dejarles solo para que se despidieran. Descansé mi espalda de la pared cuando salí del edificio; las palabras de Blaise hacían mella en mi mente aún sabiendo que Draco no tenía del todo la culpa.

-Vamos...- murmuró Blaise cuando pasó por mi lado, tenía el celular pegado al oído y apenas me dirigió una mirada. Caminé tras él sin responder palabra alguna. Los pensamientos todavía hacian bastante ruido en mi cabeza.

-Se que es difícil conseguir un espacio para mañana, no quiero que me consiga un espacio. Necesito que me cambie el nombre del abordante, eso es todo.- le escuché decir a Blaise mientras subíamos al carro.

El Moreno estuvo algunos minutos hablando por celular mientras manejaba. Mientras, yo observaba por la ventana en silencio, pensando en todos los motivos por los cuales era un atrevimiento de mi parte llegar a pensar que podría existir una posibilidad entre Draco Malfoy y yo. Suspiré antes de acomodar un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y lancé una mirada a Zabinni. El Moreno acababa de colgar el teléfono y manejaba con mucha seriedad...pocas veces aquel semblante se mostraba en su rostro...él siempre estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió el accidente?- me atreví a preguntar mirando hacia adelante.

-Hace unos años...no muchos.- respondió

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Katherine vuelva a ser la misma?- cuestioné.

-Los doctores no aseguran nada. Draco viene a hablar con ella muy seguido por órdenes de los médicos; aseguran que, si le narramos sucesos importantes de su vida ella podría llegar a recordar todo. - me explicó.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti...- susurré colocando mi mano sobre la del Moreno en el volante ya que estábamos en una luz roja. Él se giró a mirarme y asintió, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Lo fue...Kathi era lo más importante para mí. Mis padres murieron cuando cumplí diez y ocho...me la dejaron a cargo. Nunca debí permitir que saliese con Draco. Le dije que era peligroso...pero no hizo caso.- me explicó el Moreno. Apreté su mano y él intento sonreír antes de volver la vista a la carretera y seguir el camino.

-Pero... ¿cómo pasó? ¿Ella también trabajaba para los Dragons?- interrogué

-No. Vino a visitarme un día. Draco la vio...consiguió su numero. Cuando me di cuenta de todo...ya eran novios...- me comentó.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Hablé con Draco, le recordé que era mi hermana, que éramos amigos y que no quería que ella estuviese envuelta en estos asuntos.- me contó, al observar su rostro podía ver cómo los recuerdos pasaban lastimosamente por sus ojos.

-¿A Draco no le importó?- cuestioné intrigada, el rubio era bastante caprichoso, pero siempre pensé que era un buen amigo.

-Draco...era un caprichoso y obstinado. Mi hermana se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y no pensaba renunciar a ella. Kathi me contó luego que Draco insistió mucho, que ella le rechazó muchas veces, pero al final terminó cayendo en sus brazos.- comentó Blaise.

-Draco puede ser muy persuasivo...- susurre, sentí cierta incomodidad; al parecer Draco siempre hacia lo mismo cuando quería salirse con la suya.

-Draco es mi amigo; lo quiero mucho. Él ha cambiado desde el accidente...no ha tenido más novias, ni siquiera se le ha visto con alguna chica. Aún así...estar con él es peligroso. Yo no debería preocuparme por ti, pero...desde que te vi...me pareciste sincera, sensible...eres especial.- me dijo el Moreno, está vez fue él quien llevó una de sus manos hasta las mías que se encontraban en mi regazo.

-Gracias...- susurré.

-Seguramente crees que soy un exagerado. Pero...perder a alguien que amas es...doloroso. Y ver a mi hermana como muerta...es horrible...- susurró Zabinni, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y movió su mano de mi regazo para secarla de inmediato.

-Te comprendo más de lo que te imaginas. Mi hermana murió en un accidente...por culpa del alcohol...- murmuré conteniendo el deseo de llorar.

-Entonces...me entiendes...- susurró él.

-Si...no hay nada más horrible, más doloroso...que...despertar un día y descubrir que una de las personas más importantes en tu vida...ya no va a estar.- susurré, el rostro triste de Draco pasó por mi mente. Él se mostró deprimido y triste cuando habló del accidente...Draco se sentía culpable...pero...no creo que realmente todo sea su culpa.

-Tenemos más en común de lo que me imaginaba...- susurró Zabinni cuando nos detuvimos en una luz roja y se giró hacia mi. Para mi sorpresa acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos, era cálida...al contrario de Malfoy.

-Por cierto... ¿Sales con Ginny?- pregunté moviéndome para eliminar el contacto entre nosotros. Blaise suspiró y volvió ambas manos al volante mientras reanudaba la marcha.

-Si...bueno...no salimos. Realmente...solo la pasamos bien.- comentó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿La pasan bien?- pregunté mirándolo con desconcierto. Él dejó salir una risa y una sonrisa persistió durante algunos segundos en sus labios.

-Si, tu entiendes...no es nada serio.- explicó sin dejar de sonreír, le miré incrédula.

-Le gustas a Ginny...- le aclaré, Blaise suspiró mientras tomaba la calle que conducía a la mansión.

-Escucha Aldrich, entre Ginny y yo no puede ocurrir nada más que diversión. No puedo ofrecerle nada más.- me dijo sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Deberías aclarárselo. Porque creo que ella realmente está interesada en ti. Y así como tú te tomas el atrevimiento de decirme que no me conviene Draco. Yo me tomó el atrevimiento de decirte que no juegues con mi amiga.- sentencié.

-No estoy jugando con ella. Jamás le he dicho que esto sea algo serio...- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo te hubiese sentido si Draco hubiese jugado así con tu hermana?- pregunté ligeramente enojada.

-A veces deseo con todo mi corazón que Draco la hubiese visto como un juego. Porque quizás ella no estaría como está.- murmuró.

-Pero estaría lastimada. Para una mujer no hay nada que lastime más su orgullo que ver cómo juegan con sus sentimientos.- le advertí.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Alguien jugó contigo?- me interrogó.

-No estamos hablando de mi.- cambié el tema.

-Eres misteriosa.- comentó el Moreno dedicándome una sonrisa antes de atravesar el portón de la mansión.

-No soy misteriosa. Solo no divulgó mi vida privada.- sentencié. Se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Por cierto, para el viaje solo ve con el pasaje de Astoria. Ya arreglé todo con la agencia, te dejarán abordar.- me dijo Blaise sujetándome del brazo cuando iba a salir del vehículo.

-Claro, iré a avisarle a Draco.- anuncié abriendo la puerta y bajando. Entré a la mansión sin esperar a Blaise y me dirigí al gran salón, todos debían estar tomando la cena.

Como me esperaba, allí estaba la mayoría de la gente, incluido Malfoy. El rubio se encontraba en la barra cercana a la entrada junto a Nott y Parkinson. No hizo falta que me acercara para percibir en su sonrisa que había bebido de más. Cuando estuve a pocos centímetros el olor a alcohol se hizo notorio. Odiaba que todo lo resolviera bebiendo...tenía un problema para controlarse cuando se trataba de la bebida.

-Jefe, ya arreglamos todo.- dije deteniéndome delante del.

-Hermione...al fin vuelves.- comentó el rubio sin soltar su copa de whisky y llevando su mano libre a un mechón de mi cabello.

-Solo quería avisarle.- murmuré apartando sutilmente su mano, él me miró arrugando el rostro. Dejó de apoyarse en la barra dispuesto a hacerme frente, pero tan pronto tuvo que apoyarse en sus propios pies terminó tambaleándose, le sujeté con cierta dificultad antes de ser ayudada por Nott.

-Ya estás todo borracho. Te voy a llevar al cuarto.- anunció el castaño sujetando a Malfoy, el rubio negó varias veces y con un movimiento consiguió que Nott le soltara.

-Yo estoy perfectamente.- anunció el de grises ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Creo que debería ir a dormir, jefe.- le aconsejé.

-No, no quiero dormir. ¿Quieres un copa?- me preguntó ofreciéndome la suya. Me limité a negar y empujar un poco su mano ya que me había acercado la copa casi hasta los labios.

-No, gracias.- respondí.

-Anda, Malfoy. Te llevo al cuarto.- insisitio Theodore.

-¡Que no! ¿Qué parte de "no" no comprendiste?- interrogó Draco arrastrando las palabras e intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Si quieres yo te llevo al cuarto, Draco.- me ofrecí, se lo pensó un poco y luego se apoyó de mi, recostándose de mi hombro, murmurando palabras que no lograba escuchar.

-Asegúrate de colocar seguro a la puerta del cuarto cuando salgas.- me advirtió Theodore.

-Si.- susurré caminando con el jefe, nos cruzamos con Blaise en el camino y el moreno suspiró al vernos.

-Ten cuidado.- me dijo cuando pasó junto a mi, luego salimos en dirección al cuarto de Draco.

El jefe se sujetaba de mi cintura y apoyaba su cabeza de mi hombro derecho. En varias ocasiones casi logra derribarme, porque parecía dormirse de momento o perder el balance. No puedo creer que hace algunas horas él estaba perfectamente, lavando aquel Mercedes y ahora estaba aquí ebrio y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-A ver...coopera un poco.- susurré apoyándole de una pared mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. Cuando volví a mirarle me encontré con sus ojos grises humedecidos. Me miraba con cara de perro mojado y su mirada anunciaba una pronta lluvia.

-¿Draco, qué ocurre? - cuestioné viendo como se dejaba caer al suelo apoyado de la pared.

Él cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y rompió en un llanto profundo. Estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento que su cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos se hacían claramente audibles. Me arrodillé delante del en silencio, su tristeza me rompía el corazón. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿Draco?- le llamé colocando mis manos en sus rodillas. Descubrió su rostro y sus ojos mojados en lágrimas me atravesaron el alma. Él sollozó suavemente, como si los últimos hilos de su pena estuviesen saliendo de su cuerpo. Pasé una mano por su cabello en un intento de mostrarle apoyo.

-Todo va a estar bien...- susurré secando suavemente sus lágrimas, él volvió a temblar mientras sollozaba.

-Me siento tan solo. - murmuró y luego me abrazó de golpe. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, me rodeó con sus manos; yo simplemente acaricié su espalda en señal de apoyo.

-No estás solo. Tienes a tu papá, a Theo, a tus amigos...- intenté animarle.

-Un día como hoy...me dijeron de la desaparición de mi madre.- susurró y volvió a sollozar mientras temblaba. Seguí acariciando su espalda y luego de algunos segundos, en los cuales solo le escuché llorar y sollozar, le ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-Ven, dormir te hará bien.- susurré obligándolo a entrar a su cuarto. No intentó llevarme la contraria, solo caminó y yo le ayudé hasta que le dejé caer en la cama.

-Gracias...gracias...- susurró medio adormilado.

-De nada...- susurré sacándole los zapatos y las calcetas. Se dio media vuelta y terminó boca arriba.

Me senté al borde de la cama y le observé dormir; el celular vibró en su bolsillo, él no parecía enterarse. Vigilando que estuviese dormido saqué su celular y miré la pantalla...era un mensaje de Astoria el que acababa de llegar, pero también parecía que había estado ignorando mensajes, porque en la pantalla se reflejaban dos mensajes más. Uno era de un número desconocido y el otro de Lucius.

Coloqué el celular a su lado y me dediqué a mirar su rostro por algunos segundos. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Su cabello desorganizado y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Un ligero olor a alcohol seguía impregnado en él y seguramente estaría presente hasta que se diese un baño a la mañana siguiente. Acaricié su cabello y no pude evitar sentir pena por él. Porque había nacido en la familia incorrecta...porque le había tocado vivir una vida torcida...no por voluntad propia sino por decisiones de otros.

-Descansa...jefe.- susurré poniéndome de pie y sin más...le dejé solo.

 _"Nunca me imaginé que me terminarías gustando"_

(Avenida 749)

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones? ¿Impresiones?

 **5** Comentarios y subo el capítulo siguiente el **Jueves**

Adelanto capítulo siguiente:

 _-Draco... ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?- me pregunté en el silencio del vagón. Trazando en silencio su rostro, sus labios, su barbilla._

 _Este instante era especial, no quería recordar nada...ni las advertencias de Blaise ni las consecuencias de enamorarme de un criminal. Porque en estos instantes, solo deseaba mirarlo._

PD. Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!!**

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Esa canción me encanta 3 jajaja ya se irán resolviendo las dudas XD ¿Astoria mala? Jaja bueno más adelante seguro no pensarás igual xD ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por comentar! 

**Classichic** : jajaja al fin el 1er beso, bueno aquí está la continuación! Besos! 

**Mel-Blackstone** : Hola! ¡Que Bueno que la historia te halla gustado! 3 jajaja gran lección XD a veces imposible de seguir XD Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por comentar! Besos! 

**Guest** : Pues para que decir que no, Hermione va a proteger a Malfoy en medio del viaje XD ya veremos qué ocurre. ¿Astoria la que avisó a Dumbledore? Podría ser, es una posibilidad, pero no dire más XD Gracias por comentar y besos! 

**Ale Malfoy 20** : jajaja ¡eso es cierto! Hay espías en todos lados XD ¿Cormac espía? Ummm Quizás XD Jajaja Hermione ya cayó (aunque aún no está enamorada de Malfoy) ¿El odio de Tom? Pues creo que he dejado bastantes pistas para que lleguen a la misma conclusión que has llegado XD aunque todavía falta un detalle que se sabrá casi al final de la historia. 

**Capítulo 19**

 _Debí conocerle antes_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Amanecí con un ligero mal humor al día siguiente, como si me hubiese levantado del lado izquierdo. Probablemente, todo se debía a que había soñado con Víctor y últimamente recordarle me ponía en ese estado anímico. El viaje era en la tarde, deseaba estar lista con horas de adelanto así que me levanté temprano a preparar mis cosas. Ginny todavía estaba tendida en la cama, era nuestro día libre así que era de esperarse.

-¿Por qué haces ruido tan temprano?- me interrogó mi pelirroja girando en su cama hasta que abrió sus ojos y me miró.

-Solo preparo la maleta...- le tranquilicé.

-¿Estás segura de eso? No es conveniente que andes sola con ese criminal después de lo que nos contó Ron.- me dijo mi amiga, la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro mientras se sentaba. Luego se talló los ojos y no pudo evitar bostezar.

-Creo que esto podría servirnos para saber más sobre los Dragons. Además, seguramente va a realizar un trámite ilegal. Será bueno estar enterados de que está haciendo.- comencé a poner excusas para recibir el apoyo de mi amiga.

-No me convence, pero confío en tu buen juicio.- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Eres la mejor.- le dije sonriendo antes de ir al baño a por algunas cosas.

-¿Saliste con Blaise ayer?- me preguntó Ginny cuando salí del baño y dejé caer algunos productos personales en la maleta.

-Si, por el asunto este del pasaje.- expliqué sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. No podía comentarle de lo que había hablado con Zabinni, no me correspondía a mi.

-Tardaron mucho.- comentó mi pelirroja.

-Si...hubieron percances. Además...Blaise se detuvo a visitar a una joven...creo que es su hermana.- disfracé sutilmente la verdad. Al final, no estaba mintiendo, solo omitiendo algunos detalles.

-No sabía que tuviese una hermana. - dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco yo...- respondí.

-Por cierto, ayer cuando no estabas vino una mujer a visitar a Draco. Era muy elegante, y bonita, para que negarlo. Cuando Harry la vio: salió corriendo...no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.- me comentó Gin con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No sabes quién era esa mujer?- pregunté intrigada.

-Luna me comentó que se llama Lilly.- respondió mi amiga.

-Lilly...susurré recordando a la esposa del señor Potter; definitivamente debía ser ella. Debía hablar con Harry, ese era un tema muy delicado. Cuando vuelva del viaje lo primero que debo hacer es ir al hospital donde se supone que atendieron a los señores Potter el día de su terrible accidente.

-¿Estás bien, amiga? Te quedaste como ida...- la voz de Gin me regresó a la realidad.

-Si, estoy bien.- le tranquilicé con un intento de sonrisa mientras seguía con mi maleta. No sabía a dónde íbamos, así que estaba guardando todo tipo de cosas.

-Me preocupa está salida...- insistió Gin deteniéndose a mi lado, giré el rostro y pude contemplar, nuevamente, la preocupación en sus ojos claros. También yo estaba un poco preocupada, pero no lo admitiría.

-Estaré bien, amiga.- le consolé dándole un corto beso en la mejilla. Ginny suspiró y volvió a su cama, escuché el ruido que hizo al dejarse caer en la misma y seguí con lo que hacia.

Cuando hube acabado de organizar todo, salí al comedor. Eran las diez de la mañana, seguramente todavía estaban repartiendo algo de desayuno. Al atravesar las puertas del comedor distinguí la cabellera pelirroja de Ron, me sorprendí al verle sentado junto a Astoria. La rubia reía, seguramente, por alguna ocurrencia del Weasley.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry consiguió que sacase mi mirada de la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Ron. Mi moreno se acercó casi corriendo, pude percibir el nerviosismo en su forma de acercarse.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestioné cuando estuvo delante de mi. Harry suspiró.

-¿Ginny te contó?- preguntó desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Si.- susurré colocando una mano en su hombro para que volviese a verme. El moreno suspiró y luego me abrazó, acaricié su espalda.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte. ¿Te parece si hablamos en tu cuarto en la noche? - me preguntó separándose.

-¿En la noche? Es que...no te pude comentar, pero...iré con el jefe a su viaje.- susurré, Harry abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-Ehh...eso...bien...cool...- comentó nervioso, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y miedo.

-Si, salimos en la tarde. ¿Has visto a Blaise?- cuestioné rastreando el lugar.

-No, no se le ha visto por aquí. Tampoco al jefe, y mucho menos a Theodore. - explicó mi amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Malfoy debe estar durmiendo...ayer se pegó una borrachera que ni él se aguantaba...- comenté restándole importancia.

-¡Harry!- mi amigo y yo nos giramos encontrándonos con una Pansy que caminaba hacia nosotros con elegancia y tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo, Pans?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, acompáñame.- le pidió la morena y sin más siguió andando hacia la salida.

-Te veo luego, Hermi.- se despidió Harry antes de ir tras la pelinegra. Les vi salir del comedor hablando entre susurros. Seguramente le tendrían algún envío. Últimamente lo envían a llevar documentos de un lado a otro y ni siquiera respetan su "día libre".

Luego de desayunar, me dirigí al cuarto de armas, allí podría encontrar a Blaise. El moreno me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que tenía el boleto de abordaje de Astoria y que cuando me viese me lo entregaría. Al llegar al cuarto no me encontré con Zabinni, pero allí estaban Luna y Theodore.

-Hola.- saludé

-Hola, Hermi.- saludó Luna con una sonrisa, Nott apenas me dirigió la mirada, seguía observando el tablero de ajedrez que estaba sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué siempre utilizaban ese tablero cuando iban a planear un robo?

-Estava buscando a Blaise. ¿Le han visto?- pregunté.

-Salió muy temprano, aún no vuelve.- habló Theo sin mirarme.

-Oh, claro...entonces...esperaré a que llegue.- balbuceé dispuesta a irme. Cuando estaba dándome la vuelta mi celular vibró, lo saqué mientras caminaba a la salida.

"Ven a mi oficina" decía el mensaje, provenía del celular del jefe. Suspiré. Hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con Draco. Además, luego de lo que ocurrió ayer no sabía cómo hablarle o mirarle a la cara. Lo había besado por mero impulso, y seguramente, él está pensando que ganó: que terminé cayendo a su pies.

Nerviosa caminé hacia la oficina de Draco. Me detuve delante de la misma sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Si había algo que tenía completamente claro era que no quería estar a solas con Malfoy. Levanté mi mano dispuesta a golpear la puerta y los recuerdos del día anterior pasaron por mi mente. Debía aclarar todo, debía decirle que había sido un arrebato y que no teníamos que sentirnos responsabilizados por ello.

-Entra...- escuché una voz a mi espalda, me giré encontrándome con Draco. Vestía un suéter verde esmeralda y unos mahones grises.

-Pensé que estabas adentro...- acepté abriendo la puerta.

-Lo estaba, salí un momento a buscar una botella de whisky.- explicó entrando después de mi y dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde depositó la botella del líquido ardiente y comenzó a colocar hielo en una copa.

-Draco...no bebas...- me atreví a pedir, se giró hacia mi. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, dejó el vaso a un lado y se me comenzó a acercar.

-Entonces ayúdame a sentirme mejor de otra manera.- pidió y se inclinó hacia mi, pero me aparté justo a tiempo para evitar que me besara.

Le di la espalda, suspiré y caminé hasta el sofá antes de girar sobre mis pies y volver a verle. Él me miraba con una ceja levantada y las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada me preguntaba a gritos qué ocurría. A modo de tranquilizante, pasé una mano por mis cabellos y me apresuré a hablar.

-Escucha...tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer en los estacionamientos. Todo fue...- comencé a explicar. Ante la mención de lo que ocurrió ayer su rostro adquirió un toque preocupado en un principio, pero, al saber que no me refería a su borrachera y sus lágrimas, sonrió.

-¿Fue qué?- cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando cuan orgulloso se sentía de lo que había ocurrido.

-Fue un impulso. Un arrebato. Algo que no puede ocurrir otra vez y que no significó nada.- intenté convencernos. ¡Nosotros no podíamos tener nada! Eso se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Era una locura.

-A mi me pareció que te estaba gustando...- comentó el rubio pasando una mano por sus cabellos, logrando que cayesen hacia atrás perfectamente y luego se desorganizaran. Una mirada cómplice y picara adornó su rostro.

-Evidentemente me estaba gustando, pero...eso no tiene que pasar de nuevo y no va a pasar. Solo fue...algo del momento.- intenté que entrara en razón. Negar lo evidente hubiese sido intentar verle la cara de idiota y él era bastante listo.

-¿Por qué no puede pasar de nuevo?- me preguntó dando pasos sutiles hacia mi, retrocedí medio paso.

-Porque ya te dije que esto no es lo que yo quiero...no quiero una aventura ni estoy interesada en tener algo contigo.- le recordé, sentí el sofá de cuero rozar mis piernas cuando seguí retrocediendo y supe que ya no tenía hacia dónde ir.

-Yo entiendo todo eso. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero...tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Y tus labios...tus labios me dicen que quieren volver a experimentar lo de ayer.- susurró él.

Ya no había distancia entre nosotros, él se había encargado de acabarla. Sus manos envolvieron suavemente mi cuello y su aroma a menta consiguió que cerrase mis ojos. Estaba mal. Era lo más erróneo y descabellado que yo hubiese hecho en toda mi vida.

-¿Si?- pregunté en un susurro, casi podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a gustarme su cercanía?

-Si...- susurró y le besé. No podía controlarlo, ni deseaba detenerme, era un sentimiento que me hacia olvidar todo lo que nos separaba. Me hacía olvidar el pasado, mi misión, nuestras diferencias...todo.

Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, revolviendo el inicio de su cabello mientras Draco bajaba sus manos hacia mi cintura. Entre besos rápidos y húmedos terminamos sentados en el sofá. Draco se alejó algunos centímetros y entonces decidí abrir mis ojos y volví en si. Esto estaba mal...no podíamos hacerlo.

-No...esto...no- declaré poniéndome rápidamente de pie mientras negaba. Estaba dispuesta a irme. Draco supo que le dejaría solo, porque me sujetó del brazo con fuerza cuando intenté alejarme. Logró volver a acercarme a él y ante el impulso terminamos cayendo al sofá.

Él, cayendo antes que yo, amortiguó mi caída. Mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos y volví a besarle. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban era imposible tener las cosas bajo control. Él había aparecido en mi vida para desorganizarlo todo...y lo había logrado.

-No sé que estoy haciendo...- susurré entre besos. Draco pareció aprender la lección, porque no se separaba de mis labios más de dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para tomar aire. Sabía que si se alejaba por mucho tiempo, probablemente, yo saldría corriendo al caer en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Me alejé algunos centímetros tirando del suéter de Draco mientras él intentaba sacarme los botones de mi camisa azul. Cuando logré desprenderle de la prenda le volví a besar, consiguiendo que él dejará a un lado su decisión de quitarme mi camisa. No era correcto lo que hacíamos. Pero durante aquellos minutos...se sentía correcto.

-¡Draco!- salté al escuchar la voz de Astoria. Tres golpes en la puerta, acompañados de ese grito, nos habían regresado a la realidad.

Miré la puerta y luego miré a Draco, él seguía tendido en el sofá con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. ¡Y pensar que tengo que viajar con él! Esto estaba volviéndose muy peligroso...todo entre nosotros se estaba mezclando y me aterraba. Me aterraba tener sentimientos por un criminal que terminaría tras las rejas.

-¿Qué quieres, Astoria?- preguntó Draco agarrando su suéter.

-Hablar contigo. Ábreme.- pidió la rubia.

-¡Estoy ocupado!- gritó Draco dejando que el suéter cubriese su torso. Yo le miraba con los ojos a medio salir, de pie delante del, una mano en mi cintura, la camisa casi completamente desabotonada revelando un sostén blanco y pasando mi otra mano por mis cabellos mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración.

-¡Malfoy es sobre mi madre! Muévete y abre.- declaró Astoria, parecía enojada. Draco rodó los ojos y se puso en pie.

-¡Dame un momento!- sentenció el jefe. Yo comencé a abotonarme nerviosamente la camisa, fui interrumpida por los pálidos y delgados dedos de Draco. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus grises ojos de tormenta.

-Luego hablaremos de si esto está bien o mal.- susurró abotonando lentamente mi camisa. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi estómago y pecho superficialmente, consiguiendo erizar mi piel.

-No hay que hablarlo. Esto está mal y no debe repetirse.- le advertí, él ignoro mis palabras y me besó. Y yo simplemente respondí lentamente su besó. Porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, él me gustaba...sentía cosas cuando estábamos cerca.

-Eres lo que yo estaba esperando...- susurró Malfoy alejándose hacia la puerta. Volví a acomodar mi cabello todavía dándole la espalda a la puerta. Y dentro de mi...sentía que había una enredadera de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- interrogó la rubia. Me giré hacia ellos y la de ojos azules, al verme, me asesinó con su mirada.

-Estaba hablando con Aldrich. Ya sabes. Salimos esta tarde.- mintió Draco.

-Si, yo...les dejo.- me excusé. Sin más, salí huyendo de aquella oficina. Esto había rebasado mis límites. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Draco Malfoy? Era algo que no podía contener. Eran sentimientos nuevos e intensos...quizás porque sabía que no debía estar con él...quizás porque nuestra "relación" olía a peligro por todos lados.

-Soy una estúpida.- murmuré entrando a una de los baños de la casa, cerrando la puerta e inclinando mis manos del lavado.

-Eres una estúpida, Hermione. Estás cayendo en su juego.- me acusé a mi misma mirando mi reflejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, seguramente Astoria se debió percatar de que algo estaba ocurriendo en la oficina. ¡Yo gritaba por todos lados que algo intenso había estado ocurriendo en esa oficina!

-¡Estúpida!- grité llevándome las manos al cabello. Alguien comenzó a abrir la puerta y asustada me giré, había olvidado colocarle el seguro.

-¿Estás bien, Hermi?- era Cormac, me miraba desde el marco de la puerta preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien.- mentí intentando sonreír.

-Escuché que iras de viaje con el boss.- comentó entrando al baño y apoyándose de la puerta. Suspiré. ¿Por qué me lo recordaba?

-Si, Astoria iba con él, pero hubo un contratiempo.- comenté restándole importancia.

-Te vamos a extrañar.- declaró el castaño acercándose, lo menos que necesitaba era hablar con Mclaggen en estos momentos.

-No es por tanto tiempo.- resté importancia mientras le daba la espalda. Aún así, podía ver, en el reflejo del espejo, que se seguía acercando.

-Lo sé, pero...verte es ya una costumbre.- comentó colocando una mano en mi hombro. Me giré a mirarle al caer en cuenta de que estábamos solos en un baño y eso no sería bien visto.

-Eh...Cormac...podrías dejarme sola. Si alguien nos ve aquí, podrían mal interpretar la situación.- le pedí.

-Hermione, no tengo miedo al jefe...sé que él está detrás de ti y que por eso no quieres que me acerqué a ti...para protegerme. Pero no me importa enfrentarme a Malfoy por lo nuestro.- declaró sujetando mis manos. Abrí enormemente los ojos mientras le escuchaba. ¿Lo nuestro?

-No, espera, Cormac. Yo tampoco le tengo miedo a Malfoy...- comencé a explicar.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces no tenemos que escondernos.- declaró eufórico y sin más me besó. Levanté mis manos sorprendida y le empujé, pero insistió en besarme.

-Espera, Mcllagen...- declaré cuando logré alejarlo, él seguía sonriendo.

-Me gustas. Shhh...no digas nada. Supe que tu novio te dejó plantada cuando se iban a casar. Yo jamás te haré algo así...te doy mi palabra.- declaró y volvió a darme un beso antes de salir del baño.

-Pero...lo nuestro no existe...- susurré completamente fuera de mi. ¿Y a este idiota qué le pasa?

-Me voy a volver loca.- susurré abriendo el grifo de agua y mojándome el rostro.

Me refugié en la biblioteca de la mansión, era mi día libre, y para mi suerte semanas atrás había descubierto está hermosa y perfecta área de la mansión. Prácticamente nadie viene a la biblioteca; en los días que he podido venir me he hallado sola durante horas. Hoy no fue la diferencia, tenía una novela entre mis manos y leía sentada en un sofá lejos de la entrada.

El reloj del lugar me recordaba que en algunos minutos debía ir a buscar a Draco para irnos al aeropuerto...pero no deseaba hacerlo. ¡Deseaba escapar de la realidad un poco más! Olvidar que soy policía, que tengo una misión, olvidar que tengo sentimientos encontrados. ¡Olvidarlo todo!

Un ruido en la entrada del lugar consiguió que sacase mi mirada de la novela. Me levanté de mi cómoda posición y caminé en busca de quién sea que hubiese llegado. ¡Al parecer alguien había venido a interrumpir mi paz nuevamente! ¡Un día! ¡Solo quiero un día de paz!

-Hermione. A ti te buscaba.- era Blaise, con una sonrisa se acercó al verme.

-¿Me necesitas?- cuestioné.

-Tenía que entregarte esto. Te he visto venir hacia acá en varias ocasiones así que me imaginé que te aquí encontraría.- explicó tendiéndome el pasaje, al abrirlo supe que era para abordar un tren. Entonces no iríamos tan lejos como en un inicio había pensado.

-Gracias. Es que en este lugar...se respira mucha tranquilidad.- acepté mirando el extenso lugar lleno de libros. Era como un refugio. Mi refugio.

-Tienes razón. La señora Narcissa se pasaba todo el día aquí.- comentó mirando el lugar con una sonrisa.

-¿La señora Narcissa?- fingí no saber de quién hablaba.

-Si, la mama de Draco.- respondió con normalidad.

-La que desapareció.- comenté como si lo acabase de recordar. Blaise asintió varias veces.

-Si, ella. Van ocho años de eso.- comentó el moreno tras un suspiró.

-Ocho años es mucho tiempo...- susurré.

-Si, Draco no ha sido el mismo desde ese día.- murmuró Zabinni pensativo. Sus ojos estudiaban el lugar como hechizado.

-No me imagino a un Malfoy distinto.- me atreví a bromear.

-Lo era. Era muy distinto. Y aún más cuando salía con su tío postizo...- comenzó a decir, pero guardó silencio de golpe, como si hubiese cometido un error.

-¿Tío postizo?- pregunté intrigada.

-Olvídalo, es algo muy personal. Por cierto, la limosina ya les está esperando. Ve metiendo las maletas. - me dijo el moreno antes de abandonar de prisa el lugar. Se puso nervioso al hablar de ese hombre. ¿Quién sería ese tío postizo?

-¿Qué tanto esconden?- cuestioné intrigada y luego salí de prisa de la biblioteca.

Como había dicho Blaise, la limosina estaba frente a la entrada de la mansión esperando. Le tendí mi maleta al chofer y este la guardó mientras yo entraba y me acomodaba cerca de una de las ventanas. No sabía hacia dónde iba, o cuánto tiempo estaríamos allá, solo sabía que mi compañero era la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que abriesen la puerta del vehículo y Draco entrase. Vestía un traje negro muy elegante, su cabello meticulosamente acomodado hacia atrás le daba un aire de niño inocente, cosa que por supuesto, él no era. Al sentarse, le vi levantar un poco la manga del traje y observar su reloj negro...creo que nunca se lo quita.

Draco no habló en todo el trayecto, tampoco yo me atreví a hablarle. Él estaba muy serio, no me miraba y apenas respiraba. Pero en varias ocasiones le vi mirar su celular cuando este vibraba. Me sorprendió lo rápido que podía teclear en su iPhone e incluso le sorprendí sonriendo mientras veía la pantalla en varias ocasiones. Debo admitir que cuando vi su sonrisa sentí intriga. ¿Con quién hablaba?

-En diez minutos llegamos.- anunció el chofer bajando la ventanilla que conectaba con nosotros.

-Bien. Llama para que halla un taxi esperándome cuando llegue allá.- le dijo Malfoy antes de que el chofer volviese a subir la ventanilla.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntar luego de algunos segundos silencio.

-Has tardado mucho en preguntar.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Rodé los ojos.

-Para que veas que soy paciente.- comenté con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ya veo...aunque eres impaciente en algunas cosas...- comentó con una sonrisa, sus ojos grises se detuvieron en los míos.

-Como digas...- murmuré.

-Vamos a París, chérie.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

-¿París? ¿Negocios en la ciudad del amor?- pregunté elevando una de mis cejas.

-Más que negocios...- susurró, su celular vibró y otra vez aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Y aunque no lo quería aceptar me moría por saber, quién, con un simple mensaje, colocaba aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

La limosina se detuvo, saqué mi mirada del jefe y estudié la estación. Debo admitir que me preocupaba lo que Ronald había comentado, me preocupaba que nos estuviesen siguiendo. El chofer abrió la puerta y Draco bajo, yo no tardé en imitarle.

-Es un buen día para viajar.- le escuché comentar a Malfoy mientras se estiraba. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que simplemente observaba los alrededores mientras el chofer bajaba las maletas.

-¿Estás bien, Aldrich?- me interrogó Draco, me limité a asentir e intentar sonreír.

-Aquí están las maletas. Y este es el número de tablilla del vehículo que les estará esperando.- nos dijo el chofer, yo tomé el papel que nos tendía porque Draco ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-Vamos.- sentenció Draco y comenzó a caminar arrastrando su maleta. Yo fui tras él vigilando que no estuviese ocurriendo nada anormal a nuestro alrededor.

Minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en la zona de espera. Malfoy leía una revista mientras tomaba una taza de café y yo me limitaba a observar de reojo a todo aquel que nos pasaba por el lado. Sentía que en cualquier momento podrían intentar hacernos algo. ¡Además, era tan frustrante ver que Malfoy no tenía ningún tipo de preocupación! Se veía tan relajado, confiado, cosa completamente rara en él.

-Lo siento.- comentó una pelinegra que se había sentado junto a Draco. La chica había golpeado al jefe con su codo "accidentalmente".

-No ocurre nada.- comentó Draco y ella dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Viaje tres a París?- interrogó ella.

-Quizás...- susurró Draco.

-Que misterioso...- comentó la morena.

-El misterio siempre es atrayente. Me gusta ser atrayente.- le coqueteó. ¡Es que tenía que ser descarado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetearle en mi cara?

-Me llamó Susan.- se presentó ella.

-Draco.- respondió el jefe y para mi sorpresa sujetó la mano de la morena y depositó un beso sobre su dorso.

-Ya no quedan caballeros.- comentó ella. ¿Y quién dijo que Malfoy lo era?

-Draco...¿Me pasas café?- cuestioné interrumpiéndolos. Draco me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero me tendió su taza de café sin comentar.

-Está rico.- me dijo al ver que le daba un sorbo. Y tenía razón.

-Mjm...delicioso, calientito.- susurré devolviéndoselo, él se giró hacia mi completamente y me acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y olvidé completamente dónde estábamos.

-Eres hermosa...- susurró trazando el contorno de mi rostro, deteniéndose en mis labios. Recorrió la silueta de los mismos sin sacar de ellos sus grises ojos.

-Gracias...- susurré.

-Hermione...- comenzó a decir, pero justo en ese momento llegó el tren.

-Vamos.- le interrumpí poniéndome en pie y sujetando mi maleta. Para mi sorpresa Draco sujetó mi mano y negó con una sonrisa.

-No vamos ahí.- me dijo mientras veíamos a todo el mundo subir al tren.

-Pero es el viaje a París.- dije arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pero nosotros, no vamos en ese.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eres raro.- susurré volviéndome a sentar. Cuando el tren hubo partido otro tren hizo aparición. No tenía tantas cabinas como el anterior y tenía un aire más privado y elegante. Solo unas quince personas subimos al mismo, todos presentando los pasajes y pagando un dinero extra mientras iban subiendo.

-¿Por qué viajamos acá?- cuestioné.

-Porque es mucho más seguro.- explicó mientras entrábamos a un vagón. Draco cerró y se dejó caer delante de mi.

-Estás cansado.- comenté acomodándome en mi lugar.

-Un poco.- aceptó.

-Duerme, estaré vigilando.- le alenté, para mi sorpresa se puso en pie y se sentó a mi lado.

-Te tomaré la palabra.- declaró y volviendo a sorprenderme, se acostó en mi regazo. Levanté mis manos y luego las bajé cuando se hubo acomodado.

-Descansa.- susurré mirándole mientras él cerraba los ojos. Acaricié su cabello sin dejar de mirarle y luego llevé mi ojos a la ventana.

Todo esto era tan extraño. Ahora estoy aquí, en el vagón de un tren...camino a la ciudad del amor...con el hombre que menos imaginé. Y me sentía cómoda, se sentía bien estar aquí con Draco Malfoy. Me sentía plena, me sentía yo misma cuando estaba junto él.

-Hermione...quería que vinieras conmigo.- susurró luego de algunos minutos.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido.- susurré bajando la mirada hacia él nuevamente.

-Es que tu olor no me deja dormirme. Además, siento que si me duermo...cuando despierte...ya no vas a estar.- aceptó en voz muy baja. Tenía voz rasposa anunciando que estaba medio adormilado.

-Voy a estar aquí...no tengo a dónde o por dónde escaparme.- bromeé, él sonrió y abrió sus ojos. Y otra vez nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y sonreímos. Sentí una mano de Draco en mi cuello, acercándome lentamente a él. Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron cerré mis ojos disfrutando ese instante.

Nuestras bocas parecían acostumbrarse a la del otro rápidamente. Con toda la confianza del mundo, Draco mordió suavemente mi labio inferior y continuó con su beso lento. Y me gustaba. Me gustaba cómo me besaba, la suavidad de sus labios contrastaba con la intensidad de sus acciones.

-Te creo...Confío en ti...y además...para dejarme tendrías que saltar del tren.- aceptó el jefe en apenas un susurro antes de volverse a tender en mi regazo y comenzar a quedarse dormido. Su mano derecha había agarrado mi mano izquierda y no la soltó hasta que hubo caído dormido.

-Draco... ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?- me pregunté en el silencio del vagón. Trazando en silencio su rostro, sus labios, su barbilla.

Este instante era especial, no quería recordar nada...ni las advertencias de Blaise ni las consecuencias de que me gustase un criminal. Porque en estos instantes, solo deseaba mirarlo. No me importaba quién era él, no me importaba que era un ladrón. Y que yo, como policía, no me debía mezclar con gente que rompía las leyes con tanto descaro. Meses atrás...jamás me hubiese fijado en alguien como Draco...pero Malfoy era una enfermedad de la cual no deseaba curarme en estos momentos.

Justo ahora, en este tren, solo me interesaban los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel. La suavidad de su cabello, su olor a menta, sus suaves ronquidos. Solo quería disfrutarlo, disfrutar la suavidad de su piel, y ser feliz por el periodo de algunos minutos. Sin darme cuenta, yo también caí dormida inclinada de la ventana. Y mientras caía dormida me preguntaba "¿Por qué no le conocí antes?"

 _"No es lo que siento por ti, es lo que no siento por nadie más."_

( **Sabines** ) 

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de Cormac? ¿Quién creen que sea ese tío postizo? ¡Alguien que ayude a Hermione a saber lo que siente! XD

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Domingo**

PD: Si te gusto el capítulo no olvides comentar y seguir la historia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!!!**

 **artemisa313:** 3 Gracias por comentar! 

**Etamin Malfoy:** jajaja Los nervios por el ataque XD Ya se sabrá más de los Potter, cuando Hermione regrese a Londres. 3 Se aproximan más momentos románticos, hasta que lleguemos a la traicion. Besos! Gracias por comentar! ¿Tom el tio? Podría ser...

 **MagicisFidem:** 3 Hermione tampoco se siente muy bien por todas las mentiras que tendrá que decir / Definitivamente Draco saldrá muy lastimado...y mas por ser quien es. Gracias por comentar!! Besos! 

**Mel Blackstone:** jajaja Me reservaré mi opinión sobre Cormac XD jajaja ¡ya cayó! 3 Lamentablemente el momento de regresar al prólogo está cerca / Gracias por comentar y besos! 

**Nuria 16:** ¡Algo esconde Cormac, pronto de sabrá! ¿Añade el tío postizo? Quien sabe XD ¡me encanta que te guste la historia! 3 gracias por comentar, besos

 **Ale Malfoy:** ¡a mi tampoco me agrada mucho! XD Jaja tienes razón, Hermione no ha sido muy clara, pero pronto lo será XD y quizás a Mclaggen no le guste escuchar la verdad. El viaje traerá sorpresas 3 gracias por comentar y besos! 

**Capítulo 20**

 _Mientras más cosas descubría_

 _...más me sorprendía..._

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Desperté un poco incómoda, me hallaba apoyada de la ventana del vagón y un dolor se hizo presente cuando regresé de entre mis sueños. Parpadeé varias veces antes de girar el rostro hacia la puerta del vagón dónde estaban dos personas hablando. Alli estaba Malfoy, con una muchacha. Era una rubia (no un rubio tan pálido como el de Draco), de ojos color caramelo, delgada y con facciones muy delicadas. Me estiré un poco, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero seguramente ya estábamos por llegar a París.

-Este es mi número...cuando vuelvas a Londres y quieras visitar un buen spa...solo llámame.- le dijo la muchacha. Arrugué el entrecejo mientras me tallaba los ojos. ¿Y este descaro?

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Tengo una tensión horrible en los hombros.- le siguió la corriente Draco, le vi acariciar sus hombros dramáticamente. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan "amable" con las chicas? ¡Un tonto masaje se lo podría dar cualquiera!

-Te aseguro que vas a salir como nuevo.- le comentó ella.

-Entonces, te llamaré.- declaró el jefe y cerró la puerta. Cuando el rubio se giró hacia mi, pude ver que tenía una bolsa negra en sus manos, seguramente algunos dulces. Se había quitado el saco y tenía los primeros dos botones, de su camisa negra, abiertos.

-¿No estabas cómodo?- me atreví a preguntar mientras Draco se sentaba delante de mi. No lo diría en voz alta, pero yo me sentía muy bien cuando él estaba recostado en mi regazo. Quizás porque mientras cerca lo tuviese, más podría protegerlo.

-Lo estaba, pero llamaron y me antojé de dulces.- explicó tendiéndome la bolsa. La agarré para ver que había comprado. Un dulce no me vendría mal.

-Tanto dulce hace daño.- le advertí rebuscando en la bolsa hasta hallar unos Kisses de chocolate blanco. Tenía cierta debilidad por el chocolate. Desde pequeña me encantaba, pero cuando fui creciendo mis padres me hicieron ver cuánto daño causaba ese delicioso manjar y decidí no comerlo demasiado.

-Una vez al año no hace daño.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras yo le regresaba la bolsa. A Draco Malfoy, aparentemente, nadie le había dicho que tuviese cuidado con los dulces.

-En esas cantidades si...- le corregí sin poder evitar sonreír al ver como abría una paleta con una sonrisa.

-Me tomaré el riesgo.- declaró introduciendo la paleta a su boca.

-Está rico.- acepté comiendo mi chocolate.

-Es el paraíso.- declaró y se movió para sentarse a mi lado. Intenté no hacer mucho caso a su presencia y seguí disfrutando del dulce hasta que su cercanía se hizo evidente y giré el rostro para encararle.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sin poder esconder mi sonrisa. Draco sacó la paleta de sus labios y sonrió, se le habían teñido de rojo pálido los labios a causa del dulce.

-Es que...quería hacer esto.- respondió y me besó. Nuestros labios se acoplaron rápidamente, como hechos a la medida.

-No...espera...- susurré alejándole, Draco sonrió y volvió a besarme. Tenía sabor a fresa.

-Mmmm...- susurró dándome cortos besos, no podía evitarlo, me vi obligada a sonreír.

-Esto está mal.- susurré.

-¿Eres casada? ¿Comprometida? ¿Monja? ¿O algo parecido?- cuestionó. Le miré directamente a los ojos...y atrapé su labio inferior lentamente bajo su atenta mirada. Sentía sensaciones fuertes y un calor que me recorría el cuerpo, el sentir que tenía control sobre él me hacia sentir muchas emociones. Disfruté ese instante antes de decidir volver a la realidad.

-Ninguna de las anteriores...pero ya te dije...- comencé a explicar consiguiendo un espacio prudente entre nosotros.

-Si, ya me dijiste que no quieres nada conmigo. Y por mi, está perfecto. Seamos nada.- declaró. ¡Vaya que comprensivo!

-Gracias por entender.- susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos. En ellos había un mundo que, pese a mis esfuerzos, moría por descubrir.

-Sí...ser nada me parece bien.- susurró y se inclinó a atrapar mis labios.

-Hace un momento pensé que nos estábamos comprendiendo.- susurré interponiendo mis manos sobre su pecho para evitar que pudiese alcanzar mis labios.

-Me vas a perder Hermione. Mira que soy muy cotizado entre las mujeres. Y no me vas a tener a tu dispocision toda la vida.- intentó chantajearme. Cuando le escuchaba hablar me recordaba a las serpientes; astuto, seguro, meticuloso, era un hombre que podría atraer a cualquier mujer. Y para mi desgracia, yo había puesto en duda sus dotes, sin saber que podría caer entre sus trampas.

-¡Perfecto! Estoy esperando que te canses de acosarme. Eres el jefe, consíguete a otra que si te haga caso.- declaré cruzándome de brazos y girándome a mirar hacia la ventana. ¡Que vaya a chantajear a otra! Yo no caería en su juego de palabras.

-No te pongas así...- pidió acariciando mi brazo, me moví para evitar el contacto.

-Déjame, le recuerdo que trabajo para usted. Creo que le demandaré por acoso.- advertí, por supuesto era una mentira.

-Cuando se te pase el berrinche, hablamos.- declaró Draco y se movió al asiento de alelante. Le vi tenderse allí e introducir su paleta a sus labios. ¡Deseaba golpearlo!

Pronto pasaron algunos minutos y anunciaron que en quince minutos estaríamos llegando a la estación. Draco estaba sumergido en su celular mientras yo observaba distraídamente por la ventana. Pasados algún tiempo, el rubio comenzó a silbar suavemente. ¡Deseaba no oírle!

-Hermione...- me llamó, giré el rostro para encararle. Estaba sonriendo, cruzado de piernas.

-¿Si?- cuestioné.

-¿Hacemos las paces?- me preguntó inclinándose hacia mi y extendiendo una mano como quien desea sellar un acuerdo. Una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios haciendo imposible que no sonriese con él. ¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa tenía tal efecto?

-Si...pero no más besos.- le advertí agarrando su mano. Él rodó ligeramente los ojos y simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No fui yo quien te besó primero...- me aclaró con cierto egocentrismo en sus palabras. Su sonrisa se hacia más pronunciada...él estaba orgulloso de poder afirmar lo recién dicho.

-Momentos de debilidad...cualquiera pasa por ellos...- me excusé.

-Tu pasas por ellos frecuentemente.- analizó llevando sus ojos a la ventana. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras observaba hacia afuera. Era cierto...

-Si, ya sabes...una tiene sus días malos.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

El tren se detuvo y ambos nos miramos. Habíamos llegado. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme que ocurriría en este lugar. ¿Qué recuerdos me quedarían de este viaje con Malfoy? ¿Qué secretos podría descubrir?

-Vamos...- susurró Draco y sin más salimos del vagón rumbo al área de carga, dónde nos proveerían las maletas.

Mientras caminábamos no podía evitar mirar a todos lados. Me sentía desconfiada e insegura. ¿Y si Tom Riddle enviaba a alguien a atacarnos? Yo tenía una pistola en mi cartera...pero no sabía de quién nos defendíamos.

Estábamos por bajar del tren cuando, con la mano que Draco tenía libre, sujetó mi mano izquierda. Bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos, pero él no aflojó el agarré. Su mano me brindaba cierta seguridad y valentía. ¡Y no debía ser así! ¡Pero lo hacía!

-Vamos a buscar el taxi...- declaró Draco sin mirarme. Levanté la mirada, mis ojos hicieron contacto con un hombre que nos miraba a lo lejos. Era de piel clara, cabello negro y de condición robusta...fácilmente podría inmovilizar a Draco.

-Por acá...- declaré nerviosa, afirmé el agarré en su mano y tiré de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Malfoy, seguramente extrañado, iba caminando con tanta prisa que era evidente que algo estaba ocurriendo. Pretendía negarlo hasta que fuese imposible.

-Nada, solo me duelen los pies...quiero llegar al taxi...- mentí.

-Si quieres nos sentamos y descansas...- comenzó a decir, no esperaba menos del, podría tener mil defectos y ser el hombre más imperfecto, pero tenía algo que no podría negar: Draco Lucius Malfoy era un caballero.

-No, tranquilo. Descanso en el taxi.- insistí.

-¿Segura? No tenemos prisa...- insistió, estaba por responder cuando, al mirar hacia atrás vi a aquel hombre. Como temía, nos estaba siguiendo; al parecer, al ver que nos alejábamos demasiado, había sacado su arma y nos apuntaba.

-Corre...- susurré.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó Draco confundido.

-Que corras...- sentencié tirando su brazo, las maletas pasaron a un segundo plazo. Un disparo se escuchó claramente y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Con suerte la multitud nos cubrió del hombre que nos acediaba. "¡Mi hijo!" Le escuché gritar a una mujer...la bala había impactado a alguien.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- interrogó Draco mientras corríamos lejos de la multitud. Miré hacia atrás, podía sentir que alguien nos seguía.

-No lo sé, solo debemos darnos prisa.- le expliqué mirando las tablillas de los taxis estacionados. Los taxistas estaban afuera, observando hacia la estación donde se había escuchado el disparo.

-Es este...- me dijo Draco deteniéndose de golpe.

-Vámonos...- le dije al taxista abriendo la puerta del vehículo. Era un hombre de espesa barba gris, quién nos miró ligeramente asustado cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de su vehículo.

-¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó.

-Si, el mismo...póngase en marcha.- le ordenó Draco en francés y luego entró conmigo al vehículo. El hombre no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo se puso en marcha de inmediato.

-¿Y su equipaje?- nos preguntó en francés el hombre cuando se detuvo en la primera luz. Se veía nervioso.

-Se nos extravío en medio de los disparos.- expliqué. Seguramente el hombre no me entendió, pero yo estaba nerviosa y olvidé que probablemente él solo hablaba francés. Draco tenía sus ojos fijos en mi de tal manera que sentía que me estaba quemando su mirada.

\- Tranquilo...traigo mi cartera a la mano...le pagaré...- interrumpió Draco, se escuchaba tan sereno que sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse también.

-Gracias a Merlin solo teníamos ropa en las maletas.- me atreví a comentar pasando una mano por mi cabello. Los documentos del viaje de regreso, y otros papeles los traía en un pequeño bulto que había colgado de mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- me preguntó Draco, solo yo comprendí su pregunta. El taxista seguía en los suyo.

-Cuando salimos del tren le vi mirándonos demasiado...de cierta forma soy tu "custodio"...solo hago mi trabajo.- expliqué, y soné más como una oficial. No podía evitarlo...era mi trabajo...eso era yo: parte del cuerpo policiaco de Londres. Y ahora custodiaba a un criminal.

-De nuevo te debo la vida...- susurró Draco, levanté la mirada y me topé con aquellos ojos grises.

-Es mi trabajo.- insistí.

-Aldrich...- susurró, llevó una mano a mi mejilla. La frialdad de su mano se sentía bien, mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo por el reciente acontecimiento.

-Jefe...- susurré sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

-No suelo confiar en las personas...porque cuando confiamos nos volvemos débiles...y siempre que he confiado en alguien me ha traicionado. Pero... ¿sabes algo? Creo que, realmente, estoy empezando a confiar en ti.- me dijo y luego quitó de mi su mirada y observó hacia adelante. Moví mi mano derecha hasta agarrar la mano izquierda de Draco, aquella que reposaba sobre el asiento.

-Siempre...te voy a proteger...- le aseguré, y en ese momento...yo quería realmente cumplir esa promesa. Draco enredo sus dedos con los míos, no me miró, pero sonrió...y aquella sonrisa era más que suficiente.

Pasaron algunos minutos y aún el taxista no anunciaba que faltase poco tiempo. Comencé entonces a cuestionarme cuanto faltaría para llegar a nuestro destino. ¿Y cuál sería nuestro destino? ¿A dónde íbamos?

El celular de Draco vibró, soltó mi mano y se apresuró a sacar de su bolsillo el celular. Volvió aquella sonrisa cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la pantalla. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién le hacía sonreír de esa forma tan tierna?

-Princeses...- saludó contestando la llamada. ¿Princesa?

-Cherie ya estoy llegado.- anunció feliz Draco. ¿Cherie?

-Espérame afuera.- pidió Draco, arrugué el gesto justo cuando nos detuvimos delante de un portón extenso.

-Quédese con el cambio.- se apresuró a decir Draco tendiéndole el dinero al hombre. Bajamos del taxi y Draco saludó al portero, quién rápidamente le abrió el portón.

Delante de nosotros quedó un extenso jardín, la grama verde daba un aire cálido al lugar. A lo lejos se observaba una casa enorme. No era la mansión de los Malfoy, pero si lucia hermoso y acogedor. Allá a lo lejos distinguí un cuerpo, parecía una niña...mientras esta corría hacia nosotros pude apreciarla mejor. Era una niña de apenas unos cinco o seis años...tenía el cabello tan rubio como el mismísimo Draco, y ojos azules pálidos, su piel era un poco más oscura que la de Draco, pero definitivamente eran familia.

-¡Dragón! - gritó ella arrojándosele encima, me sorprendió que no estuviese hablando en francés. Su mote cariñoso para referirse a Draco me pareció muy tierno.

-Cherie...- murmuró Draco en voz apenas audible y la elevó del suelo para abrazarla con fuerza.

Saqué de ellos mis ojos y vi a una mujer mayor caminando hacia nosotros acompañada de un joven rubio que podría ser algunos años mayor que Draco. La señora tenía el pelo plateado bastante corto y unos ojos azules muy claros. Sus facciones era suaves, y aunque los años se veían sobre ella no perdía su porte y elegancia.

El chico era bastante parecido a Draco. Por lo menos, en el cabello; este era rubio y al parecer necesitaba un buen recorte porque le golpeaba los hombros. Tenía los ojos marrones, casi rayando a un negro, las facciones eran marcadas y era de una constitución mucho más fuerte que Draco. Vestía de negro al igual que la señora y sonreía con galantería, en sus ojos se podía ver un toque travieso y peligroso.

-¡Primo! ¡Un año sin verte!- expresó el hombre, Draco solo le miró por encima del hombro y volvió su atención a la pequeña. La misma le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ser colocada en el suelo.

-¿No hay abrazo para tu abuela, Draco? Conmigo no te hagas el muy Malfoy.- le dijo la señora, por primera vez vi al jefe muy sonrojado. Luego la abrazó suavemente, como quien aprieta un delicado y suave peluche que no quiere arruinar.

-¿No presentas a la hermosura, primo?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y desvíe la mirada ligeramente nerviosa. Sentía que me miraba con un descaro aún mayor que el de Blaise Zabinni. Con el moreno, aunque me sentía sonrojada, no me sentía intimidada...sabía que coqueteaba con todas.

-Ella es Hermione.- se apresuró a presentarme Draco, agarró mi mano con tanta rapidez y efusividad que me sorprendió.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- preguntó la pequeña, me sonrojé.

-No, Lyra, ella es una amiga.- explicó Draco a la pequeña que me miraba de tal forma que no podía negarse que era una Malfoy.

-Es bonita, pero tú eres mío.- sentenció logrando hacerme sonreír cuando la vi abrazar a Draco y darle un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-Hermione, él es mi primo Leo y mi abuela Carina.- presentó a los otros dos.

-Es un gusto, jolie (Linda).- me dijo Leo mientras su abuela le daba una mirada que parecía advertirle algo.

-Íbamos a tomar una taza de té justo ahora. ¿Vienes?- le preguntó la abuela a Draco.

-Quisiera acomodarme primero, y mostrarle su habitación a Hermione.- habló Draco sacando su atención de la pequeña Lyra.

-¿Puedo ir con Draco?- interrumpió la pequeña rápidamente.

-No, todavía tienes tarea. Cuando la termines podrás estar un rato con Draco.- le dijo la abuela.

-Hermione, es un gusto conocerte. Estás en tu casa.- se apresuró a decir la señora dedicándome una sonrisa antes de girar y apoyándose en su bastón comenzar a alejarse.

-Primo, que bueno que pasemos estos días juntos...no te veo hace mucho.- comentó Leo antes de seguir andando con la abuela del jefe.

-Ve a hacer la tarea, Cherie. Luego iremos a dar una vuelta.- le dijo Draco a la más pequeña, quién asintió y salió corriendo tras la abuela.

-Pensé que venias por asuntos de negocios.- comenté frunciendo el ceño.

-Lyra cumpleaños en tres días...por eso estoy aquí.- explicó Draco girándose a mirarme.

-Ella...¿Es tu hija?- pregunté con cierto temor. ¿Tendría una hija Draco? ¿Quién sería la mama?

-¿Te molestaría? ¿Te incomodaría?- preguntó acabando poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros.

-No, para nada...solo me sorprendería que no esté viviendo contigo...- expliqué, él sonrió.

-No es mi hija. Es mi hermana.- explicó, abrí enormemente los ojos. ¿Hermana? ¿Lucius Malfoy tenía una hija?

-Pero...¿Qué?- pregunté anonadada por la reciente declaración.

-Sí, como lo escuchas. Y esto es un secreto...nadie puede saber.- me advirtió Draco mirándome fijamente.

-Pero... ¿Por qué vive acá?- pregunté arrugando el entrecejo.

-Porque mi padre así lo quiso. Lyra...fue producto de una borrachera...- comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Deseaba conocer más, pero algo me decía que no era el momento para hacer preguntas.

-Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto. Enviaré a alguien a la estación, quizás podemos recuperar nuestras maletas.- me dijo el jefe antes de iniciar a caminar. Caminé tras él observando el lugar.

-Además de estar aquí para el cumpleaños de mi hermana...venimos a firmar un contrato muy importante.- me comentó Draco mientras entrábamos a la casa. Era una casa hermosa.

Al entrar, colgaba del techo una lámpara de cristales que parecía casi mágica. Al final, justo del lado contrario a la escalera que conducía a los cuartos pude ver una sala, apenas tenía mueble largo y unas decoraciones en cristal. Habían pocos cuadros en las paredes, los que habían eran retratos de la familia. Además, habían varias puertas que seguramente daban a diferentes lugares de la casa.

-Ese lo pinte yo.- me comentó Draco al ver que me quedaba observando el lugar, giré el rostro y vi que señalaba el cuadro de una señora muy elegante. Era la abuela de Draco cuando era un poco más joven. Era fácil reconocerla, como máximo el dibujo solo tendría unos diez años. Aunque se notaba cierta inexperiencia en el trazo...era un dibujo extraordinario.

-Dibujas muy bien.- le halagué.

-Gracias.- respondió, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí que mis mejillas ardían. Con Draco experimentaba cosas que jamás había experimentado...se sentía tan especial. Pero estaba convencida de que era descabellado y erróneo.

-Entonces. ¿Un negocio importante?- pregunté para desviar el tema.

-Así es, pero eso lo dejaremos para más tarde. Ven, te mostraré dónde dormir.- me dijo Draco dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Subí tras él, debo admitir que la casa me encantaba; al contrario de la Manison Malfoy, este lugar tenía un toque cálido y acogedor.

-Este lugar es bonito.- me atreví a comentar mientras Draco abría una puerta y me invitaba a entrar. Él se movía con tanta seguridad por el lugar que me hacía pensar que había vivido aquí por mucho tiempo, o venía muy seguido.

-Viví aquí algún tiempo cuando era pequeño...- comentó dedicándome una sonrisa y luego entré a la recámara. Si fuese posible que pudiese leer mi mente hubiese pensado que lo había hecho.

Entré al cuarto seguida de Draco quién se acercó a la ventana y movió las cortinas revelando un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver una piscina abajo, a lo lejos. El sol entró con ímpetu,alumbrando la penumbra que las gruesas cortinas de seda habían creado. Aunque en un inicio me incomodó la gran cantidad de luz, luego me hube acostumbrado. Una cama enorme ocupaba un gran espacio en la recámara, al final de la misma había una alfombra oscura que, a simple vista, se veía muy suave. Sábanas blancas de seda cubrían la cama y deseé que Draco se fuera para yo acostarme a dormir.

\- Mi recámara estará tres puertas a la derecha.- me dijo Draco, seguía de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿Cómo haremos? ¿Quieres que yo atienda algo en específico?- pregunté, ahora hablaba como guardaespaldas...al final, se supone que eso es lo que soy.

-Relájate. Solo disfruta estos días, eso si...cuando salga debes andar conmigo. Ese es tu trabajo.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así será, jefe.- sentencié.

-Y una cosa...- comenzó a decir Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-No te quiero cerca de Leo.- me dijo con seriedad. Elevé una de mis cejas, aquello me había tomado por sorpresa. Una sonrisa burlona estaba por adornar mi rostro cuando Draco suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Es una orden. Y no lo repetiré.- me advirtió dándose la vuelta.

-Como órdenes.- acepté en voz alta cuando el estaba casi por salir.

-Tómate lo que resta de tarde. No saldré de la mansión, te enviaré a avisar cuando sea la cena.- me dijo Malfoy abriendo la puerta.

\- Claro.- susurré y él se desapareció de mi vista.

Estuve una hora recostada en la cama, la cual resultó ser tan suave como aparentaba. Llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido cuando llegamos y en los parientes de Draco. Me sentía incómoda en este lugar, yo no era nada de Malfoy para estar aquí con él y parte de su familia. Debería estar en la mansión Malfoy; Astoria debería estar haciéndole compañía. Suspiré ante el solo pensamiento, di una vuelta en la cama y luego me apresuré a salir del cuarto.

Toqué dos veces la puerta de Draco, nadie respondió. Volví a tocar un poco más fuerte, por si había sido muy delicada, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Llevé mi mano a la perilla y la giré, la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de mucha fuerza y pude entrar al cuarto. Estaba aparentemente vacío, pensé en irme cuando escuché el ruido de la ducha. Me acerqué a la misma y escuché a Draco tarareando. Me gustaba escucharle cantar...

Me di la vuelta, observé el lugar, me acerqué a la cama y vi allí un libro abierto en una de las páginas. El libro lucia viejo, gastado y con páginas amarillentas. A mi los libros siempre me habían gustado así que no pude contener mi curiosidad y lo agarré. Pasando por las letras mis ávidos ojos.

 _No quiero que me quieras porque intuyes que te espero._

 _Aunque me muestre inofensivo para no espantarte_

 _nunca podré asumir un destino de perchero._

 _No quiero que me quieras porque sabes que te quiero._

 _El mercado de mi vida no funciona con trueques_

 _y el amor debe ser más que un canje de prisioneros._

 _Ya lo dijo Sabina -mejor- en la canción que conocemos,_

 _pero lo digo yo, que no aprendí a callarme a tiempo:_

 _Yo quiero que me quieras como quieras_

 _como inventes y sepas_

 _como menos te duela_

 _y te mate por dentro_

 _como mejor te salga_

 _como el peor secreto_

 _como no puedas querer de nuevo._

 _Yo quiero que me quieras a tu manera_

 _aunque lo digas poco y lo sientas todo el tiempo_

 _aunque nunca me escribas un poema._

 _No quiero que me quieras_

 _porque estoy enfermo_

 _sino_

 _porque no tienes más remedio._

 _Y si no puedes quererme así_

 _de un modo imperfecto_

 _pero inédito_

 _entonces_

 _entonces no me quieras._

(Carlos Salem) 

Saqué mis ojos de la lectura al escuchar pasos a mi espalda. Al girarme me encontré con aquellos ojos color mercurio. Draco Malfoy recién salía del baño, secando distraídamente su cabello húmedo. Nos miramos fijamente y luego yo bajé la mira comprobando que se hallaba desnudo.

Draco pareció tan sorprendido que se había quedado estático en el umbral de la puerta; yo recorrí su cuerpo de hito a hito antes de volver a encontrarme con sus fríos ojos. Apreté el libro entre mis manos, Malfoy seguía inmóvil. Evidentemente, el rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido, esperaba algún comentario de su parte, pero pasaron segundos y él seguía inmóvil.

-Yo...- comencé a decir bajando mi mirada al libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Malfoy recobrando la voz, cuando levanté la mirada vi que seguía secando su cabello tranquilamente.

-Yo venía...bueno, toqué varias veces. No respondiste y entré... iba a regresar luego pero...¡Por Dios! ¿Podrías cubrirte? Cuestioné complemente sonrojada e intentando no mirarle.

-Me pareció que disfrutabas admirándome...- comentó socarronamente.

-No pienso alimentar tu ego. Solo cúbrete y ya.- declaré nerviosa dándole la espalda y dejando el libro sobre la cama.

-Ya, ya me cubrí...- respondió Draco, su voz daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

Me giré hacia él, confiando en su palabra, pero entonces aprendí una gran lección. Nunca, nunca en tu vida, confíes en un Malfoy que se está burlando. Draco seguía en el marco de la puerta del baño, la toalla que debía cubrirle colgaba de su hombro y me miraba con una sonrisa. Me quedé inmóvil, contemplándole en silencio, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y yo me giré dispuesta a abandonar el cuarto.

-¡Era una pequeña broma!- exclamó Draco, sentí sus pisadas seguirme y justo cuando abrí la puerta él me agarró del brazo. Al girarme ya tenía la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-No me gustan tus bromas.- le recordé.

-Que pésima mentirosa eres.- se burló.

-Voy a regresar a mi cuarto, suéltame.- le pedí, su mano seguía alrededor de mi brazo.

-Tranquila, ya te suelto, pero quédate.- me pidió soltándome inmediatamente, me gustaba saber que no me obligaría, nunca, a nada.

-En realidad solo venía porque estaba aburrida en el cuarto.- acepté girándome para quedar de frente a él.

-Entra, hablemos un rato.- me pidió, suspiré y luego entré a la habitación nuevamente. Si. No sé porqué entré.

-Ese poema que leí esta hermoso...- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió comentar cuando me senté en la cama, volví a agarrar el libro entre mis manos.

-Lo esta...era uno de los favoritos de mi madre.- me dijo Draco sentándose a mi lado.

-¿No te piensas vestir?- pregunté aparentando normalidad.

-Estoy esperando mi maleta. Hablé con uno de los guardias de la casa y las fueron a buscar.- explicó. Asentí.

\- Draco...quizás pensarás que soy una entrometida pero...¿puedo preguntarte algo? - comencé a decir nerviosamente.

-Pregunta.- respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Sigues enamorado de Katherine?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Alguna vez te mencioné su nombre?- interrogó pensativo.

-Si, lo hiciste. - le aseguré. Aunque en realidad no sabía si él me lo había mencionado directamente, pero Malfoy no podría asegurar que nunca lo hizo. En la ocasión que hablamos de ella...él estaba muy borracho.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- desvió el tema.

-Una pregunta.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Te importaría?- cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- le recordé.

-No. No la amo.- declaró con seguridad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que me contaste? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?- interrogué, quería aprovechar nuestra aparente cercanía para descubrir que tanto él sabía.

-No, es por otro motivo.- comentó poniéndose de pie. Le imité, coloqué mi mano en su hombro derecho y tire suavemente para que me voltease a ver.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué motivo? Si no es un secreto.- comenté colocando mi mano en su mejilla. Él bajo la mirada y luego suspiró.

-Descubrí algo que me hizo odiarla...- explicó.

-¿Qué descubriste?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Que me traicionó.- murmuró, levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Esos hermosos orbes color mercurio mostraban que le dolía hablar de eso. Que le dolía la traición. Sentí que una daga atravesaba mi pecho...porque al final yo también le estaba traicionando.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunté

-Ven, siéntate.- me dijo Draco y me obligó a sentarme en la cama, él se dejó caer rápidamente a mi lado.

-Primero...descubrí que tendría un hijo con otro.- comenzó a enumerar, su rostro mostraba cierto enojo.

-Te engañaba...- susurré, ya lo sabía pero no podía mostrar conocimiento. Debía lucir sorprendida.

-Luego, pensé que había dejado de amarme. El amor se puede acabar con el tiempo. Pero entonces, me enteré que mi padre le pagó para que saliese conmigo.- explicó Draco con enojo y asco.

-Que desgraciada...- susurré, al parecer Lucius Malfoy creía que todo podía comprarse.

-Aldrich...yo a esa mujer la amaba con todo mi ser, con mi corazón, con mi cuerpo, quería casarme con ella, tener hijos.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-No se lo merecía...- susurré

-¿Sabes? Cuando lo descubrí...me pregunté noche y día si amarme era tan difícil. ¿Qué tengo yo de malo, Aldrich? ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme por lo que soy? ¡No se para que pregunto! ¡Soy un criminal! ¡Un egocéntrico! ¡Narcisista! ¡Orgulloso! ¡Eso es suficiente respuesta!- exclamó poniéndose de pie, le observé insultarse a si mismo en silencio hasta que pareció terminar sus palabras. ¿Se le había acabado el listado de malos adjetivos? Yo podría añadir algunos más a su lista.

-No es difícil amarte.- me atreví a afirmar. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Draco parecía sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Lo dices tú...que lo que sientes por mí son unas ganas que te están volviendo loca. - comentó con burla, se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Draco eso no es así.- comencé a debatir poniéndome en pie. Había parte de verdad en sus palabras, pero él lo exponía de una forma muy cruda y cruel.

-¿A no? Hermione, las mujeres están detrás de mi por dos motivos. El primero...mi dinero. Y el segundo...porque quieren un revolcón.- declaró ligeramente enojado, apreté mis labios conteniendo los deseos de decirle que yo no estaba detrás del por ninguno de los dos motivos. ¡Por Dios, se supone que ni siquiera estoy tras él!

-Pues yo no quiero tu dinero ni quiero un revolcón. Yo te aprecio como persona...- me atreví a afirmar, le agarré del brazo derecho obligándole a mirarme. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Cierto...porque tú no me quieres cerca.- comentó rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué terminamos hablando de esto? Estábamos hablando de Katherine.- declaré cruzándome de brazos.

-No hay nada mas que decir de Katherine. La visito porque quiero que recupere la memoria y porque aunque es una traidora...ella no estaría en esa condición si no fuese por mi culpa.- me dijo Draco

-Jefe...no es tu culpa. Ella sabía el riesgo de andar contigo y se vendió por algunos dólares. Eso habla mal de ella...tú solo la amabas.- le recordé

-Mi padre también es culpable. Le dije muchas veces que no quería que la comprara. ¡No quería comprarla!- y se había exaltado al final a tal punto que volvió a gritar.

-Tranquilo.- le pedí, mi voz pareció tranquilizarlo o encender más la llama, porque me sujetó de la cintura logrando pegarme completamente a él. Su pecho estaba frío, seguramente por el frío que se colaba por el ventanal abierto y sus ojos color mercurio eran una intensa y cálida llama. Él no me sacaba mucho de altura, así que no tenía que esforzarme para perderme en sus ojos.

-Gracias. Hablar contigo...es bueno.- susurró y me abrazó. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, pero también le abracé.

Era extraño estar abrazados, de cierta forma se sentía cómodo. Draco escondió su rostro en mi cuello y pude percibir más claramente el olor de su cabello. Recién lo había lavado, su olor era agradable, y al parecer jamás habíamos estado cerca el tiempo suficiente para hacerme consciente del olor de su cabello. ¡Toc...toc...toc!

-Sus maletas joven Malfoy.- llamó alguien a la puerta, nos alejamos y Draco se giró a abrir la puerta. Un hombre de cabello negro muy corto y ojos azules reveló las dos maletas que nosotros habíamos extraviado en nuestra huida.

-Perfecto.- señaló Draco tomando las dos maletas antes de cerrar la puerta. Me sorprendió que no agradeciera al hombre, aunque era su trabajo nunca se deben perder los modales. Al parecer, Draco si tenía varias actitudes provenientes de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Nuestras ropa!- fingí entusiasmo dramáticamente, Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-Aunque es más entretenido sin ropa.- comentó con una sonrisa socarrona, rodé los ojos e intenté no recordar el pasado accidente. No quería revivir la escena o me sonrojaría. Además de Víctor, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, ahora tenía que añadir, muy a mi pesar, a Draco Malfoy a la lista.

-Te dejo vestirte.- anuncié sujetando mi maleta.

-Cámbiate para cenar. Saldré un momento con Lyra y luego paso a llamarte para bajar a comer.- me dijo Malfoy. Parecía adquirir nuevamente su personalidad reservada y sería...me agradaba que fuera así...tan serio a veces, reservado, siempre impecable y elegante.

-Claro.- respondí dirigiéndome a la salida, me sorprendió que Malfoy no me detuviese, ni siquiera hizo el amago. Me giré al abrir la puerta y le vi colocando su maleta en la cama y abriéndola. Repasé su columna vertebral, la cual, por su posición inclinada, se marcaba y salí del cuarto antes de que Malfoy se girase a mirarme.

-Aplícate lo que le dijiste a Ginny sobre Blaise.- me advertí al salir. Estaba por seguir a mi cuarto cuando la puerta de adelante se abrió y el primo de Draco asomó.

-¿Hermione, cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Debía admitir que era muy carismático, tenía una sonrisa brillante y parecía estar siempre de un buen humor. "no te acerques..." pensé recordando las palabras de Draco sobre su primo.

-Si, iba al cuarto.- dije señalando el pasillo.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Soy mala compañía?- cuestionó dando un paso para acercarse.

-No, es solo que debo cambiarme.- intenté excusarme de manera que no fuese obvio que no deseaba estar cerca del rubio.

-Pero si estás perfecta así. Esa falda negra te luce mucho, acentúa tus piernas.- comentó estudiándome con su mirada.

-Gracias, pero...- comencé a hablar. La puerta de Draco se abrió, me giré ya que le estaba dando la espalda y allí estaban esos orbes. Draco aun no se vestía, seguía con la toalla agarrada a la cintura.

-¡Primo! ¿No que no eran novios?- preguntó Leo, parecía usar un tono burlón. Draco no le presto atención, fijo sus ojos en mi.

-No lo somos...pero no quiere decir que no lo seamos en algún momento.- aclaró, abrí sorprendida los ojos, Draco saco de mi su mirada y dirigió sus ojos a su primo.

-Yo solo hablaba con ella.- dijo el chico inocentemente, ese toque inocente a los Malfoy no les lucia.

-Si, hablabas de lo bien que lucen sus piernas...interesante.- comentó Draco y luego me agarró de la cintura logrando que terminase cerca del, tanto que si giraba hacia la izquierda el rostro podría ver muy de cerca su cara.

-¡Tranquilo, dragón! ¡No te la voy a quitar!- declaró el chico con una sonrisa, otro en su lugar se excusaría y dejaría de sonreír.

-No me llames dragón.- le advirtió Draco, su voz consiguió que un escalofrío me recorriese el cuerpo. Aunque no me gustaba que estuviese afirmando que podríamos ser novios en un futuro, me gustaba sentir que, así como yo le cuidaba, él me protegería también.

-¡Está bien, primo! Me voy. Nos vemos en la comida, y es un gusto preciosa...- se despidió antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Cuando él chico se alejó, Draco me soltó. Luego sin decir nada se giró y azotó la puerta enojado. Di un pequeño salto sorprendida, no comprendía porque estaba enojado. ¿También se enojaría conmigo? Estaba por darme la vuelta cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir...si...Draco era bipolar.

-No te le acerques.- volvió a repetirme al salir. Le miré fijamente.

-No lo hice. Salió del cuarto justo cuando yo salía.- hablé con tranquilidad. Aunque no tenía porque darle explicaciones, estábamos con su familia y yo trabajaba para él.

-Evítalo.- me dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Tranquilo...dragón.- comenté sin bajar la mirada, él no me intimidaba.

-Advertida...- susurró mirándome fija e intensamente antes de cerrar la puerta. Sonreí...a mi no me prohibió llamarle dragón. ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Y por qué le llamé por el mote cariñoso? Era extraño esto que teníamos pero...me gustaba ser... ¿su amiga? ¿Éramos amigos? ¿Amigos y un poco más? ¡No podíamos serlo! ¡Él era parte de mi misión!

La comida en la noche no fue muy interesante. Apenas hablaron. Solo Lyra comentaba sobre la escuela y Leo lanzaba algunas indirectas a Draco. Yo no lograba comprender porque no se llevaban bien. Draco estuvo siempre a mi lado...como cuidándome de algo desconocido para mí. Y aunque no me sentía del todo cómoda...cuando él agarraba mi mano por debajo de la mesa...yo me sentía segura.

 _"Si el amor, como todo, es cuestión de palabras, acercarme a tu cuerpo fue crear un idioma."_

(Sabines) 

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido? Hermione ya tiene sentimientos hacia Draco. ¡Pronto regresaremos al inicio de la historia! ¿A quién le agrada Leo? XD

 **5** RR actualizo el **Jueves**

PD. Si te gustó el capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejarme un comentario. Besos! XOXO


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Querid@s!**

 **Magicis Fidem:** Hola! 3 best couple 3jajaj ¿Hermione decir la verdad? Jaja bueno...quizás más adelante se lo digo...o maybe no XD 

**Etamin Malfoy:** jajaja ¿y quién dice que ahí terminó la emboscada? XD Es solo el inicio. En los siguientes capítulos Hermione y Draco estarán cada vez más cerca ¿los Potter? Se sabrá un poco más de la historia mientras avanzamos. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Besos! 

**LittleVampireSexy:** 3 Grax por comentar! 

**Ale Malfoy:** hahaha describiste perfectamente a Leo XD solo que el tiene un motivo por el cual es así XD Hahaha ya a Hermione no le Es indiferente Malfoy. 3 ¡pues si! Habrán algunos acercamientos antes de que volvamos al prólogo, por eso Draco va a estar tan enojado. Besos! Gracias por comentar! 

**Capitulo 21**

 _El cumpleaños..._

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Paris. La ciudadanía del amor. Y yo encerrada en una casa, caminando por los pasillos sin tener nada que hacer. Draco salía muy temprano en la mañana y, para mi sorpresa, me pedía que me quedase aquí encerrada. Estuve tentada a cuestionar para que me había traído. ¡En Londres estaría menos aburrida!

¡Hoy el día pintaba diferente! ¡Era el cumpleaños de Lyra! Había un mover interesante en la casa, al parecer sería una fiesta de pisina que daría inicio a las dos de la tarde. Las cocineras llevaban mucho tiempo cocinando, y alcancé a ver a la señora Carina llenando de dulces una piñata sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

-¿Lista para salir?- me preguntó Draco asomándose al que, por el momento, había denominado mi cuarto.

-Si.- respondí agarrando mi cartera. Draco se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta vistiendo unos vaqueros negros y un suéter casual.

\- Vamos.- me dijo y salí tras él. ¿Hacia donde íbamos? No lo tenía claro y, por supuesto, no preguntaría. Últimamente hago muchas preguntas y no deseo levantar sospechas.

Salimos de la mansión y nos esperaba un convertible rojo afuera. El joven que lo manejaba le tendió las llaves a Malfoy y este se apresuró a subir. Yo me ubiqué a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto.

En ningún momento Draco habló u insinuó hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Decidí que disfrutaría el camino y la hermosura del paisaje. Pasados algunos minutos estábamos estacionándonos en un centro comercial. ¡Seguramente veníamos a comprar el regalo de Lyra!

-Espero que tengas buen gusto.- comentó Draco mientras nos acercábamos a una joyería.

-¿Piensas comprarle joyas a una pequeña?- cuestioné ligeramente sorprendida.

-Si...- respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. En sus ojos grises pude ver que no había broma ni pisca de burla en sus palabras.

-¿Crees que a ella le importen estas cosas?- pregunté observando la joyería.

-Bueno, todos los años le regalo una pulsera o unos aretes.- comentó Malfoy levantando los hombros en señal de resignación.

-Tengo una idea. Pregunta si tienen algo que tenga un dragón colgando o algo parecido.- le dije a Draco

Malfoy me miró con el ceño fruncido durante algunos segundos y luego de acercó a una de las muchachas de la tienda y comenzó a hablarle. Mientras, yo observaba los collares, intentando encontrar alguno que pudiese simbolizar algo para la niña . No la conocía mucho, y las pocas veces que pude hablar con ella no me dijo mucho. Pero cuando estaba con Draco se le veía sonreír todo el tiempo y abrazarlo con mucho amor.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- me preguntó Draco llamando mi atención. La mujer de la tienda nos mostraba algunos ejemplares. Tenía una pulsera con un dije de dragón colgando. Unas pantallas con una forma parecida a la de un dragón.

Me llamó la atención un collar en especial. Era plateado, cosa que me hacía pensar en los ojos del jefe. El collar tenía un dragón colgando, se veía sencillo y frágil. Al verlo, podía imaginar la cara de felicidad de Lyra cuando Draco le dijese que ese collar lo representaba a él mismo.

-Me gusta este.- me dijo Draco, para mi sorpresa había obstado por el mismo que yo pensaba sugerirle. Intercambiamos miradas y él me dedicó una sonrisa.

Pasado un rato más Draco siguió hablando con la muchacha, me sorprendió que ella le siguiese enseñando otros collares, pero no comenté nada. Giré sobre mis pies y me alejé a mirar la demás joyería. Pasados algunos minutos sentí la mano de Malfoy envolver mi brazo y me giré a mirarle.

-¿Ya?- cuestioné.

-Si, vámonos. ¿Tienes trajes de baño?- me preguntó mientras salíamos.

-No. Pero no hace falta.- me apresuré a decir, no quería que gastara dinero en mi.

-No seas anticuada. No irás a la fiesta sin traje de baño. Vamos,.- insistió y siguió andando obligándome a seguirlo pese a mi descontento.

Quería mostrar determinación en mi decisión de no comprar ningún traje de baño, porque realmente no pensaba entrar a la pisina y quizás ni siquiera asista a la fiesta. Lamentablemente, Draco no me estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Caminaba por la tienda observando trajes de baños y mostrándomelos, yo me encargaba de encogerme de hombros. Mi actitud se vio alterada cuando una chica, probablemente algunos años mayor que nosotros, asomó de un probador vistiendo una pieza de traje de baño minúscula en extremo. La chica parecía estar mostrándole el diseño a una amiga, pero Malfoy, con todo el descaro, se había detenido a observarla.

-Creo que me gusta aquel.- comenté empujándolo para que andara, no pareció escucharme, pero ando detrás de mi.

-¿Cuál?- cuestioné Mañfoy luego de algunos segundos y me apresuré a tomar el primer conjunto que tuve al alcance. Cuando me detuve a mirar mi extraña selecion intenté no enrojecer al imaginarme con aquella pequeñísima pieza de baño.

-¿Segura?- interrogó el jefe arrugando el entrecejo, él no parecía del todo convencido.

-Si, claro.- intenté seguir con mi mentira. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios de Draco y tomó el conjunto dirigiéndose rápidamente a un probador.

-¿Te lo vas a probar?- intenté hacerme la bromista, Draco soltó una carcajada mientras abría la puerta del probador y con un movimiento de cabeza me pedía que entrara. Bastaba ver su sonrisa de victoria para saber que me estaba retando.

-No tengo que probármelo, pero te voy a complacer por hoy.- sentencié arrebatándoselo y entrando al probador.

Allí me encontraba, observándome al espejo con aquella diminuta pieza negra. Me sentía desnuda, eso no me gustaba, estaba tan expuesta que incluso me daba pena observar mi reflejo. Terminé abrazándome a mi misma mientras mordía mi labio inferior; Draco esperaba afuera...yo no podía asomarme así.

-¿Ta falta mucho, Aldrich?- interrogó Malfoy, había un toque divertido en su tono de voz. Suspiré. No podía. No podía asomarme así vestida.

-No.- murmuré.

-¿Ya estás, Hermione?- insistió Draco y tocó suavemente la puerta. Abrí, pero solo asomé mi rostro, asegurándome de que el jefe no podría verme.

-No voy a salir.- le dije ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Por que? Solo para darte mi opinión sobre cómo te luce.- insistió, pero su sonrisa era de burla. Él sabía desde un inicio que yo no saldría del probador con ese atuendo.

-No voy a salir. No me gusta, y ya.- sentencié dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano firme de Draco me lo impidió.

-Ya lo sabía.- susurró con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia mi, pensé que intentaría entrar así que estaba lista para golpearlo.

-Ademas...nunca pensé en comprarte algo que no dejara a la imaginación el más mínimo detalle de tu cuerpo.- me dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó. Le fulminé con mi mirada y cerré de un golpe la puerta para iniciar a cambiarme. ¡Si él lo sabía porqué no me ahorró el estar aquí metida!

Salimos de la tienda media hora más tarde, había elegido un diseño de una pieza bastante sencillo. Me gustaba, y no mostraba muy poco. Draco estuvo de acuerdo con mi selección; aunque en un inicio me pareció que le gustaba más un traje de dos piezas, bastante cubierto, color verde y plata. Yo salí mientras él pagaba porque recibí una llamada de Harry, pero una interferencia corto la comunicación.

-Vámonos.- comentó Malfoy saliendo y tendiéndome la funda con el traje de baño. Minutos más tarde estábamos camino a la casa de los familiares y Draco hablaba por celular mientras manejaba.

-Mañana cerraremos el acuerdo. Quedamos en encontrarnos cerca del puente de los candados.- comentó Draco mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

Yo simplemente le escuchaba, él me había comentado muy poco del negocio que estaba por realizar. Por lo que pude escuchar parecía un envío colosal de droga que sería transportada a Londres y Draco se encargaría de distribuirla a distintos lugares. Ese parecía el envío que Dumbledore estaba esperando; si pillaba a Malfoy en la movida quedaría sin escapatoria. Suspiré con él solo pensamiento; ya comenzaba a sentir el peso de mi misión...misión que ya no me enorgullecía demasiado.

-Hermione, te veo a las 2:30 en la cocina para que estes conmigo cuando le de el regalo a Lyra.- me dijo Draco cuando bajamos del vehículo, mientras caminamos a la entrada de la casa. Luego, sin esperar respuesta, con el teléfono pegado al oído, se alejó.

Lo seguí con mi mirada en silencio, sujetando el bolso de tela con mis manos. No sabía cuando había comenzado a ocurrir...pero mi corazón se aceleraba con su presencia. Y sentía como si me lo estrujaran al imaginar que tenía que traicionarle. Porque él me había mostrado su lado humano, no era un cruel villano...era alguien que sentía, padecía, anhelaba. Él era lo que por tantos años...sin yo saberlo...había estado buscando.

-Hola, Hermione.- me giré al escuchar mi nombre. Leo, el primo de Draco, vestido con unos jeans y una playera caminaba hacia mi con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola.- respondí

-Al fin estás fuera del cuarto. Por un momento pensé que era prisionera.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Que gracioso. En realidad, no tengo nada que hacer fuera.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hablar, distraerte. Paris es hermoso. Si quieres te puedo llevar a dar un paseo para que veas el lugar.- se ofreció mientras se detenía delante de mi e introducía las manos en sus bolsillos mientras hablaba.

-No podré, tengo que prepararme para el cumpleaños de Lyra. ¿No piensas asistir?- interrogué cruzando los brazos por encima de mi pecho.

-¡Si, por supuesto! Hablaba de otro día, mañana o...- empezó a explicar con una risa bastante fingida.

-Mañana tampoco se podrá, pero quizás algún día...algún año.- me burlé lanzándole una guiñada antes de girar sobre mis pies y dirigirme a la recámara.

Me detuve en el pasillo a observar la puerta del cuarto de Draco, quizás él estaba ahí. No sabía porqué motivo me gustaba sentirle cerca. Me sentía bien cuando le escuchaba hablar o reír, era un sentimiento poco normal, pero me gustaba sentirme así. Entré al cuarto y antes de prepararme me recosté en la cama a descansar un poco.

Desperté sobresaltada, me sobresalté aún más cuando vi que tenía diez minutos para arreglarme y bajar a la cocina para estar cuando Draco le diese el regalo a Lyra. "¡Malfoy no me perdonaría esta vez!" Me acusé mentalmente antes de abrir el bolso que el jefe me había provisto. Para mi sorpresa allí estaba él traje de baño que a él le había gustado. Había elegido un diseño plata con detalles verdes, y aunque no cubría tanto como el que yo le había pedido, no exhibía demasiado.

-Rubio idiota.- susurré antes de comenzar a colocármelo, me coloqué un pantalón corto, sujeté descuidadamente mi cabello y salí casi corriendo hacia la cocina. ¡Tenía que llegar a tiempo!

Mi corazón latía presuroso mientras corría a la cocina. Estaba por llegar cuando escuché voces, solo deseaba llegar. Aunque sea en el instante en que Draco le esté colocando el collar a la pequeña. Abrí suavemente la puerta, para no interrumpir y me encontré con una de las imágenes más conmovedoras.

Allí, acuclillado para estar a la altura de Lyra, se encontraba el jefe. Sujetaba las manos de la pequeña rubia mientras esta sonreía. ¿Ya le habría entregado el regalo? Draco tomó una corta respiración, bajó la mirada y la niña colocó su mano en la barbilla del para que le mirara.

-Yo...esto es para ti.- anunció Draco sacando el collar.

-Un dragón.- comentó ella emocionada.

-Escucha...- comenzó a decir Draco, se detuvo para decirle con un movimiento que se girase. Ella no tardó en obedecerlo y él comenzó a colocarle el collar.

-Este collar...me representa a mi. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que te sientas sola o que me extrañes, vas a poder mirarlo y sabrás que yo estoy aquí contigo. Que una parte de mi...te pertenece.- le dijo Draco, ella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Y tú cómo vas a recordarme?- cuestionó ella alejándose un poco para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos.

-Mirando la Luna...porque sé que tú y yo vemos todo el tiempo la misma luna.- le dijo Draco dándole un rápido beso en la frente antes de ponerse en pie.

-¡Te quiero, dragón!- exclamó la pequeña, le abrazó y luego salió corriendo por la otra puerta que daba a la pisicina.

-¿Qué te pareció?- cuestionó Draco, di un salto a ver que se giraba a mirarme; en todo momento pensé que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Tierno...- acepté entrando a la cocina con la mirada color mercurio sobre mi.

-Me refería al traje de baño.- comentó con una sonrisa burlona, sé que hablaba de su conversación con la pequeña, pero aquello era tan personal que preferí dejarlo así.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya.- acepté encogiéndome de hombros. Draco dio un paso hacia mi y me colocó un mechón cabello tras la oreja antes de trazar el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos.

-Te ves hermosa...la más hermosa.- comentó sin dejar de verme al rostro, su mirada me hacia sentir nerviosa, especial, no podía dejar de preguntarme porqué nos conocimos en tan caóticas circunstancias.

-Ven, la fiesta ya empieza.- me dijo Draco envolviendo con su mano la mía y arrastrándome hacia la piscina.

El lugar estaba lleno de niñas y niños, seguramente compañeros de Lyra. Dos empleadas se encargaban de mantener el orden y había un payaso en una de las esquinas que jugaba con algunos de los niños que habían decidió salir del agua. La abuela de Draco también estaba allí, sentada en una de las mesas que estaba decorada para la ocasión.

-Ven, sentémonos.- susurró Draco, nos fuimos a sentar con la señora Carina, quien con una sonrisa nos recibió a su lado.

-Pensé que tu padre vendría.- comentó Carina mirando a Draco, quien le miró por el plazo de segundos antes de ocultar su mirada.

-Tenía negocios.- explicó Draco.

-Mi hijo no cambia. Lyra no tiene la culpa de haber nacido bajo condiciones poco deseables. Ella necesita a su papá. Es suficiente con la muerte de su madre.- comentó Carina tras un suspiro.

-Lucius no hará casa a lo que yo pueda decir; quizás debas hablarle.- le dijo Draco.

\- Mi pobre hijo; no cometas sus errores, cariño.- le dijo Carina y extendió su mano para agarrar una de las manos que Draco tenía sobre la mesa.

-Es un poco tarde para ese consejo ¿no crees?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa que no logré interpretar, escondiendo su mirada. Como mera observadora, intentaba descubrir que simbolizaba ese gesto triste, pero resignado del hijo mayor de Lucius Malfoy.

-No, no es tarde. Porque sé que terminarás tomando las mejores decisiones.- le dijo su abuela antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Draco.

-Olvide darle su regalo a Lyra, todos los niños le envidiaran.- comentó la abuela antes de comenzar a alejarse utilizando su bastón.

Un silencio se instaló en la mesa, Draco miraba fijamente hacia la pisicina mientras tambilureaba sobre la mesa. Me dediqué a observarle, y seguir comprobando en medio de los minutos, que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia Draco. Hacia mi misión. Hacia el hombre que, en algún momento dado, creí odiar.

Entonces, mientras lo miraba, fui consciente de su tatuaje, aquel que lo colocaba como principal sospechoso del asesinato de Víctor. Quería preguntarle cuándo y porqué se lo había hecho, pero no quería levantar sospechas. ¿Como podría sacar el tema a colación sin que fuese demasiado extraño?

-Hermione. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre con quien te ibas a casar?- preguntó Draco, giró el rostro hacia mi y sus ojos color mercurio se toparon con los míos. Permanecí en silencio algunos segundos, solo mirando sus ojos y evaluando su pregunta.

-Víctor...- respondí, no quería mentir respecto a eso...no quería sostener más mentiras.

-Debías amarlo mucho...- comentó. Tomé una respiración profunda, el tema todavía raspaba mi corazón, todavía causaba dolor.

-Lo amé como nunca había amado a nadie. Le entregué todo de mi. Y estaba dispuesta a entregar todo lo que hiciese falta por él. - murmuré, abrí mi corazón delante de Draco Malfoy, y él simplemente me observaba con sus hermosos ojos.

-Me gustaría poder experimentar...cómo se siente ser amado intensamente por ti.- se atrevió a comentar. El rubio parecía tener al borde de su boca las palabras precisas, las palabras que penetraban hasta el fondo de mi pecho.

-No se si algún día pueda volver a entregar mi corazón como lo hice con él.- admití, Draco me gustaba, sentía cosas intensas hacia él, pero ¿amor? El amor era algo demasiado grande.

-No tienes que entregarme tu corazón, Hermione. Consérvalo. Lo que yo quiero es lograr que mi presencia, mis palabras, mis caricias...comiencen a alterar cada latido.- susurró Draco girándose hacia mi.

Me perdí en su mirada, mi cuerpo, sin mi permiso, respondía a sus palabras. Malfoy llevó sus manos a mis brazos, subiendo hasta mis hombros y bajando hasta mis codos. Mis vellos se erizaron ante su tacto. Estar con él era diferente...Malfoy me hacía sentir cosas nuevas.

-¡Draco!- la voz de Lyra,desde la piscina, nos interrumpió. Ambos miramos hacia la pequeña al mismo tiempo. Ella le hacía señales a su dragón para que se acercara. Me sorprendí al ver que se había movido hasta el área más profunda, allí donde Draco les había prohibido estar.

-Me llaman...- susurró Malfoy y se fue a acercar a la pequeña.

Observé de lejos, Draco se inclinó hacia ella, en el borde de la piscina para escucharle. Abrí enormemente los ojos al ver como cinco niños se iban acercando a Malfoy. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el ruido que hizo el cuerpo del rubio al caer con impulso al agua. Llevé mis manos a mis labios ocultando la risa y luego me acerqué a la alberca.

-¿Está buena el agua?- pregunté cuando Draco sacó su rostro a la superficie. Las gotas se escurrían por su cara y lanzó una mirada asesina a Lyra, la niña ya se alejaba a la parte menos profunda entre risas.

-¿Te estás burlando?- interrogó Malfoy acercándose al borde.

-Si.- acepté cruzándome de brazos.

-Acércate un poco.- me pidió apoyándose del borde antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y sacarlo de su vista.

-No, no soy tan tonta.- me burle dándome la vuelta, comencé a alejarme, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la silla sentí un cuerpo rodear el mío.

No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era. Mi espalda ya se había humedecido y el frío se pegó a mi cuerpo en el preciso instante que aquellos brazos me rodearon. Su respiración chocó contra mi oído, pude percibir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando di un pequeño salto a causa de la sorpresa. Lamentablemente, me encontré recordando una escena similar...

 _Era sábado, al fin estábamos disfrutando el fin de_ _semana y eso simplemente no tenía precio. Me encontraba en la playa, había decidido salir con Víctor ya que no le veía hace unos tres días. Tendí una toalla sobre la suave arena y allí me recosté, boca abajo, a tomar el sol durante un rato._

 _El sonido del agua, las risas, el aire...todo era tan mágico y Perfecto que comenzaba a caer en un estado muy relajado. No experimentaba esa relajación hace algún tiempo, quizás_ por el estrés de los casos y las misiones. Víctor estaba en la playa, o eso pensaba yo. Hasta que, en medio de mi tranquilidad, sentí un cuerpo húmedo sobre el mío.

 _Una sonrisa se deslizó por mis labios cuando las gotas comenzaron a humedecer mi espalda y decidí girar el rostro para verle. Víctor sonrió y luego se rodó hasta caer boca arriba a mi lado y darme un rápido beso en los labios. No había un momento en el cual no recordara porqué me había enamorado del castaño._

 _-Te amo.- susurró con una sonrisa._

- _Yo también te amo...- respondí._

-Él agua está fría...- la voz de Draco en mi oído me regresó a la realidad. Tardé mucho en reaccionar, cuando pensé en correr para alejarme, Malfoy ya me tenía en brazos y me dirigía a la alberca.

-¡Malfoy, bájame! ¡No te la vas a acabar!- seguí gritando, moviéndome para lograr que me soltara, pero él no parecía dispuesto a hacerme caso alguno. Escuché las risas de los niños y podía sentir el frío del agua aún sin estar bajo ella.

-Nadie se burla de un Malfoy.- me advirtió el jefe con una sonrisa y se detuvo en el borde de la piscina.

Me agarré de su cuello cuando sentí que aflojaba el agarré que tenía sobre mi. Realmente no quería mojarme más. Aunque el sol estaba presente, y con él, el calor del día; el agua estaba bastante fría. ¡No frío no! Draco parecía divertirse, me balanceó decidido a arrojarme al agua.

No estaba dispuesta a caer sola a la alberca, así que, cuando Draco me soltó, yo seguí sujetándome a él. Malfoy no parecía tener balance, porque en lugar de mantenerse firme, cedió a mi peso y ambos caímos al agua. ¡Perfecto! Como era de esperarse, el agua estaba helada.

Salí de debajo del agua antes que Malfoy, con un movimiento certenero acomodé mi cabello y giré el rostro hacia el rubio dispuesta a gritarle. Para mi desgracia, lo encontré sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara haciendo imposible que pudiese hacer otra cosa que no fuese sonreír. Sus ojos color mercurio se encontraron con los míos; ambos sonriendo, mojados, unidos por algo más fuerte que nuestros propios intereses.

\- Acabo de descubrir que podías ser más hermosa que hace un rato.- murmuró Draco tirando levemente de mi, interpuse mis manos mientras miraba a todos lados. Los niños seguían jugando, ajenos a nosotros.

-Nos van a ver...hazte a un lado.- susurré empujándolo un poco.

-Eso se escuchó como si fuésemos novios en secreto.- comentó Malfoy con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sigue soñando.- me burlé.

-¿Para que soñar si puedo hacerlo realidad?- me preguntó mirándome intensamente.

-¡Primo!- ahora fue Leo quien nos interrumpió. El rubio venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Terminó arrojándose al agua muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Draco con mal semblante cuando él rubio salió de bajo del agua.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguirme una belleza como esta?- cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta, lanzando una mirada hacia mi. Rodé los ojos, el chico era bastante insoportable.

-Ya no se consiguen...- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio de ojos grises, nuestras miradas se encontraron y simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa por él cumplido. En mi mirada él podría leer un claro "gracias".

-Pues cuidado que no te la quite...- bromeó el mayor, Draco le lanzó una mirada que no logré comprender y luego simplemente murmuro un "voy a buscar algo de beber" y salió del agua.

Le seguí con la mirada, su cuerpo delgado se alejaba hacia la mesa de bebidas. No lograba comprender porqué le afectó el comentario, al final, solo se trataba de una broma sin ninguna importancia. Volví a mirar a Leo, el rubio suspiró, parecía querer decirme algo. Y aunque quería ir hacia Draco, y preguntarle que ocurría, pensé que Leo podría aclararme algunas cosas.

-Se fue un poco incómodo. ¿Qué problema tienen ustedes dos?- me atreví a preguntar, Leo suspiró sonoramente y luego se apoyó de la baranda.

-Draco me quitó a mi novia hace algunos años.- explicó el rubio acomodando su cabello con un carismático movimiento de manos. No pude evitar abrir enormemente mis ojos, aquello no podría ser cierto. ¿Malfoy era capaz de hacerle eso a su propio primo?

-¿Cómo que te quitó a tu novia?- cuestioné deteniéndome a su lado.

-Eso. La enamoró y ella decidió dejarme...al final, él no la quería así que...ya sabes.- comentó el chico, el resentimiento cubría las notas vocales de sus palabras. Sus ojos expresaban que no había sanado aún.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Muchos años atrás. Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu...amigo.- comentó

-Tu podrías decírmelo.- insistí.

-Eres linda, inteligente...y si me permites decírtelo, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso...¿Cómo puedes andar con mi primito?- preguntó Leo observándome con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

-No ando con tu primo. Y segundo, no te permito decirme ese tipo de cosas. Disfruta el agua.- declaré saliendo de la alberca.

Al salir, busqué a Draco con la mirada...pero ya no estaba. La mesa con las bebidas estaba vacía. El payaso sacaba carcajadas a los niños y uno que otro lloraba de repente al verse asustado. Giré sobre mis pies buscando al rubio de ojos color mercurio, pero nada. Se había ido.

-¡Hora del pastel!- la voz de Carina llamó mi atención, los niños corrieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la señora. No tardaron en comenzar a entonar la canción de cumpleaños mientras Lyra sonreía.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- le felicité sentándome a su lado mientras ella comía pastel. Me dedicó una sonrisa y acomodó su cabello, el cual, mojado, se pegaba a su rostro.

-¿Quieres a mi hermano, Draco?- me preguntó mirando su rebanada de pastel y luego a mi. Guardé silencio durante algunos segundos, Carina estaba cerca así que había escuchado la pregunta.

-No hagas esas preguntas, niña.- le regañó la abuela antes de tenderme un plato con pastel e irse para darle instrucciones a las empleadas que servían a los niños.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- pregunté jugando con la cuchara antes de introducirla en el pastel.

-Porque mi hermano te quiere. Te mira bonito...y sonríe bonito cuando te ve.- explicó girándose a mirarme. Sentí un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Tu hermano es...especial. - acepté.

-¿Tu lo quieres? Él nunca había traído a una chica a casa, solo a Astoria...pero a ella no la mira como a ti.-expresó la pequeña pensativa, Lyra me agradaba, era sincera y dulce.

-Yo le tengo hecho cariño a tu hermano.- susurré.

-Entonces ¿lo vas a cuidar por mi? Él siempre está en Londres. Y allá yo no puedo cuidarlo.- explicó dejando el pastel a un lado y agarrando mis manos.

-Sí, claro que sí. Tienes mi palabra.- le aseguré con una sonrisa. La pequeña se puso de pie y me dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-Me agradas, gracias.- susurró antes de salir corriendo hacia Carina.

-De nada...- susurré. Cuidar a Draco...eso ya era parte de mi diario vivir.

No volví a ver al rubio en toda la tarde; me fui al cuarto a eso de las siete. Me di un baño, me calcé con la pijama y me dejé caer inerte sobre la cama. No tenía sueño, pero si el jefe no se encontraba en la casa no veía caso a estar por ahí deambulando. Al final, caí dormida por un rato.

Desperté casi a media noche, el reloj marcaba las once y trece minutos. Me tallé suavemente los ojos, me estiré y me puse las pantuflas. Fui al baño, lavé mis dientes, mojé con agua mi rostro y salí de la habitación. Lancé una mirada hacia el cuarto de Malfoy, él debía estar ahí, seguramente durmiendo.

Mojé mis labios, y antes de sucumbir a la tentación de irle a buscar, decidí bajar a la cocina. Mis pisadas hacían un ruido seco sobre la escalera rústica de madera. Era una de las cosas que me gustaba de la casa, ese aire rústico y hogareño que destilaba...ese que no se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy. La cocina no estaba muy lejos, así que atravesé la puerta en pocos minutos.

La mesa color negro, donde reposaban algunas frutas, estaba en el medio del lugar: delante la nevera. Al fondo se hallaba un armario color negro imponente. Tracé con mis ojos las frutas que se encontraban en una bandeja perfectamente centralizada. Manzanas, guineos, chinas.

Dejé que la puerta se cerrara por su propio peso y me acerqué a la nevera. Al abrirla, la luz de la misma alumbró la oscuridad de la cocina. No me había molestado en encender la luz...solo tardaría algunos minutos. Fui a por un vaso, y regresé a la nevera. Cuando iba a asir de la leche para servirme, sentí una mano fría en mi brazo izquierdo.

Con la leche en mi mano giré el rostro encontrándome con aquellos ojos color mercurio. La luz de la nevera me permitía poder ver que traía su pijama. Un suéter de manga larga color negro y un pantalón igual de oscuro...era ropa de seda...no había necesidad de tocarlo para saberlo.

Nuestras miradas conectaron, Draco sujetó el vaso y lo colocó en la mesa. Solté El cajón que contenía la leche y permanecí mirándole fijamente. Esperando que dijese algo. Ambos estábamos esperando algo, y a la vez...parecía que no esperábamos nada.

"Siempre supe que eras un error, pero fue un placer cometerte."

(Avenida 749)

Continuará... 

¿Qué Les pareció? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con Malfoy y Hermione? ¿Qué Les pareció la historia de Leo? 

**5** Reviews y subo capítulo el **Lunes**

 **PD. Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey!

 **Little Vampire Sexy** : Hola! Lyra y Draco 3 jaja tienes toda la razón sobre Hermione y Draco...lastima que durara muy poco XD jaja ¿sospechas sobre Dumbledore? XD jaja pero si apenas sale en la historia jajaja Pronto se sabrá como exactamente murió Víctor y porque. 

**Dreina** : jajaja ¿crees que ocurrió algo más además del huerto de novia? Hahaha pues puede ser...pero por ahora esa es la historia que se reveló XD Draco Lyra 3 Besos y gracias por comentar! 

**Classichic** : Hola! 3 A mi también me encanta el nombre de Lyra, desde que lo leí en una historia me encantó :D Besos! 

**Magicis Fidem** : ¡Fue imposible actualizar antes de hoy! / jaja bastante pesadito el Leo pero es parte de su forma de ser XD jajaja ¿Draco no es un buen partido? Jaja bueno claramente nada funcionará entre los protagonistas porque están de lados opuestos. Besos! 

**Etamin Malfoy** : ¡en el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de los Potter! (La versión de los hechos de Draco). Definitivamente saldrán bastante lastimados, iniciando desde los protagonistas hasta sus más cercanos. ¡Las intenciones de Hermione son cuidar a Draco, lamentablemente todo se le saldrá de las manos! Jajaja bueno los recuerdos de Hermione son al azar, pero algunos serán importantes para comprender la historia XD. La próxima emboscada no está tan lejos, pero creo que esta vez no la verás venir XD jajaja Besos! Gracias por comentar! Saludos! Por acá estamos bien (con muchos estudios) espero que también estés bien! 

**Guest** : Hola: Son una pareja linda 3 hahaha la historia de Leo esta incompleta, por eso está medio extraña pero Draco dará su versión pronto y aunque no sabemos si es toda la verdad, pues será una versión más completa XD Gracias por comentar Besos! 

**Capítulo 22**

 _Nuevos y viejos amores_

P.O.V Hermione Granger 

Con el cajón de leche en mi mano giré el rostro encontrándome con aquellos ojos color mercurio. La luz de la nevera me permitía poder ver que traía su pijama. Un suéter de manga larga color negro y un pantalón igual de oscuro...era ropa de seda...no había necesidad de tocarlo para saberlo.

Nuestras miradas conectaron, Draco sujetó el vaso y lo colocó en la mesa. Solté la leche y permanecí mirándole fijamente. Esperando que dijese algo. Ambos estábamos esperando algo, y a la vez...parecía que no esperábamos nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me atreví a preguntar. Draco colocó su dedo índice en mis labios callando mis palabras. Guardé silencio, perdida en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos.

Él llevó ambas manos a mi rostro, nuestras miradas no dejaron de estar conectadas en todo momento. Mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares mis mejillas, bajó su mano derecha por mi hombro izquierdo, hasta agarrar mi mano y levantarla para depositar un casto beso en el dorso.

-Draco...debemos volver a dormir.- sentencié bajando mi mano hasta que quedó a mi costado. El jefe no parecía del todo convencido ante mis palabras.

-Hermione, dame la oportunidad.- me pidió acortando un poco más la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Oportunidad? Malfoy ya hemos hablado.- susurré mirándole a los ojos.

-Esta bien...yo se que no quieres nada conmigo. Voy a resignarme...me voy a rendir...pero antes...dime la verdad. ¿No te gusto ni un poco?- me preguntó acortando, poco a poco, la distancia. Hasta que no transitaba mucho oxígeno entre ambos.

-Malfoy...- susurré llevando una de mis manos a su cabello y la otra, a su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos, esos orbes color mercurio que penetraban profundamente en mi corazón. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo hacia él? Ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro.

Pasados algunos segundos, Draco abrió nuevamente sus ojos y sonrió. Sonreí con él. Impulsada, probablemente, por esos sentimientos que yo no lograba comprender. Suavemente lo atraje hacia mi, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron a mitad de camino. Chocando suavemente, al igual que nuestros labios.

Malfoy no pareció tener ninguna objeción con respecto a nuestro beso. Se arrimó a mi, inmovilizándome contra la mesa de la cocina mientras intensamente nos besábamos. Pronto la ropa era un claro problema entre ambos; porque, como dos locos desesperados, intentábamos ganar una batalla campal para hacernos con la ropa del otro.

Malfoy, con un movimiento rápido y brusco me colocó sobre la plana y fría superficie de la mesa, separándose de mis labios para perderse en mi mirada. Volví a atraerlo, deseando no pensar en nada. No recordar lo erróneo de nuestras actitudes, ni detenerme a comprender que sentimientos me llevaban a hacer esto. ¿Amor? No, no era amor. Yo no le amaba. Me gustaba. No podía negarlo, él comenzaba a gustarme mucho...

Mi bata acabó en el suelo, dejándome expuesta completamente a excepción de mis bragas negras. Malfoy se alejó de golpe, mi corazón latía apresurado en mi pecho en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Esos ojos color mercurio me observaban, el reflejo de su deseo claramente visible en su mirada. Mis manos estaban unidas a las suyas, pero él retrocedió un poco mientras me evaluaba y terminé apoyándolas de la mesa.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró, sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras la potente luz de la nevera se encargaba de dejarme expuesta ante Malfoy, quien se aventuró a besarme con aquel mismo deseo que siempre me profesaba.

Entre besos me hice de su camisa, la cual también quedó en el suelo. Le empujé, deseosa de mirarle con él mismo descaro que él mostraba. No pareció tener problema con eso, una sonrisa se resbaló por sus labios. Mis manos recorrieron su torso, le volví a atraer y atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes mientras él aprisionaba mi cintura.

-Me gustas...quiero estar contigo...- susurré en su oído.

-Espera...- se alejó un poco sorprendiéndome. Mi cuerpo era una olla de presión hirviendo, sentía el producto del calor escurriéndose por mi pecho y haciéndose claramente visible también en el torso albino de Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-No lo sé es que...- comenzó a murmurar, pasó una mano por su cabello, desorganizándolo. Y tras pensarlo un momento, me besó, respondí rápidamente el beso. Malfoy se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo aferré mis uñas a su espalda mientras nos besábamos.

En aquellos momentos no me importaba dónde estábamos, ni lo que podría ocurrir luego, solo quería estar con él. Quería estar entre sus brazos. Draco recorrió mi cuello con sus besos. Volví a aferrar mis uñas a su espalda, dejando un rastro seguramente rosado. Mordí mi labio inferior para callar cualquier sonido. Cualquiera podría oírnos.

-Quiero hacerte mía...- susurró Draco cerca de mi lóbulo, su aliento caliente chocó contra mi oído.

-Quiero ser tuya, Malfoy...- susurré antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Draco condujo su mano hacia abajo por mi abdomen, para mi sorpresa, luego de pensarlo, pareció arrepentirse, porque simplemente me abrazó. Su cuerpo pegado al mío destilaba un calor agradable, aunque ligeramente pegajoso. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas era el único sonido que llenaba la cocina, acompañado del ruido no muy llamativo de la nevera. Malfoy acarició mi espalda, sentía sus suaves dedos subir por mi piel y volver a bajar en medio del silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistí.

-No quiero solo tener sexo contigo.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Eso era lo que querías en un inicio...- comenté confundida alejándome un poco para ver sus ojos. Bajo la mirada, suspiró y volvió a verme.

-Si, y te deseo igual que antes...pero...también siento algo fuerte...aquí...- susurró y depositó mi mano sobre su corazón, podía sentir los latidos. Mi corazón se aceleró ante eso.

-Jefe...- susurré sonrojada. No había dicho mucho, y al la vez, lo había dicho todo.

-Quiero que tú también sientas lo mismo cuando te haga amor.- susurró sin apartar su mirada de la mía, su desicion se tambaleó un poco cuando bajo la mirada por mi cuerpo semi desnudo, pero se apresuró a inclinarse para agarrar mi bata.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunté cuando él me hubo colocado la bata, me limité a levantar las brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Hablé justo mientras esta resbalaba por mi cuerpo cubriendo mi desnudes y arremolinándose alrededor de mi cintura ya que me hallaba sentada.

-Nada. Te quiero a ti. Quiero que me quieras también. Quiero hacerte vibrar con mis besos, con mis palabras. Quiero que podamos hablar, quiero conocerte a profundidad, saber lo que te gusta, lo que te desagrada.- comenzó a enumerar y se inclinó hacia mi, depositando cortos y furtivos besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Suspiré, el llevo una de sus manos a mi cuello mientras se inclinaba y seguía repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi cuello y hombro. Aferré mis manos a la mesa, sentía como l temperatura de mi cuerpo subía. Malfoy comenzó a pasear sus manos por sobre mi bata de dormir. Agarré su mano cuando las sentí subir hacia mi pecho.

-Deténte.- susurré recobrando la compostura.

-Tranquila...no va a pasar nada.- susurró y se alejó para verme a los ojos. Era eso lo que me atormentaba.

-Te dije que no se si pueda amar de nuevo. No se si pueda entregar mi corazón.- me sinceré nuevamente. Draco agarró su camisa con un rápido movimiento y asintió.

-Lo sé, y yo te dije que no quiero que entregues nada. Quiero una oportunidad...una oportunidad para conocerte...- susurró.

-Ya me conoces...- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Quiero conocerte más profundo. Quiero conocer quién es realmente Hermione Aldrich. No quiero conocer tu cuerpo, aunque admito me resulta una aventura emocionante, ni a mi guardaespaldas...te quiero conocer a ti...- susurró llevando su mano a mi mejilla para trazar lentamente el contorno de mi rostro.

-Demos tiempo al tiempo...- susurré, lo atraje suavemente y atrapé sus labios en un beso lento. Malfoy atrapó mi labio inferior suavemente, sacándome un suspiro y luego me dedicó una sonrisa cuando se alejó.

-Voy a dormir.- susurró.

-Yo...me quedo a tomar algo.- susurré y le vi irse.

Observé su espalda mientras se alejaba, mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior al verle salir de la cocina. Él revolucionaba todo mi cuerpo. Tomé una larga respiración y bajé de la mesa. Las cosas en la nevera mostraban que el tiempo había pasado. Agarré un refresco y cerré de un golpe certero el refrigerador.

-¡Dios santo!- exclamé cuando me giré a agarrar el vaso y me encontré con Leo en la esquina contraria, apoyado del armario en medio de las sombras. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado algo?

-¿Quieres refresco?- pregunté nerviosa, abriendo la botella y arrojando parte del contenido al vaso.

-No, refresco no.- susurró mirándome intensamente. Me sorprendió lo específico que fue.

-Entonces, te dejo, voy al cuarto.- declaré, cuando iba a pasar por su lado me sujetó del brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

-Espera un poco.- pidió de manera brusca. Me solté del agarre y retrocedí medio paso.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté hostilmente, no me gustaba como me había agarrado.

-Terminar lo que inició mi primo. Me parece que te dejo con ganas. Con muchas ganas.- explicó dando un paso hacia mi.

-No te he dado esa confianza.- le advertí.

-Anda, él no se enterará. Además, no somos muy diferentes. Solo cierra los ojos.- insinuó dirigiendo una mano hacia mi cintura, le di un golpe en la entrepierna y terminó doblándose sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Agradece que no le dire a tu primo lo que me propusiste.- le advertí saliendo de la cocina en dirección a mi cuarto.

Mis pasos presurosos se escuchaban con más claridad en el silencio de la noche. Subí corriendo las escaleras, bajo el crujir poco sonoro de la madera. Al llegar arriba, observé hacia el cuarto de Draco y luego me adentré en mi habitación. Coloqué el refresco sobre la mesa de noche y me dejé caer en la cama. Al cerrar los ojos los recientes acontecimientos pasaron delante de mis ojos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo calentarse ante el recuerdo, tracé mis labios con mis dedos recordando sus besos...anhelándolos...

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Malfoy?- me pregunté a mi misma, entre tantos pensamientos y dudas, luego de un buen rato caí dormida.

El sol me golpeó contundentemente la siguiente mañana, podía sentir el calor acariciar mi rostro. Di una vuelta sobre la cama, mi brazo tocó algo. Arrugué el rostro, luego simplemente giré el rostro hacia lo recién tocado y asustada me alejé con tanta brusquedad que acabé en el suelo.

Me levanté igual de rápido, intentado acomodar mi ropa con torpes movimientos y una mirada sorprendida. Allí estaba Draco, sentando en la cama, mirándome con sus ojos color mercurio. Me tallé los ojos varias veces, quizás estaba soñando. Al comprobar que no era un sueño, llevé una mano a mi cabello y la otra la coloqué en mi cintura. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-Buen día.- saludó, extendió una mano hacia mi, pero salí corriendo hacia el baño antes de que pudiese tocarme.

Tardé algunos minutos en cepillarme y lavar mi rostro. Quizás Draco había abandonado la habitación al ver mi reacción. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo había entrado? Me aseguré de colocarle el seguro a la puerta cuando regresé de la cocina la noche anterior.

Por algunos minutos estuve en el baño, y antes de salir me detuve a observarme en el espejo. La bata blanca cubría hasta mitad de muslo y mi cabello era un extraño desastre. Al asomarme a la puerta, comprobé que él seguía allí, sentado, con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, observando sus manos. Sereno, con un aire de tranquilidad alrededor suyo.

-Buen día.- susurré saliendo del baño y acercándome a la cama. Me senté en el borde más cercano. Malfoy levantó la mirada y se giró a mirar una bandeja que contenía unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Te traje desayuno.- anunció

-¿Cómo entraste?- cuestioné intrigada y desconfiada.

-Busqué a la dama de llaves.- respondió tranquilamente. Sujetó la dandeja y la colocó delante de mi. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

-Gracias...- susurré, pero aún se sentía extraño que él estuviese aquí trayéndome desayuno.

-Aldrich, no te hice nada. No abuse de ti ni hice nada que tú loca imaginación pueda crear. Llevo solo algunos minutos aquí, observándote dormir.- se apresuró a decir, seguramente percibiendo mi expresión.

-Confío en ti. Sé que no me harías nada fuera de mi voluntad.- hablé antes de comenzar a comer.

-Voy a salir.- me dijo luego de algunos minutos, yo me encontraba dándole un sorbo a mi zumo de naranja. Él salía todo el tiempo. ¿Para qué me lo anunciaba?

-Bien. Me imagino que te espero aquí.- comenté mordiendo otra tostada. Estaba deliciosa, evalué los labios del rubio mientras comía, la tostada era tan deliciosa como los labios del rubio alvino.

-No, vienes conmigo.- respondió, abrí sorprendida mis ojos. ¿Quería que le acompañará? Eso si era algo interesante.

-¿A dónde vamos si se puede saber?- cuestioné.

-A cerrar un trámite. Y luego quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.- respondió. Nuestras miradas conectaron nuevamente.

-¿Un lugar especial?- pregunté elevando un de mis cejas.

-Si, y te dejo para que te cambies. En media hora te veo en el carro.- anunció poniéndose en pie y caminando a la puerta. Le vi salir sin decir nada...solo observándolo... preguntándome, como muchas otras veces, porqué nos tocó esta vida.

Casi cuarenta minutos más tarde estábamos en el vehículo. Draco conducía en silencio mientras yo pensaba en varias cosas. Una de las cosas que pasaban por mi mente era el comentario de Leo. ¿Draco realmente le habría robado la novia? ¿O sería una calumnia? Quería salir de dudas, y no había nadie mejor que Malfoy para responderme.

-Jefe. ¿Es cierto que le quitaste la novia a tu primo?- pregunté de golpe, a Draco se le tensaron los hombros, suspiró y luego me dedicó una rápida mirada antes de seguir manejando.

-Si y no.- Fue su genial respuesta. ¡Eres de mucha ayuda Draco Malfoy!

-No entiendo...- susurré.

-¿Leo te dijo eso? ¿Te le acercaste?- cambio el tema a su conveniencia.

-Le pregunté porqué ustedes se llevan tan mal.- expliqué rápidamente.

-Te pedí que no te le acercaras.- empezó con su tono mandón y enojado.

-Ya lo hice, Draco. Solo tenía curiosidad. Y ahora estoy confundida, porque no entiendo como es eso de que le quitaste la novia.- hablé rápidamente, el jefe volvió a suspirar. Me lanzó una mirada ligeramente enojada y luego parecía dispuesto a hablar.

\- Cuándo ocurrió la desaparición de mi madre yo solo tenía diez y siete años. Mi padre me envió con mi abuela intentando hacerme cambiar de aire en lo que las cosas se tranquilizaban. Mi primo estaba de vacaciones con abuela en ese mismo tiempo. - comenzó a explicar Draco mientras manejaba.

-Un día trajo a su novia a la casa. Era una castaña de ojos verdes, tenía dos años más que yo, admito que era hermosa. Ella era menor que mi primo, ya sabes, él me lleva cinco años. El punto es que ella comenzó a venir mucho a casa de abuela. Yo estaba ahí todo el tiempo porque se suponía que estaba de vacaciones.- siguió explicando Draco.

-Una tarde Leo no llegó. Cassandra, así se llamaba, llegó a visitarle, al no encontrarle decidió quedarse a esperarle y yo le hice compañía por órdenes de mi abuela. No sé como ocurrió, pero ella comenzó a venir más seguido y normalmente cuando venía mi primo no estaba. Un día llegó, me besó, mi primo nos encontró y ella le dijo que se había enamorado de mi. No supe cómo responder, o qué decir, no estaba en mi mejor momento.- continuó Malfoy con su historia.

-Intenté disculparme con Leo, pero comenzó a insultarme y como buen Malfoy me defendí. Como él no acepto mis disculpas, opte por burlarme de su mala suerte. Quizás no fue mi acción más aceptable, pero lo hecho no puede cambiarse. - terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Cassandra? ¿La has vuelto a ver?- cuestioné.

-No, delante de Leo le dejé claro que no estaba interesado en ella. Mi primo me llamó hipócrita y dijo que dejase de comportarme como si no fuese mi culpa. En mi defensa, simplemente puedo alegar que no es mi culpa ser tan hermoso.- comentó egocéntricamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No lo eres, rubio. En realidad te la tienes creída.- comenté rodando los ojos.

-Soy irresistible. ¿Piensas negarlo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, me sonrojé al pensar en la noche anterior. A mis ojos si era irresistible, no podía negármelo a mi misma, se me había metido en la piel poco a poco.

-Leo sigue guardándote rencor.- murmuré.

-Es su asunto.- comentó indiferente mientras entrábamos a un callejón y deteníamos el auto.

-¿Aquí?- pregunté en un susurro hechando mano de mi pistola y colocándola cerca.

-Si, vamos.- murmuró bajando.

Éramos el único vehículo en el callejón. Dos hombres vestidos de negro esperaban al final. Nos acercamos a paso calmado, giré el rostro para mirar al jefe y le vi andar con parsimonia, sin miedo, como todo un Malfoy. Y esa seguridad que proyectaba comenzaba a gustarme mucho.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

Comenzaron a hablar en francés, algunas palabras lograba entenderlas, pero eran muy pocas y no lograba formar con ellas una oración coherente. Pasado un rato, entramos por una puerta, un pasillo no muy largo nos quedó a la vista. Al final del mismo, un hombre nos abrió otra puerta; yo me sonrojé ante lo que vimos.

Un hombre ligeramente grueso, con la barba rasposa de algunos días y un largo tabaco entre los labios se encontraba sentado en un sofá desparamado. Delante del, una mujer, más desnuda que vestida, baila con total tranquilidad. Draco saludó con un gesto de mano. Aquel hombre sonrió pronunciadamente al ver al jefe y rápido le pidió que se ubicara junto a él, en el sofá a su derecha. Draco sujetó mi mano obligándome a sentarme a su lado.

Draco intentó decir algo, pero con un movimiento, el hombre le pidió silencio y señaló a la mujer que bailaba. Incluso yo, que no comprendía sus palabras, había entendido que deseaba esperar a que terminase el baile para hablar de negocios. Malfoy suspiró con pesadez, sin soltar mi mano, y se acomodó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas aristocráticamente. Mirando con total indiferencia a la que danzaba.

Sin ningún tipo de problema, la chica seguía bailando, ahora, con sus ojos fijos en mi jefe. El otro hombre grueso comentó algo, la chica sonrió y le lanzó una guiñada a Draco. Apreté su mano, recordándole que me hallaba presente. La mujercita se acercó a Malfoy, no parecía importarle mi presencia, al mafioso le escuché reír.

-¿Por qué se acerca?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Él se lo ordenó. Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control.- me tranquilizó Draco, pero la muchacha se seguía acercando mientras bailaba y terminó agarrando las mano de Draco y dirigiéndolas a sus senos.

Draco sonrió, le miré entre sorprendida e indignada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo él sacó sus manos del pecho de ella. El jefe dijo algo que no entendí y colocó una de sus manos en mi muslo derecho, cerca de mi entrepierna. Le miré arrugando el entrecejo por su repentina confianza.

La chica me miró fijamente, sonrió, comentó algo que hizo reír a Draco y luego de algunas vueltas hizo un gesto de despedida y salió. El mafioso se puso en pie, se me quedó viendo un rato, Malfoy seguía sin mover su mano. El hombre sonrió, dijo algo que no comprendí y se giró para ir hacia un armario en el fondo de la oficina.

-¿Qué le dijiste? Y no me tomes esas confianzas.- le dije empujando su mano, Draco no la movió y forzó una sonrisa.

-Le dije que eras mi geisha personal.- susurró Draco

-¿Tu geisha? ¿Les acabas de decir que soy una prostituta?- cuestioné enojada, Malfoy siguió fingiendo su sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate. Él quería que me fuese a acostar con la bailaría, parece que suele poner a sus chicas a la dispocision de sus "negociantes". Se ofendió cuando rechacé la oferta, pero le expliqué que tenía un contrato contigo. Que no podía estar con otra geisha mientras el contrato estuviese vigente.- explicó Malfoy tranquilamente.

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de geisha? Porque me parece que no. - declaré enojada.

-No, no la tienes. Agradece que rechacé la oferta de la bailarina.- me comentó rodando los ojos.

-Gracias gran Malfoy, por convertirme en tu prostituta.- comenté sarcasticamente, soltó una carcajada y el mafioso, quien ya se acercaba, pareció sentirse intrigado.

Me arrimé a Draco, dándole vida a mi personaje, y me incliné de su oído como si estuviese diciendo algo. Malfoy siguió sonriendo, subiendo y bajando su mano por mi muslo y erizando los vellos de mi cuerpo. El hombre tomó asiento y comenzó a enseñarle unos papeles al jefe.

Permanecí allí, simplemente observando. Por algunos momentos, Draco detenía el movimiento de su mano y sus dedos se enterraban suavemente en la piel de mi muslo. Para luego, con suavidad, retomar nuevamente sus acciones. De golpe se detuvo para ponerse en pie, le imité de inmediato.

Intercambiaron un apretón de manos, el hombre le tendió un sobre a Draco y salimos de la oficina. Afuera, los dos hombres se despidieron de Draco con un gesto y al subir al coche sentí que podía volver a respirar tranquila. Miré al jefe y le vi sonreír.

-¿De que te ríes?- cuestioné.

-Nada. Bueno...me pareció gracioso que la bailarina se ofreciese a un trío con nosotros.- explicó Malfoy.

-No seas idiota.- comenté arrugando el gesto.

-¿Me quieres para ti sola?- me preguntó fijando sus ojos color mercurio en los míos.

-Solo vamos.- evadí su pregunta.

Malfoy suspiró, al parecer, completamente resignado y llevó su mano a la clavija para encender el vehículo. Mordí mi labio inferior y cuando él colocó la mano en el volante deposité mi mano sobre la suya. Malfoy me miró intrigado, llevé mi mano libre a su rostro, me incliné hacia él y le besé. Respondió lentamente mi beso.

-No sé si te quiero. Pero...si llegase a haber algo entre nosotros. No te compartiría con nadie...serias solo mío.- susurré separándome un poco de sus labios. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al escuchar los palabras.

-Bien...yo tampoco te compartiría. Tenemos cosas en común...- susurró abriendo sus ojos. Sonreí, él me dio un corto beso y luego se concentró en manejar mientras yo me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Sabias que ese hombre te ofrecería acostarte con la bailarina?- pregunté pasados algunos minutos.

-Si.- respondió.

-¿Habías venido antes, acaso?- cuestioné. Malfoy me miró, una sonrisa resbaló por sus labios.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si me he acostado con alguna de las bailarinas...la respuesta es no. Mi padre hizo negocios con Sr. Mac Brune hace algunos años. Es un cotizado mafioso francés, hace los envíos de drogas más grandes del país. Como sea, antes de salir para acá mi padre me advirtió lo que podría ocurrir.- explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro... ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté observando las calles, intentado cambiar el tema. Malfoy río quedamente.

-Vamos a un lugar especial.- explicó, para mi sorpresa se detuvo pasados apenas pocos minutos.

-¿Este es el lugar especial?- cuestioné confundida, estábamos en medio de una calle. No lograba contemplar nada especial en este lugar.

-No, más adelante.- me dijo y agarró mi mano obligándome a andar apresuradamente tras él.

Llegamos casi corriendo hasta aquel viejo puente lleno de candados. Siempre deseé poner uno con Víctor, por casualidades de la vida jamás lo logramos, hoy comprendo que eso era lo correcto. Suspiré observando el lugar, tantos pactos de amor debían haberse realizado aquí.

Miré a Draco, este había soltado mi mano y miraba cerca de un tubo mal ubicado en busca de algo. ¿Que estaría buscando? ¿Por qué me había traído a este lugar? Ya le había dicho que no le amaba, y se que él lo tiene muy claro. ¿Por qué traerme a un lugar que simboliza amor y fidelidad, compromiso?

-Mira, Hermione. Acércate.- me pidió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No tardé en obedecerle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté deteniéndome a su lado, su mano tenía asido un candado verde que estaba cerrado alrededor de la delgada y vieja estaca, sujeto por un clavo oxidado.

-Este candado...lo puse aquí con Katherine.- me dijo tras pensarlo un poco, sentí un poco de malestar en el estómago. No había motivo. Pero imaginarlos a ambos aquí, colocando ese candado me desagradaba.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí observando ese candado?- cuestioné confundida. Malfoy me miró fijamente y luego sacó una llave plateada, casi nueva. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Porque quiero abrir este candado contigo.- explicó mostrándome la llave.

-No puedes abrir el candado. Es la tradición.- le dije ligeramente divertida, Malfoy estaba loco.

-Sí puedo hacerlo. Es mi candado, tengo la llave y no estoy de acuerdo con que esté en este lugar.- sentenció con notable tranquilidad.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo.- repetí incrédula, el rubio había enloquecido.

-Puedo y lo voy a hacer.- sentenció dirigiendo su mano al candado, le detuve a medio camino sin poder evitar sonreír incrédula.

-¿Por qué tienes la llave? Se supone que el punto de colocar el candado aquí es que desaparecerás la llave.- quise saber. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No estaba seguro de que lo nuestro sería para siempre. Soy un hombre prevenido.- explicó arrogantemente.

-Pero...me dijiste que la amabas, que querías casarte con ella...- planteé confundida.

-Eso fue tiempo luego, el candado lo pusimos mucho antes de que me enamorara perdidamente de ella. Y la sedición de casarme nació cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Me hacía ilusión que fuese a tener un bebé mío. Un pequeño Malfoy que estaría corriendo y al que podría enseñar, cuidar...me adelante al colocar esto aquí.- explicó el rubio.

-¿Seguro que quieres quitarlo?- pregunté.

-Muy seguro.- sentenció y llevó la llave hacia el candado.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la del luego de que hubiese introducido la llave en la ranura. Nos miramos a los ojos y con un movimiento de nuestras manos se produjo un ruido casi insonoro que anunció que se había abierto. Permanecimos mirándonos algunos segundos más, luego quité mi mano de sobre la del y Malfoy llevó su vista al candado. Lo tomó en mano y se quedó un rato observándolo.

-¿Piensas conservarlo?- pregunté colocando mi mano sobre la suya que apretaba el candado en su puño.

-No. Quiero empezar de cero. Contigo.- susurró mirándome a los ojos, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Malfoy yo...- susurré, no tenía palabras.

-Nada...quiero empezar de nuevo. Y quiero ser libre para hacerlo. Esto para mi representa un inicio.- explicó y para mi sorpresa arrojó el candado al agua. El mismo se hundió por su propio peso.

-¿Qué dices, Aldrich? ¿Empezamos una historia?- me preguntó, lo correcto era negarme, pero como podría decirle que no luego de lo que había hecho.

-Poco a poco.- susurré y le abracé, él me rodeó con sus manos y depositó un beso en mi cabello.

Entre sus brazos, sin razón aparente, me sentía cómoda. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y Malfoy me apretó con más fuerza. Sonreí sintiéndome a gusto y luego besé su cuello, siguiendo una línea invisible hacia arriba hasta atrapar su boca.

-Parece que ya somos más que guardaespaldas y jefe...- susurró Malfoy sin separarse más de lo necesario.

-¿Perdonarías una traicion?- cuestioné mirándole directamente a los ojos, leí la sorpresa en su mirada. El arrugó un poco el entrecejo y luego sonrió.

-Si lo dices por Katherine, puedes estar tranquila. Aunque, por su condición, no le guardo recor, jamás podría volver con ella.- susurró acomodando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

Bajé la mirada y asentí. Yo no hablaba de Katherine, ni siquiera la tenía en mente. Estaba hablando de mi, de lo que haría cuando regresásemos a Londres, de mi misión, de lo inevitable. Porque, así como había iniciado esta extraña relación, de manera inevitable, también tendría que hacer frente a mis responsabilidades. Cuando regresara a Londres, intentaría alejarme de Draco, por el momento deseaba aprovechar cada momento con él.

-A veces la gente hace lo correcto aunque eso le duela...- susurré abrazándolo, las lágrimas querían asomar en mis pupilas, me escondí en su hombro y él me abrazó, acarició mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- susurró Malfoy, me alejó un poco, observando mi rostro detenidamente y secando mis lágrimas. Sus ojos color mercurio tenían un toque de preocupación que antes solo había visto cuando ocurrió el accidente de Nott.

-Es que...recordé que me iba a casar y...no lo sé...ahora todo esto...siento que todo va encajando.- expliqué intentando contener el llanto.

-Un día te dije que me alegraba de que no te hubieses casado. Hoy reafirmo mi declaración.- susurró Malfoy y envolvió mi cintura con sus manos haciéndome sonreír entre lágrimas.

-Suena muy cruel.- susurré

-Lo sé. Pero...imagínate que te hubiese conocido cuando ya tenías esposo. Sería un delito sentir lo que siento.- susurró apoyando su frente de la mía.

-Un delito que no te importaría cometer ¿cierto?- cuestioné como en secreto, Malfoy sonrió.

-Soy un ladrón...robarte no sería tan complicado...- murmuró con su sonrisa traviesa.

-Y yo te dejaría robarme. Incluso te ayudaría a robarme.- susurré cerrando mis ojos. Malfoy rozó sus labios con los míos. Ambos reímos de manera cómplice.

-Hubiesemos huido a una selva o a una playa...lejos de todos. - declaré Malfoy rozando sus labios con los míos entre palabras.

-Y pondríamos a prueba nuestros sentimientos para descubrir si son verdaderos.- murmuré con la respiración acelerada, los labios entreabiertos en busca de aire, siendo rozados por los del rubio de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes que haríamos?- cuestionó Malfoy abrazándome nuevamente, acercando su boca a mi oído, su aliento chocaba contra mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer. A simple vista seriamos dos enamorados que se abrazaban en medio de un puente.

-¿Qué hariamos?- susurré, era como irnos de este mundo por algunos segundos, descubriendo que teníamos más en común de lo que creíamos.

-Nos besaríamos día y noche escondidos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Y cuando tú estuvieses segura de tus sentimientos, no nos cansaríamos de hacer el amor en la arena, rodeados del sol, el agua...- susurró Malfoy. Me alejé un poco para verle a los ojos, podía imaginar lo que él decía.

-Pero yo no me casé. Y no hubo necesidad de nada de eso.- comenté acabando con su fantasía. Sonrió.

-Cierto. Pero quizás terminemos así.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás...no hay forma de saberlo...- susurré perdida en sus ojos color mercurio. No quería ilusionarle, pero las palabras salían de mis labios sin ser meditadas. Sin pensar que en un futuro, por mis propias palabras solo recibiría desprecio.

"Nunca me imaginé que me terminarías gustando"

(Avenida 749)

Continuará... 

¿Qué les pareció? Este "cargamento" que Draco va a distribuir desde Londres sera el escenario del prólogo. ¿Cómo creen que será? ¿Alguien más quiere llegar a ese punto? ¡Porque yo quiero regresar ya al prólogo XD! ¿Qué les parece la "relación" de los chicos? 

**5** RR y subo el sumiguiente capítulo el **viernes**. 

Adelanto capítulo 23:

-Acércate, por lo menos hasta que me duerma...- le pedí, Malfoy no tardó en tirar del sillón hasta que estuvo cerca de mi.

-Duerme, yo te cuido.- me alentó acariciando mi cabello, sonreí, cerré los ojos. Aquellas cortas palabras me hacían sentir segura, aun en medio la extraña circunstancia, el jefe me hacía sentir segura.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!!!

Lamento la tardanza, pensaba que tocaba subir capítulo el domingo y cuando vine a revisar era viernes XD 

**MagisisFidem:** Hey! Jajaja bueno es que él ES un mafioso XD jajaja ¿final feliz? buenooo no prometo nada XD Besos! Grax por comentar! 

**Etamin Malfoy:** 3 son tan lindos ¿Verdad? Jajaja bueno en realidad NO todos los recuerdos son súper importante solo uno que otro XD, pero como quiera no te vas a perder en la historia si los saltas XD jajaja Besos! Gracias por comentar! 

**Dreiana:** Hey! 3 Así es, ya cogio fuerza la relación, pero durará muy poco tiempo :( jeje todos cuentan su versión de los hechos ;) jejeje Besos! Grax por comentar! 

**Marlee:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia. Grax por comentar y espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Besos! 

**Ale Malfoy:** Hello! Jajaja bueno ya casi tenemos el prólogo a la vuelta de la esquina...uno o dos capítulos más XD Besos! 

**MARUVTA:** Hey! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Perooo no es en este capítulo que volvemos al prólogo, sino me equivoco faltan 2 capítulos para regresar allá, pero ya casi estamos ahí XD gracias por comentar, besos!

 **Capítulo 23**

 _"Conociéndonos"_

 _En realidad...tratando de mentir menos._

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Tiempo presente

Muchas veces, amar, resulta el don más difícil de llevar acabo. Amar involucra tantas cosas que nos asusta, nos aterra hacerlo de manera equivocada. A mi, en lo personal, siempre me había aterrado salir lastimada. Por eso amaba con reservas, amaba a mi manera. Dando solo lo necesario, guardando algunos sentimientos y deseos bajos las cerraduras del alma. Huyéndole al dolor.

Nunca me consideré una persona amorosa, porque los amorosos está ahí dándolo todo, abriéndose al amor. Son apasionados del amor. Yo era precavida, no me entregaba a la ligera y pensaba bien con quien o en que momento ser romántica u tierna.

Víctor abrió poco a poco algunos de los cerrojos de mi corazón, mentiría si dijera que todos, porque habían muchas cosas que no le confiaba. Muchos deseos, muchos sueños, muchas fantasías, se habían quedado encerradas en mi mente; creía que nadie podría aceptarlas.

Sentada en mi oficina parpadeé varias veces. Habían pasado once horas desde la misión fallida de los Dragon's y la gran fortuna de la comisaría. Atrapar a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos e importantes de Londres. Me inclino hacia atrás, la silla me acompaña emitiendo un ruido que anuncia sus años de uso.

Suspiro...todos me consideraban un gran policía...había logrado la misión...todo había acabado. En algunas horas, amanecería y se llevaría acabo el juicio a los Dragons que habían sido atrapados. Todo terminaría con la entrega de una bonita placa a una de los oficiales del año. Hermione Granger. Probablemente, un ascenso de sueldo sería demasiado para los de arriba, con un felicidades se darían por bien servidos.

¿Y yo qué gano? ¿Perder al hombre que poco a poco se había metido en mi corazón y había, con esfuerzo, sacado lo mejor de mi? Cierro los ojos, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Duele, duele, duele. Amar duele. Y no saber amar al limite es aún más doloroso.

Todavía recuerdo los últimos acontecimientos que sucumbieron en esta crítica situación. Todo parecía perfecto, por algunos días, simplemente, fui feliz. En medio de extrañas circunstancias, pero acompañada de una persona que, aunque imperfecta, me complementaba y me hacía sentir apoyada y comprendida. Otra lágrima recorre mi mejilla y deseé con todo mi corazón...volver a vivir aquellos días.

Algún tiempo atrás

Las extrañas vaciones parecían llegar a su final. Luego de abandonar el puente de los candados, Malfoy me había invitado a un restaurante. Acepté, no tenía más remedio. Allí nos encontrábamos, sentados en silencio hasta que nos preguntaron qué deseábamos ordenar; cuando la mesera nos volvió a dejar solos Draco pareció aburrirse del silencio.

-Cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué estudiaste?- me interrogó el rubio jugando con la copa de agua que reposaba entre sus dedos.

-Empecé a estudiar medicina...quería ser dentista.- mentí, era la profesión de mi madre.

-Dentista... ¿Por qué no terminaste de estudiar? Porque...asumo que no terminaste.- comentó intrigado.

-Tenía otros intereses, necesitaba ganar dinero.- resumí encogiéndome de hombros, quería cambiar el tema. No deseaba decir más mentiras.

-¿Otros intereses? ¿Cómo cuales?- insistió. La mesera nos interrumpió preguntándo si deseaban algo de beber o algún aperitivo. Draco me miró, luego, tras pensarlo pidió dos zumos de manzana.

-No pediste whisky...- comenté sorprendida.

-En realidad, aunque sea difícil de creer, no suelo beber todo el tiempo... no me agrada estar borracho y perder la mente. Además, es una falta de educación que yo esté bebiendo cuando la dama presente no toma alcohol.- comentó mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Gracias, caballeros así ya no se encuentran.- susurré, atravesé la mesa con mi mano para agarrar la de Malfoy.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- pregunté entrelazando nuestros dedos. Malfoy sonrió.

-Bueno... te habrás percatado de que me gusta el deporte. El tenis, baloncesto, fútbol...y...cuando no me ves por la mansión es que estoy en mi sala personal escuchando música.- explicó.

\- Pensaba que cuando no te veía estabas planeando algún robo.- acepté sonriendo, Malfoy también dejó salir una sonrisa.

-No estoy planeando robos todo el tiempo, Hermione. No soy tan aburrido.- comentó lanzándome una guiñada.

-Tenía mis dudas...- susurré con una sonrisa.

-Y a ti. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a usted, señorita Aldrich?- cuestionó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mirando la pelea que tenían los mismos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No soy tan divertida como el señor presente, pero...me gusta la lectura y en especial la poesía.- acepté antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Amo la poesía...todo lo que se asocie a la belleza me parece interesante.- comentó Malfoy fijando sus penetrantes ojos en mi.

-Completamente comprensible; eso explica porque te parezco interesante.- alardeé con una sonrisa, Malfoy rió, su risa me gustaba.

-Eso sonó como un comentario Malfoy.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Para que veas que aprendo muy rápido...- susurré

-Interesante. Hermione ¿Sales con Mclaggen?- me preguntó fijando sus ojos en los míos. La sonrisa de mis labios comenzó a desaparecerse hasta que solo una mueca extraña se reflejó.

-No.- respondí incómoda. El castaño me había besado en tres ocasiones, sabía que debía hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

-Me parece que él no lo sabe. Yo podría hacérselo saber.- se ofreció jugando con su copa de agua.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando la mesera interrumpió colocando los dos jugos de manzanas y avisando que en unos diez minutos estaría sirviendo la comida. Malfoy estaba con sus ojos grises detenidos en mi, esperando una respuesta. El mesero se fue, suspiré y me dispuse a hablar. ¿Por qué tenía que salir a colación el tema del castaño?

-Jefe...

-Draco.- me corrigió rápidamente, me sonrojé.

-Eres mi jefe de todos modos.- comenté.

-Pero en estos instantes no soy tu jefe. Soy el hombre al que vuelves loco con solo estar presente.- explicó, dio un trago a su jugo, sentí el nerviosismo hacer su trabajo. Mi cuerpo respondía a sus palabras.

-Draco...no necesito que hables con Cormac. Yo hablaré con él. No te metas por favor.- pedí.

-Lo haré por ti. Pero si vuelve a besarte...lo pondré en su lugar.- me advirtió, sus ojos mercurio mostraban una seguridad que me abrumaba.

-No comiences a comportarte como mi dueño, Malfoy. Entre tú y yo no hay algo formal que te de él derecho de tomar acciones con respecto a mis amigos. Y si hubiese algo formal entre nosotros, tampoco tendrías ese derecho. Deberías confiar en mi.- declaré ligeramente exasperada, aunque eso de confiar en mi, me hacía sentir la peor mujer del mundo. Yo le estaba mintiendo en casi todo.

-Tranquila, leona. No haré nada, por el momento.- se burló, parecía tomarlo como una broma.

-Este es un tema muy serio.- le advertí.

-Mclaggen tampoco es tan importante. Él no logra hacerte sentir lo que sientes conmigo.- se pavoneó, dejé salir una risa, aquello me pareció bastante arrogante de su parte.

-¿Qué me hace sentir usted, señor Malfoy? Estoy realmente intrigada.- me burlé, para mi sorpresa él se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se colocó justo detrás de mi.

Podía sentir mi respiración acelerarse, me odié a mi misma y a mi cuerpo que reaccionaba así ante la cercanía del rubio. Sentí una mano remover delicadamente mi cabello, el aliento de Draco chocó contra mi lóbulo. ¿Qué pretendía? Tomé una respiración profunda, debía asegurarme de estar bajo control. Él conseguía que todo mi cuerpo estuviese a la expectativa.

-Estás temblando, como una hoja.- susurró Draco, su aliento golpeaba mi oído. Mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente. ¿Pretendía hacerme hiperventilar?

-No es cierto.- negué mojando mis labios, moví mis manos hasta sujetar el jugo de manzanas. La mano de Malfoy sobre la mía impidió que diese un sorbo a aquel preciado líquido.

-No quiero que se te resbale.- explicó, su aliento acarició mi cuello y luego sentí sus dientes morder aquella piel delicada, su lengua húmeda no tardó en tranquilizar la molestia que sus dientes pudiesen haber causado. Aferré mi mano alrededor del vaso de cristal.

-Siéntate.- ordené.

-Solo quería mostrar mi punto.- explicó alejándose, me giré hacia él viéndole volver a su silla.

-¿Te sientes poderoso porque puedes hacerme temblar con tu cercanía?- cuestioné reponiéndome, Draco sonrió, definitivamente, sí, se sentía orgulloso del poder que aparentemente podía ejercer sobre mi cuerpo.

-Poderoso no es la palabra. Me siento orgulloso. Soy como uno de esos dioses griegos.- explicó, se notaba muy alegre de poder declarar aquello.

-¿Quieres ver quién tiene más poder entre nosotros dos?- cuestioné escuchando como se acercaba la mesera a brindarnos los alimentos seguramente.

-Cuanto miedo.- se burló Malfoy.

-Aquí esta su pedido, esperamos que lo disfruten.- comentó la mesera comenzando a colocar los platos.

Draco me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria, pero su sonrisa se borró en el preciso momento que sintió mi pie acariciar su pierna por encima del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, podía incluso ver su ligero sonrojo en su gesto albino. Deslicé mi pie a lo largo de su pierna hacia arriba, mientras más subía, él más se sonrojaba.

-¿Desean algo más?- cuestionó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Draco no hablaba, se encontraba mirando fijamente su comida.

-Por mi está bien.- dije con una sonrisa, la muchacha centró su atención en Draco, quien se limitó a un gesto de mano para que se alejara.

-Disfruten la comida.- sentenció ella antes de irse. Volví mi pie a su zapato y Malfoy me miró de manera asesina.

-Eso fue bajo castaña...- murmuró.

-¿Lo fue? No me lo pareció. Esto se ve delicioso.- comenté comenzando a comer, ignorando aquella mirada asesina que esos ojos mercurio me regalaban.

-Eso no te lo perdonaré.- me advirtió sujetando sus cubiertos sin sacar de mi su mirada.

-Queria comprobar que, aunque tú logras hacerme temblar como una hoja cuando estás cerca, yo puedo hacerte vibrar aun estando lejos.- me burlé guiñándole.

-Salud por eso Aldrich...porque yo tenía razón desde siempre.- comentó levantando su jugo de manzanas, elevé una de mis cejas intrigada.

-¿Razón?- cuestioné elevando mi jugo hacia el del jefe.

-Sí. Siempre te dije que tú y yo nos atraíamos.- explicó, permanecí observándole sin respuesta, hasta que su vaso de cristal golpeó suavemente el mío y me vi obligada a sonreír.

Malfoy comenzó a contarme anécdotas de sus robos mientras comíamos. Aunque debía aceptar que le ocurrían cosas bastante divertidas, no podía evitar sentirme entristecida al recordar que esas acciones lo colocaban bajo la categoría de criminal. Yo no apreciaba los actos criminales. Terminamos de comer y Draco me llevó a caminar al parque ubicado justo en la cera contraria al restaurante.

-¿Sabes que me gustó de ti cuando te vi por primera vez?- me preguntó el rubio mientras caminábamos, él había introducido sus manos en los hondos bolsillos y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba hacia adelante. La luna nos hacía compañía, los postes iluminaban el lugar, algunos caminaban al igual que nosotros y otros hablaban sentados en algún banco de madera.

-No puedo imaginarlo...- respondí con una sonrisa, abrazándome con mis propios brazos para preservar el calor corporal, era mediados de diciembre y el frío en las calles era bastante evidente.

-Tu porte. Eres elegante. Y tienes una belleza que me deslumbró. Ya sabes, admiro la belleza.- reveló levantando la mirada hacia mi.

-Nunca me he considerado una persona muy elegante.- acepté sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿No? Pero mírate...eres...eres la persona ideal para estar al lado de un Malfoy...- nuestros ojos se encontraron, el jefe detuvo sus pasos y se giró completamente hacia mi.

-Eso...fue lindo...- susurré. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón saltó aceleradamente sin necesidad de un contacto físico entre nosotros.

-No pretendía ser romántico. Es una realidad.- explicó y comenzó a sacarse su abrigo de cuero.

-Realidad o no, fue lindo.- respondí, él no contestó, simplemente colocó su abrigo sobre mis hombros sorprendiéndome.

-Para que entres en calor.- explicó acariciando suavemente mis brazos por encima de la gruesa tela, sonreí. Él era un caballero. Su abrigo era de gran ayuda, solo vestía una camisa roja y una falda negra así que agradecía tener algo más de tela cubriéndome.

-Hueles bien.- susurré envolviéndome a mi misma con su abrigo negro. Draco sonrió, me acomodó un mechón de cabello y permaneció mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias. No tan bien como tú.- respondió inclinándose hacia mi. La respiración se me contuvo, envolví su cuello con mis manos, acariciando el inicio de su sedoso cabello.

-Gracias...- susurré observando sus finos labios, el jefe sonrió y acomodó un trozo de mi cabello nuevamente antes de permanecer acariciando mis mejillas.

-¿Te gustó la comida?- me interrogó él en apenas un susurro.

-Todo estaba delicioso.- susurré, Draco se inclinó más cerca.

-Incluido el acompañante.- murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa, sonreí. Nuestras frentes estaban apoyadas y nuestras narices se rozaban logrando unir nuestras respiraciones.

-En especial el acompañante...- susurré divertida, segundos luego, nuestros labios se encontraron.

Un centellar de emociones cubrieron mi cuerpo en aquel momento. El contraste de su cuerpo en comparación con el frío ambiente me hacía desear permanecer pegada a él. Nuestros labios, envueltos en una misma danza se acomodaban de manera perfecta, hasta que el deseo nos invadía de momento y luchábamos por tener control sobre el otro. Aquella batalla duraba poco, volvíamos a relajarnos, bailando juntos, perdiéndonos en la boca del otro, en busca de algo que aún no hallábamos.

Mis manos firmemente seguían rodeando su cuello, sintiendo el cabello que él viento también acariciaba. Nos separamos un corto periodo, estábamos casi en medio de aquel parque y, al parecer, no queríamos dejar de besarnos. De manera que, volvimos a atrapar los labios del otro , con lentitud, con magia, disfrutando la calidez que desprendía la boca del otro. Atreviéndonos, él primero y luego yo, a unir nuestras lenguas a un baile perfecto en el cual ambos éramos los bailarines principales. Me apoyé más del jefe, quería tenerle más cerca, su olor a colonia era débil, no como en la mañana. Mentiria si dijera que no comenzaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por él rubio de plateados ojos...

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

El estruendoso sonido de dos disparos consiguió que nos apartáramos de manera brusca. Caímos al suelo, Draco me había empujado logrando evitar la bala que iba directamente hacia mi espalda, incluso percibí el calor del plomo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, él sujetó mi mano y me obligó a ponerme en pie.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras corríamos.

¡Bang! Se escuchó otro disparo. Miramos hacia atrás, no podía asegurar de dónde venían. ¿Quién disparaba? ¿Por qué me dio la impresión que querían matarme a mi y no a Malfoy?

-Hay que llegar al auto.- susurré, seguimos corriendo.

Reducimos la velocidad al salir del parque, la calle estaba medio vacía por la hora. Intercambiamos una mirada y seguimos el camino al auto. Malfoy observaba a todos lados, el nerviosismo y la desconfianza era completamente palpable en su físico. Apreté su mano intentando proveerle seguridad mientras sujetaba mi pistola con la otra mano.

Estábamos casi en el auto cuando un disparo nos tomó por sorpresa, algo me golpeó con fuerza. Caí al suelo. Escuché otro disparo. Me giré, al parecer la bala me había rozado la pierna. Malfoy me arrebató la pistola, se hincó a mi lado ayudándome a levantar y disparó hacia el vehículo negro que se alejaba. Las pocas personas que presenciaron el incidente parecían nerviosos y la gran mayoría se había alejado del estacionamiento. Draco me sujetó hasta que consiguió ponerme en pie.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él me apoyó del vehículo negro mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves del auto. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, aunque sería imposible percibirlo en su rostro o sus pasos: sus manos le dejaban en descubierto. Tenía un temblor que podría pasar por alto, pero por la distancia y mi buen ojo, no lo hizo.

-Siéntate.- ordenó abriendo una de las puertas traseras del carro. Me dejé caer allí sin responder palabra alguna, miré hacia abajo, la sangre ya se escurría de a poco por mi pierna derecha.

-Voy a presionar un poco, no te muevas.- susurró Malfoy tocando mi muslo, donde la bala me había golpeado. Sus manos pálidas no tardaron en mancharse con mi sangre.

-Me duele...ya deja...- le dije empujando sus manos. Draco me miró de mala manera.

-Te Voy a llevar al hospital.- susurró.

-Te lo agradecería.- comenté con cierto sarcasmo, no hubo respuesta, Malfoy cerró la puerta y se apresuró a subir al asiento del conductor.

-Estoy bien...- susurré cuando, al encender el vehículo, el jefe se giró a mirarme. La preocupación inundaba sus ojos, asintió y puso el vehículo en marcha.

-¿Sigues sangrando mucho?- cuestionó mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Podría ser peor.- comenté concentrándome en el retrovisor, allí donde su rostro me quedaba a la vista. La pierna me dolía, pero no era la primera vez que me disparaban y no moriría por una tonta bala.

-Avisaré a casa que nos retrasaremos un poco, será mejor no alertarles.- me avisó Draco, luego le escuché hablar por teléfono.

Pasaban los minutos, yo seguía recostada en el asiento del pasajero. En dos ocasiones me toque el área herida y llegué a la conclusión de que la bala había salido. Aquello explicaba el montón de sangre que ya manchaba el asiento. Necesitaba detener un poco la pérdida de sangre, pero lo único que tenía al alcance era el abrigo de cuero de Draco, pero este no me servía de nada. Tras pensarlo un poco me levanté y me saqué la camisa roja, quedando con un sujetador del mismo color.

-¿Qué haces castaña?- me interrogó, le ignoré. Intenté hacer un torniquete alrededor de mi muslo de tal manera que no fuese a lastimarme.

-¿Falta mucho para el hospital?- interrogué ignorando su pregunta.

-No, casi estamos ahí.- respondió.

Malfoy no mintió, al poco rato estábamos estacionándonos delante de la sala de emergencia. Draco abrió la puerta del pasajero y con dificultad me sacó del vehículo. Para mi sorpresa, me recostó del auto, me aseguré de no apoyar mi pie herido en el suelo. Malfoy buscó algo en el vehículo y cuando volvió a prestarme atención vi que tenía su abrigo entre manos y pretendía colocármelo.

-Te vas a resfriar, es suficiente con la herida de la pierna.- me explicó colocándome el abrigo, le hice caso sin protestar.

-Vamos...- susurré mordiendo mi labio inferior, la pierna comenzaba a molestarme más de lo normal.

-Ven.- susurró Draco, me tomó en brazos sin importarle que pudiese mancharse. Me aferré a él, apoyando mi rostro de su cuello. Su olor me brindaba cierto consuelo, sentía que él me me protegería, que en sus brazos no me ocurriría nada malo.

Al entrar a sala de emergencias rápidamente dos enfermeras me hicieron subir a una camilla y me entraron. Lo último que vi antes de perderme por la puerta que llevaba al área interna del hospital, fueron aquellos ojos grises que me observaban a lo lejos. Cerré los ojos, respirando tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que recibía un balazo, ya había recibido varios en lugares más peligrosos.

-Te pondremos un sedante para revisarte...provocará sueño.- me advirtieron, fue la única advertencia que escuché, porque luego de todo...perdí la conciencia.

-Está bien...la trajiste rápido. ¿Cómo dijiste que le ocurrió? ¿Un asalto?- escuché voces a lo lejos, parpadeé varias veces.

-Si, unos tipos querían robarnos.- era su voz, se escuchaba como un eco, pero estaba ahí...conmigo. Caí inconsciente de nuevo...al parecer seguían colocándome porcentajes altos de calmantes.

Desperté muchas horas luego, tanto que, el sol me acarició el rostro ayudándome a despertar. Parpadeé, enfoqué el lugar. Seguía en la habitación de un hospital, la luz se colaba por una pequeña ventana a mi izquierda. Miré hacia abajo, sentía que solo vestía ropa interior y la bata azul, clásica de los hospitales.

Mojé mis labios, me encontraba conectada a un suero. Mis ojos permanecieron en la gota que lentamente bajaba, hasta oír ruido a mi lado derecha. Giré el rostro y ahí estaba Malfoy, recostado en un sofá color crema. Como un niño, acurrucado en busca de calor; Malfoy se movió varias veces, parecía incómodo.

-Hola...- saludé al verle abrir los ojos y mirarme. Él medio sonrió y se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogó.

-Creo que bien...un poco cansada...quizás por tantos sedantes...- murmuré. Draco se puso en pie, se estiró un poco y se acercó hasta colocarse a mi lado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por poco te amputan la pierna...lo bueno es que tienes una gemela.- se burló mirándome con sus hermosos ojos de tormenta.

-En realidad, estoy acostumbrada a mis dos piernas...no tengo interés en perder una...- respondí lanzándole una guiñada.

-Casi la pierdes por olvidadiza. ¿Dónde dejaste tus papeles? Rebusqué en tu cartera, pero no había nada que te identificara.- me comentó cruzándose de brazos. Me puse nerviosa, pero el estar en el estado en que me encontraba disimuló mis nervios.

-Debí olvidarlos en la maleta...- mentí, seguramente había dejado los papeles en Londres, en la maleta tenía mis documentos reales.

-Pues tu descuido me salió muy caro y a ti casi te cuesta la pierna.- comentó, parecía una reprimenda, pero su tono de voz no daba espacio para sentirse regañada.

-Lamento salirle tan cara. Podría...pagar por su ayuda...- susurré, levanté mi mano, llevándola a su cuello, Malfoy elevó una de sus cejas

-En el estado en el que estás ¿Cómo me pagarías?- preguntó, una sonrisa socarrona asomó en su varonil rostro.

-¿Quieres saber? Acércate.- susurré con una sonrisa, tirando suavemente del jefe, nuestros labios se encontraron. Mordí su labio inferior, Malfoy sonrió pegado a mis labios y luego se alejó un poco.

\- Me pagas cuando estes en buen estado...- susurró, hice un pequeño puchero.

-Mis labios no tienen ninguna lección...un beso no se le niega a una dama.- insistí con una sonrisa. Draco me besó, lentamente, jugando con mis labios, caricias suaves, casi mágicas.

-Malfoy...gracias por todo...- susurré

-Aun no me agradezcas...- susurró Draco, se enderezó y comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi mejilla.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté

-Me dijo el doctor que no puede darte el alta sino hasta mañana. Para evitar alguna infección, o que te de fiebre.- explicó Draco, sus ojos estaban recorriendo mis labios mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, me gustaba saber que me miraba.

-Pero...eso quiere decir que perderemos el tren.- comenté preocupada. ¿Draco se iría? ¿Me dejaría aquí?

-Tranquila, damisela. Estaré aquí contigo, avisé a los Dragons del incidente. Me dijeron que seguramente los que nos atacaron eran aliados de Tom Riddle.- comentó Draco.

-Querían hacerte daño...- susurré, Malfoy envolvió mi mano con la suya, la sujetó con fuerza y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando delicadamente el dorso.

Él cerró los ojos, llevó mi mano a su mejilla, esta raspaba un poco contra mi mano a causa del inicio de su barba. Le observé en silencio, disfrutando el momento, sintiendo que sus acciones hablaban mucho más de lo que sus propias palabras eran capaces de expresar. Pacientemente esperé que volviese a mirarme, pero él no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Todos los secuaces de Riddle quieren hacerme daño, Hermione. Eso ya lo sabías.- susurró Draco.

-Pudieron haberte lastimado y todo porque me distraje; se supone que debo protegerte...es mi trabajo.- comenté un poco entristecida, si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en devorar sus preciosos labios me hubiese percatado del ataque antes de que nos dispararan.

-Estoy bien, castaña. Mírate...estas herida...saliste peor que yo...creo que no era a mi a quien querían lastimar.- comentó volviendo a abrir sus ojos y depositando cortos besos en mi dorso, de detuvo un instante y bajó la mirada antes de soltarme.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté sorprendida por su repentina tristeza. ¿Por qué su rostro mostraba ese semblante decaído? ¿Por qué me había soltado?

-Es la segunda vez que una mujer sale herida solo por estar conmigo...- murmuró, me dio la espalda y se alejó algunos pasos. Quería levantarme e ir a abrazarle, me rompía el corazón saberle triste. No quería verle en aquel estado...me gustaba verle feliz...me gustaba que estuviese bien.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa.- hablé, aún así, no me miró.

-Ambos estábamos distraídos...yo me olvido de todo cuando te beso...- insistí en llamar su atención. Silencio de su parte.

-Aunque...si sientes que esto está mal...- comencé a hablar, alejarnos era la opción ideal, ahora que apenas comenzábamos a acércanos, separarnos sería mucho más sencillo que si dejábamos pasar mucho tiempo.

-No...- se apresuró a hablar girándose a mirarme. Se acercó rápidamente, sujetó una de mis manos y llevó su otra mano a mi cabello.

-Quiero estar contigo; te juro que nunca más ocurrirá...prometo no besarte en lugares donde no estemos seguros.- Habló el jefe mirándome fijamente, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban todo lo que yo era capaz de hacer era mirarle, perderme en sus ojos y desear quedar atrapada en ellos.

-Yo prometo no distraerme...- susurré. Draco se inclinó y colocó un beso en mi frente. Me sentí segura, me recordaba a aquellos días cuando me enfermaba y mi padre, luego de llegar del trabajo, subía a verme y colocaba un beso tierno en mi frente.

-Buenos días, señorita. Aquí le traemos el desayuno. - anunció una enfermera abriendo la puerta. Draco se alejó algunos metros permitiendo que la mujer de negro cabello y ojos azules trajese los alimentos a mi lado y me avisara que inyectarían una especie de sedante en el suero porque, por lo reciente de la herida, podría experimentar dolores.

-¿Me quedaré dormida?- pregunté antes de que me lo colocaran.

-Quizás las primeras horas, en lo que su cuerpo se acostumbra.- explicó la chica, miré a Malfoy, no quería dormirme.

-Señorita. ¿Alguien podría venir a cuidar a Hermione cuando quede dormida? Yo debo salir un momento y no quisiera dejarla sola. - interrumpió Draco, tenía su celular en mano.

-Puede estar tranquilo joven, tenemos guardias vigilando en los pasillos.- le tranquilizó.

-Pero insisto...quizás usted podría quedarse con ella...o venir cada veinte minutos a cuidar que esté bien.- insistió Malfoy.

-Hay una chica haciendo horas de practica, creo que la puedo enviar a quedarse aquí hasta que usted vuelva.- terminó ella por ceder, Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa que, a mi, me derritió un poco más el alma.

-La enviaré en un rato.- se despidió la chica mientras yo comía y ella abandonaba el lugar. No tenía mucha hambre así que apenas comí de lo que me había traído. Odiaba la comida del hospital.

-¿Ya me vas a abandonar?- pregunté dejando los alimentos en la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Draco, quien me había estado observando desde el sillón, levantó una de sus cejas.

-Abandonar no es exactamente la palabra que utilizaría...- comentó divertido.

-Acércate, por lo menos hasta que me duerma...- le pedí, Malfoy no tardó en tirar del sillón hasta que estuvo cerca de mi.

-Duerme, yo te cuido.- me alentó acariciando mi cabello, sonreí, cerré los ojos. Aquellas cortas palabras me hacían sentir segura, aun en medio la extraña circunstancia, el jefe me hacía sentir segura.

Dormí, dormí muy bien durante algunas horas; pero desperté con la respiración acelerada y el pulso corriendo a millón. Di un pequeño salto en la cama, la pierna me dolió y moví el suero en medio de mi brusquedad. Caí inerte sobre el colchón cuando recordé que estaba en el hospital y debía tranquilizarme. Giré el rostro, allí estaba él, acostado en el sillón. Se había ido, lo sé porque su ropa no era la misma que la noche anterior, solo vestía unos jeans negros y un suéter verde.

-¿Siempre haces tanto ruido al despertar?- preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona, sin abrir sus ojos.

-Normalmente no.- susurré, abrió sus ojos y miró su reloj de muñeca. Entraba poca luz por la ventana, el atardecer anunciaba que habían pasado bastantes horas durmiendo.

-Con todo lo que has dormido creo que pasarás la noche en vela.- comentó sacando la mirada de su reloj, acomodándose en el sillón: pretendía dormir.

-¿No piensas dormirte o si? No me dejes hablando sola.- pedí, Draco suspiró y luego se limitó a asentir antes de cruzar sus piernas de manera aristocrática.

-Cuéntame algo interesante entonces. Me aburro con facilidad.- pidió mirándome fijamente.

-Porque mejor no me cuentas de esos amigos tuyos...los Potter..- hablé tentando mi suerte, quizás Draco sabía algo de ellos que me sirviese en la investigación que pretendía realizar. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo un poco.

-Bueno...el señor Potter antes era rival de mi padre, pero luego de un buen negocio las diferencias quedaron disueltas. Van algunos años de eso, creo que más de quince. Cuando yo nací sus problemas recién se habían solucionado, por eso la señora Lily me aprecia como a un hijo. Además, sus dos hijos murieron m, así que, encontró en mi una especie de "hijo sustituto" venía a verme todo el tiempo.- me contó Draco, sus ojos estaban lejos del hospital seguramente recordando.

-No sabía que tuvieron hijos... ¿Cómo murieron? - tanteé el terreno en el cual me metía con sutileza, quería que pasase desapercibido mi interés. Draco lo pensó un poco.

-Según me contó mi madre, Lily esperaba gemelos: uno nació muerto y el otro en perfecto estado. Pero en un accidente el otro niño murió. Creo que de ese no se encontraron ni siquiera los restos. El auto en el cual iban se prendió en llamas, se creó que el crió murió quemado.- explicó Draco.

-Qué triste...- susurré, aunque la historia parecía poner punto final a mis suposiciones sobre si ellos podrían ser los padres de Harry, no conseguía convencerme.

-También se cree que el culpable del accidente es un empresario muy adinerado, Snape. Él también era íntimo de mi padre en ese entonces. Mis padres no saben nada sobre él precisamente desde el accidente. Además, según lo que mi padre me comento, Snape estaba enamorado de Lily. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Es una belleza.- siguió hablando Draco con una sonrisa socarrona, permanecí evaluando sus palabras en silencio. Entonces no habia sido un accidente, sino un intento de asesinato.

-¿Y como están seguros de la muerte del niño ? Si nunca lo encontraron muerto.- le interrumpí, Draco detuvo su discurso y me miró arrugando el entrecejo.

-Estaba en un carro en llamas...no había forma de que saliese de allí...y si hubiese sido sacado, tendría que haber acabado en el mismo hospital que los Potter y eso no ocurrió.- respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dede ser horrible perder a un hijo...- susurré pensativa.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? - me preguntó Draco mirándome con un dedo en su barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Qué?- interrogué.

-Qué la vida es completamente injusta. Le ocurren cosas malas a las personas buenas. Y cosas buenas a las personas malas.- comentó.

-No es que la vida sea injustaDraco, solo que las cosas ocurren y ya.- debatí.

-Cómo sea. Cuantame algo de tu vida. Haber...háblame de tu relación con ese tal Víctor. - pidió volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón. Suspiré.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunté rodando los ojos. Víctor no era mi tema favorito desde hace algún tiempo.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué les gustaba hacer? ¿Que te gustaba del? ¿Que planes tenían?- enumeró sus preguntas mientras se encogía de hombros dando a entender que deseaba saber cualquier cosa.

-Nos conocimos mientras estudiábamos medicina...- empecé a mentir.

-Tenían la misma profesión.- evaluó Draco, parecía hacer una lista.

-Al inicio no le hice mucho caso, era muy insistente y me desesperaba un poco que me hostigara. Pero debo admitir que me sentía especial, sentía que había alguien que me consideraba importante en su vida además de mi madre y Harry. No le di indicios de que quería salir con él hasta que comenzó a ignorarme, odiaba que me ignorara.- comencé a contarle mi historia, no mentía, realmente así habían ocurrido los hechos.

-Vaya...a la señorita no le gusta que le ignoren.- comentó Draco.

-Nos hicimos novios y debo aceptar que éramos, o por lo menos yo lo era, muy felices. Lo teníamos todo en común. Yo creía que estaríamos juntos toda la vida. Víctor...me hacía sentir única, especial, aunque muchas veces tenía asuntos que resolver y yo terminaba en mi casa sola.- admití

-¿Cómo terminó plantándote? ¿Te envió una carta? ¿Te llamó?- preguntó Malfoy arrugando el gesto.

-Desapareció...- susurré, en parte era una realidad, me había dejado con la sortija en la mano y había desaparecido en el momento que dejó salir su último aliento.

-Me imagino que te deprimiste...- susurró Draco.

-Quería morirme.- acepté.

-Solo un idiota deja tirada a una mujer como tú. Si yo tuviese a ese Víctor de frente...creo que le golpearía por hacerte algo así.- comentó Draco, sujetó mi mano, la apreté.

\- Ahora que estamos hablando así...porqué no me cuentas como te hiciste ese tatuaje.- hablé señalando con mi cabeza su antebrazo, Draco se miró el área señalada y suspiró.

-Arranque adolescente. Quería imitar a alguien que era muy importante para mi.- respondió, se notaba nervioso y distante.

-¿Imitar?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo.

-Si, la persona tenía este mismo tatuaje. Era como mi ejemplo a seguir.- explicó sin mirarme.

-Así que dos personas con el mismo tatuaje...- susurré pensativa, entonces esa otra persona había asesinado a Víctor. ¿De quién estaríamos hablando?

-Si. Fue una estupidez, lastima que esta basura no se puede borrar.- comentó con cierto asco.

-¿Por qué te lo quieres borrar? ¿Ya no hablas con esa persona?- interrogué buscando que me revelara la identidad del desconocido.

-Hablamos de vez en cuando. Pero no de la mejor manera. Ya no somos muy amigos...- comentó, me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Hablas de tu tío postizo?- cuestioné.

-¿Quién te habló de eso?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Blaise lo mencionó, creo que se le escapó.- expliqué nerviosa, el rostro de Malfoy reflejó enojo.

-Si, es él. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.- dio por terminado el tema, su rostro había adquirido un aire de enojo.

-¿Hablamos de otra cosa entonces?- cuestioné apretando su mano, la cual nunca había soltado, Draco suspiró.

-Háblame de tu familia.- pidió Malfoy. Me preparé nuevamente para ocultar los detalles que fuesen demasiado reveladores.

-Mi padre murió hace años. Mi hermana mayor murió en un accidente, como ya sabes. Mi madre es dentista y bueno...no somos una familia de mucho dinero. Te darás cuenta que no tengo tu dicha...- hablé mientras jugueteaba con sus delgados y pálidos dedos.

-¿Algún día conoceré a tu madre?- cuestionó, levanté la mirada de nuestras manos a sus ojos, él me miraba fijamente.

-¿Quieres conocerla?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Quiero conocer todo de ti. Tu madre es una de las personas más importantes de tu vida.- habló

-Tienes razón mi madre es muy importante en mi vida.- susurré perdida en sus hermosos ojos grisáceos.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría?- cuestionó.

-Sorpréndeme.- susurré perdida en sus ojos.

-Poder conocernos sin miedo a nada. Salir por ahí sin miedo a que nos ataquen. Ir a karaokes sin necesidad de custodios. Tener algo normal...- comentó con una mirada llena de esperanza.

-Pero eso solo podría ocurrir si...- comencé a decir.

-Lo sé. Si yo dejase de ser un ladrón. Quizás pronto deje de serlo...- comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Piensas salir de este ambiente?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, quizás me tome tiempo, pero algún día lo haré...- me dijo con una sonrisa. Intenté sonreír, pero no lograba hacerlo, porque sabía que sus sueños se verían frustrados, él no llegaría a dejar nada, porque de un solo golpe le sacaríamos del negocio.

-Draco...eres especial...- susurré llevando una mano a su mejilla. Malfoy sonrió, se levantó y se inclinó hacia mi.

-Y tú eres hermosa...hermosa e irresistible.- susurró acariciando mi cabello.

-Tu me haces sentir hermosa...- susurré observando sus ojos.

-Hermione, llegaste a mi vida para darle color...mi vida era negra y tú la inundaste con tu hermosura.- susurró él.

-Creo que tú también llegaste para darle color a la mía.- susurré

-¿Puedo?- cuestionó Malfoy inclinado muy cerca de mi rostro, sonreí.

-Puedes...- susurré, y me besó. Le besé. Nos besamos.

-Ahora duérmete...- susurró Draco separándose un poco.

-No tengo sueño...- me quejé.

-Pero yo si...vela mis sueños entonces...- me dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a su asiento. Sonreí viéndole acurrucarse en aquel sillón. Le miré en silencio...y aunque no estaba cansada, luego, en medio de la noche, mis párpados pesaron y caí dormida.

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado."

Shakespeare 

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que opinan de la historia de Draco sobre los Potter? ¿Creen que Draco perdone a Hermione cuando se entere de la verdad? ¿Pasará tiempo preso nuestro protagonista? ¿Qué creen que ocurra luego que lo atrapen? 

**5** Reviews y subo capítulo el **Sábado**

 **Besos! XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Hello!**

 **MARUVTA:** Hola! Estoy súper bien y tuu? Jaja son varios que ya quieren que llegue ese momento. ¡Pero ya! En el siguiente capítulo regresamos al inicio XD y si, Hermione va a sufrir bastante luego de eso / besos! Nos leemos! 

**Etamin Malfoy:** jajaja un poco sorpresivo el momento, pero era de esperarse XD La historia de los Potter es bastante nebulosa y aún no se comprenderá con total claridad. Dependiendo del rumbo que tome la historia se irán descubriendo más cosas. ¡Ese momento ya se acerca! ¡Volvemos al prólogo en el siguiente capítulo! Besos! Gracias por escribir! 

**Leslie:** Hola! Jaja ¡aquí está la continuación! ¡No tuviste que esperar mucho! XD Besos! Gracias por comentar! 

**Capítulo 24**

 _Del amor y la ética_

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Hace treinta minutos el tren se había puesto en marcha. El silencio nos acompañó durante el corto trayecto que habíamos recorrido. Malfoy, vestido con su elegante traje gris, se encontraba aristocráticamente sentado, una pierna casualmente descansando sobre la otra mientras él leía el periódico con aparente interés. En cambio, yo me había inclinado de la ventana, todavía un poco adormilada por los medicamentos que me habían provisto para evitar molestias en la reciente herida.

El doctor no se veía muy contento en el momento que me concedió el alta. Me advirtió en varias ocasiones que tuviese precaución, que no apretase la herida y que no apoyase el pie. Seguí sus ordenanzas al pie de la letra desde que salimos hacia la estación. Para nuestra suerte, no ocurrió nada extraño mientras esperábamos nuestro modo de transporte.

-El envío de ese hombre...el francés... ¿cuándo será?- cuestioné rompiendo el silencio que habitaba en el vagón.

-En dos semanas y media...- respondió sin mirarme, mirada fija en el periódico.

-¿Es un envío de drogas?- me atreví a preguntar con normalidad.

-Cocaina de calidad. La distribuiremos por todo Londres y haremos unos envíos a zonas cercanas al ecuador...las ganancias aparentemente serán muy buenas.- comentó sacando su mirada de periódico a la vez que lo dejaba a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Sí harán tantos envíos, la cantidad es enorme.- comenté.

-Toneladas. Es el envío más grande que he realizado en toda mi vida.- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Draco. ¿Te gusta esta vida?- cuestioné fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

-Es la que me ha tocado, castaña. ¿A ti te gusta?- replicó sin desviar su mirada.

-Tu lo has dicho...es la que me tocó vivir. - mentí. Y cada vez que le decía una mentira mi corazón se quebraba de a poquito.

-Quizás si mi padre hubiese sido carpintero o arquitecto...yo sería diferente...- comentó dirigiendo su vista a la ventana. El camino oscuro que dejábamos atrás era todo lo que veíamos. A la vez, escuchábamos el sonido del tren en movimiento y el viento que se colaba por una de las ventanas que Draco había entreabierto.

-¿Siempre supiste que serías un mafioso?- interrogué. Deseosa de saber más sobre él en el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.

-Sí. Era lo único que veía a mi alrededor. - comentó sin mirarme.

-Yo puedo imaginarte como algo más...no sé...cantante quizás...- hablé con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que me gusta?- preguntó, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con curiosidad. Deseaba saber todo sobre él...con el tiempo se había ganado un lugar importante en mi corazón.

-Dibujar. Hubo un tiempo en el cual mi mayor deseo era ser pintor.- me confió, en voz muy baja, un susurro apenas audible, como si me estuviese revelando el secreto de lo secretos.

-No sabia que pintaras...- me sorprendí.

-Te dije que me encanta la belleza...y la pintura es una forma de reflejar la hermosura de las cosas...- explicó y luego le vi echar mano al maletín negro que normalmente llevaba consigo. Seguí sus movimientos expectante.

-¿y eso?- cuestioné viéndole sacar una libreta de trazo, se veía vieja por el uso, pero preservaba su pulcritud de cierta manera.

-Dibujos...- se limitó a responder tendiéndomelos.

-¿Entonces todavía dibujas?- pregunté sorprendida mientras tomaba la libreta y comenzaba a ojearla. Tenía trazos muy originales; una forma de dibujar fiera en ocasiones, sutil en otros momentos.

-A veces pinto cualquier cosa. El último es el más reciente...lo pinté ayer...mientras dormías...- explicó, pasé las paginas ansiosa por ver cual era ese dibujo reciente.

Observé el diseño con sorpresa. Ver mi rostro en aquel papel de trazo me había sorprendido mucho; aún más cuando observé lo hermosa y radiante que lucía mi sonrisa en esa réplica. Jamás me había visto tan feliz, creía imposible que alguien pudiese capturar en un trozo de papel tanta felicidad. Miré al jefe, él me guiñó un ojo; sonreí embelesada.

-Está hermoso. Me veo feliz.- acepté trazando mi sonrisa con la yema de mis dedos.

-Es un dibujo muy pobre comparado con la belleza de la modelo. Estaba a punto de dormirme mientras dibujaba...con más tiempo podría hacer algo mucho más hermoso. Algo que esté al nivel de tu belleza.- comentó, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban tan fijos en mi que consiguió sonrojarme.

-Yo creo que está hermoso...tienes mucho talento...- susurré cerrando la libreta.

-Lo tengo.- alardeó sin esconder su orgullo, rodé ligeramente los ojos y me acomodé en el asiento.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas.- comenté buscando una posición cómoda. Tener una de mis piernas completamente recta y no poder doblarla era incómodo.

-¿Te duele?- cuestionó señalando mi pierna.

-No, estoy bien.- susurré con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se movió, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, atrayéndome cerca de su pecho y casi obligándome a recostarme del mismo. Me sentía bien así, escondida entre su cuello y pecho. Sintiendo sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Escuchando su respiración rítmica y descubriendo que me gustaba sentirle cerca.

-Me gusta sentirte así. Mía, pero libre.- susurró Draco acariciando mi cabello. Podía sentir sus escurridizos dedos entreteniéndose con mi cabello. Tirando suavemente de mis risos o pasando sobre ellos para acomodarlos repetidas veces.

-He aprendido mucho contigo en muy poco tiempo...- admití cerrando los ojos y apoyándome mejor sobre su pecho. Draco depósito un beso en mi frente.

-¿Cómo que?- preguntó.

-Bueno...me has enseñado una nueva forma de querer. No entregando nada...pero a la vez entregándolo todo.- susurré.

-Eso es contradictorio.- comentó burlón.

-A veces nuestras acciones son contradictorias.- susurré.

-Aldrich...tú me enseñaste algo...- murmuró.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté.

-Sí. Que no puedo obligarte a que me ames. Solo puedo darte razones para que llegues a la conclusión de que quererme es una buena opción. Creo que te he dado buenas razones. ¿Verdad?- cuestionó, le imaginé sonriendo así que me vi obligada a sonreír.

-Déjame pensarlo...- susurré bromista, girando un poco el rostro para poder verle. Draco me miró intensamente, moví mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje a mi lentamente.

-¿Entonces?- interrogó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios por algunos segundos, pero no me besó. Sus labios se movieron sobre mi mejilla, y trazo un rastro hasta llegar a mis labios, permaneció allí, rozando mis labios pero sin llegar a besarme realmente.

-Tus razones son muy buenas...- susurré atrapando sutilmente su labio inferior entre mis dientes y luego besándole, ante lo cual recibí una respuesta lenta.

-Me gustas mucho...y por primera vez en mi vida no me arrepiento de... estar enamorado. Siento que tú eres la mujer de mi vida.- declaró con seguridad, depositó cortos besos en mis mejillas y luego me abrazó logrando que me acomodase entre sus brazos y apoyase nuevamente mi cabeza de su pecho.

-Eso es demasiado. ¿No lo crees?- pregunté. Malfoy dejó escapar una risa.

-No. Mi corazón no cree que sea demasiado...no puedes imaginarte lo que siento cuando te tengo cerca...cuando estas entre mis brazos.- susurró dándome cortos besos sobre el cabello.

-Puedo imaginarlo...- murmuré.

-Tu estás confundida aún.- debatió, convencido de que tenía la verdad en sus labios.

-Confundida no. Quizás temerosa ante la idea de sufrir.- susurré, era la realidad. Sabía que sufriría por él. Porque Malfoy ya se había metido en mi pecho. Por más que intenté cerrar todas las vías por las cuales pudiese colarse algún sentimiento, había sido en vano.

-No te haré sufrir. Mientras desees estar conmigo...te haré feliz...- susurró él.

-Gracias...- murmuré cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome la peor mujer en todo Londres. No era merecedora de todo lo que él me decía. No merecía ese amor que me profesaba. No le merecía en lo absoluto.

Horas más tarde estábamos entrando a la mansión Malfoy; Ginny y Harry me recibieron en mi cuarto preguntándome cómo me encontraba y que había ocurrido. Les conté todo, omitiendo todo hecho que pudiese dejarles saber que tenía algo con el jefe y luego me dejaron descansar. A Ronald no le vi en ningún momento, pero antes de dormirse, Ginny comentó que su hermano había estado hablando con Astoria en la mañana y que no les había visto luego del desayuno.

¡Por suerte, no me encontré con Mclaggen! En estos instantes lo que menos deseaba era tener que lidiar con el castaño que se creía mi novio. Dormir era lo que más necesitaba, y por órdenes del jefe debía quedarme en cama durante una semana para que la herida sanara con mayor rapidez. ¡Y nadie contradice las órdenes del jefe!

Allí me encontraba la mañana siguiente, sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro viejo. Ginny se había terminado de vestir y se encontraba delante de uno de los espejos mientras, inútilmente, se peinaba el cabello que hace un rato estaba perfectamente arreglado. Suspiré, levanté la mirada del libro y al observar a mi amiga, le hallé evaluándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Levanté una de mis cejas en señal de intriga y Gin se dio la vuelta, parecía querer decirme algo. ¿Estaría ocurriendo algo que yo no supiese?

-¿Que ocurrió realmente? Eso de que estabas despistada mirando los árboles mientras el jefe hablaba por celular no me cuadra.- comentó sentándose al borde de mi cama. ¡Intentar tomar a Ginny de idiota era muy complicado en ocasiones!

-Solo estaba distraída Gin.- insistí rodando los ojos. No mentía...solo no decía toda la verdad. ¿Eso estaba mal? Era solo un resumen, muy breve, de los reales acontecimientos.

-Definitivamente estabas distraída, pero no mirando los árboles.- insistió con sus enormes ojos fijos en mi. Suspiré. Ella me conocía. Yo no me distraía en el trabajo...y menos cuando se trataba de un asunto tan delicado con los Dragons. ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo haría!

-Nos besamos.- acepté. Ginny abrió enormemente los ojos. Por un momento me dio la impresión que se le querían salir de sus orbes.

-¿Se besaron? ¿Quienes?- cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos y cubriendo ligeramente su frente en señal de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pues...yo...y...bueno...Malfoy...- susurré, el apellido del jefe apenas había sido un murmullo casi inaudible, la pelirroja se llevó las manos a los labios. ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Se sentía libertador poder decírselo a alguien!

-¿Se besaron? Espera. ¿Te besó? Me imagino que te obligó a besarle. Porque ese "nos besamos" sonó como si hubieses querido besarle, pero...- comenzó a divagar Ginny. Suspiré y asentí, al ver mi gesto la pelirroja Weasley guardó silencio de inmediato. Simplemente deseaba gritar "Si, Ginebra, quería besar a Draco Malfoy. ¡Me encanta besarlo!"

-No sé cómo pasó...- acepté. No mentía, esa era la más sincera de las verdades. Yo no sabía que estaba ocurriendo conmigo. No sabía que ocurría con mis sentimientos...no comprendo que está ocurriendo dentro de mi.

-Hermione Jean Granger espera...es Malfoy...estamos a punto de atraparle en un negocio enorme y...¿él te gusta?- preguntó de repente, a cada minuto parecía más sorprendida. ¿Realmente me gusta? Llevaba horas haciéndome la misma pregunta...y la respuesta parecía obvia.

-Siento algo fuerte aquí, cuando lo veo.- admití llevando una mano a mi corazón. Ginny parecía al borde de un colapso total o de un paro cardiaco. ¡Lo había admitido! ¡Luego de tanto tiempo, podía aceptar mis sentimientos!

-¿Y él?- preguntó ella.

-Él siente lo mismo.- susurré mordiendo mi labio inferior. Me llenaba de felicidad, momentáneamente, saber que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Al otro momento, esa felicidad se borraba al recordar que no serviría de nada lo que nosotros dos sintiésemos.

-Pero...cuando él sepa la verdad... no te va a perdonar todas estas mentiras. Además... seguramente pasará más de quince años en la cárcel.- me advirtió sujetando mis manos.

Bajé la mirada hasta el libro que descansaba entre mis piernas. Ginny hablaba con base y fundamento. Malfoy pasaría años en prisión, y cuando saliese de ahí me odiaría con toda su alma y mente. Un final feliz entre nosotros sería imposible...él y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nacimos para estar a lados opuestos del mundo...él allá...y yo acá. No podíamos romper la fuerza natural que nos distanciaba. ¡Era contra-natura intentar unirnos! Como intentar mezclar el agua con el aceite.

-Tienes razón...sé que está mal lo que siento. Ginny, yo no quería sentir algo por Malfoy...- susurré. ¡Había luchado mucho para no sentir nada por él! ¡Había puesto todo mi empeño en odiarle, pero no habían motivos! ¡Sentía incluso cargo de conciencia! ¡No habían motivos para que yo le odiase!

-Pero...hace menos de un mes decías que jamás podrías fijarte en alguien como él.- comentó mi pelirroja confundida. Tenía razón, había repetido esas palabras en más de una oración.

-Sé lo que dije. Yo pensaba eso. Pero luego...luego vi en Draco algo que me atrajo. Como si de momento...todo lo que me parecía interesante y atrayente...se encontrará comprimido en un persona completamente imperfecta.- acepté y la abracé. Me sentía débil y frágil. Débil ante el amor.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, la sequé sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny. Ella me acarició la espalda sin decir nada. Escondí el rostro en su cuello y deseé poder cambiar mis decisiones. Gin parecía apunto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con un castaño de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. La pelirroja se alejó y se giró para ver quien había interrumpido, yo solo permanecí inmóvil secando superficialmente la lágrima que rebelde había amenazado con recorrer una de mis mejillas.

-Hola...- saludó Cormac desde su posición. Vestía unos jeans negros y una sudadera roja.

-Hola, Mclaggen. Yo...iba a salir...les dejo...- se despidió Ginny. Agarré su mano antes de que se alejase, pero abrió enormemente los ojos y se escapó. Le fulminé con la mirada por abandonarme.

Cuándo llego a la puerta, Ginny se volteó y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Cormac se había acercado a la cama y se encontraba frente a la misma. La pelirroja me lanzó una guiñada y abandonó el cuarto. La puerta emitió un ruido apenas perceptible mientras se cerraba y el castaño, luego de comprobar que Gin había salido, se acercó a mi por el costado derecho de la cama.

-¿Estas bien? Harry me contó lo que te ocurrió.- comentó arrodillándose a mi lado y sujetando mis manos. Sus manos eran cálidas, pero no tan delicadas como las de Draco, Mclaggen tenía manos más fuertes. Huí de su mirada y me solté del agarre que ejercieron sus manos sobre las mías.

-Estoy bien.- respondí mirando las sábanas. Mis ojos perdiéndose entre las suaves telas.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No...no pasa nada. Solo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar de...de esto que tú crees que hay entre nosotros.- expliqué siendo lo más sutil posible. Él se puso en pie y suspiró. Cormac me agradaba y en realidad no quería lastimar sus sentimientos.

-Escucha Hermione. Primero que nada...déjame aclararte algo. No soy un bandido como el resto. No soy ningún asesino, ni un ladrón. Y sé que tú tampoco lo eres.- me dijo volviendo a sujetar mis manos. Me intrigaron tanto sus palabras que no volví a soltarme del agarré. ¿Que quería decir realmente? ¿Qué insinuaba?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Sus palabras me habían parecido demasiado sinceras.

-Soy policía. Al igual que tú...- me quedé congelada ante su declaración. Sentía mi corazón latir muy lento, podía escuchar el silencio incómodo que se creó luego de esas palabras. ¿Policía? ¿Él?

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté fingiendo. No podía dejarme al descubierto con facilidad. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si me estaban probando?

-Mira...- susurró adentrando la mano en su bolsillo y sacando una placa y su identificación.

-Pero...- susurré con los ojos a medio salir.

-Mi cede está en Bulgaria...nos enteramos de lo que estaba ocurriendo porque Dumbledore llamó a preguntar por un tal Víctor...tú ex novio.- explicó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Sabias de Víctor?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí. Krum uso nuestra cede como cuartada, no era un policía. Era un criminal...uno más estúpido que Malfoy. - sus palabras me estaban tomando por sorpresa. No lo había visto venir.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- interrogué.

-Me enviaron a ayudar. Luego de lo ocurrido con Víctor, mi cede quiso cooperar con Dumbledore y me envió como ayuda. - explicó el castaño.

-¿Dumbledore sabía de esto?- cuestioné. ¿Por qué nos ocultaba tantas cosas? ¿Estaría diciéndome toda la verdad Mclaggen?

-Sí, le he estado reportando todo lo que sé.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo? ¿Por qué tú sabes todo y nosotros nada?- pregunté desconfiada.

-Era mejor así, fue mi decisión.- explicó.

-¿Por qué me dices la verdad ahora?- interrogué frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

-Porque Dumbledore me comentó del envío que llevará acabo Malfoy en unas semanas. Esto ya está por terminar así que: no veo necesidad de seguir ocultándolo.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto no cambia lo que hay entre tú y yo Mclaggen.- le advertí.

-Lo sé. Tú me gustas y eso no va a cambiar.- respondió con una sonrisa inclinándose cerca. Era hora de acabar con esas ideas extrañas que cruzaban por su cabecita.

-No, espera. Lo que ocurre es que...tú a mi no me gustas. Lo siento.- Por fin lo había dicho, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Fingir un poco menos era un avance.

-¿Es por Malfoy? ¿A ti te gusta él?- me preguntó directo, apretando el gesto.

-No. Es por mi. No puedo quererte solo porque eres un buen tipo.- expliqué mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él suspiró y asintió. Por lo menos parecía comprender.

-No me voy a rendir. Algún día...sentirás algo por mi.- susurró y besó el dorso de mi mano.

-Por cierto. Ya que hablas tanto con Dumbledore...dile que...él y yo tenemos que hablar.- le advertí mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No sería hoy, y seguramente tampoco en unas semanas. Pero cuando todo esto acabará. Dumbledore y Yo hablaríamos.

-Claro...yo le digo. - susurró

-Bien. Preferiría quedarme sola...tengo mucho que pensar.- hablé. Él asintió y sin atreverse si quiera a acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla hizo un movimiento de cabeza y abandonó el lugar.

Había cosas que no me cuadraban. No comprendía porque sentía que el coronel nos estaba ocultando algo. ¿Por qué no nos había dicho toda la verdad? ¿Por qué mantener tanto misterio con Cormac? ¿Que estaría ocurriendo realmente? No lo sabía y tenía muchas dudas, pero en algún momento podría aclararlas una a una.

Al paso de una semana, luego de aburrirme por mucho tiempo, pude salir ha hacer algo diferente. Aún me veía obligada a usar las muletas, y Malfoy no me quería haciendo nada que implicara realizar mucha fuerza. Le había pedido al jefe que me permitiese ir a ver a mi madre y sin poner excusa había accedido. Nuevamente, le había mentido. Ir a ver a mi madre era solo una excusa para poder pasarme por el orfanato donde había ido a parar Harry. Deseaba informarme sobre el nombre del hospital a donde mi amigo pelinegro había sido llevado luego del horrible accidente.

-Buenos días. Desearía saber si tienen cierta información sobre un niño que fue enviado aquí hace algunos años.- hablé con la secretaria cuando tuve mi turno. Ella, una mujer entrada en edad, con cabello canoso y ojos verdes escondidos tras unos espejuelos cuadrados, me regaló una sonrisa en todo momento.

-¿Cómo se llama el niño?- me interrogó.

-Harry Potter.- respondí.

-James Potter...- murmuró la mujer mientras escribía en la computadora.

-¿Es familiar de usted? No podemos brindarle información confidencial...- me advirtió.

-Él es mi hermano. Mi madre la adoptó hace algunos años. La señora Granger, si buscas en el expediente podrás corroborarlo. - me apresuré a explicar.

-Así es. Adoptado por la familia Granger.- comentó la señora sin mirarme, con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Yo...deseaba saber en qué hospital fue encontrado Harry antes de que le trajesen aquí.- hablé cruzando los dedos para tuviesen la información y pudiesen dármela.

-No se si pueda proveerle dicha información...- comenzó a decir la mujer ligeramente indecisa, decidí optar por mi segunda alternativa y saqué mi placa.

-Es cuestion de una investigación en curso. Le agradecería su cooperación.- le chantajee

-Siendo así. El hospital queda muy cerca. ¿Quieres que te escriba la dirección?- me interrogó rebuscando hasta hallar una hoja en su escritorio. Me limité a asentir, con una sonrisa reposando en mis labios a causa de mi reciente éxito.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba atravesando las puertas de dicho hospital. Cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviesen la información que deseaba obtener, pero necesitaba agotar todos mis recursos. Además, necesitaba descartar la posibilidad de que mi amigo fuese hijo de los Potter. Si en el hospital quedó documentado que Harry había llegado con sus padres, y estos habían muerto, eso significaría que Harry y los Potter simplemente comparten el apellido.

-Buenos días. Soy la oficial Granger. Desearía saber si hay alguna forma de obtener información sobre un niño que fue traído en muy malas condiciones hace algunos años.- hablé con el joven que estaba frente a un computador; cara larga y gesto aburrido.

-Si es información confidencial no estamos autorizados a proveerla.- me respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Es para una investigación en curso. Además, solo deseo saber si el niño llegó aquí con sus padres.- expliqué.

-Eso no lo documentamos en registrador, no podría decirle con quien llegó cada paciente.- habló sin mucho interés y sin mirarme a la cara.

-Podría intentar hacer la búsqueda. Él se llama Harry...Harry Potter.- insistí.

-Lo lamento oficial. No tenemos acceso a la información que solicita.- repitió él. Suspiré ligeramente enojada y me alejé del recibidor. El chico era desagradable.

Suspiré, rebusque mi celular corroborando que aún era temprano y giré sobre mis pies pensando quien mas podría ayudarme. Mi única esperanza era que alguien pudiese proveerme la información necesaria. Aparentemente, no lograría conseguirla. ¿Jamás podría esclarecer todo este asunto? ¿Harry jamás sabría la verdad sobre su vida?

-Joven...- escuché que me llamaron cuando estaba decidida a irme. Al girarme, me encontré con una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos tan claros que asemejarían dos diamantes.

-¿Necesita algo?- cuestioné, no comprendía porque la anciana enfermera me había detenido.

-¿Preguntaste por Potter? ¿Harry Potter?- me preguntó. Arrugué el entrecejo.

-Sí. ¿Usted sabe algo del?- cuestioné esperanzada. ¡Quizás todo no estaba perdido después de todo!

Si, jamás olvidaría a ese pequeño.- comentó con la mirada cargada de sentimiento.

-Entonces, quizás usted podría ayudarme. No sé si tenga la información, pero...yo desearía saber si Harry llegó aquí con sus padres.- expliqué. Rogué internamente para que la mujer recordase la información que le solicitase.

-No creo que aquel hombre fuese su padre. El caballero que lo trajo tenía el cabello muy negro, golpeándole a los hombros, era muy pálido y luego de dejarlo aquí, simplemente desapareció. El pequeño tenía algunas quemaduras menores y una cortadura en la frente.- me explicó.

-Entonces...lo trajo un hombre...- susurré pensativa. Definitivamente, ese hombre no era James Potter, porque según lo que he averiguado el salió muy mal herido del accidente y tuvo que ser transportado al hospital junto con su esposa inconsciente.

-Asumimos que era un niño abandonado, aún así el que le trajo había dejado, en una pequeña tarjeta, su nombre completo. Le entregamos todo a los del orfanato y ellos se hicieron cargo del.- explicó la mujer.

-Claro, gracias. Realmente me ha sido de gran ayuda.- me despedí, apoyándome en mis muletas para caminar. Con un centellar de pensamientos atravesando mi cabeza a una rapidez vertiginosa.

Necesitaba obtener más información. Lamentablemente, no sabía dónde buscarla. ¿Quién sería ese hombre que trajo a Harry al hospital? ¿Por qué no le trajeron junto a sus padres? ¿Qué había ocurrido, realmente, ese día en el accidente? Debía comentarle a Harry, pero no quería alimentar en él falsas esperanzas. Necesitaba corroborar si realmente había una remota oportunidad de que los Potter fueran sus padres.

No avancé mucho más en la investigación, le pregunté la fecha exacta del accidente a mi amigo pelinegro, pero no me la pudo proveer. Decía no recordarla. Por suerte, Draco estaba muy distraído en estos días y cuando le pregunté por el accidente me dio la fecha sin preguntarme para que la quería o porqué estaba tan interesada. El rubio había estado reunido con su padre en estos últimos días , al parecer poniéndose al tanto sobre asuntos de la empresa.

-Ya estas mucho mejor.- escuché una voz cerca de la puerta de mi cuarto. Me giré. Draco estaba allí. Recostado del marco, cruzado de brazos, con el cabello desorganizado, unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca. Tan lindo que parecía un delito su simple existencia.

-Se siente bien poder pararme sin las muletas.- acepté sentándome en el borde de mi cama. El jefe sonrió y entró, cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

-Mañana es el recogido de la mercancía. Ya todos los chicos están listos. Como ya estás bien...quisiera que estes ahí conmigo.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado derecho. Nos separaba una fina línea que no permitía que nuestros brazos se rozaran, pero yo era consciente, aún con la distancia, del olor a perfume costoso y a menta que siempre acompañaba a Draco Malfoy.

-Bien. ¿En qué muelle será?- cuestioné. Me sentía mal...me sentía como una traidora. En realidad...lo era. ¡Estaba aprovechándome de los sentimientos que el jefe profesaba hacia mi para destruir su imperio!

-En el muelle central. Queda como a hora y media. A eso de las nueve de la noche ya debemos estar ahí. Los chicos estarán vigilando que no hayan policías...o gente de Riddle velándonos. Ya sabes, a veces las paredes escuchan.- me comentó pasando distraídamente una mano por sus cabellos. Era un reflejo, el solía hacerlo cuando estaba meditando sobre algún asunto o simplemente cuando comentaba sobre algo que debía tomarse con cuidado.

-¿La hora no es muy tarde?- pregunté ignorando sus palabras sobre los policías.

-No, es el horario que acordé con el francés. Un barco estará llegando y nuestro vagón estará listo para la descarga. Luego cargaremos nuestro barco y lo enviaremos.- se limitó a resumir encogiéndose de hombros. Tan seguro y confiado...sin saber lo que venía.

-Claro...- susurré bajando la mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales reposaban en mi falda. Sentí unos dedos delgados deslizarse bajo mi barbilla y levantar mi mirada.

-Esta noche estás hermosa...- susurró Draco con una sonrisa, deslizando su mano hacia arriba para acariciar con suma delicadeza mi mejilla y trazar el contorno de la misma.

Sonreí percatándome de que, aunque yo solo vestía una diminuta bata azul pálido, que mostraba bastante de mi pecho y piernas, él no había bajado su mirada hacia mis senos en ningún momento. Al contrario, sus hermosos ojos grises habían permanecido en los míos, y solo se habían deslizado hacia abajo algunos centímetros para contemplar mis labios. Aquello me agradaba, porque él me respetaba, y al parecer, yo era mucho más que un cuerpo deseable.

-Estoy bonita porque he descansado mucho.- bromeé levantando mi mano izquierda y acariciandole sutilmente el cabello. Mis dedos se escurrieron con lentitud por sus destellos rubios. Me gustaba sentir la suavidad de su pelo contra la palma de mi mano.

-Podría quedarme viéndote por horas...y crear el cuadro más hermoso que podría dibujarse...- susurró con la mirada cargada de un sentimiento tan intenso que me espantaba y emocionaba por dosis iguales. ¡Malfoy era una droga! Yo la había probado y cada día era más adicta a ella.

-No seas exagerado.- susurré; no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente avergonzada. Él decía cosas muy lindas, aunque luego corregía mis pensamientos diciéndome que no era romanticismo, que solo decía la realidad. Pero su forma de hablar, traía cierta línea poética y romántica de las cuales Malfoy no era consciente, y si lo era...no lo admitiría públicamente.

-Hermione...- susurró mirándome intensamente, dejé a un lado mi vergüenza y me perdí en sus profundos ojos grises. ¿Quién diría que podría llegar a sentir mi pecho apretado y la respiración acelerada por alguien como él?

-Draco...- respondí en espera de sus palabras. Me gustaba escucharle hablar. Siempre decía cosas que me sacaban suspiros.

-Te amo...- y yo sentí que mi corazón se quebraba con esa declaración. Porque me senti aún más traidora. Impulsada por ese cargo de conciencia mis ojos se humedecieron y amenazaron con mojar mis mejillas. Lo abracé sin responder, escondiéndome en su pecho.

Deseaba llorar. Llorar y gritar. Deseaba tener el valor para decirle la verdad sobre mi. En realidad, quería tener el valor suficiente para traicionar a Dumbledore y salvar al rubio. Tristemente, no lo tenía...lo correcto era que él pagara por sus crímenes. Por más sentimientos que estuviesen naciendo en mi pecho...yo no podía traicionar mis ideales.

-Malfoy...- susurré escondida en su pecho. Escuchando el "boom...boom" de su corazón. El hermoso sonido que me dejaba saber que tenía vida dentro de si.

-Aldrich...jamás había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti...- susurró apretándome fuertemente, su corazón latía rápido y a mi llenaba de dolor saber que era por mi. Jamás debí permitir que se me acercara. ¡No quería causarle tanto daño!

-Yo...- susurré con voz rasposa. Me aclare un poco la garganta porque sino lo hacía Draco se percataría que estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar.

-No tienes que responder ahora. No quiero que digas algo que no sientes.- murmuró él, me alejó un poco y acarició con sus delicados dedos mi rostro. Cerré los ojos...no podía ver aquellos destellos grises. Deseaba mentirle. Gritarle "no siento nada por ti" y romperle el corazón antes de que supiese la verdad. Pero tampoco tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo. No podía lastimarlo de esa manera...no quería.

-Draco, te quiero.- susurré y sin más le besé. Con tal impulso que él se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás antes de apretarme cerca de su cuerpo y responder mi beso.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó entre besos cortos, inclinándose más sobre mi cuerpo. Asentí aún sin responder, besándole con torpeza al desear tanto mostrarle que si sentía cosas fuertes hacia él. Mostrarle que comenzaba a amarlo aunque estuviese apunto de darle una herirle de muerte.

-Si.- susurré. Draco me apoyó de la cama y se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo mientras nos besábamos. Su calor me gustaba demasiado, quería tenerle cerca, muy cerca, aunque solo fuese una vez en mi vida.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Hacerte sentir todo lo que provocas en mi. - murmuró bajando con sus besos por mi cuello. Suspiré. Todo en él era diferente, cuando nos mirábamos todo era único.

Entre besos, unos más intensos que otros acabé sobre él mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda. De momento le sentía jugar con el borde de mi camisa mientras mordía suavemente mis labios. Tiré de su camisa, pero me distraje con sus besos y olvidé por completo lo que pretendía hacer. Besarlo era un vicio que no quería dejar.

Lamentablemente, como cosa del destino, la puerta se abrió. Nos separamos, yo asustada y Draco con un gesto inexpresivo. Gin nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta con los ojos a medio salir. El jefe suspiró, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. Para mi sorpresa, me dio un beso, se puso en pie y sin decir más, pasó junto a Ginny.

-Que tengan linda noche.- se despidió antes de irse.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama inerte, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada que alcancé a agarrar. El ruido de la puerta y luego el peso de un cuerpo en la cama me anunció que la pelirroja seguía ahí, lista para hacer preguntas. ¡No quería hablar! ¡No ahora!

-Ginny...no digas nada...- supliqué descubriéndome el rostro. Estaba avergonzada y me sentía culpable.

-Pensé que le habías terminado. Hermione, mañana le vas a entregar a la policía. ¿Que pretendías? ¿Tener sexo con él y mañana traicionarlo? Eso sería demasiado cruel .- me dijo ella mirándome acusadoramente.

-Lo sé. No sé en que estaba pensando...- acepté descubriéndome el rostro. Estaba pensando en lo que sentía. En que aunque aún no lograba estar completamente segura, tenía claro que sentía algo fuerte por él.

-Estamos a tiempo...- comenzó a decir mi amiga sujetando mis manos. No comprendí, momentáneamente, sus palabras.

-¿A tiempo para?- la interrumpí arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-Bueno...podríamos sabotear el operativo. Malfoy y los demás quedarían libres y nosotras simplemente desapareceríamos de sus vidas. Por lo menos, no cargarías con el peso de verle en la cárcel.- me dijo mi amiga apretando mis manos a modo de consuelo.

-Eso sería ir contra la ley Gin. No puedo hacerlo.- susurré bajando la mirada. Quería hacerlo. Pero no podía...no podía romper la ley de esa forma. Y menos si el único motivo para querer romper la ley era haberme enamorado de un criminal.

-Hermione ¿amas a Malfoy?- me preguntó mi amiga. Suspiré.

-No...no lo sé. Pero definitivamente no podemos estar juntos. Aunque consiguiéramos sabotear el operativo...yo sigo siendo un policía y él tardé o temprano se enteraría.- sentencié decidida.

-En realidad...el plan no solo se me ocurrió por Malfoy...- susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Por Zabinni?- inquirí, ya lo había esperado. Aunque el moreno no parecía mostrar interés genuino y puro en mi amiga, ella sentía algo intenso por él.

-Sí, me va a doler verle tras las rejas. Aunque él no me ame...yo le quiero mucho.- me confesó.

-Es mejor así. Es mejor quedarnos en nuestro mundo y ellos en el suyo.- murmuré. Resignada a que esto debía ocurrir así...no podíamos cambiar el curso natural de la vida. Romperíamos la armonía.

-Entonces...

-Entonces mañana simplemente conduciré a Malfoy hasta el lugar indicado para que lo atrapen. Es lo correcto...y es mi misión.- sentencié con firmeza. Era el motivo por el cual soporté aquí todos estos meses, fue la misión que me me trajo aquí y la completaría.

-¿Supiste que Krum era un criminal? Que uso la sede de Bulgaria, pero realmente era un bandido.- comenté recordando lo que había hablado con Mclaggen y que había olvidado por completo.

-Sí. También descubrí que lo mataron porque estaba en dos aguas...pero eso te lo contaré luego.- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dos aguas?- cuestioné con el ceño fruncido.

-No es importante ahora.- declaró Gin rodando ligeramente los ojos.

-Como quieras...- murmuré.

-Hablé con Dumbledore. Me explicó que debíamos hacer cada uno.- me comentó mi amiga.

-Perfecto... ¿hablaste con los chicos? En estos días no les he visto con frecuencia.

-Si, hablé con ellos. Ron no tuvo ningún problema, pero a Harry le vi indeciso. Su relación con Parkinson es especial. Parecen realmente enamorados.- me comentó Gin. Suspiré.

-El amor siempre arruina todo.- susurré, la más realista de las verdades. Si tan solo pudiésemos censurar al amor.

-Yo creo que es bonito mientras dura. Por lo menos, podrás preservar algunos recuerdos con el jefe. Yo haré lo mismo y seguramente Harry también. Las historias de amor no tienen que durar para siempre.- me consoló mi amiga y luego se puso en pie y caminó hacia el baño.

-Yo quería que terminase con un final feliz...- susurré para mis adentros, una lágrima recorrió mis mejillas.

Dolía. Dolía saber lo que venía. Lo que más me lastimaban eran mis esperanzas e ilusiones. Porque sin darme cuanta me había ilusionado con Draco. En mi cabeza lo veía como el chico perfecto para ayudarme a reconstruir lo que se había derribado con la muerte de Víctor.

Ahora todo parecía incierto. Y me estaba doliendo el corazón al imaginar que en poco tiempo le vería tras las rejas. Para mi desgracia...no me atreví a hacer algo para cambiar el cruel destino. No tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo.

En la tarde del día siguiente

Me encontraba sentada en mi cuarto. Vestía unos jeans negros, tenis blancos y un suéter blanco cubierto por un abrigo negro. Había sujetado mi cabello en una coleta y desperdiciaba los minutos observando la pistola que tenía entre mis manos. Mi corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho, las manos me sudaban y sentía que no tendría el valor para hacerlo.

-Hermione...- llamó Harry dando cuatro golpes seguidos en la puerta. Me puse en pie, guardé el arma y abrí la puerta. Mi hermano no me miró a los ojos; movía nerviosamente sus manos.

-El jefe te llama.- me avisó con normalidad.

-Ya bajo. ¿Puedes entrar un momento?- le pedí moviéndome para proveerle un espacio por el cual pudiese entrar a mi habitación. Harry no se negó, entró y esperó mis palabras.

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Que llevaras a Draco al área noreste del puerto. Luego que tengan al jefe, agarrar a los demás será muy sencillo. Se van a dividir en castas, unos se encargarán de agarrar a los que estén con la mercancía, otros distraerán a los chicos de confianza de Malfoy y...bueno...el resto estará esperando por ti en el área noreste.- me explicó mi amigo. Asentí.

-¿y tú?- cuestioné.

-Estaré por ahí.- respondió Harry desviando la mirada. ¿Por qué me dio la impresión de que ocultaba algo? Luce más extraño que de costumbre.

-Muy bien. Te veo en comisaría...cuando todo acabe.- susurré antes de salir del cuarto.

Aparentemente la suerte estaba echada y no había nada que pudiese cambiar el final de los Malfoy. Al salir, los chicos estaban hablando. Draco sonrió al verme y se acercó de inmediato. Huí de su mirada, pero intenté sonreír aparentando normalidad.

-Nosotros vamos en esta.- Me dijo señalando su moto. Me dedicó una sonrisa. Intenté sonreír. Seguramente una mueca fue lo único que logré.

-Me parece bien.- susurré.

-Es hora de irnos.- anunció Blaise subiendo a su auto seguido de Parkinson.

-Tengan cuidado.- les dijo Astoria, me giré a mirarla. La rubia vestía una pijama. ¿No iría al operativo?

-¿Ella no va?- cuestioné colocándome el casco mientras Draco subía a la moto.

-No, se lastimó el tobillo ayer. Le pedí que descansara.- me explicó mientras yo subía y me acomodaba detrás del.

-Tu papá ya está en el lugar, Draco.- anunció Theo, quien también había subido a una moto en compañía de Luna.

-Bien. Entonces démonos prisa. A él no le gusta esperar.- sentenció Malfoy, nos pusimos en marcha.

Todo caía con tanta perfección que parecía el plan perfecto. Me abracé al jefe mientras él aceleraba. Respiré su aroma y su perfume, impregnándome del, porque no disfrutaría de ese olor por mucho tiempo. No había marcha atrás...no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para cambiar lo que se aproximaba. De ahí en adelante...todo sería cuestión de muy mala suerte.

"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"

Shakespeare 

Continuará...

¿Qué les pario? ¿Reacciones? ¿Qué opinan de Mclaggen? ¿Será de confiar? ¿Estará Draco en prisión por mucho tiempo? ¿Hipotesis sobre el final?

De aquí en adelante la historia podría tomar varios rumbos. Denmen sus opiniones:

1\. Hermione sufre (bastante) por Draco

2\. Nunca vuelven a juntarse.

3 Draco le perdona rápido.

¿Qué opinan?

Además! ¿Alguien quiere conocer el punto de vista de Draco? ¡Probablemente la historia de giré y de cierto punto en adelante sea el rubio quien narre. ¿Les gustaría?

 **5** Reviews subo capítulo el **sábado** próximo.

Xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!!!!**

 **Erica18** : Hola!! Tienes razón, Hermione le ha hecho daño a Draco, y créeme, no la va pasar muy bien por un rato. Te vas a llevar una sorpresa más adelante XD gracias por comentar y besos! 

**MagisFidem** : Hey!! Jajaja ¿Qué ambos sufran? Mmm...creo que eso va a ocurrir XD ¿Draco en la carcel? Te llevarás una sorpresa más adelante XD jaja buenoo van a ocurrir muchas cosas de aquí en adelante y muchas verdades iran saliendo a la luz XD ¿la mirada de Harry? Jeje vamos a ver que hace. Besos! Nos leemos. 

**Dreiana** : Hello! ¡Definitivamente Hermione va a sufrir mucho! Jeje ¿será que todos los demás no cumplen el plan? Quien sabe XD jaja ¿final feliz? (A mi también me gusta el drama...pero no sé si habrá final feliz XD ) gracias por comentar y besos! 

**Etamin Malfo** y: jajaja creo que después de este capítulos muchos también quedarán sin Hipotesis. XD Buenoo besos y gracias por comentar! 

**MARUVTA** : Hello! Acá estamos bien Gracias a Dios! Jajaja llegó el tan ansiado capítulo. Jajaja y creo que te llevarás un ataque al final del capítulo así que tienes que estar preparada. Definitivamente, viene mucho sufrimiento :( Besos! Gracias por comentar! 

**Ale Malfoy** : Hola!! 3 ¿Harry huir con Pansy? Mmmm Quizás. Bueno podría ocurrir cualquier cosa...pero bueno...te llevarás una sorpresa al final del capítulo XD quizás quieras matarme por lo que acabo de hacer. XD Besos! Y espero salgas bien en tus finales. Besos! 

**Capitulo 25**

 _De cuando lo perdí todo_

P.O.V Hermione Jean Granger

Tiempo Presente

Apoyé mis codos en la mesa vacía; mi frente descansó apoyada en las palmas de mis manos. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla seguida de otra gota salada que deseaba competir para lograr ver quien llegaba antes a mojar la superficie de la mesa de vieja madera. Muchos habían abandonado la comisaría, se habían ido a casa...yo era de esos pocos que seguían aquí. Me sequé las lágrimas con rapidez, por si alguien todavía me estaba mirando y acomodé con un movimiento los flequillos que se habían escapado de mi coleta.

-Yo ya me voy, Hermione. Deberías irte a descansar.- susurró Ginny, levanté la mirada encontrándome con mi pelirroja. Asentí, ella me acarició el hombro y luego escuché el ruido de sus zapatos mientras se alejaba hacia la salida. Agradecía su silencio...no deseaba hablar en realidad.

Me acomodé en mi silla, el área estaba desierta. El sonido de mi respiración fue el único ruido que inundó el área cuando Ginny salió. Hace una hora me habían autorizado para irme a casa, pero no tenía la voluntad para levantarme y abandonar este lugar. Tampoco comprendía que motivo me mantenía anclada a esta silla vieja, pero aquí estaba.

El estridente ruido de un cristal rompiéndose me espantó. Temblé a causa del sobresalto, mis ojos viajaron hacia las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Dumbledore. El aparente ruido parecía provenir de allá. Tomé mi pistola, la cual había reposado en mi escritorio, y me acerqué a la escalera.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- cuestioné subiendo poco a poco cada escalón. Mi corazón se había acelerado, sentía mi respiración pesada y el estómago apretado por el miedo.

Al llegar arriba me pareció escuchar algunos pasos, como si alguien se estuviese escondiendo. Las dudas inundaron mi cabeza...no cualquiera podría tener acceso a la oficina del coronel. Me acerqué a la puerta, comencé lentamente a darle vuelta a la perilla, pero escuché ruido a mis espaldas.

-Me asustaste.- murmuré encontrándome con Neville detrás de mi.

-Lo siento. Estaba vigilando a Malfoy, pero escuché ruido y decidí subir a revisar.- me explicó

-Oh, tranquilo. No ha sido nada. Fui yo...tropecé y derribé algunas cosas.- mentí.

-Oh, claro. Esto aquí está un poco oscuro. Ten cuidado.- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, como esas que siempre solía regalarme.

-Lo tendré. Solo voy a revisar unos papeles y me voy.- le dije y caminamos juntos hacia las escaleras.

-¿Hermione, sabes si transladaran a Malfoy a la central? Sé que lo dejaron aquí por seguridad, pero creo que estaría mejor vigilado allá.- me comentó Neville mientras bajábamos la escalera.

-Entiendo que lo trasladarán en dos días. Lo moverán al tribunal donde le realizarán el juicio.- respondí

-Es muy rápido. ¿No crees? - me comentó.

-Si, el coronel estaba muy interesado en que se le condenase con rapidez. Después de todo, lleva años siguiéndole las pisadas.- murmuré.

-Si. Tengo que volver con Zacarías. Ten cuidado.- me dijo antes de alejarse rumbo a la otra ala de la comisaría.

Volví a mirar hacia la escalera. Sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo ahí, pero lo más probable es que fuese alguien de limpieza o quizás alguien autorizado por Dumbledore. Mi deber sería revisar que la evidencia contra Draco no sea hurtada, pero me parece que ahí estará segura. Y si no lo estaba...admito que no me molestaría que la evidencia se extraviase.

Me volví hacia mi mesa, agarré mis llaves y mi abrigo de cuero y salí de la comisaría a paso rápido. Despidiéndome de los dos guardias nocturnos que siempre se quedaban vigilando. Subí a mi auto, encendí el vehículo y mientras conducía volví a revivir lo acontecido hace apenas algunas horas. Su mirada cargada de enojo y odio volvió a reproducirse en mis recuerdos y deseé llorar...llorar ante el recuerdo.

Horas atrás...

-Quisiera que estemos así juntos mucho tiempo.- me dijo Draco cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Me abracé más a su cuerpo y recliné mi cabeza de su hombro.

-Yo también. Me gusta tenerte cerca.- susurré, estaba un poco melancólica. Sabía que en poco tiempo ya no volvería a escuchar ese tono cómplice entre nosotros.

-A mi me gusta saber que estás segura. ¿Sabes algo?- me preguntó, podía imaginar su sonrisa.

-Dime.- susurré cerca de su oído, su cabello rubio me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. La luz cambió y Malfoy se dispuso a ponerse en marcha.

-¡Te amo!- gritó entre el ruido de los vehiculos, me abracé más a su cuerpo deseando olvidar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. La motora se movía con rapidez entre los vehiculos.

-Te quiero...- susurré abrazándole fuertemente, apoyando mi mejilla de su espalda. Él se movió, levanté la mirada encontrándome con la suya, me sonrió, y volvió la vista adelante.

El puerto se alzó a lo lejos; a medida que se hacía más grande el nerviosismo causaba que sintiese dolor de estómago. Nos detuvimos minutos luego, los chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Al verles ahí, tan tranquilos, aparentemente confiados, un dolor me apretó el pecho. Culpa...remordimiento. Ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de mis acciones. Aunque...era lo correcto.

-¿Nos dispersamos por ahí?- cuestionó Parkinson, Zabinni junto a ella miraba hacia las embarcaciones en el área oeste.

-Zabinni y tú quédense dando vueltas. Theo y Luna se quedaran aquí al pendiente. Voy con Hermione a ver si mi padre comenzó la descarga.- explicó Draco, sujetó mi mano y me obligó a caminar. Eché una mirada a mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban veinte minutos para que los policías se lanzaran a atraparles. Debía llevar a Malfoy al lugar indicado, pero no sabía que decirle.

-¡Ya era hora que llegarás!- exclamó el señor Lucius cuando nos acercamos a la embarcación que ya había llegado a puerto.

El lugar estaba abordado de gente que subía y bajaban de la embarcación cargando paquetes. Estaban bien sincronizados, y algunos tenían cierto toque francés así que debían ser hombres enviados desde allá. Era un botín grande. No solo atraparían a los Dragons, también a un grupo de los franceses.

-Llegamos lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo va la descargaba?- preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Lento. Pero ya sabes cómo son estos tipos. Llama a Theo para que se entienda con el hombre de descarga.- le dijo Lucius, me lanzó una mirada asesina...mostrando que aún no era santa de su devoción.

-Theo se quedó en la entrada, pero ya le llamo.- avisó Draco girándose, se alejó algunos pasos. Le miré mientras se separaba de nosotros, hasta que escuché como Lucius se aclaraba la garganta.

-Señor.- saludé con un intento de sonrisa.

-Son mis impresiones o...hay algo entre mi hijo y tu.- insinuó apoyándose en su bastón. Sus ojos grises grisáceos no tardaron en toparse con los míos y sentí cierto temor.

-Eso es problema nuestro.- declaré.

-Interesante...a ti no tuve que comprarte. ¿Te ofreció dinero Draco? ¿O te hizo un buen trabajo?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, burlona y evaluándome de arriba abajo con cierto descaro. De tal manera, que no hacía falta que expresase más palabras para dejarme entender si opinión sobre mi.

-Ninguna de las dos.- murmuré mirándole con desagrado, ya hoy terminaba esta situación...no tenía porqué fingir que él era santo de mi devoción.

-Aquí estoy, Draco.- apareció Theo caminando con arma en mano, el rubio le señaló el barco, el castaño asintió y se alejó hacia la embarcación.

-Él se hará cargo.- declaró Draco confiadamente. Él y Theo eran muy unidos, casi como verdaderos hermanos.

-Entonces me voy. Está todo bajo control. Cuídate.- le dijo Lucius a Draco, le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de despedida, intercambiaron una mirada que no pude interpretar y el mayor se comenzó a alejar con paso seguro y elegante. Como todo un Malfoy.

-¿Qué hablaban?- me preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido. Escondí mi mirada de la suya observando a los hombres que se movían de lado a lado.

-Me comentó que los franceses están más lentos que de costumbre.- mentí fingiendo una sonrisa, pero sin verle.

-No les gusta trabajar con presión. - murmuró, le miré y asentí.

-¿Viste aquello? Me pareció ver a alguien.- comenté señalando hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaban descargando la mercancía.

-¿Alguien? No, no vi a nadie.- respondió Draco mirando hacia dónde le había señalado. El camino estaba desierto y la vegetación alrededor no era muy espesa.

\- ¿Te importa si reviso?- cuestioné señalando el camino.

-No, te acompaño. - comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Hundió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans negros y acomodó con un movimiento rápido su cabello rebelde que estaba siendo movido por el cálido viento de la noche.

Comenzamos a caminar, yo con mi arma en mano y Draco acomodando en repetidas ocasiones su cabello que le estorbaba en la visión. Cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente de la embarcación mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. No quería traicionarlo. No quería verle en prision. Yo no quería hacerle daño.

-Draco...- hablé girándome a encararle. Necesitaba hacer algo, aunque mi mente gritaba una cosa, mi corazón me impulsaba lejos de ese pensamiento. Su mirada era una clara muestra de pregunta...él no comprendía seguramente el motivo de mi tono grave.

-Te escucho...- susurró dedicándome una sonrisa, insinuante, coqueta, como todo en él.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...- hablé con determinación, se lo diría, aunque me odiara por haberle mentido en un inicio. ¡Necesitaba decirle la verdad, perdirle perdón, y ayudarle a escapar!

-Me intrigas...pero deberíamos esperar a estar en la mansión.- susurró con una sonrisa pícara, dirigió su mano hacia mi mejilla, pero le aparte. Realmente necesitaba que me escuchara, este no era momento para caricias o distracciones.

-No puede esperar hasta la mansión.- sentencié, porque no llegaríamos a la mansión.

-Aldrich eres muy obstinada...- comenzó a debatir con una sonrisa.

¡Policía! ¡Levanten sus manos! ¡Están rodeados!

Aquellos gritos nos tomaron por sorpresa, a mi porque pensaba que tenía tiempo para revelar la verdad, y a Malfoy porque no se lo esperaba. Nos giramos a mirar hacia la embarcación. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Los disparos no se hicieron esperar de un lado a otro. Draco me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mi para que le siguiese.

-¡No, Draco!- intenté detenerle estaba corriendo hacia la trampa. Tiré un poco de él para que se detuviese, pero era inútil, no me estaba prestando atención.

-Conozco una salida alterna.- explicó mientras corríamos, doblamos en una esquina. Unas puertas nos quedaron a la derecha y él metió la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó un extraño artefacto e intentó abrir el candado de una de las puertas.

Me giré hacia el lado contrario a las puertas, encontrándome de frente con Dumbledore y otros chicos que salieron de entre los arbustos con sus armas. Completamente rendida...incapaz de permanecer del lado de Draco Lucius Malfoy...afirmé el agarre en mi pistola. Levanté mi arma y apunté al jefe. El candado y la cadena que mantenían la puerta firme no tardaron en caer al suelo, realizando un ruido estridente al hacerlo.

-Vamos...- anunció Malfoy girándose, se tambaleó, retrocedió medio paso, seguramente estaba sorprendido al encontrar mi pistola a poca distancia suya. Sus hermosos ojos grises se abrieron enormemente y le vi arrugar el entrecejo. Me rompía el corazón hacerle esto, no deseaba herirle.

-¡Levante las manos, Malfoy!- le advirtió Lupin, Draco seguía con la mirada en mi. Tanto que, cuando Neville le agarró fuertemente, para inmovilizarlo de rodillas en el suelo, él no reaccionó. Estaba conmocionado, seguramente incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo justo delante de sus ojos.

\- Cómo lo planeamos, Granger.- comentó Lupin pasando hacia Draco con esposas en mano.

El jefe me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, luego, como si le hubiesen sacado el aire del pecho, bajó de golpe la cabeza. La dejo caer con peso, como si le hubiesen golpeado y no desease que vieran su rostro lastimado. No se defendió. No habló. No gritó. Mis manos temblaban, mi corazón se quebró y pude escuchar el ruido de los pedazos al separarse. Esto era lo correcto. ¿Lo era? ¿Por qué me dolía verle así?

\- Bien hecho Granger, sabía que lo conseguiríamos.- me felicitó Dumbledore dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras el oficial Lupin colocaba las esposas alrededor de las manos de Malfoy. Esas tersas y delicadas muñecas.

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta mientras observaba aquellas muñecas siendo apresadas. El rubio giró el rostro hacía mí, la expresión indescifrable y sus ojos fríos penetraron en lo profundo de mi pecho. Afirmé el agarre alrededor de mi arma, sentía que, si no la sujetaba firmemente, se escaparía de mis manos y terminaría en el suelo.

\- Draco...- hablé dando un paso hacía él ante la mirada confundida de los oficiales que nos rodeaban.

\- Malfoy para ti... oficial Granger.- me dijo fríamente mientras le obligaban a ponerse en pie. Sentí que algo apretaba mi corazón ante la rudeza de aquellas palabras. Le había traicionado, pero...era mi deber...él era...el malo y como policía mi deber era hacerle pagar por sus delitos. Era lo correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que terminaría arrepintiéndome? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo algo valioso? ¿Por qué se sentía incorrecto?

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Les voy a partir la cara si no la sueltan, cretinos!- escuchamos gritar a Theo cuando nos acercamos a la embarcación. Draco era, prácticamente, arrastrado por Lupin y apuntado por Neville.

Cuando llegamos allí, vi a Theo inmovilizado contra una de las filas de cajas de mercancía y Luna estaba en el suelo. ¡Bang! El sonido de un disparo retumbó en el lugar. Nos giramos, Zabinni había disparado. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Todos nos asustamos, completamente sorprendidos. El moreno de ojos oscuros cayó al suelo allá a lo lejos, sentí que todo ocurría con tanta lentitud que me aterraba. Me aterraba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Zabinni!- Cómo regresando del mas allá, la garganta de Malfoy se había desgarrado con aquel grito. Jamás le había escuchado así. Roto. Fuera de si. Empujó a Neville intentando zafarse del agarre, pero solo recibió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire por algunos segundos. Deseé correr a socorrerle, decirle que Zabinni no estaba muerto, seguro solo le dieron un disparo en una pierna para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Les vamos a partir la vida, desgraciados!- nos gritó Theo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el odio se reflejó en aquellos fríos ojos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en mujeres como tú!- gritó, quería insultarme, lo vi en su mirada. Seguramente, si pudiese, me hubiese golpeado, pero le tenían completamente inmóvil en aquella posición.

-¿Están todos los principales criminales, Hermione?- me preguntó Dumbledore. Giré el rostro para mirarles, no había rastro de Parkinson. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí?

-Si...son todos.- y descubrí que las mentiras comenzaban a hacer algo normal en mi vida. Ya no tenía dificiltad al mentir, era como si el escenario hubiese cambiado y ya no estaba segura de nada. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Dolor? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa?

-¡Suéltame, imbecil!- gritó Theo resistiéndose a que Zacarías le arrastrara, el chico parecía cansado de los insultos del castaño prepotente y agresivo.

-¡Y tú suéltala, cretino!- insultó a otro joven que estaba levantando a Luna del suelo. La rubia tenía un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla y parecía que recién despertaba de algún golpe.

-Zacarías encárgate de llevarlos junto a todo este grupo de maniquíes a la central. Nos llevaremos al jefe a la comisaría...tienen muchos enemigos y no queremos que nos lo maten.- avisó Dumbledore.

-¡Más te vale que no le toquen ni un pelo, idiota!- insultó Nott a Dumbledore luchando con el agarre que ejercía Zacarías sobre él.

-Ya. Tranquilízate, Nott.- habló Malfoy luego de que hubiese estado callado mucho tiempo. Sus palabras tomaron a todos por sorpresa, Dumbledore se giró hacia él con una ceja levantada.

-Tengo derecho a un abogado y a una llamada.- terminó Draco sus palabras, el coronel dejó escapar una risa burlona.

-Tu tienes derecho a guardar silencio. En comisaría te leeremos tus supuestos derechos y mañana podrás hacer tu llamada.- le advirtió Dumbledore mirándole fijamente antes de hacer un gesto de cabeza para que siguiésemos moviéndonos.

Tiempo presente...

-Harry. ¿Estás aquí?- cuestioné abriendo la puerta de la casa. Estaba en silencio y en oscuridad. Cuando entré, escuché movimiento en la sala. Decidí asomarme a comprobar quien se encontraba ahí.

-Hola...- saludó Harry sentando frente al televisor apagado, tenía un tono rasposo, me pareció que estaba nervioso o preocupado.

-¿Dónde Estuviste? No te vi en ningún momento.- comenté dejándome caer a su lado, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Me quedé lejos de todos. Pero estaba allí.- respondió escapándose de mi mirada, no quería darme la cara. Seguramente estaba ocultando algo, y yo ya me imaginaba de que podría tratarse.

-No atraparon a Parkinson.- susurré.

-Si, me di cuenta.- murmuró, llevó sus manos hacia el control remoto que se encontraba en la mesa de madera delante de nosotros. Antes de que sujetase el mismo, le agarré la mano; entonces aquellos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos.

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunté.

-Hermione... ¿Cómo podría saberlo?- fingió desviando la mirada con nerviosismo. Huyendo.

-No estuviste en el operativo, Harry. Sé que la pusiste sobre aviso, o te las ingeniaste para sacarla de allí.- expresé antes de que pudiese comenzar a contradecirme. No era una idiota.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Para entregarla?- cuestionó bajando la mirada. Él era todo lo contrario a mi. Tomaba decisiones en base a sus sentimientos y no a su lógica o raciocinio.

-No. Yo...desearía haber tenido el valor que tuviste...- susurré mirando mis manos, las lágrimas se acercaron a bordear mis pupilas. Aceptar que quizás me había equivocado me hacía sentir aún peor.

-Tu estás enamorada de él...- susurró Harry, me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos.

-Me dolió tanto verle así. Acabado, sometido. Creo que...cometí el mayor error de mi vida.- susurré abrazándole, escondiéndome en su pecho mientras las lágrimas recorrian mis mejillas. Dolía mucho dentro de mi...pero ya estaba hecho.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quizás algún día él te perdone.- susurró mi amigo para consolarme. No me perdonaría. Él me odiaría hasta el día en que le tocara morir.

-Jamas lo hará. Es un criminal, Harry. Me enamoré de un mafioso.- susurré, reconocerlo me hacia bien. Ya no podía negármelo a mi misma. Lastima que me hubiese percato demasiado tarde.

-Hermione...todo estará bien.- susurró mi amigo apretándome fuertemente. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mis mejillas en el silencio de la sala.

Mi pelinegro no dijo nada más, permaneció abrazándome, brindándome apoyo en el silencio. Pasados algunos minutos, cuando el llanto se hizo débil, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí hacia mi cuarto. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando me encontré con mi madre. Vestía una pijama roja y me miró con preocupación cuando nos topamos frente a frente.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó sujetando mis manos, negué rápidamente, no quería preocuparle.

-Estoy bien, Harry me comentó algo muy triste...- susurré intentando desviar la conversación.

-Se que está pasando algo. Puedes confiar en mi.- susurró mi madre dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Lo sé...- murmuré bajando la mirada.

-Entonces...Cuéntame...- susurró.

-Hoy no. Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir un poco.- susurré. Le di un beso en la mejilla, ella también me dio uno y sin insistir me dejó subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

Un baño con agua caliente me relajó un poco. Me dejé caer en la cama vistiendo una pijama azul. Al cerrar los ojos, el rostro de Draco volvió a atravesar mi mente. Sus ojos decepcionados y la tristeza de su semblante. Los gritos de Theodore. El disparo a Zabinni. Todo seguía demasiado fresco.

-Te hice daño...- susurré para mi misma. Y de paso, me había hecho daño a mi también. Nos había herido a ambos de un solo golpe, y debo admitir que deseaba creer que era lo correcto. Mi decisión había sido, moralmente, la mejor.

-Pero duele mucho.- susurré, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Al cerrar los ojos, y volver a ver esos grises destellos supe que necesitaba hablar con él. Aunque no desease oírme. Aunque me despreciara. Necesitaba hablar con Draco. Y mañana mismo iría a verle.

Dormir fue una completa pesadilla, me despertaba cada diez minutos temblorosa y sudando frío. Nunca en mi vida el sonido de disparos me había ocasionado tal temblor en el cuerpo. A causa de mis pesadillas, salí temprano de la cama y preparé una taza de café. Harry se levantó rato más tarde, se sentó a mi lado en la sala y en silencio comió su sándwich y bebió su taza de café.

Las noticias que se colaban en la televisión eran bastante monótonas. Hasta que salió a relucir el tema de los Dragons. "Mafiosos al descubierto" decía el título y estaban reportando sobre lo ocurrido en la noche de ayer. Lucius Malfoy era prófugo, le habíamos ido a buscar ayer, pero no le hayamos por ningún lado. Alguien debió prevenirle.

Hoy una brigada saldría hacia la mansión Malfoy dirigidos por Mclaggen, y arrestarían al resto de la banda. Agradecí mil veces a Dios cuando el castaño no mencionó a Parkinson, al parecer la había pasado por alto. De la pelinegra no se sabía nada, y Harry no me quería comentar sobre su paradero. No lo culpo; simplemente quiere mantenerla segura; o quizás no sabe a dónde huyo.

-Vamos...- susurré apagando de golpe la televisión. Agarré mi arma e hice mi camino hacia la salida seguida por los escuetos pasos de mi amigo pelinegro.

En la comisaría todo parecía un desastre. Al entrar, vimos tres oficiales hablando con Cho Chang de forma agresiva. Me pareció que intentaban presionarle a revelar algo. Seguimos caminando hacia las oficinas de adentro, y camino haya nos encontramos con el Coronel. El mismo salía por la puerta un poco enojado hablando con Cormac. Mclaggen intercambió una mirada conmigo, pero Dumbledore no nos había prestado atención.

-Está extraño.- susurró Harry, estaba nervioso, seguramente temia que alguien pudiese descubrir que él había ayudado a una criminal a escapar.

-Me pareció fuera de si...- susurré, al atravesar la puerta nuestra pelirroja corrió hacia nosotros vistiendo su cotidiana bata de laboratorio y unos espejuelos que solía usar cuando hacía sus lecturas largas.

-¡Chicos no se imaginan lo que ocurrió!- exclamó Gin.

-Cuenta. ¿Por qué Dubledore parece enojado? Debería estar celebrando luego del operativo de ayer.- cuestionó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Primero, los chicos fueron a la mansión Malfoy y la hallaron vacía. No había nadie ni nada que diese a entender que era un cuartel de maliantes. Solo un jardinero y dos empleadas de mantenimiento.- comenzó a explicar Ginny.

-Alguien les alertó.- susurré, Harry me miró y en sus ojos pude comprobar que de esto él no estaba enterado. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Parkinson haya sido la que les salvó el pellejo a todos.

—Segundo, la mercancía del puerto desapareció. Encontraron a los guardias atados, entre ellos habían dos heridos y uno muerto. - siguió exponiendo mi pelirroja, mientras hablaba parecía una reportera de esas que habíamos estado escuchando en la televisión hace apenas una hora.

-¡Y para acabarla! Los expedientes de los Dragons, la evidencia escrita contra ellos, las fotos, todo desapareció de la oficina de Dumbledore. El Coronel está que si ve a Malfoy lo mata.- sentenció Ginny.

-¿Todo eso en una noche?- interrogué completamente impresionada. No podía ocurrir...era imposible.

-Todo. Y lo peor es que, el que robó todo de la oficina, tiene que ser un policía. Nadie entró a la fuerza, ni forzaron ventanas, ni nada...fue alguien de adentro.- explicó Ginny. Intercambiamos miradas...ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho. No éramos capaces de llegar a esos extremos.

-¡Chicos! Esto es un nido de locos.- apareció Ronald corriendo hacia nosotros desde la entrada. Vestía unos jeans rasgados y una camisa azul. Su cabello lucía desorganizado y tenía un golpe en la boca.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tropecé y me di un buen golpe.- respondió.

-¿Te enteraste de todo?- interrogó Ginny, parecía estar deseosa de poner a todo el cuerpo policiaco al tanto de la situación.

-Si, Cho me lo contó cuando entré. Le querían acusar a ella, pero ayer fue su día libre.- explicó el Weasley mayor.

-¿Qué hará Dumbledore ahora? Sin evidencia no pude meterles a la carcel.- comentó Harry.

-Todavía quedan las acusaciones, nosotros presenciamos todo así que daríamos constancia.- simplifico Gin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es tonto, sin pruebas...estamos como al principio.- comentó Ron iracundo.

-Tienes razón...- susurré.

-Dumbledore dijo que no piensa dejar que esta gente salga de aquí. Es más, transladaran a Malfoy antes de tiempo. Hoy, en una hora.- comentó Ginny mirándome fijamente.

-Yo...tengo que hacer algo...- murmuré escapándome de la conversación. Si se llevarían al jefe antes, yo necesitaba ponerle al tanto de todo y pedirle disculpas.

Apenas eran las diez y diez minutos cuanto atravesé la puertaque llevaba a las celdas y me acerqué a Longbotton. El pelinegro se encontraba sentado, tenía las piernas sobre su un escritorio e inclinado hacia atrás en la silla leía distraídamente el periódico. Al escuchar mis pasos, rápidamente sacó la vista de su lectura y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Granger.- saludó con el ánimo habitual que siempre le acompañaba.

-Bien día, Neville. ¿Te molesta que hable con Malfoy un momento?- pregunté señalando el pasillo de las celdas. ¡Rogando que el pelinegro no cuestionará nada que no pudiese responder!

-No, no he recibido ninguna orden que impida que hables con él.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entraré a la celda, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.- mentí tomando las llaves que descansaban sobre la mesa junto a la pistola del moreno.

-Claro, haz como quieras.- murmuró sin ningún interés. De cierta manera, era bueno que todos confiasen en mi. Me había ganado ese título de persona intachable con mucho esmero. No puedo creer que esté enamorada de Malfoy que representa todo lo contrario a ético y moral.

-Bien.- susurré encaminándome por el pasillo.

El jefe estaba en la última celda. Según lo que escuché en la conversación telefónica entre Zacarías y Harry, camino acá, el rubio había estado exigiendo hacer su llamada en varias ocasiones. Zacarias, cansado de escucharle, decidió moverlo a la celda de más adentro. ¡Draco podía ser bastante idiota cuando deseaba serlo así que comprendía que le hubiesen trasladado! ¡Aunque, la llamada era un derecho que se supone, no podían negarle!

Me detuve delante de la celda. El rubio de ojos grisáceos estaba tendido sobre el largo y frío banco de cemento. Estaba dormido, o aparentaba estarlo porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Mi duda se aclaró cuando le escuché comenzar a tararear una canción. Triste. Triste, pero reflejando la hermosura de su voz. Introduje la llave en la ranura de la reja; el sonido seco que hizo al abrir fue suficiente para obtener la atención del chico.

Él levantó de golpe la cabeza, ojos cansados y ojeras que ya comenzaban a pronunciarse. Se levantó un poco, movio de un lado a otro su cabeza revolviendo su cabello, sus manos seguían apresadas por las esposas y yo no comprendí porque no se las habían quitado. Por más criminal que fuese, era una cuestión de humanidad. Desde mi posición podía ver el enrojecimiento alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Draco...- comencé a hablar.

-No quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te parece si te vas?- cuestionó cortante. Sus ojos me lastimaban, me miraba con odio, con coraje, con ira contenida.

-Sé que estás enojado y créeme que te entiendo...- susurré.

-¿Eres sorda, castaña? Fuera.- ordenó.

-Podrías dejar de...

-No. No quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú, déjame solo.- exigió.

-¡Deja de ser un malcriado!- exclamé elevando un poco la voz, me arrepentí al pensar que Neville podría escuchar y venir a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y tú deja de comportarte como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.- escupió con sinismo, se puso en pie con cierta dificultad. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y sudada seguramente por la alta temperatura en esta celda. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y algunos mechones de le adherían al rostro.

-Quiero decirte algo importante...- murmuré.

-Se lo repetiré diplomáticamente, oficial. No me interesa lo que usted pueda o quiera decirme.- declaró con descaro y un rastro de enojo que no era capaz de ocultar o que no deseaba ocultar. Aparentemente su intension era mostrarme cuanto me odiaba por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Nunca podrías perdonarme ¿cierto?- cuestioné ignorando sus palabras.

-No. ¿Era lo que querías escuchar? Entonces, ya puedes dejarme.- comentó sentándose en el banco donde anteriormente había estado sentado y dándome la espalda.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la frialdad de esas palabras. Era de esperarse que estuviese enojado, que me despreciara. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se enteró de la verdad y siendo Malfoy un chico prepotente y orgulloso era obvio que no quisiese hablarme. Suspiré y di un paso dispuesta ha acercarme, pero escuché ruido y me detuve.

Al girarme hacia el pasillo vi a Mclaggen seguido de otro oficial y de Neville caminando hacia acá. Arrugué el entrecejo mientras les veía acercarse. Volví a ver a Malfoy y este también observaba hacia los recién llegados con una mirada que no logré comprender. ¿Coraje? ¿Frustración? ¿Dolor?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermi?- cuestionó Cormac. Volví a mirar a Draco y este gesticuló un "imbecil" antes de desviar la vista.

-Nada. Vine a ver cómo estaba Malfoy. Veo que aún preserva las esposas.- comenté cruzándome de brazos mientras él castaño entraba a la celda.

-Si, tranquila. Lo transladaré a la central y allá se las quitarán.- restó importancia agarrando a Draco del brazo izquierdo para que se pusiese en pie.

-¿Lo transladaras solo?- interrogué sorprendida e intrigada.

-Sí. Tranquila amor, estaré bien.- bromeó zalameramente, llevó una mano a mi mejilla, pero se la aparté de inmediato.

-No soy tu amor.- le recordé ligeramente enojada por sus motes cariñosos y su accionar.

-Hablamos luego. Vamos, teñido. Te espera un lugar muy feo.- comentó el castaño empujando a Draco y obligándole a caminar

-¿Cuándo tendré mi llamada?- le preguntó Malfoy cuando salieron de la celda. Yo les seguía observando en silencio, sin moverme. Malfoy era insistente.

-Cuándo entes en la central...- Fue toda la contestación del otro.

-¿Qué hablabas con él?- me preguntó Neville consiguiendo captar mi atención. Le miré sin contestación, en realidad ni siquiera conseguía articular o pensar palabras de manera correcta.

-¿Hermione?- insistió Neville.

-Nada, intenté averiguar si podría saber dónde está el señor Lucius.- me excuse rápidamente y salí presurosa de la celda. Caminé muy rápido, intentando alcanzar a los otros dos, pero cuando salí fuera, la patrulla estaba en movimiento y se alejaba.

-¿A dónde ibas?- cuestionaron a mi espalda, me giré a mirar a Harry.

-A ningún lado.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros. Volví a dar vuelta sobre mis pasos y entramos a la comisaría.

-Ella me llamó.- susurró Harry mientras caminábamos.

-¿Parkinson?- pregunté en apenas un murmullo.

-Sí. Parece que Cormac ya identificó a todos los del grupo...plantaron carteles en los aeropuertos y salidas de trenes para que no pudiesen escapar a ningún lado.- me explicó mi pelinegro.

-Pero ya no hay evidencia de nada. Se verán obligados a quitar la denuncia.- susurré.

-Hasta el momento, Dumbledore no parece dispuesto a dar el caso como nulo ante la falta de pruebas contra los acusados.- habló él mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

-¿El coronel está en su oficina?- cuestioné elevando la voz mientras llevaba mi mirada hacia la escalera a poca distancia.

-Si, subió hace unos veinte minutos.- contestó Ron, el pelirrojo estaba sentado a poca distancia, tecleando rápidamente en la computadora.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó Harry acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Rutina. Es un caso que está por cerrarse, sobre un asesinato.- explicó Ronald sin detener su búsqueda.

-Al parecer...la vida sigue...- susurré a mis amigos. Harry Se había inclinado hacia Ron y ojeaba la pantalla con mucho interés. El pelirrojo le señalaba alguna imagen en la computadora antes de seguir escribiendo. Todo, poco a poco, parecía estar exactamente como hace casi un año atrás. Nosotros resolviendo casos. Los malos tras las rejas.

Saqué mi mirada de los chicos y me giré hacia la escalera. Ginny bajaba con una taza en mano y el cabello sujetó en una coleta alta. Sus espejuelos se escurrían ligeramente por el puente de su nariz mientras ella leía un papel que traía en su mano. Exactamente como un tiempo atrás, como si nada hubiese ocurridos.

Lamentablemente, aunque todo parecía amoldarse y sucumbir ante la fuerza de la resilencia. En mi interior, yo sabía que todo había cambiado. Volví a enfocar a mi pelirroja, ella levantó la mirada e intentó dedicarme una sonrisa, pero la tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos. Entonces, no era yo la única que se sentía diferente en medio de la aparente rutina.

Me volví hacia Harry, el moreno le dio una palmada a Ronald y se volvió hacia mi. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, luego de algunos segundos el sonrió levemente y luego se alejó hacia su escritorio. Le vi caer sentado y sujetar una pila de pergaminos que rápidamente comenzó a ojear. Nada podría ser como antes.

Era medio día, me encontraba leyendo los papeles que Lupin, felizmente, me había proporcionado hace unos quince minutos. Al parecer el nuevo caso, al cual habían decidido asignarme, se trataba de una niña que fue hallada muerta en su casa. No había rastro de familiares ni amigos. Unos vecinos reportaron que habían escuchado disparos y luego solo se halló a la pequeña sola. Me acomodé un mechón tras la oreja y acomodé mis espejuelos. Tras unos cinco minutos de lectura continua me detuve, me despojé de los espejuelos y pasé una mano por mi rostro buscando concentración.

-Necesito dejar de pensar en él.- susurré. Cormac se había llevado a Malfoy hace una hora y aún no regresaba. La central no quedaba tan lejos, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¿Un descanso?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas, me giré encontrándome con Gin. La pelirroja me dedicó una sonrisa y me mostró la caja de dona, seguramente glaseadas, que había comprado.

-¡Eso huele delicioso!- comentó Ronald, quien se había acercado rápidamente al percatarse de que su hermana había traído comida. Solo menciona la palabra alimentos y Ronald Bilius Weasley estará ahí presente.

-Son de las de mamá...no seas antojado.- comentó Ginny rodando los ojos antes de invitarme a coger del delicioso dulce.

-Gracias.- murmuré agarrando una de las donas con glaseado de chocolate.

-Donas de la madriguera Weasley. Mis favoritas.- comentó Neville apareciendo tras Ginny y agarrando una de las donas.

-Para ti es una venta. Busca con que pagar.- se burló la pelirroja antes de girarse hacia Harry. El moreno no se había dado por enterado, llevaba tiempo revisando pergaminos en silencio, yo le había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo mientras leía.

-¿Una dona, Harry?- preguntó Gin, mi moreno al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta, sonrió antes de acercarse y aceptar el ofrecimiento de la Weasley más pequeña.

-¿Una taza de cafe, chicos?- cuestionó Neville.

-¡Uno para mi!- aceptó Ginny, Harry levantó la mano dando a entender que también deseaba una mientras daba una mordida al dulce.

-Definitivamente necesito uno.- acepté. Una buena dosis de cafeína quizás me ayudaría en estos momentos.

-Qué sea chocolate.- pidió Ron agarrando su segunda dona sin haber acabado completamente la primera. La mirada ligeramente enojada de Ginny no se hizo esperar.

-Ya vengo.- anunció Longbotton alejándose a buscar los cafés.

-¿Qué tanto leías?- le pregunté a Harry.

-Nada importante. Solo información sobre los Dragons que atraparon y los franceses.- simplificó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Zabinni está en el hospital ¿saben?- preguntó Ginny intentando fingir normalidad. Nada era normal.

-¿Fue grave el disparo?- cuestioné preocupada. Había estado tan pendiente a otras cosas que no había preguntado en ningún momento por la salud del moreno.

-Se recuperará. Pero quizás le tome tiempo.- respondió Gin.

-Escuché por los pasillos que no había necesidad de dispararle de esa manera. A Cormac se le pasó la mano.- sentenció Ron, parecía enojado, lo que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mclaggen en esto?- pregunté confundida.

-Él castaño fue quien me disparó.- simplificó Ron, intercambié una mirada con Harry, él también parecía sorprendido.

-Pensé que no estaba en el operativo.- murmuré.

-Pues si estaba.- susurró Ron encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando otra dona, esta vez Ginny no se molestó en mirarle con molestia.

-¡565! ¡Cormac pide refuerzos!- gritó Zacarías por la radio bajando las escaleras corriendo, iba disparado hacia la salida.

-¿565? ¿Cormac?- cuestionó Ginny arrugando el entrecejo.

-Hay que ir a ver.- susurró Harry, salimos corriendo tras Zacarías y le interceptamos a mitad de carrera.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Ron.

-Mclaggen pidió refuerzos. Al parecer Malfoy se le escapó.- explicó antes de levantar el radio y volver a repetir la llamada.

-¡565! ¡Todos los que estén por el área ir a ayudar!- declaró nuevamente por la radio. Claro y contundente.

-Vamos a ir.- anunció Harry, me sujetó del brazo sacándome de mi conmoción. ¿Cómo había escapado? Malfoy no tenía ni una tercia parte de la fuerza de Cormac, y era bastante malo con las armas, además estaba esposado. ¿Cómo se te escapa un hombre esposado? Por más Listo, ingenioso, mafioso que pudiese ser...solo a un imbécil podría escapársele. Aunque, Cormac cae en esa categoría.

-¡Harry! ¡Dumbledore dijo que nadie saliera!- escuchamos gritar a Zacarías, pero ya estábamos subiendo a auto y mi pelinegro no se molestó en hacer caso alguno.

Encendí la radio, colocándola en sintonía con los demás policías. Harry conducía rápidamente, tomamos un atajo cuando Zacarías volvió a repetir el destino final. Había mucha congestión en las calles, como un clásico Lunes. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de que pudiesen lastimar al jefe; si Cormac no había tenido ninguna delicadeza con Blaise, tampoco la tendría con Malfoy. ¿Y si le lastimaba?

-Es por esta calle, allá...cerca del puente.- señalé, teníamos una vista panorámica de todo lo que ocurría a lo lejos.

Las patrullas habían cerrado El paso a mitad de puente, así que mi moreno frenó en seco cuando se hizo imposible pasar entre los autos que obstaculizaban. Bajamos de inmediato. Habían unas seis patrullas, policías con armas en manos y Malfoy estaba en medio del puente reclinado del barandal. No tenía salida, del otro lado también habían policías. Lo lógico sería rendirse, pero él seguí inmóvil allí en medio.

-¡Draco Malfoy no se mueva! ¡levante las manos!- pidió una voz que no reconocí. Rastree el lugar en busca de Mclaggen, pero no había rastro.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

De donde provinieron los disparos sería una pregunta sin respuesta. Me llevé las manos a los labios aterrada y conmocionada. Los disparos habían golpeado a Draco contundentemente. Lo único que logré: fue ver cómo su cuerpo, ante la brusquedad de los golpes, se tropezaba y caía del puente en dirección al agua.

Harry me abrazó; las piernas me flaquearon y mi corazón se rasgó a la mitad. Parpadeé varias veces, todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de mis ojos allá a lo lejos. ¿Le habían matado? Ellos no podían hacer eso. Nosotros no éramos criminales.

Estos eran los instantes en los cuales veía la transición entre los buenos y los malos. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre matar con permiso y sin permiso? Ante mis ojos, ninguna. ¿Qué necesidad había de dispararle? Él no tenía a dónde huir.

-Hay que irnos.- susurró Harry tirando de mi para que volviésemos al vehículo.

-No, espera. Tengo que verlo.- susurré soltándome de su agarre y corriendo hacia el puente entre los policías que ya se asomaban para ver donde estaba el cuerpo.

-¿Quién disparó?- se cuestionaban entre ellos y al parecer...no se encontraba respuesta.

Al llegar al lugar donde Malfoy había estado, me apoyé de la baranda del puente e intenté buscar su cuerpo en el agua. Tenía que estar. No se veía su cuerpo en ningún lado. ¿Donde está? ¡No me hagas esto Malfoy!

-¡901! ¡901!- escuché decir a uno de mis compañeros por la radio. ¿Muerte accidental? ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría?

-Hay que irnos.- declaró Harry llegando a mi lado, envolviendo una de sus manos alrededor de de mi brazo derecho y tirando de mi.

-Tienes razón.- susurré y nos alejamos. No tenía sentido seguir ahí. No había forma de que alguien sobreviviese a una caída de tal magnitud. Y menos alguien tan delicado y frágil como Draco Malfoy.

Subimos al auto en silencio. Harry manejada, y yo iba como hechizada mirando los árboles. Nuevamente era como volver al principio. Harry manejando. Y yo sintiendo que mi corazón estaba desgarrado. ¿Por qué siempre me tocaba estar del lado que permanecía con vida y debía acostumbrarse a la perdida?

Primero Krum, un imbécil que no merecía mi amor. Y por el cual yo hubiese dado la vida. Ahora Malfoy, y en este caso, la imbécil que no merecía su amor...era yo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha y me apresuré a secarla. Llorar no cambiaria las cosas...pero las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo mis mejillas...porque ellas no comprendían mis razonamientos.

Harry se detuvo frente a casa...lo sé porque conozco la calle aún entre las lágrimas. Bajé la mirada. Otra vez tenía que pasar por lo mismo. Perder a alguien que se encuentra muy profundo en mi pecho. Lo peor es que, en parte, todo es mi culpa. Porque él peor error de Draco Malfoy fue confiar en mi...enamorarse de mi.

-Todo va a estar bien. Saldrás de esta...- susurró Harry sujetando mi mano.

-Necesito estar sola. Avisa en comisaría que...saldré unos días de vacaciones.- susurré bajando del auto.

Me apresuré a entrar a casa, subí las escaleras y me dejé caer en la cama. Allí, sola, pude llorar todo lo que necesitaba llorar. La almohada amortiguó los sollozos de dolor y absorbió las lágrimas que insistentemente se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Dolía. Dolía mucho saber que él ya no estaría. Dolía saber que jamás podría perdonarme.

Comprendí, en medio de las lágrimas, que definitivamente hubiese preferido saberle vivo y en la carcel. Porque vivo todavía había una esperanza. Pero ahora...ahora ya no hay nada.La esperanza de que algún día pudiésemos estar juntos se había muerto junto con el sonido de aquellos disparos. Había quedado reducida a nada cuando aquel cuerpo se precipitó hacia el agua.

Yo solo sabía una cosa, jamás volvería a amar a nadie. Porque terminaría buscando entre los hombres esos ojos grises, ese cabello platinado, esa sonrisa cómplice, esa mirada pícara. Y entre tanto buscar, descubriría que no podía hallarle. Descubriría que no existen unos ojos iguales a los suyos, que no existen otros labios que hagan los mismos estragos en mi cuerpo. Que no existe otra voz que logre hechizarme.

Mi vida cambió ese día. Ese día en el cual vi al hombre que me había enseñado a amar: caer muerto. Desde ese momento, supe que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Entre mis sábanas y lágrimas, supe que me casaría sin amor, que tendría hijos sin felicidad, que viviría en amargura el resto de mi vida. Y me adelanté a los hechos sin saber las vueltas que daría la vida de este día en adelante.

Y entre las lágrimas supe que necesitaba saber quien había disparado contra él. Necesitaba conocer quién lo había arrebatado de entre mis manos. Aunque me costara la vida, aunque tardara años, descubriría quien era el responsable.

 _"Se ríe de las cicatrices, quien nunca ha sentido una herida."_

 _Shakespeare_

Continuará...

¡No me asesinen antes de tiempo! XD ¡la historia aún no acaba y las apariencias engañan! ¡Aparentemente soy una escritora cruel que asesinó a uno de los personajes principales...pero la historia no ha terminado!

¿Hipotesis? ¿Qué creen que ocurrió realmente? Pronto veremos la otra cara de la moneda y comprenderán que es lo que está ocurriendo en realidad. ¡Hermione solo nos da una idea vaga en base a lo que ella va descubriendo poco a poco!

¿Realmente murió Malfoy? ¿Qué creen? ¿Creen que soy capaz de asesinar al rubio? XD Solo adelanto que la historia no ha acabado, y aún le falta bastante porque están todos los misterios sin resolver. ¿Qué ocurrió con los Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó con Parkinson? ¿Quién desapareció la evidencia contra los Dragons? ¿Quién asesinó a Victor? ¿Por qué? ¿Se salvará Zabinni?

¡Un capítulo lleno de emociones así que déjenme saber que opinan!

 **5** Reviews subo capítulo el próximo **sábado**.

BesosXOXO


	26. Chapter 26

Hola!!! ¡Estoy medio ocupada con algunos exámenes, pero como lo prometido es deuda tomé un ratito para subir el capítulo! ¡Prometo responder sus reviews en la siguiente ocasión! (Cuando tenga más tiempo) Besos! Gracias a los que comentaron! Espero les guste el capítulo y nos leemos!! 

**Capítulo 26**

 _Las cenizas de una historia_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Tres años luego

El tiempo, como buen y leal compañero, se llevaba los destellos de un pasado fúnebre, trágico y doloroso. Al final, solo nos queda el consuelo de que nuestros actos no fueron tan malos después de todo. Sentada frente al computador portátil terminé de introducir las últimas líneas que daban por cerrado el caso de los indigentes que estudiábamos desde hace unas dos semanas. Un último click me dio ese alivio al sacarme ese caso de encima. Recorrí la mesa en busca de mi taza, la encuentro, la sujeté y la llevé a mis labios disfrutando el sabor amargo del café.

-¿Cómo se siente la futura señora Mclaggen?- cuestiona Harry apoyándose de mi mesa y levantando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo debo sentirme?- pregunté sin mucho ánimo, él sabía que no me casaba por amor sino por resignación. Como cuando te decides por comprar un perfume tal porque sabe que no te alcanza el dinero para comprar el deseado. Mi moreno rodó los ojos...él sabía, yo sabía, muchos lo sabían.

-No lo sé. ¿Emocionada?- cuestionó con cierto sarcasmo.

-No veas cuanto me emociona...- murmuré entre dientes volviendo la vista al computador y dando un sorbo al líquido ligeramente cálido.

-No podré ir a tu despedida de soltera.- anunció Harry de golpe. Saqué la mirada del informe recién enviado y elevé una de mis cejas.

-Eres mi mejor amigo...se supone que estarías ahí...- le acusé cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo siento. Tengo un compromiso...pero te lo cambio por una cita hoy en la noche.- anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué compromiso? Aún falta una semana para mi despedida, puedes hacer las gestiones para asistir.- insistí, quería que él estuviese allí. Además de Ginny y Ron, mi moreno era la una persona que realmente había invitado porque deseaba tenerle cerca.

-Lo siento...Parkinson me mata.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Y yo la mato a ella...- bromeé. Harry sonrió ante lo recién expuesto y luego se inclinó aún más hacia mí.

-Lleva planeando una salida hace como un mes. No quiero desairarle.- aceptó ligeramente sonrojado, le apreté una mejilla cariñosamente sin evitar sonreír.

-El nene precioso está tan enamorado.- me burlé imitando una voz infantil. Harry dejó escapar una risa y pasó una mano por su cabello nervioso, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Como nunca antes.- susurró.

-Es lindo estar enamorado...- susurré, los recuerdos del pasado amenazaban con golpearme así que simplemente los bloqueé. Había aprendido ha hacerlo. Era necesario seguir viviendo.

-El punto es que tú y yo está noche iremos a un bar, beberemos un rato, me contarás cómo se siente estar próxima a casarse, escucharemos buena música y luego nos iremos a casa.- desvío el tema, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sin darme opción a réplica se alejó hacia su escritorio.

-Tonto...- susurré observándole mientras se alejaba. Intenté sonreír al pensar en mi boda, pero no podía, no podía sonreír por algo que solo hacía porque me sentía sola y vacía. Y quería rellenar esa tristeza de la forma más rápida y sencilla.

Volví mi vista al computador, y mientras pasaba las carpetas pasé por aquella que había creado luego de la muerte de Malfoy. La abrí, solo por deseos de recordar, eran todos los estudios que había podido realizar acerca de los Dragons y sus enemigos. Estaba tan obsesionada por saber quien había disparado contra Draco. Saberlo era imposible.

En aquel puente, nadie había visto nada. Los policías, uno por uno, negaron haber cometido tal acto. Todos sabían que no había motivo para asesinar a un hombre que no tenía salida. ¿Por qué matar a un condenado? La única salida era que algún enemigo le hubiese estado siguiendo y aprovechase el descuido. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Y a ese cuestionamiento...simplemente... no había respuesta.

El cuerpo del rubio de grisáceos ojos jamás apareció. Algunos dicen que, como tardaron en sacarlo, algún cocodrilo u otra bestia se lo pudo haber comido...no apoyo esa teoría. Otros, dicen que el cuerpo quizás fue a parar al mar y se perdió. Otros, aún más elocuentes, aseguran que quizás intentó huir y en el proceso un carro le golpeó, o terminó tirado por ahí muy mal herido. Fuese como fuese, la realidad era que estaba muerto y que el acta declaraba esa sentencia como el punto y fin del asunto.

Cerré con un doble click la carpeta con la escueta y pobre información que en aquellos meses logré recolectar. No había servido de nada y no serviría. Porque descubrí que a los Malfoy mucha gente los odiaba. Definitivamente, la fama que habían adquirido había despertado también envidia y odio. Tanto que tenían más enemigos que aliados.

Los Dragons que fueron apresados pasaron solo un año en prisión, porque no habían pruebas suficientes para que permanecieran ahí más allá de ese periodo. A los que no atraparon los dejaron como nota al calce; el caso se cerró y de un día a otro el tema de los mafiosos más grandes de londres perdió importancia. Como si con la muerte de Draco Malfoy, ya no hubiese motivo para seguir fastidiando al grupo de mafiosos.

Aquello me intrigó, y seguramente me seguiría intrigando mucho tiempo. En londres hay mafiosos. En realidad, hay tantos que seguramente en cada esquina podrías hallarlos. Aún así, después de la muerte de Malfoy, en la comisaría no se presta tanta atención a esa gente. Dumbledore ahora solo nos enviaba a estudiar homicidos y robos, y mas homicidios. Seguramente nunca comprenderé el repentino cambio.

Blaise Zabinni era otro asunto. Había quedado en coma. Los dos disparos de Cormac habían colocado al moreno entre la vida y la muerte por más de un año. Cuando salió de ese estado, estuvo crítico durante meses.

Y ahora, cumplidos casi tres años, comienza a recuperarse. Ginny me contó que lloró mucho cuando supo de la muerte de Malfoy. Además, el chico profesó su molestia por nuestra mentira, pero optó por no rechazar la ayuda de Gin y gracias a ella se ha ido recuperando. ¿Se enamorará de ella? No lo sé, Zabinni es complicado.

¡Parkinson y Harry! La chica de ojos azules estuvo meses descomunicada. Mi amigo estaba al borde de un colapso y tan preocupado que no comía, no dormía, andaba de un lado a otro sin motivo ni sentido. Cuando apareció, ella le explicó que estaba esperando que las aguas se tranquilizasen para no correr ningún peligro. Fue la primera en perdonarnos, bueno...en perdonar a Harry, a mi y a Ginny aún nos guarda algo de resentimiento. Por algún motivo extraño, con Ron no tenía problemas.

-Amor. ¿Almorzamos?- cuestionó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré, recibiendo un beso inesperado que me dejó en los labios una humedad que me he era desagradable.

-Tengo un informe que terminar.- mentí. Dando un click en la computadora para cerrar la ventanilla en la cual me encontraba y así poder sostener mi mentira. Si, Hermione Granger mentía mucho desde un tiempo para acá.

-¿No Piensas comer? Te vas a poner muy delgada.- insistió el castaño dándome otro beso corto. Moví el rostro evitando que alargara el contacto y giré la silla corrediza dándole así la espalda.

-Comeré más tarde.- simplifiqué, ni siquiera podía estar con él a solas sin sentir cierta incomodidad. Aún, a pocos días de la boda, me preguntaba si algún día lograría amarle.

-No insisto. Si quieres te traigo algo de comer.- se ofreció, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mis bucles castaños. Escurriéndose entre ellos juguetonamente.

-No tengo hambre, Cormac.- respondí.

-Cómo quieres. Si cambias de opinión me llamas y te traigo.-declaró sin ningún problema, le escuché alejarse y suspiré aliviada.

Quizás también al escogerle a él me había equivocado. Podía casarme sin amor con cualquier otro hombre. Pero él estuvo ahí siempre, esperando. Si tenía que entregarle mi cuerpo a alguien que no me interesase en lo más mínimo...por lo menos prefería entregárselo a alguien que, aparentemente, me amaba.

-¡Hermione! Aquí están los resultados de la última biopsia.- escuché exclamar a Ginny, volví a girar sobre mi silla. La pelirroja de acercaba a mi corriendo, los bordes de su bata moviéndose al son de su carrera.

-¿Y qué dicen?- cuestioné agarrando los papeles que me entregaban.

-Negativo. El acusado no es el asesino.- declaró orgullosamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.Ella había predicho los resultados y no se había equivocado.

-Comenzaré a pensar que tienes vocación de oráculo.- murmuré divertida mientras repasaba los papeles que me habia provisto. Pasé mis ojos entre líneas, observando las comparaciones que no comprendía del todo, pero que, tras años con Ginny, había aprendido a descifrar poco a poco.

-Les dije que se dejaran llevar por mi sexto sentido.- alardeó la pelirroja orgullosamente.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- susurré sentándome y abriendo la página del caso que Ginny acababa de traerme para corroborar que todo estuviese documentado.

-¿Comes?- me interrogó Gin.

-No, ahora no. Prefiero terminar esto.- rechacé rápidamente la oferta.

-Tienes que comer así que deja eso para cuando regreses.- sentenció ella obstinadamente, me sujetó del brazo y me obligó a seguirla aún cuando mi deseo era permanecer en mi posición y leer durante algunas horas más.

-Qué conste que voy en contra de mi voluntad.- le advertí entrando a la patrulla.

-Si, si. Digamos que es un secuestro para ir a comer a la madriguera.- se burló encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-Si Cormac se entera que estoy almorzando contigo luego que rechacé su oferta de ir a comer se pondrá de malas.- comenté observando hacia a calle que nos quedaba hacia adelante y se seguía extendiendo hasta dejar ver un puente a lo lejos.

-Le decimos que fue un secuestro, eso no importa.- restó ella importancia mientras yo me entretenía observando los edificios, las paredes con algunos dibujos artisticos, la gente caminando de un lado a otro con paraguas a causa del día lluvioso.

-Es que es un secuestro.- aclaré divertida, una sonrisa se había resbalado por mis labios. Ginny era un oasis en medio de los problemas. Ella siempre sabía que decir para sacarte una sonrisa.

-A Mclaggen lo tienes en tu mano. Es como un perro faldero que se mueve hacia dónde le órdenes. Seguro le dices que cambiaste de opinión y simplemente te da un beso y dice que es bueno que comas para que no te pongas tan delgada.- se burló mi amiga deteniéndose en un semáforo. Al parecer, ella lo conocía mejor que yo.

Estaba escuchándole, pero no hallaba respuesta en mi cabeza, porque me quedé estática observando un dibujo enorme en una pared. Era una mujer, cabello castaño en bucles, labios finos. Estaba dando la espalda, apenas se tenía un solo ángulo de su rostro visible. Había algo escrito abajado, en letras medianamente grandes, pintadas de negro carbón. Al observar la pared era imposible que no llamase la atención; además, la caligrafía me parecía extrañamente familiar. Leía: "Y aún te sigo amando...".

-¿Ese dibujo estaba ayer ahí?- pregunté, Ginny giró el rostro y tuvo algunos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha. Fue el tiempo suficiente para observar detenidamente el graffiti que le señalaba.

-No lo había visto antes, debe ser reciente.- respondió mientras íbamos dejando el dibujo atrás. Junto con el puente que acabábamos de cruzar.

-¿No te pareció que el dibujo era familiar?- cuestioné todavía con aquellos delicados trazos en mi recuerdo. La técnica...la caligrafía...parecía estar vagamente en mis más profundos recuerdos.

-No. Debe ser un pintor de esos que no tienen mucho dinero para llevar acabo exposiciones.- le restó importancia mi pelirroja y decidí que ella tenía razón. Que tampoco había que darle tanta importancia a un simple dibujo que aparentemente había pintado un loco que sufría de desamor.

Muchos locos sufrían de desamor, no podíamos ir por el mundo prestándole atención a todos. Además, mi historia de desdichas y mala suerte era suficiente; no habían motivos para terminar de amargar mi existencia con la desdichada vida de alguien más. ¿Para qué? Hasta el sol de hoy nadie a muerto amor, excepto en los cuentos, esos sí mueren de amor.

-Hablando de pintores, hay una exposición mañana aquí en un centro cerca de la madriguera. Me parece que es un pintor joven que recién inicia su carrera. Neville me invitó, si quieres puedes venir.- comentó Gin tomando la salida que nos conduciría directamente a la madriguera.

-¿Exposición de arte? ¿Con Neville? Eso suena un poco aburrido...- murmuré

-Lo será.- aceptó mi pelirroja riendo.

-Es Bueno apoyar el talento joven así que cuentan conmigo. ¿Segura que es mañana? Sabes que no puedo comprometer muchos días, a veces olvido la boda.- bromeé.

-A Cormac no le molestaría si aplazas la ceremonia.- se burló Weasley y ambas reímos.

-Me dejará plantada.- declaré antes de bajar del auto.

-En realidad, no se cómo te aguanta.- aceptó ella.

-Tampoco yo.- admití.

Entramos a la madriguera y el sonido de unas campanillas anunciaron nuestra llegada. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, las vísperas navideñas ya se mostraban en los rostros y aún más en las casas. La madriguera Weasley era un claro ejemplo de espíritu navideño. Además, tenían muérdagos en todas las puertas, y si te descuidabas podrías caer en las bromas de los gemelos. Un huevo o una tarta en tu cabeza era lo menos horroroso que podría ocurrirte.

-¿Qué va a comer el cuerpo policiaco de este país?- preguntó Fred con una enorme sonrisa mientras le tendía unos refrescos a George. El otro gemelo solo nos dedicó una sonrisa y siguió llevando la bandeja con bebidas.

-A mi dame lo de siempre.- pidió Ginny estirándose hacia Fred para apretarle una mejilla cariñosamente.

-¿Y la desdichada futura señora Mclaggen?- bromeó el pelirrojo escribiendo rápidamente en una libreta.

-Pescado con papas. Y no soy desdichada.- le corregí con una sonrisa antes de rodar los ojos.

-Todos lo sabemos.- susurró Ginny empujándome hacia la mesa.

-¡Batido De fresa!- le grité a Fred girando levemente el rostro.

-¡Para ti lo que quieras!- respondió el chico sin siquiera volver a mirarme. Estaba concentrado anotando algo; pero tenía esa eterna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hoy no es día de pescado. ¿En qué estás pensando?- me preguntó Gin sentándose en una mesa cerca de la salida.

-Se me antojó pescado. ¿Tengo que comer lo que tú desees?- cuestioné incrédula, mi amiga sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Antojos?- cuestionó. Capté el tono sugerente y dejé escapar una risa.

-No es lo que pensaste. Entre nosotros...nada de nada...- le advertí intentando dejar de reír. Luego, el pensamiento de la noche de boda me dejó ligeramente preocupada.

\- Pero va a pasar en algún momento. ¿Cómo puedes estar con él si ni siquiera te gusta un poco? Podrías volver a enamorarte...y te arrepentirás por haberte apresurado.- comentó mi amiga.

-No me voy a enamorar, Ginny. Y no me gusta hablar de eso.- susurré. No quería pensar en eso.

-Lo digo porque te quiero. Y quiero lo mejor para ti.- me recordó mi amiga.

-Cormac me ama.- le recordé.

-Krum también te amaba.- susurró ella.

-¿Los estás comparando? Cormac no es como Víctor. - debatí cruzándome de brazos.

-No, claro que no. Por lo menos a Víctor lo amabas. - murmuró.

-Cormac es un hombre íntegro, Gin. Él se merece que le de una oportunidad.

-¡Casarte no es darle una oportunidad! Es cruzar al extremo.- comentó mi amiga rodando los ojos.

-¿En realidad vamos a discutir esto?- pregunté rodando los ojos.

-Si. Porque me parece que estás cometiendo un error.- estableció.

-Y a mi me parece que estoy obrando de manera correcta.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

-No lo amas.- insistió mi pelirroja.

-Lo aprecio, es un...

-¿un buen hombre? Eso no va a conseguir hacerte temblar la noche de bodas.- respondió crudamente. Guardé silencio ante la brusquedad de sus palabras.

-Cambiemos el tema.- murmuré.

-Sí, lo siento.- susurró mi amiga bajando la mirada ligeramente avergonzada. Por suerte, George llegó con nuestra comida y soltó una de sus bromas quebrando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre nosotras.

-En realidad, lo siento. Me puse intensa.- murmuró Gin entre el silencio de nuestra comida. Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales solo nos limitamos a comer.

-Tienes razón. Pero deberías entenderme.- susurré

-Te entiendo. Entiendo que estás dolida aún...que la muerte de Malfoy te pegó fuerte. Aún así, por amor a su recuerdo, no deberías hacer algo que él seguramente no apoyaría.- insistió mi amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? Él simplemente no apoyaría que me casase con ningún otro hombre que no fuese él...bueno...quizás luego de que descubrió la verdad ya le daba igual.- murmuré.

-Creo que a él no le gustaría verte casada con Mclaggen.- murmuró mi amiga.

-Es tarde para pensarlo. Ya solo falta una semana.- susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

-En una semana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.- susurró mi amiga. ¿Que podría ocurrir? Hasta el sol de hoy nada había pasado...sería una boda sin problemas ni interrupciones.

-Come que tenemos que regresar a la comisaría.- le apresuré antes de dar un sorbo a mi Frappe. Estaba delicioso...la señora Molly tenia unas manos privilegiadas.

-¿Te importa si me paso esta noche por tu departamento?- preguntó Gin.

-Voy a salir.- susurré escondiendo mi mirada.

-¿A salir? ¿A dónde?- preguntó ella.

-Con Harry...mencionó un bar...no tengo idea.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y no pensaban invitarme? Por eso digo, es que estos amigos míos.- comentó la pelirroja dramáticamente.

-Todo fue idea de Harry, a mi ni me mires. Por mi puedes venir.

-Mira la hora, vamos a llegar tarde. Vámonos. Y...voy a ir a ese bar con ustedes...además...quizás esta sea la noche en que salgas de tu abstinencia.- se burló mi amiga poniéndose de pie. Rodé los ojos y le imité.

-No sabes lo que dices.- susurré caminando tras ella.

Salí una hora antes de la comisaría y me fui a mi departamento. Harry quedo en venir a recogerme a eso de las siete de la noche. Me saqué los zapatos y me tumbé en el sofá de la sala. Mi vida no era la misma desde aquel día en el puente. Algo murió en mi juntamente con Malfoy, quizás era la culpa, me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Si tan solo pudiese dar hacia atrás y cambiar todo...- susurré cerrando los ojos.

Harry me llevó a un bar bastante dinámico. Me gustaba la música, tenía a un muchacho de voz gruesa entonando canciones de desamor y el servicio era excelente. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la tarima por petición mía. Quería escuchar mejor las canciones, hoy tenia deseos de hundirme en la profundidad de la música.

-Hoy es un día especial, deberías tomarte una copa con nosotros.- comentó Gin sirviéndose una copa de whisky ardiente.

-Paso, con el refresco estoy bien.- susurré sin abrir mis ojos, disfrutando los últimos hilos de la canción que ya llegaba a su final.

-Yo si quiero otro.- anunció Harry levantando la mano para llamar al mesero que no tardó en venir y anotar lo que deseaban.

-Y trae unos pastelillos de manzana para comer algo.- pidió Ginny, seguramente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Escuché que Neville esta detrás de ti.- comentó Harry, abrí los ojos interesándome repentinamente en la conversación.

-Si, él quiere que le de una oportunidad.- aceptó Gin nerviosa e incómoda.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó Harry llevándose la copa a los labios y dando un trago rápido.

-No me gusta Neville.- explicó con sencillez.

-Es un buen chico.- apoyé.

-No he dicho que no lo sea. Pero no me gusta...es como un hermano.- simplificó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un hermano que no te ve como hermana...- murmuró Harry elevando una de sus cejas.

\- Pequeño detalle...- susurró Gin

-Creo que podría llegar a gustarte.- les interrumpí. Gin me miró y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Opino igual.- acotó Harry.

-Con ustedes dos no puedo.- murmuró Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Mi moreno y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y luego una música suave comenzó a soñar y al escuchar al cantante me giré para poder contemplarle.

El hombre tosco, de cuerpo rechoncho y barba en forma de candado ya no se encontraba sentado delante del teclado. Sentado en una silla, con una gorra negra que apenas permitía ver su rostro, unos pantalones desgastados, con los bordes deshilándose, y una camisa que decía "Let's Rock", se encontraba un hombre delgado. No se percibía su rostro, y él parecía interesado en quedar en el anonimato. Pero su voz...su voz era como la voz de los ángeles.

Me quedé hechizada mirándole, él sujetó el micrófono y con extrema suavidad entonaba aquella canción. Harry y Gin siguieron hablando, pero yo ya no les escuchaba. Su voz...su voz me recordaba a Draco. Incluso podía cerrar los ojos y ver al rubio de mirada gris observándome mientras cantaba.

Cuando pasas por mi lado 

siento algo que no puedo describir 

ya no se ni lo que hago 

ay sin tu color me siento tan gris 

Y aunque te quiera tener 

a mi lado y tu piel sentirla junto a mi 

la realidad es que yo sé, ay yo sé...

(Jean Carlos Canela- Estes donde estes) 

El chico elevó la voz, cerré los ojos imaginando al jefe de rubios cabellos en su lugar. Sus ojos grises. Casi sentía que podría llegar a tocarle. Era como tenerlo conmigo, como si estuviese vivo durante los minutos que la canción sonaba. Como revivir nuestra historia que había quedado a mitad.

-Hermione...- intentó llamar mi atención Harry.

-Shh...déjame escucharle.- le pedí sin voltear a verle. Que me dejase ser feliz por algunos minutos. No duraría para siempre.

Que estes donde estes 

me llevas contigo 

Que este donde este

yo te llevo aquí conmigo ohh 

no lo querrás admitir 

pero a Dios se lo has dicho 

hay que en cada pensamiento 

y en cada latido 

yo... yo...estoy ahí contigo 

-Hermione...- insistió esta vez Ginny. De mala gana me giré a mirarla mientras el chico seguía con la interpretación.

-¿Qué tanto miras al mancebo ese?- cuestionó Harry intrigado.

-Es que...su voz me recordó a alguien...- acepté.

-¿A quién? Me parece que es la primera vez que le escuchas.- comentó Ginny.

-Él...canta como Draco...- susurré volviendo a mirarle. No le había visto y estaba completamente embelesada con su voz.

-¿Draco cantaba?- cuestionó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, era un hombre talentoso. También dibujaba...- comenté.

-Un derroche de virtudes el chico.- comentó con cierto sarcasmo Ginny.

-¿Este bar es nuevo?- cuestioné.

-Si, lo inauguraron ayer. ¿Por qué? - me interrogó el moreno.

-Curiosidad...- murmuré volviendo a prestar atención al hombre. Cerré los ojos para percibir mejor su canto, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible escuchando su hermosa voz.

-¿Podrias prestarnos atención? ¿Porque no nos cuentas de tus suegros? ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la comida con ellos?- preguntó Ginny, deseaba sellarle la boca para que no interrumpiese mi concentración.

-Todo bien...- susurré sin mirarle.

-Que interesante...- murmuró Gin

-Entonces... ¿pido otro whisky?- le escuché preguntar a Harry.

-¿Pordrian guardar silencio?- interrogué girándome a mirarles.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirar con ojos de cordero enamorado a ese pobre cantante?- preguntó Ginny elevando una ceja pícaramente.

-Idiota.- susurré sujetando mi refresco y dando un sorbo. El chico terminó de cantar, y comenzó a sonar una música.

Me giré a mirarle, solo pude ver cómo se ponía de pie y se perdía rumbo a la parte interna del bar. ¿Solo interpretaría una canción? ¿Por qué la vida parecía tan injusta?

-Al parecer se fue tu distractor.- comentó Gin, la miré y estaba sonriendo con burla.

-Se supone que esta es mi primera despedida de soltera. ¿Por qué no me hacen feliz?- cuestioné rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo podríamos hacerte feliz? ¿Te contratamos un stripper?- cuestionó Harry burlonamente sujetando su copa de whisky.

-¿O le pagamos al cantante para que pase la noche contigo?- se burló mi pelirroja.

-No sería una mala idea...- susurré mirando hacia el lugar por el cual él había desaparecido.

-¡Era una broma!- exclamó Gin riendo.

-A veces tus ideas son tan efectivas.- comenté con una sonrisa.

-No hagas ninguna locura. Te casas en poco tiempo...y solo te harás daño si te acercas a ese tipo buscando recordar a Malfoy. Esta muerto.- sentenció Harry sujetando mi mano. Estaba serio, su tono jocoso y su sonrisa despreocupada habían desaparecido.

-No soy una niña, Harry. Y se que Draco está muerto... ¿Por qué no ser feliz imaginando lo que pudo haber sido durante algunas horas?- pregunté escondiendo mi mirada.

-Porque no quiere verte como hace un año. Es mejor que sigas así, dejándolo en el olvido.- me pidió mi amigo.

-Harry...Es ni único deseo. No vas a estar conmigo en mi despedida de soltera así que...me lo debes.- intenté chantajearle.

-¡Si él se niega nos iremos a otro bar!- me advirtió poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunté.

-Voy a hablar con él chico de las bebidas. A preguntar cómo podríamos hablar con el cantante.- me explicó alejándose hacia el bar.

-¿Enloqueciste cierto?- preguntó Gin sorprendida.

-Solo quiero escucharle cantar durante algunas horas. Le voy a pagar.- murmuré poniéndome en pie y yendo tras Harry.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunté llegando a su lado.

-Que no se supone que hablemos con los cantantes. Pero fue a preguntar. Si el chico acede a recibirte podrás pasar.- me explicó.

-Lo siento, pero él no está de humor para recibir a nadie.- dijo un hombre fornido, de barba espesa, pero delineada y ojos verdes.

-Le tengo una oferta. Es que...verá...hoy es mi despedida de soltera y quisiera contratarle para que cante.- me adelanté a hablar antes de que Harry pudiese responder.

-Iré a decirle, pero no creo que acceda.- me advirtió volviendo a irse.

-Pensé que querías entrar y que te cantara un rato. ¿Piensas llevártelo a tu departamento?- cuestionó Harry mirándome como si hubiese enloquecido. Hasta cierto punto, lo había echo.

-No pienso estar aquí hasta muy tarde. Además, pienso pagarle para que cante. El lugar es lo de menos.- resté importancia.

-Es importante. Porque puede pensar que quieres otra cosa.- comentó Harry.

-Chica, dijo que no. Está cansado.- respondió el hombre. Maldecí por lo bajo.

-¿Y no podría hablar con él? Quizás pueda convencerle.- insistí. Necesitaba escucharle un rato, cuando le escuché sentí que podía estar cerca del jefe con tan solo cerrar mis ojos.

-No creo que puedas pasar. El chico es muy reservado.- comentó

-Tranquilo. Gracias de todos modos.- me interrumpió Harry antes de que pudiese seguir insistiendo.

-¿Pero cantará de nuevo?- pregunté antes de que Harry pudiese arrastrarme.

-Sí, aun le quedan dos interpretaciones.- respondió dedicándome una sonrisa antes de seguir con su trabajo.

-Pensará que estás loca.- me acusó mi moreno tirando de mi brazo derecho.

-Que piense lo que quiera.- murmuré volviendo a sentarme junto a Gin. La pelirroja me miró elevando una de sus cejas.

-¿Y qué pasó?- cuestionó.

-El chico no quiso recibirnos.- explicó Harry.

-Era de esperarse. - susurró Ginny, intentó esconder su sonrisa.

-Ya son las ocho. ¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó Harry deleitándose con el último trago de whisky.

-Prefiero quedarme otro rato.- me apresuré a responder acomodándome en mi silla y llevando la bebida a mis labios.

-¿No irás a esperar a que salga a cantar?- cuestionó Harry mirándome con los ojos a medio salir.

-Es temprano, no tenemos prisa.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

El chico tardó hasta las diez de la noche en salir. Los chicos estaban a punto de arrastrarme cuando llegaron las nueve y cuarenta minutos. Prometí que me iría con ellos luego de haber escuchado una canción. ¡Accedieron a regañadientes! Y ahí estaba otra vez aque desconocido sin rostro, entre la penumbra del escenario...cantando como si pudiese hechizar con su voz.

Cumplí mi promesa, y a las diez y cuarenta minutos estaba tumbada en mi cama. No tenía deseos de dormir, pero mi cuerpo se sentía cansado. Cerré los ojos, y recordé su voz. No era él, yo lo sabía, pero se escuchaba tan familiar. Supe que estaría ocupando aquella silla durante muchos días...recordando a Malfoy en la voz de aquel extraño.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Habrá boda?

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Viernes 22 (Ultimo capítulo del año 2017 XD)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hola!!! Amores! Acabo de salir de viaje, pero como les prometí subir el capítulo hoy viernes, aquí está la actualización! Besos!

Espero la disfruten! Feliz navidad a tod@s! Muchos besos!

Capítulo 27 

_Palabras y silencios_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Con la misma monotonía del día anterior me escurrí dentro de la patrulla e hice mi camino hacia la comisaría. Tenía la mente bastante ocupada cuestionándome si hacía bien en casarme. Era un paso muy importante en la vida de cualquier mujer y no quería cometer más errores. Demasiados había cometido a lo largo de mis veinte y siete años. ¡Uno más no estaba en mi lista de prioridades!

Era tan temprano que apenas habían autos moviéndose por las viejas calles de londres. El sol débil y escaso, se asomaba por el este con lentitud y desanimo; o quizás, a causa de mi ánimo, así yo le veía. Me detuve en una panadería a comprar un café con unas tostadas y seguí mi camino. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, tantas ideas, no conseguía concentrarme.

Me detuve frente al grafito que el día anterior había observado cuando pasé con Ginny por esta misma calle. Me detuve a mirarlo con curiosidad mientras daba sorbos a mi café, entre tanto que pensaba. Me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de ver a

Draco convertirse en un pintor famoso. Él tenía mucho talento, era un buen hombre, un hombre que simplemente no había tomado las mejores decisiones.

-¿Te gusta?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré, un poco asustada, normalmente nadie suele hablarte en mitad de calle y menos a estas horas de la mañana.

-Sí, es una pintura hermosa.- acepté. Me había encontrado de frente con un hombre de cabellos oscuros que golpeaban sus hombros, ojos penetrantes y traje de vestir negro.

-El pintor dará una exhibición esta noche. - comentó introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

-¿Y dónde será?- pregunté.

-En esta misma calle. Si sigues directo por ahí...te encontrarás con un edificio alto color marrón. Será a las siete y treinta.- explicó.

-Gracias por la información.- respondí.

-No ha sido nada. Me pareció que te gustaría poder admirar más obras de arte como está.- comentó.

-En realidad, no soy apasionada al arte...- susurré.

-Yo si...- murmuró el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno...yo tengo que irme. Que pase un bonito día.- me despedí con un gesto encaminándome hacia la patrulla. El hombre se quedó observando el grafito en silencio, parecía admirar al pintor, o la obra...o quizás...a ambos.

En la comisaría todo estaba tan tranquilo que incluso espantaba un poco. A mediados del día descubrí que la exposición de la que me habló el hombre era la misma a la cual Ginny me había invitado. La pelirroja no parecía muy emocionada con la idea de asistir en compañía de Neville, pero por no hacerle un desplante decidió asistir y, por supuesto, casi me suplicó que no fuese a dejarla sola con él.

Allí estuvimos a eso de las siete y diez minutos. No había mucha gente, era de esperarse el pintor no era muy conocido por los lares. Aún así, varias personas curiosas, se habían detenido y muchas más siguieron añadiéndose luego de que llegamos. Habían varios cuadros en las paredes, todos diferentes y peculiares.

-Es una obra hermosa...- susurré embelesada. El pintor tenía talento, era algo innegable.

Me detuve frente a un cuadro que capturó por completo mi atención. Era una mujer semidesnuda, tendida sobre una cama, medio cubriéndose con un dosel rojo. Le encontré un parecido conmigo, cosa que me pareció curioso. Las proporciones, el cabello castaño desparramado en la almohada. La únicamente diferencia evidente era que su cabello no tenía bucles.

-Se parece a ti.- susurró una voz cerca de mi oído.

-¡Cormac!- me alejé de inmediato, él iba a abrazarme cuando me escapé de su cercanía.

-Amor, me hubieses dicho que venías para acá. Tuve que preguntarle a Harry dónde podría encontrarte.- me dijo con un puchero.

-Yo...solo vine a acompañar a Gin. Te iba a llamar cuando saliese de aquí.- expliqué

-Bueno, a mi esto del arte no me gusta mucho, pero...si son cuadros como ese...que se parecen tanto a ti...creo que el arte comienza a parecerme interesante.- comentó con una sonrisa pícara sujetándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él hasta atrapar mis labios.

Cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en nada, pero era imposible, volví a abrirlos y por el periodo de segundos me pareció ver el rostro de Draco entre los convidados de la galería. Me espanté; empujé a Cormac sin nada de delicadeza y él me miró confundido. Insistí en mirar entre la gente, no había nadie...¿lo había imaginado? Nunca me había ocurrido en el periodo de tres años.

-¿Ocurre algo, linda?- preguntó Mclaggen acariciando mi mejilla. Le miré fijamente.

-¿Qué?- interrogué confundida. No le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Si estás bien, bonita?- preguntó. No me gustaban sus apodos, a veces los encontraba tan desagradables.

-Sí, necesito ir al baño.- murmuré empujándolo un poco y haciéndome paso para buscar el sanitario. Ginny me sujetó del brazo a medio camino cuestionándome con su mirada lo que luego verbalizó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Sabes dónde queda el baño?- pregunté, mi pelirroja giró sobre sus pies y luego señaló el pasillo de la derecha.

-Vi a Mclaggen por ahí. ¿Le viste?- me preguntó.

-Sí.- murmuré, mi gesto no muy animado, seguramente, no pasó desapercibido por mi amiga quien suspiró.

-No entiendo porqué te casas.- murmuró.

-Voy al baño.- le recordé dando media vuelta, no quería escucharla volver a decir que casarme era un error y que no debía unir mi vida a un hombre al cual nunca podría amar.

El pasillo me condujo lejos de la exposición, al doblar, una flecha indicaba la dirección para llegar al baño. Estaba por doblar en otra esquina, cuando vi a dos hombres hablando en el pasillo. Uno quedaba de frente, era aquel que me encontré frente al grafito esta mañana. El otro, me daba la espalda, tenía el cabello sujetó en una coleta corta, un pelo tan rubio como los Malfoy. Ambos vestían de traje, quizás eran cercanos al pintor.

-Si quieres vete, no queremos que se descubra todo y termines en la cárcel.- le dijo el hombre al rubio. Arrugué el entrecejo, aquella conversación parecía sugerir que habían transmites ilegales detrás de la exhibición.

El chico no respondió, siguió andando; el otro suspiró y entró al baño de los caballeros. El hombre rubio ya se había alejado hasta el final del pasillo, solo por curiosidad, decidí seguirlo. Además, mi instinto policiaco me impedía simplemente dejar pasar esa actitud sospechosa. Eché a andar rápidamente tras él, asegurándome de que no fuese a descubrirme.

Salimos por la parte trasera del edificio. Al salir, sorpresivamente, él había desaparecido. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y el callejón quedó expuesto delante de mis ojos. ¿Para dónde había cogido? No podría, por más que quisiera, haber desaparecido de la nada.

Estaba por girarme para volver a entrar, cuando alguien me sujetó con fuerza. Una pistola se presionó contra mi espalda, mientras una mano con dedos delgados me cubrió la boca imposibilitándome el habla. Se me tensaron los músculos ante el miedo, podría ser un hombre peligroso. Estaba inmóvil, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse errática...tenía un poco de miedo...y eso ocasionaba que comenzase a sudar frío.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- cuestionó con voz profunda, aflojó el agarre en mi boca para que pudiese responder. Estaba hablando muy bajito, y esforzando la voz para que no pudiese identificarle. ¡Como si hubiese podido identificar a un desconocido!

-Curiosidad.- murmuré, era en parte mentira y en parte verdad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato...- murmuró cerca de mi oído y luego, de manera brusca y repentina, me hizo girar sobre mi cuerpo: me apoyó de la pared. Mis manos se apoyaron de la superficie fría y sentí la pistola seguir rozando mi espalda baja.

-Lo siento. Solo estaba viendo la exposición.- intenté remediar la situación. Él me obligó a llevar las manos a la parte trasera de mi espalda, mi corazón se aceleró a causa del miedo, quizás estaba loco.

-La exposición está adentro...- murmuró cerca de mi oído. Temblé a causa de la tensión y en parte a causa del frío.

-No pretendía espiarte. Solo déjame volver a la exposición. - pedí mientras en mi cabeza planeaba como escapar.

-Quédate aquí, hasta que me vaya.- ordenó, luego me soltó. Permanecí inmóvil, no quería más problemas. Escuché sus pasos, presurosos y precisos, alejándose cada vez más. Me giré a mirarlo en el momento justo, como si el destino y la suerte, cooperasen para devolverme lo que tanto anhelaba.

Él se giró a corroborar que yo estuviese quieta en aquella posición en la cual me había dejado. Estábamos bastante lejos, y la oscuridad podría haberme hecho alucinar. Sin embargo, mis ojos, se cruzaron con unos destellos grises por el periodo de algunos segundos. Era Draco. Tenía el cabello largo, y se había dejado crecer una barba leve que le daba un aire peligroso. ¡Y quizás le confundí por la oscuridad! ¡Pero, por Dios, por el periodo en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo podría haber jurado que era él!

Pero fue muy poco tiempo, él se giró y se perdió de mi vista. Salí corriendo en su dirección cuando salí del transe. Al salir del callejón, me encontré con la calle solitaria. No había rastro del chico con traje de vestir y coleta rubia. Tenía dos opciones rondando mi cabeza: o era él...o yo estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

-¿Eras tú? No...no puedes ser tú. No me tratarías de esa manera...- susurré, el viento frío se llevó mis palabras junto con él poco calor corporal que mi cuerpo luchaba por preservar.

Me sentía turbada y confundida, aterrada en cierta medida. Debía volver a la exposicion, pero no podía, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Extraje mis llaves y subí a mi auto, me conduje hasta un bar; aquel al cual Harry me trajo el día anterior. Me senté sola en una mesa, bebiendo únicamente jugo de naranja y observando al hombre de cabellos platadeados que entonaba una melodía con saxofón, acompañado de un pianista.

La música conseguía relajarme, pero aún podía ver aquellos ojos grises en medio de la oscuridad del callejón. Recordé su cuerpo pegado al mío, no podía asegurar que era él, pero en mi cabeza había una remota posibilidad. La sola idea conseguía que mi respiración se acelerasen y mi corazón latiese apresurado. ¿Y si le había imaginado? Todo estaba tan oscuro, y yo estaba tan asustada que era una posibilidad innegable.

-¿Otro jugó?- cuestionó el mesero acercándose.

-Si, por favor.- respondí tendiéndole el vaso vacío, no tardó en tomarlo y minutos luego

regresar trayendo otro vaso lleno del líquido frío.

Pasé algunas horas tomando zumos de naranjas e intercalándolos con algunas tazas de cafe. Escuchando música clásica interlazada con cantantes de música popular. Estaba apunto de irme cuando le tocó el turno al chico de la voz angelical. Calzba nuevamente una gorra negra que, unida a la oscuridad del bar, impedía contemplar con exactitud su rostro. Vestía unos jeans aparentemente gastados y una camisa negra.

El chico cantó y se desapareció. Me quedé un rato más, luego pagué mi cuenta, tomé mi chaleco de cuero y me encaminé a la salida. Estaba muy entrada la noche cuando salí a la calle. Hacia mucho frío, mi aliento formaba un humo visible en el aire con cada respiración. Me abracé intentando retener el calor mientras observaba a ambas direcciones de la calle desierta.

Al girar mi rostro hacia la derecha me encontré con otra persona de pie en la calle. Era el chico de la voz bonita. Tenía una de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con la otra sujetaba un vaso de cristal con lo que parecía whisky. Mientras, observaba hacia el suelo. La oscuridad de la noche impedía verle, el único poste que alumbraba: se encontraba de mi lado y no cubría tanto espacio.

-Hola.- me atreví a saludar. No respondió.

-Cantas bonito.- insistí dando un paso hacia él, me dio la espalda y se alejó un paso con rapidez.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación ignorar? Un Gracias era suficiente.- comenté rodando los ojos.

-Gracias.- comentó por lo bajo, su voz era profunda y rasposa.

-Intenté hablar contigo ayer ¿Sabes? Yo era la chica que quería pagarte por cantar. Si estás interesado...podría contratarte para mi despedida de soltera.- hablé.

-¿Te casas?- preguntó, gracias al silencio me era posible escucharle. Me pareció curioso que con tanta rapidez me hablase de tu, como si me conociese de algún lugar.

-Si, creo que es obvio que si voy a celebrar mi despedida de soltera es porque me caso. Pero ese no es el punto. Me gusta como cantas y quisiera contratarte. Te pagaré lo justo.- intenté convencerle.

-No.- respondió.

-¿Por qué? Te pagaré bien.- comenté arrugando el gesto.

-No me gustan... las despedidas.- murmuró, su voz al hablar era muy diferente a la que empleaba al cantar.

-Bueno...podrías pensar que es solo una fiesta.- murmuré dando pasos cortos para acercarme y poder escucharle mejor sin necesidad de esforzarme. El seguía dándome la espalda, cubierto por completo por un abrigo grisáceo.

-¿Por qué te casas?- preguntó.

-No le parece que eso es un asunto personal. Digo...podríamos hablarlo si me dijeras tu nombre o si te voltearás a verme.- comenté divertida.

-Preferible que no.- murmuró.

-¿No tienes nombre?- interrogué escondiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos para preservar calor.

-No.- respondió. Parecía hablar enserio, pero era obvio que simplemente no deseaba decirme su nombre verdadero.

-¿No quieres decirme cómo te llamas?- pregunté elevando una de mis cejas.

-No. - susurró.

-Creo que no te agrado. - me atreví a afirmar. Un silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

-¿Debo alejarme entonces?- interrogué.

-Debes.- susurró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hasta que detuvo un taxi y se perdió dentro del mismo.

-Vale...- susurré mirando como el taxi se hacía cada vez más invisible. Saqué mis llaves y me dirigí a mi auto. Quería llegar a casa y descansar. Todavía estaba confundida y turbada. Insegura sobre si había visto realmente a Draco o le había imaginado. La segunda opción tenía mucho peso en mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a mi departamento me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme con Mclaggen esperándome frente a la puerta. Estaba sentando frente a la entrada, parecía llevar rato allí, tanto que estaba medio dormido. Se despertó espantado al verme llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo.

-Me preocupe porque desapareciste. Te llame varias veces, pero no respondías.- explicó, parecía preocupado.

-El telefono se agotó. Fui a ver a Harry.- mentí.

-Tampoco a él lo conseguí. ¿Estaban en casa de tu mama?- interrogó.

-No. Es que Harry me llamó un poco triste y...me fui a hablar con él a su departamento. - intenté armar rápidamente una historia. Tendría que llamar a Harry tan pronto Cormac se fuese para pedirle que no me desmintiese.

-Me podías haber avisado.- murmuró el castaño dando dos pasos y abrazándome. El era cálido, podría ser fácil sentirse cómoda entre sus brazos. Aún así, yo solo podría estar cómoda en unos brazos delgados, pero firme. Rodeada de una colonia fuerte, pero dulce, sintiéndome una con cierto rubio que nunca volvería a abrazarme.

-Lo olvide...- susurré alejándome para poder alcanzar la cerradura de la puerta. No me gustaba abrazarle, porque siempre terminaba comparando sus abrazos con los del jefe. Si. Dile seguía llamando jefe aún sabiéndole muerto. Porque seguía vivo en mi corazón, tan vivo como el sentimiento que experimentaba por él.

-¿Te molesta si duermo contigo?- me preguntó mientras entrábamos al departamento.

-Tengo un cuarto desocupado. Si quieres puedes usarlo.- hablé sin mirarle, caminado hacia la cocina para sacar un zumo de frutas. Sería de mala educación decirle que me dejara sola luego de que estuvo esperándome durante sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo.

-Hablaba de dormir contigo.- comentó, me giré, sacando mi mirada de la nevera y encontrándome con el castaño que me observaba desde su posición junto la mesa. No insinuó nada con su cuerpo u acciones, pero la sola proposición me ocasionaba un sentimiento de malestar. ¿Por qué me casaba? Todavía no encontraba una respuesta concreta.

-Prefiero que no. Estaremos más cómodos cada cual en una cama.- murmuré cerrando la nevera y caminando hacia el cuarto que estaba desocupado.

-Está bien...como prefieras...- le escuché murmurar a él mientras caminaba detrás de mi.

No dormí muy aquella noche; tampoco las siguientes. Mientras más se acercaba el día de la boda me veía sumergida en más dudas y miedos. No sabía si hacía bien al casarme, o si cometía, nuevamente, el peor error de mi vida. Que diferente hubiese sido todo si desde el principio me hubiese rehusado a entrar a esa estúpida misión de los Dragons. ¡Jamás debí permitirme que el rencor me llevase a mezclarme con aquellos que eran tan diferentes a mi!

Estaba sentada en la madriguera, bebiendo una taza de café cuando Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott aparecieron. La primera venia riendo por algún comentario que seguramente ella misma había realizado. El castaño, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se limitaba a observarla. Como se contempla al ser que más amas. Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia, solo se acercaron al mostrador y hablaron con la señora Molly.

Me encontraba en una esquina al fondo de la cafetería. Cerca de un ventanal de cristal que permitía una vista panorámica de la calle que se extendía afuera. Árboles mostraban no muchas hojas a causa de la temporada fría y la gente caminaba envueltos con enormes y gruesos abrigos. La mesa colorida sobre la cual descansaba mi café tenía una mancha en uno de sus bordes, pero a nadie le importaría, aquello no parecía un gran problema.

Mis ojos persiguieron a la pareja recién llegada hasta que, justo cuando se sentaron en una mesa, los ojos frívolos y expresivos de Nott se detuvieron en mí. Dos dagas que pretendía rasgarme el pecho en dos. La culpa acudió mi cuerpo sin necesidad de ser llamada. Porque aquellos ojos me veían con rencor y odio en medidas iguales. No escondiendo el sentimiento de incomodidad que le producía mi cercanía.

Ella, rubia ingenua, parecía ajena a mi presencia. Hasta que se percató de que el castaño no le miraba, fue en ese instante que se dio media vuelta y, mirando por encima de su hombro, buscó entre las personas ese objeto que había distraído a su novio. Me encontró, su semblante, que siempre solían reflejar amor e inocencia, adquirió cierto aire enojado e incómodo. Sacó de mí su mirada, se puso en pie, agarró la mano de su novio y le obligó a abandonar la cafetería.

Les seguí con la mirada mientras salían. Sintiéndome culpable de sus problemas, de lo que habían pasado por culpa mía. Culpable de aquella cicatriz que ahora adornaba el rostro de la rubia, aquella que era disimulada por un flequillo, ya que venía desde un lado de su frente hasta cruzarse con su ceja derecha. La había obtenido en la carcel, y había terminado allí por culpa mía.

Se perdieron por completo de mis ojos cuando salieron de la cafetería; seguí moviendo mi café con parsimonia. ¿Desde cuándo seguir la ley se había convertido en algo malo? Quizás desde el momento en el cual fui consciente de que los malos nos son del todo malos. Probablemente, desde aquel momento en el cual aprendí a amar a los que en algún determinado instante denominé villanos.

Llevé la copa a mis labios y el viento que entra por las ventanas abiertas del extremo contrario de la cafetería trajeron consigo cierta frialdad que me estremeció el cuerpo. Y arrastrando hilos de tristeza, mis ojos se fijan en el calendario que cuelga junto al reloj que se encuentra cerca del mostrador. La fecha me golpea el estómago y el rostro, recordándome que mañana era mi boda. Y que al sol de hoy...yo seguía deseando que ocurriese algo...algo que me motivara a no casarme. A destruir esta farsa.

Buscando en mi cabeza, alguna excusa válida, alguna remota posibilidad de recuperar el pasado, me hallaba vagando por deseos que no se harían realidad. El reloj antiguo junto al calendario da un campanazo anunciando que son las nueve de la mañana y que debería estar camino al cuartel. Mi mano derecha sigue revolviendo el café, con pesar, con lentitud, sin deseos de ir a ningún lado.

Vuelvo el rostro a la calle, fría, desolada, sin mucho gentío. A lo lejos está un parque, y más allá, sé que se encuentra la enorme pared que contiene el grafito aquel que todas las mañanas me detengo a observar. Deseando que aquel chico que vi en aquella galería fuese Draco. Deseando que estuviese vivo...aunque el único sentimiento que pudiese ofrecerme fuese el odio. Aquello sería suficiente motivo para no llegar a la boda...no pedía más.

Entre los autos que vienen y van distingo un taxi. Se mueve con más lentitud que el resto de los vehículos, apenas avanza, frena de golpe, y luego se pone en marcha con parsimonia. Vuelve y se detiene. No parece comprender su lugar de parada. Alguien se baja, esta a no mucha distancia y desde mi posición puedo distinguir como la persona azota la puerta con ímpetu.

Es un hombre, un abrigo gris le cubre del frío. Pronto las gafas negras y la gorra que le cubrían son echadas a un lado. Le miro. Le miro cuestionándome si mis ojos me engañan. Permanezco en transe hasta que un rostro conocido se acerca al hombre. Es Theodore Nott, seguido de Luna Lovegood, y discuten con el hombre...y él hace gestos que me son conocidos...y una llama se enciende en mi corazón.

Mi mano dejó de mover el café. Me puse en pie. Olvidé mi bebida, ya fría a causa del tiempo que había transcurrido. Me encamino a la salida. Basta con poner un pie afuera para comprobar que mi mente no me engaña. Que mis ojos, aunque cansados, no habían nublado o disfrazado la realidad.

Por primera vez en tres años puedo sonreír con sinceridad y verdadera alegría. Ellos aún están un poco lejos, me apresuro a acercarme. Pero aún estoy lejos cuando los tres se suben al vehículo. Modifico mi camino, llego a la patrulla sin quitar del taxi mi mirada. Se van alejando cuando logro encender el auto. No podía perderles la pista. Seguramente jamás volver a encontrarles.

Seguirles no es complicado. El taxi es lento, el conductor parece no saber exactamente hacia dónde va. Luego de algunos minutos, toma un camino extraño que no reconozco. Nos adentramos entre un camino medio bosque medio urbano. Luego de minutos, a lo lejos, se alza una casa de apariencia antigua con, pero conservada.

El taxi se detiene de golpe. Hago lo posible para pasar desapercibida. Lo consigo. Observo desde lejos. Ellos bajas. Parecen discutir. Entran a la casa y el taxi regresa por el mismo camino que le había conducido hasta aquí.

Decidida bajo de mi vehículo. Aún no sé exactamente qué es lo que pretendo hacer. ¿Que voy a decir? Aún no lo tengo claro. Estoy frente a la casa, aún algunos metros lejos de la entrada. Observo las ventanas viejas y demacradas, recorro la gravilla no muy alta y la pintura vieja, pero preservada que adorna el lugar.

Rápidamente me arrepiento de estar parada observando el lugar. No tenía idea de que diría cuando los llamase. Me arrepiento, mi decisión mengua, me doy media vuelta y evalúo la posibilidad de regresar luego. De esperar un poco, quizás primero que todo debería idear las preguntas pertinentes a todas las interrogantes que tenia. Justo cuando me iba la puerta se abrió. Era el destino, quizás, quien se quería empeñar en arrebatarme la felicidad de las manos.

 _"Cada palabra tiene consecuencias. Cada silencio...tambien"_

Jean Paul

Continuará...

Gracias a todos los que leen! Amores...estoy de vacaciones, pero como escribir es mi hobby probablemente adelante un capítulo en los ratos en los que no haga nada! :D

(Si hay algún error gramatical sorry, lo revisaré en un rato y arreglaré lo que haga falta)

 **5 Reviews** y subo el siguiente capítulo el Lunes 1ro de Enero.

Besos!!!


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola Amores! ¡Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior! (Iba a responder uno a uno los comentarios, pero estoy corta de tiempo por mis estudios) ¡Se que había insinuado que habría un capítulo con el pensamiento de Draco pero aún no está del todo seguro! ¡Quiero avisarles que este es el capítulo final y ni siquiera me había percatado! (Probablemente suba luego 1 con el punto de vista de Draco y dónde se terminaran de aclarar algunas cosas)

 **Capitulo 28**

 _Destino...vida...desiciones...de todo un poco_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

"¡Estas alucinando!" "Draco está muerto y tú mejor que yo lo sabes." Las palabras de Theodore Nott todavía resonaban en mi cabeza como dagas que iban directas a mi corazón. Lo desgarraban con zarpadas perfectamente dirigidas, era un trabajo tan impecable que solo quedaba la sensación de quebranto sin manchas ni reproches. El castaño de mirada dolida y gesto altivo lo había repetido con tanto ahínco e insistencia que terminó por convencerme.

Seguirle fue un error, y quedarme allí de pie observando aquella casa también había sido un error. Eso de fallar en mi toma de decisiones se estaba haciendo cotidiano en mi día a día. De pie fuera de la modesta casa, me encontró Theodore, me pareció nervioso en un inicio, pero luego retomó ese aire de seguridad y esa mirada de desprecio que se un tiempo para acá me dirigía.

Con Lovegood no intercambié palabras, solo miradas cargadas de tensión y de un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio. La culpa me estrujó el pecho y me esforcé por no mirarle. Lamentablemte, ella parecía esforzarse en buscar mi mirada y mostrarme el poco agrado que sentía hacia mi persona con su mirada cargada de palabras insonoras. Haberle hecho daño a ella, que parecía no lastimar a nadie, todavía me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Me habían convencido de la innegable verdad, Malfoy había caído por un puente, su pecho perforado por dos balazos que aún retumbaban en mi cabeza. Nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída, ni siquiera un mafioso con todos los contactos del mundo. Estaba muerto. Tenía que aceptar esa realidad y tatuármela en la cabeza y en el corazón.

El dolor, la angustia y la desesperanza me dirigieron al bar que apenas tenía menos de dos meses de haber sido inagurado. Aquel lugar se había convertido en un escape, y ahora también se convertiría en mi cómplice y mi resguardo. Luego de años sin beber una sola gota de alcohol, levanté la mano solicitándole al mesero su atención.

-Una botella whisky.- solicité sin sacar mi mirada del escenario. Una mujer entonaba una melodía en el teclado, sutiles y frágiles movimientos de sus muñecas conseguían que el instrumento emitiera sonidos delicados. Golpes contundentes rompían esa armonía de momento, causando cierta tensión en el ambiente seguido de una relajación casi irreal.

-Claro Señorita.- y solo escuché los pasos del mesero que se alejaba. Volví mi vista hacia la barra para seguirle, se acercó a un chico de cabello muy oscuro y con ademanes delicados. Les vi intercambiar palabras y luego él volvió a mi y depositó la botella en mi mesa acompañada de un vaso de cristal con algunos trozos de hielo perfectamente cortados.

El primer sorbo del líquido fue amargo. Me recordó aquel día cuando traicioné a Draco. Me recordó su mirada fría y el desprecio que se deslizaba por su mirada aún en la distancia. El segundo sorbo me lleno de culpa, había jurado no beber nunca más, pero eran tantas las promesas rotas que ya nada importaba realmente. El alcohol parecía ser la única salida en estos momentos, mi único refugio.

El celular sonó dentro de mi cartera. Tardé algunos segundos en hallarlo, estaba escondido entre algunos papeles y dos pintalabios. El nombre de Cormac brillaba en la pantalla invitándome a contestar. No lo hice. Solo dejé el aparatejo en la mesa y volví a beber de mi copa.

Mi mirada volvió a la pianista que interpretaba una obra musical melancólica; o quizás a mi me lo pareció. Apesar de las tristes notas, Ella parecía esconder la sonrisa que se moría por escapar en su gesto frío y que era mal disimulada en su intento de permanecer seria. Seguro tenía motivos para alegrarse, motivos que a mi, parecían faltarme. "Perra vida" Pensé volviendo a beber del ardiente líquido que no tardó en quemarme la garganta.

Permanecí algunas horas se tarda en aquella silla acoginada. Pasaron varios cantantes, e incluso varios músicos por el escenario y a todos les encontré un destello depresivo y una sombra triste en los gestos y en los ojos. Miré el celular, 2:00am, la hora me golpeó el rostro recordándome que debía llegar a mi casa. Vi que habían varios mensajes de Mclaggen, pero me limité a arrojar el celular a la cartera, pagar la botella de whiskie y salir del bar.

Él me estaba esperando afuera. O eso interpretó mi mente turbada por el alcohol y nublada por la tristeza. No había mucha iluminación y yo estaba turbaba, mis pasos eran inconstantes e inseguros. Él, delgado y alto, con una gorra negra y un largo abrigo gris se encontraba de pie como aquella vez que nos encontramos. Me daba la espalda, parecía sentirse tan solo y desdichado como yo.

Me acerqué entre pasos inseguros. Me detuve a su lado, busqué ver su rostro pero la oscuridad y su gorra me lo impidieron. Él había sentido mi presencia, pero no reaccionaba, seguía observando el suelo con tanta concentración y con tanta fidelidad que me abrumaba. Suspiré...haciéndome notar...por si mi presencia le había sido pasada por alto.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó con voz lúgubre, gruesa y rasposa.

-Me caso mañana, bueno, en unas horas, y soy la mujer mas desdichada...- murmuré sin saber porqué le confesaba aquello a un desconocido que simplemente cantaba como Draco.

-Estás borracha.- me parecía que estaba asombrado. Su voz dejó de ser rasposa por un momento, luego se aclaró la voz, como recomponiéndose de su reciente error.

-Sí. Porque la vida me parece un asco. He tomado buenas decisiones que han tenido malas consecuencias. Y perdí al hombre que amo.- expliqué conteniendo los deseos de llorar. No quería. No quería llorar por Malfoy.

-¿Realmente te casas?- cuestionó. ¿Él me estaba prestando atención? ¡Este parece ser el más idiota de todos los idiotas!

-Pues sí. Desearía tener algún motivo para no hacerlo...pero... no hay.- murmuré, convencida de mi destino.

La única respuesta fue un silencio profundo y roto por el pasar de algún carro o el ruido lejano de alguna música. Le miré...contemplándole en medio de la oscuridad. Me sorprendió que sorpresivamente me agarrase por el brazo y me arrastrase hasta un callejón. Allí estaba más oscuro que en la calle, apenas podía ver, parecía ser que la luna no brillaba esta noche.

-No te cases.- murmuró él. Quizás estaba soñando, o mi borrachera me estaba haciendo alucinar, pero su voz me parecía conocida.

Sentí sus manos, abrigadas por unos guantes de tela, en mi cuello, eran cálidas en comparación con el frío de la noche. Se deslizaron por mi mentón, permanecí inmóvil pegada a la pared de ladrillos que se sentía fría contra mi espalda. No sabría decir en que momento me había inclinado de la pared, pero podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de aquel extraño cantante contra el mío. No estaba interesada en él, pero tanto alcohol en mis venas me tenía como sedada, esperando algo...sin saber que esperaba.

-Me caso.- susurré.

-No te casas.- insistió, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Eran cálidos, finos, parecían hechos con un molde de perfección. Me besó casi con miedo, tan delicadamente que podría haber sido simplemente una caricia del viento y no un beso.

-No te conozco.- susurré turbada, moví el rostro evitando que sus labios siguiesen rozándose con los míos.

Pero él era insistente, me sujetó suavemente el rostro y en medio de la oscuridad me pareció ver su mirada grisácea y un destello de amor en sus ojos. "Draco" murmuró mi inconsciente. ¿Pero qué cerebro funciona correctamente bajo la anestesia de algunos tragos? Pero su mirada me convenció y simplemente fui yo quien levantó las manos y acaricié su rostro.

Tenía barba, parecía perfectamente recortada y deliniada, se sentía suave bajo al tacto. Subí mis manos, de un golpe derribé la gorra y acaricié su cabello. Era largo, le golpeaba los hombros, y caía como una cortina sin ninguna curva o nudo. Mis dedos se deslizaban entre los hilos que parecían hileras de algodón.

-Mi Draco...- murmuré medio consciente, medio delirando. Seguramente no recordaría nada a la siguiente mañana. O mis recuerdos estarían nublados por una cortina de resaca y dolores de cabeza.

-Sí, Granger... Draco.- murmuró contra mis labios y me besó. Le besé de vuelta, con todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Te amo.- susurré entre besos, él beso mi cuello, hecho aún lado uno los hombros de mi camisa y besó la piel bajo la tela dejando un rastro húmedo antes de volver a mis labios.

-Se acabó.- murmuró contra mis labios y se alejó.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestioné agarrando sus manos. Pensando que se iría y me dejaría sola.

-Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos.- susurró, invirtió los papeles, el agarre que yo tenía en sus manos aflojó y fue el quien sujetó mis manos y las llevó hasta sus labios depositando en el dorso de ambas un beso casto.

-Pero...- comencé a hablar.

-Shh...ten esto...léela...y haz de nuevo tu vida.- susurró, sentí como deslizaba un sobre entre mis manos y luego escuché sus pasos alejándose por callejón.

Intenté seguirle, pero cuando salí de la oscuridad del callejón, me recibió la oscuridad y la soledad de la calle. Bajé la mirada hacia el sobre blanco entre mis manos, lo llevé a mi corazón y luego lo metí en mi cartera y extraje mi celular. No estaba en condiciones para manejar, y lo tenía muy presente. Un taxi me llevó a casa, o un bus, no lo tenía muy claro.

Cuando llegué caí dormida en el sillón. Desperté horas más tarde, cuando la alarma de mi celular se encargó de fastidiarme la existencia. Un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y una laguna en la mente era el único recuerdo presente en mi cabeza. Con el paso del tiempo lo que era un simple recuerdo nublado y confuso se haría claro y evidente.

Metí la mano en mi cartera para apagar la alarma y terminé sintiendo el sobre. Lo tomé intrigada por su presencia y lo abrí ignorando el constante palpitar. Estaba apunto de leerlo cuando una punzada de dolor en la cabeza me obligó a ponerme de pie e ir a tomar algo para infernal malestar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, y con una copa de café en la mano, me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala. Encendí el televisor, por eso de sentirme menos sola, e ignoré el timbre del celular que anunciaba una llamada entrante. El recuerdo del cantante del bar me atravesó la mente y eché mano de la carta con rapidez mientras las noticias se escuchaban de fondo.

 _Hola Hermione,_

 _He pensado mucho en estos últimos años. Vivir como un muerto aún estando vivo es difícil y aún más para alguien como yo. No tenía pensado revelarte la verdad nunca, planeaba sacarte de mi vida, pero por más odio que pueda experimentar hacia ti, te amo lo suficiente como para no dejarte cometer la estupidez más grande de tu vida. Hablo de tu boda._

 _No son celos. Con cualquier otro hombre te dejaría casarte y rehacer tu vida. A excepción de Cormac Mclaggen. Yo soy un mafioso, es cierto, un ladrón y un ser despreciable, pero no soy tan desgraciado como esa rara de alcantarilla que intento matarme el día que debía transladarme ante el jurado que me declararía culpable o inocente. ¡Te casas con un sapo!_

 _Quizás yo jamás tenga una vida normal, y quizás esté condenado a vivir de golpes y desventuras. Y aunque tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, porque no podría mirarte al rostro sin recordar el daño que me haz hecho, quiero que sepas la verdad y que hagas lo que te parezca justo. Dumbledore y Mclaggen trabajan para Tom Riddle, el primero trafica con drogas y es uno de los mayores socios de Riddle. Cormac es solo una insignificante y traidora rata...cuídate de él._

 _Por cierto, aquel día en el puente un hombre me salvó la vida. Severus Snape. Si, el mismo que preparó el accidente de los Potter. Recordé que tenías curiosidad respecto a eso, le pregunté sobre el hijo de ellos. Tenias razón, no murió, Snape lo dejó en un hospital abandonado. El infante conservó su antiguo nombre: Harry Potter. Quizás te suene el nombre._

 _No quería desaparecer de tu vida sin dejarte saber todo esto. Porque el testimonio de un preso no tiene mucha validez. Créeme todos estos datos, no tengo porque mentirte, ya no hay nada que pueda perder. Una última cosa, se feliz. Yo siempre te voy a amar, pero me convenci de que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Y nada cambiará esa opinión. No intentes acércate a mi...respeta mi decisión._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Por mi rostro ya bajaban lágrimas cuando la noticia que se reflejó en la pantalla del televisor me asestó el último golpe. Allí estaba él. Con la cabeza alta, mirando de soslayo el suelo cuando las cámaras intentaban enfocarle. "Muerto resucitado se entrega a la policia" recitaba el titular de la noticia en letras rojas.

Mis ojos siguieron la noticia con interés e incredulidad. Estaba más delgado, con el cabello largo golpeándole los hombros y dándole un parecido con su padre. Una barba de algunos días le daba un aire desaliñado y rebelde. Pese a los gritos que le rodeaban, él se veía sereno.

-Draco...- susurré apretando la carta cerca de mi pecho.

-¿Por qué se entrega?- le preguntó una reportera.

-Quiero ser libre algún día.- Fue su respuesta. Corta, precisa. No volvió a responder a los curiosos y luego de un rato la noticia fue dejada a un lado.

Escuché golpes en la puerta, me apresuré a agarrar mi arma y aproximarme a abrir secando mis lágrimas. Ahí en el marco de la puerta estaban Harry y Ginny; en sus miradas se leía la preocupación. Me arrojé al hombro de mi moreno y lloré. Él me abrazó, como si supiese el motivo de mi llanto.

-Tranquila. Tranquila.- susurró.

-Draco...- susurré.

-Lo sabemos. No se habla de otra cosa en todo Londres.- susurró Ginny, la sentí acariciar mi espalda.

-Por lo menos está vivo.- susurró Harry, me alejé y entré al departamento seguida de mis amigos.

-¿No Habrá boda me imagino?- cuestionó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

-No habrá boda.- afirmé.

-Debes avisarle a Cormac. No se merece que le dejes plantado.- comentó Harry.

-Se merece eso y mucho más.- comenté con enojo.

-Él no tiene la culpa.- susurró Ginny, ellos no sabían la verdad, pecaban de ignorantes.

-Lee...- susurré tendiéndole la carta, que siempre estuvo en mi mano, a Ginny. Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

-No puede ser...- susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dice?- quiso saber Harry inclinándose sobre el hombro de Ginny mientras yo me dejaba caer en mi sillón inerte.

-Tenemos que hacer algo...- susurró Ginny.

-Sí, hacer justicia.- susurré.

Harry le avisó a Cormac que la boda estaba cancelada. El castaño intentó de todas las maneras posibles comunicarse conmigo, pero no le di la oportunidad. No fui a comisaría, y no sabía si volvería a pasar por allí algún día. Quería hacerle justicia a Draco, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Lamentablemente, jamás podría hacerlo.

Draco fue condenado a treinta años de prision por inumerables robos asesinato y tráfico de drogas; pese a que Lucius Malfoy quiso defenderlo Draco no se lo permitió y se hizo responsable no solo de sus delitos sino de los de su padre. Yo lo sabía porque estuve con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que Draco no era culpable de la mitad de los delitos que le impusieron.

Pocas semanas luego de la condenación del rubio. El cuerpo de Cormac fue hallado sin vida en un callejón. Exactamente igual que el de Víctor hace más de tres años. Luego, como una estrategia perfectamente planeada, Dumbledore apareció asesinado en su oficina. Nadie sabía quién era el responsable, y al parecer, nadie había visto nada.

-Todo esto es casi irreal.- susurró Harry sentando a mi lado en mi departamento.

-Lo es...- susurré escondida en su hombro.

-¿Tu estás bien? Te noto deprimida.- susurró mi amigo.

-Estoy triste, no lo puedo negar. Pero...quiero iniciar de cero...seguir con mi vida. Draco me lo pidió. Y no quiero fallarle.- susurré.

-Fui a hablar con los Potter. ¿Sabes?- me preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunté.

-James pidió hacerme una prueba de ADN. Lily solo me abrazó y dijo que ella lo había sentido aquel día cuando me vio. - me comentó mi amigo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Harry.- susurré con sinceridad.

-Yo quisiera que todo en tu vida también se arreglase. Tú amas a Draco y...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-No digas nada. Draco y yo fuimos una historia bonita que siempre voy a guardar en mi corazón. Quizás vaya a visitarlo. Pero él tiene razón...no estamos hechos para terminar juntos. Somos como una nota al calce. Una bonita historia...con un final abierto.- susurré, y aquello me reconfortaba. Porque nosotros nos amaríamos aunque nunca estuviésemos juntos.

-No es justo...- susurró mi amigo.

-No tiene que serlo...es real...no todas las historias tienen un final feliz.- susurré encogiéndome de hombros. Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta.

-Yo abro.- anunció Harry.

Minutos luego dos morenos venían hacia mi. Harry a la derecha acompañado de Neville Longbotton. El chico de soñadores ojos tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sillón frente al mío mientras Harry anunciaba que debía irse a una cita con Pansy.

-¿No te molesta que te haga compañía?- cuestionó Neville.

-No, claro que no.- me apresuré en contestar dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Los dejó chicos. Mi futura esposa me mata si no llego a tiempo.- murmuró Harry, me dio un beso en la mejilla, compartió un apretón de manos con Longbotton y abandonó mi hogar.

-Escuché de tu relación con Malfoy. Debes estar pasándola mal.- murmuró Neville.

-Si, un poco.- susurré, saber a Malfoy vivo había aplacado ese sentimiento de dolor. No podía tenerlo, pero él estaba vivo y eso me llenaba de consuelo.

-Bueno, en mi puedes encontrar un apoyo.- susurró Neville, extendió una de sus manos y sujetó las mías. Levanté la mirada y le dediqué una sonrisa, él también sonrió.

-Gracias, Neville.- susurré.

Y así fue, él fue mi apoyo durante mucho tiempo. Visite a Draco una sola vez, porque él mismo me pidió que no lo hiciera, que cerrara esa historia. Accedí. Se lo debía. Pasaron muchos años, me casé con Longbotton e incluso tuvimos hijos. Los amaba. Amaba a esos niños con mi vida. Aunque jamás llegué a amar a Neville cómo amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Así es la vida. A veces se está con la persona que más amas, y otras veces, te resignas a saber que esa persona está ahí, pero es inalcanzable. Sé que Neville me ama, y apesar de todo, también sé que Draco estaría orgulloso de mi elección.

Los chicos han hecho sus vidas también. Harry se casó con Parkinson y fue reconocido como un legítimo Potter. James murió hace un año. La señora LIly aún le guarda luto. Algún día se repondrá.

Ronald anunció su compromiso con Astoria Greengass. Luego de tantos años escondiéndolo, el pelirrojo la presentó como su prometida en una reunión en la madriguera. La rubia aún me guardaba rencor, lo veía en sus ojos, y también comprobé algo más...ella también amaba a Draco...aún estando con Ronald. Al parecer, nos parecíamos más de lo que las apariencias dejaban ver.

Ginny intentó ayudar a Blaise a superar su depresión luego de regresar del coma. El moreno tuvo una crisis y quedó en el mismo estado durante más tiempo. Ginny estuvo ahi siempre. Hasta que un día la muerte sorprendió al moreno. Fue un entierro muy triste. Ese día volví a ver a Theodore Nott y a Luna Lovegood. No intercambiamos palabras, solo miradas que hablaban de un pasado doloroso.

Un día, veinte y cinco años luego de todo los fatídicos acontecimientos. Mientras estaba sentada en mi cómodo sofá, unos golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando escuché pasos apresurados.

-¡Yo abro!- Anunció Draco, mi hijo de diez años. De cabellos castaños y mirada color caramelo. Neville no se indignó cuando pedí que se llamara como mi más grande amor. Longbotton comprendía que si yo estaba casada, no era por un amor inmenso que me uniese a él, sino porque la vida misma confabuló para unirnos.

-¡Un señor te dejó esto!- anunció corriendo hacia mi Draco, le di un beso en la frente pese a que se escapó rápidamente.

-No corras.- le advertí observando el sobre blanco. Lo rompí y extraje el pergamino perfectamente doblado.

 _Soy libre. Por fin soy libre. ¡Se feliz mi amor! ¡Quizás en otra vida, tú y yo, tengamos por historia, mas capítulos y no tan solamente unas cortas líneas!_

 _Dragón_

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla seguido de otra. Sonreí. Me apresuré a correr a la puerta. Ya no había nadie. Asomé el rostro a la calle, allá a lo lejos se veía alguien alejándose. Abracé la carta cerca de mi pecho y levanté la mano a modo de despedida.

-Yo quisiera que...en otra vida...nuestra historia tuviese como fruto de nuestro amor hijos. Te amo...Draco Malfoy. Mi gran amor. Mi hermoso error.- susurré cuando su cuerpo ya era una mancha perdida en la calle.

 **Fin**

 **(Quizás escriba una última parte narrada por Draco en la cual se sabrá porqué Tom Riddle lo odia tanto y quien asesino a Víctor Krum)**

 **Besos! Gracias a todos los que leen! (Se que no fue un final feliz...pero tampoco fue un final triste. Estamos en un medio XD) (Juro solemnemente que en una historia semejante a esta el final será feliz XD)**

 **Se que muchos dirán ¡final alternativo! (Yo también medio quería escribir un final feliz) XD pero vuelto y prometo que haré una historia con enfoque parecido que tendrá un final feliz XD**


End file.
